La pesadila de vegeta el mundo pokemon
by belinda28
Summary: Todo parecia normal en una casa normal , llamemos lo normal cuando se trata de una familia constituida por un príncipe sayaiin muy orgulloso y una científica muy brillante . Vegeta como siempre estaba entrenando en su camara de gravedad , cuando de repente y como siempre Bulma lo interrumpio cosa que como sabemos a nuestro príncipe no le hizo gracia.
1. CAPITULO 1

Capitulo 1 Nuestro principe en el mundo Pokemon

Todo parecia normal en una casa normal , llamemos lo normal cuando se trata de una familia constituida por un príncipe sayaiin muy orgulloso y una cientifica muy brillante .

Vegeta como siempre estaba entrenando en su camara de gravedad , cuando de repente y como siempre Bulma lo interrumpio cosa que como sabemos a nuestro principe no le hizo gracia.

"Que quieres ahora mujer , no ves que estoy demasiado ocupado para tus tonterias !

"Mira vegeta no me importa si estas o no estas ocupado yo tengo que ir a la oficina asique quiero que te quedes a cuidar a Trunks o sino no habra camara de gravedad si la rompes !"

"Maldita mujer , como te atreves a hablarle de esa manera al principe de todos los Sayains , ya veras ! " Maldecia Vegeta pero sabia que tenia que hacerlo porque para el la camara de gravedad era algo muy importante .

Cuando Bulma salio hacia la oficina , Vegeta penso que podria ver que estaba haciendo el "Mocoso" como el le decia a su hijo , entonces vio que estaba mirando algo en la television.

"Oye mocoso que es eso que estas mirando parece algo muy repugnante y muy rosado y muy infantil " Claro a Vegeta esas cosas no le gustaban y menos lo lindo y lo rosado ugg se dijo a si mismo.

" Bueno papa esto es pokemon es una serie animada en la que tenes que entrenar a estos animales y podes competir en torneos los animales estos tienen poderes y si los entrenas podes llegar a ser un maestro "Trunks le trataba de explicar al su padre , cosa que Vegeta np estaba muy interesado .

" En vez de perder tu tiempo viendo estas tonterias tendrias que estar entrenando como todo un sayaiin , pero parece que no siempre viendo la tele , te pareces a tu madre " critico el principe , pero tenia que admitir su hijo era muy fuerte , y como todo orgulloso era gracias a el .

Cuando termino de ver la serie Trunks y vegeta se dirigieron al laboratorio de Bulma ya que ella habia dicho que tenia algunos robots pea el , mientras los buscban vieron una maquina media rara , no tenia etiqueta .

Habria que etiquetar las cosas que son un poco raras , pero bueno , la curiosidad de Vegeta y Trunks pudieron mas .

Cuando vegeta apreto el boton se abrio un portal .

"Papa , que es lo que has hecho apagalo , !" grtiaba Trunks , "No puedo sostenerme mas ayudame !"

"Trunks , no !" "Tengo que buscarlo pero como , " penso Vegeta mientras era transportado a otra dimension .

Despues de un tiempo Vegeta logro despertar "Que es este lugar ? Donde estoy ? Bulma vos y tus malditos inventos cuando te agarre te voy a mandar a la otra diemension ! Dijo vegeta ya un poco enojado recordemos que es un hombre con muy poca paciencia .

Se puso de pie y vio que el lugar era rosado , muy lindo , y muy de dibujos animados , era su peor pesadilla .

"Odio lo rosado y lo lindo , y odio lo animado ugg! Trunks tengo que encontrarlo pero no puedo sentir su KI .

Mientras mas investigaba el lugar mas enojado se ponia , lo que no noto era que no estaba solo .

"Quien es ete cabeza hueca ?" dijo una voz entre unos arbustos .

"Silencio James o queres que nos escuche " dijo otra voz un poco mas fuerte .

"Se pueden dejasr de discutir ustedes dos idiotas o van a hacer que nos descubra " dijo una tercera voz .

"Miran Meaouth no me importa , y no creo que sepa que estamos aqui"

"Jessie James ya basta , porque no se callan y planeamos como robarle el pokemon"

Vegeta sintio que no estaba solo y encontro la fuente de energia de las tres voces , y penso "Que clase de idiotas usan el truco de esconderse y un arbusto y hablar como si nadie los escuhara " Ya era hora de que los sacara de su predicamento , otra cosa que le vino a la mente era que los nombres le senoban conocidos pero no recordaba de donde ,y penso "Jessie , James Meaouth donde oi esos estupidos nombres"!

"Quiero decirles que ya se que estan ahi escondidos insectos porque no salen de una vez o los amndo a la otra diemnsion "Dijo ya con casi nada de paciencia , y les puedo asegurar que vegeta no tiene nada de paciensia .

"Y tambien quiero decirles que no tengo esas estupidas criaturas llamadas Pokemon "!

Cuando las tres figuras aparecieron , vegeta reconocio quienes eran , eran nada mas ni nada menos que el Equipo Rocket , los reconocio de la maldita serie que estaba mirando Trunks .

"O no dijo Vegeta " al ver que empezaban a hacer poses ridiculas , "No su maldito lema "

"Preparense para los problemas " Dijo jessie haciendo su pose .

"Y mas vale que teman "Dijo James haciendo su pose

"Para proteger el mundo de la devastacion " dijo Jessie

"Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nacion "Dijo james

"Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor "Dijo Jessie

"Para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas " Dijo james

"Jessie "

"James "

"El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz " Dijo jessie

"rindanse ahora o preprarence para luchar " dijo james

"Asi es " dijo Meaouth

" Y que te parecio tenes miedo ?" dijeron los tres al mismo ttiempo .

Vegeta ya estaba al borde de la furia y no podia mas , " eso fue algo estupido , algo inservible algo idiota , como para llamrse lema insectos "

"estupido " dijo James

"Inservible " dijo Meaouth

"Idiota "Dijo jessie

" pero quien te crees que sos Enano para burlarte de nuestro lema "Dijo jessie

"ENANO! " Dijo vegeta

"Si enano no sos mas que un raton tenes el tamaño un chicle , no eres un camron "

"Como te artreves a insultarme " vegeta ya estaba furioso , el cielo se volvio de color negro , habia temblores , y el aura alrededor de el era de un color amarillo

"Que esta pasando , quien es este sujeto " decia james

" Creo que lo hiciste enfurecer " Dijo Meoauth

"Enserio no lo había notado " Dijo jessie

Vegeta junto toda la enrgia posible y la concentro en un ataque , " TOMEN ESTO INSECTOS , NADIE SE BRLA DEL PRINCIPE DE LOS SAYAIINS Y VIVE PARA CONTARLO "

" EL EQUIPO ROCKET HA SIDO PULVERIZADO OTRA VEZ !" .

" Espero no tener que ver a esos idiotas otra vez !" dijo vegeta .

Decidio ir a buscar al Trunks .

Trunks escuho tres voces " Quien es este chico? De donde vino?"

Por supuesto que reconocio las voces pero se sentia todavia un poco aturdido por lo que habia sucedido.

Cuando logro despertar y vio a Ash Trunks dijo "Soy tu fan numero uno" , dandole la mano , que hizo que csi le arranque el brazo .

"Fan numero uno " dijo Ash sorprendido no entendia nada .

" Si ustedes son mis idolos , porque ustedes son personajes de una serie animada " Dijo Trunks .

"Entonces no somos reales ?" Djeron Misty y Brock .

" Bueno en este mundo son reales pero en mi mundo no " Dijo Trunks .

Trunks les explico lo que habia sucedido y de como habia llegado hasta ese lugar .

" Debo buscar a mi papa " Dijo Trunks un poco preocupado , porque sabia que a Vegeta no le gustaban las cosas lindas

" Si quieres te ayudaremos a buscarlo " Dijeron los tres

" Mejor asi lo encontramos rapido y prevenimos que destruya este mundo " Dijo trunks

" destruya este mundo !" Dijeron los tres dudando un poco .

"No creo que un humano pueda destruir un planeta " Dijo MIsty

" Mi padre es un ser muy poderoso , no es un humano es el principe de una raza guerra alienienigena llamada Sayaiin"

"Alienigena! " Dijo ash

" Si y no le gustan las cosas , ni rosadas , ni lindas ni animadas y cuando se enoja es capaz de destruir todo a su paso "

"Yo creo que si el vino a esta dimension conmigo esta muy muy enojado "

Los tres se quedaron callados pero no dudaron

" Entonces vos tambien sos un alienigena " Dijo Brocks

" No yo soy mitad sayaiin y mitad humano porque mi madre es humana "

Ash Misty y Brock se quedaron mirandolo pero sabian que no estaba mintiendo y decidieron ir en busca de vegeta .


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Trunks Misty Ash Y Brock decidieron ir en busca de Vegeta ,sabiendo que podría hacer explotar su mundo si realmente estaba enojado ,

recorrieron varias millas hasta que sintieron un ruido alto y medio extraño "GRR!" era el estomago de Trunks cabe recordar que los Sayains tienen mucho apetito .

"Creo que me estoy muriendo de hambre " Dijo Trunks

"Paremos por un tiempo para descansar y comer si les parece " sugirió Misty .

cuando llegaron a una cafetería no podían creer de la manera que el chico comia era algo que jamas habían visto en sus vidas , recordemos que ellos eran humanos y no mitad alienigenas .

"Quiero mas por favor " Dijo Trunks

" pero ese es tu decimocuarto plato" Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo .

Cuando terminaron de comer , y retomaron el camino llegaron a un bosque , cuando de repente se encontraron con quien ya sabemos ,

si el ilustrado Equipo Rocket recordemos que no estaban de buen humor porque Vegeta los había hecho volar por los aires .

Ni bien empezaron su lema Trunks los paro diciéndoles " No tienen otra cosa que decir que la misma idiotez cada vez que se presentan ,

parecen infradotados e idiotas , pero por supuesto que lo son si no pueden atrapar a Pikachu "

Jessy lo miro ya enfurecida y le dijo " Mira mocoso no sabes con quien te estas metiendo y nuestro lema no es ni idiota ni estúpido "

"Yo no soy ningún mocoso "Dijo Trunks

" tengo un nombre y es Trunks "

Los tres ( El Equipo Rocket) se empezaron a reír casi cayéndose al suelo .

" Con que te llamas trunks EH vos sabes lo que tu nombre significa ?

Recordemos también que Trunks puede tener un poco del carácter de su padre y no le gusta que se burlen de el

"Dejen de reírse de mi o los voy a mandar al infierno idiotas " Dijo ya enfureciéndose .

"Vos y quien mas mocoso "dijo James burlándose a mas no poder .

Entonces notaron que el cielo se puso oscuro y el suelo empezó a temblar , era la misma situación de antes , Ash , Misty y Brocks , no podian creer que un niño de la edad de Trunks pudiera causar tanto miedo si quería.

"Creo que se ha empezando a enojar " Dijo meaouth

"No me digas dijo jessie " Temblando de miedo y rogando a poder salir viva de la situación .

"Yo creo que es mejor decirles adiós amigos míos " Dijo james pensando que llegaría su hora .

Trunks estaba furioso y de la furia que tenia se convirtió en Super Sayayiin , el Equipo Rocket empezó a llorar y a suplicar por su vida .

"Tomen esto Idiotas " Dijo Trunks mandándolos por los aires .

" El Equipo Rocket ha sido volado por los aires por por segunda vez " Gritaron Jessie y James .

"Así que esos son tus poderes "Dijo Ash sin salir del asombro , dando se cuenta que si el era así de fuerte y estaba enojado Vegeta seria peor

"Si pero esta es la mitad de mis poderes "Dijo Trunks orgulloso .

Misty ,Ash y Brock se quedaron mudos y con un poco de miedo por suerte Trunks estaba de su lado

Mientras tanto vegeta ya estaba harto del lugar quería mandar al olvido al planeta entero .

"Si algún Pokemon se me cruza lo mando al infierno " Dijo enojado , ya no soportaba mas ese lugar si el infierno fue horrible esto era peor .

de repente escucho algo que venia por detrás de el era un pequeño Pokemon era agradable a la vista pero para lo que nosotros llamamos lindo vegeta lo llama odioso .

"Que quieres insecto , si no me dejas en paz te mando a la otra dimensión con la lagartija (Freezer ) " pero el pokemon no se quería alejar de nuestro amigo . Al contrario se sentia apegado y se sentía solo .

"No te me acerques bicho asqueroso , no tengo tiempo para vos insecto " el pobre pokemon lo siguió como si nada .

Vegeta ya estaba enfurecido entre que estaba atascado en ese mundo horrible y muy amigable ahora tenia que soportar a un pokemon que lo acosaba . y pensó "Si la mujer maldita esa es mala este es el diablo en persona

"De repente sintió un Ki familiar era Trunks pero no venia solo estaba con tres humanos muy débiles y un ratón medio extraño y recordaba quien era ese ratón era Pikachu .

Se acerco a la fuente de energía y grito ya estaba muy enojado "Mocoso , si no venis ahora hago volar el planeta entero "

Trunks sintio el KI y la voz de su padre bueno el rugido Ash , Misty y Brock también lo sintieron y estaban bastante asustados .

"Papa , por suerte te encuentro "Dijo Trunks "Quiero presentarte a mis amigos " Dijo .

" Mira mocoso a mi no me importan ni tus amigos ni los bichos de este mundo horrible " Rugió Vegeta .

" Perdóneme pero nosotros no somos ni estúpidos y estos no son bichos asquerosos "Dijo Ash .

Los demás lo miraron diciendo que lo que había hecho fue un tremendo error .

" Y quien te crees que sos vos insecto para venir a cuestionar al Príncipe de todos los Sayaiins "

" Mi nombre es Ash y estos son mis amigos y no voy permitir que usted hable mal de mi mundo cuando no lo conoce "

"No necesito conocerlo para darme cuenta que este mundo es horrible , prefiero estar con la lagartija ( Freezer) que rodeado de cosas lindas y rosadas "

Trunks sabia que si Ash seguía provocando a su padre no llegaría a nada bueno .

"Le aconsejo que deje de insultarnos y venga a hablar como un Príncipe que dice que es " Dijo Misty eso fue la gota que rebalso el baso para Vegeta .

pero por suerte Trunks dijo " Papa si acabas con este mundo no podremos volver al nuestro baja el poder "

"A mi nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer mocoso "

" Si no lo haces le diré a mama que anduviste con sus inventos y te quedaras sin tu cámara de gravedad " Trunks sabia que si hacia eso por ahí lo convencería .

Vegeta estaba furioso se sentía humillado por un personaje de dibujos animados y su hijo lo quería mandar al frente con " la mujer maldita "

" Te lo digo de verdad papa baja el poder o le digo a mama "

"Y si le cuentas yo te hago entrenar a 850G todos los días por un mes mocoso "

Los otros tres no entendían nada de lo que estaban hablando , entonces a Misty se le ocurrio una idea .

"Escuche Vegeta verdad ? Yo tengo algo que podría ser de su agrado si le parece , veo que es alguien muy fuerte "

"A donde vas con esto Misty ?" Le pregunto Ash

"Que quieres mocosa , que es lo que me puede interesar que puedes ofrecerme y no soy muy fuerte soy el príncipe de los sayaiins el mas fuerte del universo "

"El jefe de ese Equipo Rocket es alguien muy poderoso y necesitamos a alguien fuerte para acabar con el "Dijo Misty .

" Estas loca Misty si haces eso va a matar a todos los de esa banda de criminales aunque lo sean no esta bien " Dijo Brocks

Vegeta se quedo pensando en la oferta , parecía algo digno de aceptar y por ahí podía entrenar algo ya que no lo había echo .

"Y que dice acepta Vegeta "Dijo Misty con una sonrisa .

"Esta bien pero si lo acepto vamos a hacer las cosas a mi manera entendido mocosos "

"Si si si dijeron los cuatro "

"Trunks que es lo que estas mirando , acaso tengo algo en la cara "Dijo vegeta

"No sabia que te gustaban los dragones "Dijo casi riéndose .

"No me gustan esas cosas y lo sabes " no termino de decirlo cuando vio al pokemon que lo seguía .

"Vete de aquí insecto te dije que me dejaras en paz lagartija naranja " el pobre pokemon no sabia que hacer ,si irse o quedarse entonces se le ocurrió algo "PUFF PUFF"

"AHHHHHHHHH te voy a mandar al infierno toma esto Flash Final " y el pobre pokemon desapareció .

Los tres amigos de Trunks se quedaron mirándolo pensando que por ahí seria una buena idea tener a alguien así de fuerte a su lado .

Lo que no sabían era que Vegeta no tenia paciencia con los mocosos .

"Y si paramos a comer "Dijo Ash .

Eso fue lo que hizo que vegeta por lo menos pusiera una risita chiquita pero bueno la comida era la mejor manera de calmar al príncipe

"Bueno este es el segundo capitulo por favor comententen"voy a intentar actualizar lo mas que pueda 


	3. Chapter 3

Vegeta no solo estaba cansado de estar en ese lugar pero sobre todo estaba cansado de los mocosos , pero no dijo nada porque la idea de poder desbaratar una banda de criminales aunque fueran débiles no le parecía nada malo .

"Dime mocosa donde se encuentra el escondite de ese jefe del los estúpidos del Equipo Rocket?"

"No lo se realmente , y aunque preguntemos nadie nos dará la información por miedo , así que tendremos que encontrarlos por nosotros mismos"

"Yo se como obtener información de una manera muy sutil y eficaz " dijo vegeta con una sonrisa

"Nada de matar papa sabes que lo tienes prohibido y si se te ocurre yo le cuento a mama "

"Mira mocoso tu madre no esta y si tu llegas a abrir la boca te encierro en la cámara de gravedad por cuatro días seguidos a 850gs "

" Ya se como hacerlo !Tu tienes algo que a esos estúpidos les interesa verdad ?" Dirigiéndose a Ash

" No eso no yo no voy a poner a Pikachu en peligro para que puedan hacerle daño esos tontos "

De repente oyeron un ruido conocido pero esta vez eran dos eran los estómagos de Trunks y Vegeta .

"Porque no vamos a comer algo y descansamos un poco "Sugirió Brocks.

Cuando terminaron de comer escucharon una explosión si era el Equipo Rocket y mas enojado que de costumbre .

"Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí al ENANO (Vegeta) y al MOCOSO (Trunks) "

"Que les parece si jugamos un poco con ustedes "Dijo jessie .

Ash Misty y Brocks se echaron a reír , no sabían si esos se habían golpeado la cabeza o realmente eran muy estúpidos

Vegeta los miro un poco y no dijo nada pero solo se acerco a los tres idiotas

"Así que que quieren jugar no hay ningún problema "

"Nada de matar por favor "Dijo Trunks .

"Eso no significa que no tengo derecho a divertirme un poco "Dijo vegeta .

Los cuatro chicos sabían que los idiotas esos se habían cavado la tumba pero también sabían que Vegeta no los iba a matar .

"Ustedes tres no tuvieron la peor idea que meterse con el extraterrestre equivocado " Dijo vegeta

"Extraterrestre!" Dijeron Jessie y James .

"Si yo soy el príncipe de los Sayaiins y ustedes tres no solo me insultaron una vez sino que dos veces y eso es demasiado "

Los cuatro chicos miraban como Vegeta podía intimidar a los tres estúpidos sin necesidad de usar la violencia y no podían parar de reírse .

"También me entere que insultaron a mi hijo insectos y ese fue también un error nadie insulta al hijo del príncipe de los Sayaiins !"

"Ese es tu hijo , la madre no debe ser muy bonita verdad porque ese color de pelo es ridículo "Dijo Jessie .

Vegeta solo escucho la primera parte del comentario y los cuatro chicos se dieron cuenta de lo que los estúpidos esos habían echo .

"Que dijiste Mujerzuela , nadie insulta a mi mujer ese trabajo es solo mio " Dijo vegeta .

El suelo empezó a temblar y el cielo se puso mas oscuro que cuando Trunks se había enojado , vegeta tenia un punto en donde estallaba en furia y ese punto era Bulma .

"Disculpe no sabíamos , pero la verdad no ofende "Dijo James .

En eso se Trunks se puso al lado de Vegeta . "Como se les ocurre a ustedes idiotas a insultar a mi mama "

"Papa porque no les enseñas una lección en educación y modales creo que la necesitan"

Ash Misty y Brocks sabían que el Equipo Rocket estaba perdido pero se dieron cuenta que Vegeta solo los estaba asustando para sacarles información.

"Miren insectos si quieren vivir mejor díganme donde puedo encontrar a su maldito jefe "

"Eso jamas te lo diremos Enano" Dijeron Jessie y James

"Bueno por ahí un poco de dolor no les vendría mal " vegeta empezó a formar una bola pequeña de Ki en su mano sabiendo que no los iba a matar pero si los iba a hacer asustar del todo

"Haz lo que quieras con tus turcos de magia no te tenemos miedo "dijo Jessie .

"Ustedes son mas estúpidos de lo que aparentan dijo Ash"

"Cuando acabemos con el enano vamos a robarte a Pikachu "

"Y como piensan acabar conmigo si se puede saber , he tenido oponentes mas fuertes y están todos en el infierno "

"Jessie no creo que sean trucos una persona normal no puede cambiar el tono de pelo de castaño a rubio de un momento a otro "Dijo james .

"Mira ese Enano tiene una peluca y te lo voy a demostrar "Dijo Jessie inmaculadamente .

Ni bien se acerco a Vegeta para agarrarle el pelo este le agarro la mano en un abrir y cerrar de ojos .

"Suéltame enano no sabes con quien te estas metiendo "

En ese momento Vegeta agarro a jessie del brazo y la levanto del suelo .

cuando jessie abrio los ojos vio que estaba a mas de veinte pies de altura .

"Realmente quieres que te suelte en este momento? No tengo problema si eso es lo que deseas "

Los chicos no podian salir del asombro y James no sabia que hacer entonces se le ocurrió algo .

"Tu mocoso , ven aqui "Le dijo a Trunks sin saber en lo que se metian .

Lo tomo de los dos brazos y dijo "Oye tu enano tengo a tu hijo si no sueltas a mi amiga jamas los volverás a ver "

"No te conviene hacer eso "Dijo Ash

"No te acuerdas de la ultima vez que te encontraste con Trunks lo que paso ?"

Vegeta miro a a James , pero también sintió otro KI conocido débil pero muy conocido era BULMA.

"VEGETA QUE ES LO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO COMO ES POSIBLE QUE TE DEJO SOLO Y TERMINES CON TU HIJO ACÁ "

"Así que usted es la esposa de ese enano "Dijo James .

"Si así es soy la esposa de Vegeta y la madre de Trunks "

"Mira mujer no ves que estoy ocupado porque no te limitas a callarte banshee "

"Mama como es que llegaste a este lugar ?"

" simple de la misma manera que ustedes pero ahora también estoy atrapada"

"Que es lo que esta haciendo tu padre me podes decir ?"

"Lo que pasa es que quiere sacarles información a estos dos idiotas pero no logro nada por ahora "

"Los idiotas son el Equipo Rocket verdad ?"

Si contestaron los chicos menos james .

Mientras tanto Vegeta todavía estaba levitando en el aire con Jesisie "Me vas a dar la información si o no ?"

jessie se quedo pensando si decía algo seria su ruina con el jefe pero si no decía nada seria su muerte .

"Si me bajas te diré lo que quieres saber "Dijo pero sabemos que estos tres no son muy honestos .

Vegeta accedió y la dejo en el suelo .

"Dime lo que tengas que decir "

"No lo creo enano te creíste que yo me voy a rebajar a un supuesto príncipe de no se que "

Bulma estaba atónita de la ignorancia de Jessie

"Yo por tu vida diría que hagas lo que Vegeta quiere si es que respetas tu vida "

"Y vos quien sos para decirme eso "

" Yo soy la mujer de Vegeta " Dijo Bulma

"Así que sos la madre del mocoso ese se nota a quien saco la belleza " Dijo jessie de manera despectiva .

"Como te atreves a hablarme de esa manera , yo soy la mujer mas linda y rica del mundo "

"Rica ?"preguntaron los tres .

"Si"

Por un momento Jessie James y Meaouth que no participo hasta en este momento pensaron que si se la llevaban podían pedir dinero .

"si están pensando lo que creo no les conviene va a ser peor para ustedes , es mas fácil darme la información que necesito "

"Como sabes de lo que estamos hablando ?"

"No les comente mi oído es mucho mas agudo que el de ustedes y se que están planeando llevarse a "La maldita mujer" para pedir rescate "

"Mira Vegeta me volvés a llamar de esa manera y no hay mas cámara de gravedad por un mes y dormís en el sillón por dos entendiste!" Bulma estaba furiosa no solo su marido e hijo habían agarrado un invento de ella sin su permiso sino que la estaba llamando "Maldita mujer " delante de desconocidos .

Trunks Ash Misty y Brocks lo miraron y casi se ríen .

con todo el alboroto el Equipo Rocket vio la oportunidad para escaparse antes de que Vegeta se enfureciera del todo ya estaba enojado pero no del todo .

"Mira lo que has conseguido MU- Bulma se escaparon sin decirme en donde se encuentra su jefe y todo por tu maldita culpa "

"Mi culpa maldito mono engreído , si por ahí hubieras tenido un poco de tacto te dirían las cosas pero no es como siempre la violencia antes que la diplomacia "

"Disculpen pero porque no nos calmamos un poco y hacemos un plan para atraparlos"Dijo Misty

"Yo dije cual era mi plan pero el mocoso ese no quiere arriesgar a su querido Pikachu " Dijo Vegeta echando humo .

"Vamos Vegeta seguramente hay otra opción verdad , pero sin violencia sabes que lo tenes prohibido "

"Yo se lo dije mama pero no me hizo caso "En ese momento Trunks quiso que la tierra se abriera y lo tragara cuando vio la mirada fulminante de su padre .

Los otros tres se quedaron mudos al ver como una simple mujer de cabellos azules podía poner al príncipe en su lugar sin que el hiciera mas que gritar y despotricar contra ella .

"Tendría que haber llegado antes Bulma porque parece que Vegeta solo le hace caso a usted "Dijo Ash riéndose

"A mi nadie me manda mocoso solo la necesito a esta mujer para que me arregle mi Cámara de gravedad "

"Con ese cuento a otro , sabe vimos de la manera en que usted se controla ante su esposa "Dijo Misty con una sonrisa .

Bulma no sabia como reaccionar era increíble que Vegeta no haya volado el mundo entero todavía pero algo le decía que Vegeta quería ayudar a estos chicos porque si y nada mas que por eso .

"Bueno ahora que tenemos a la banshee con nosotros creo que va a ser mas interesante esta aventura " dijo Vegeta refiriéndose a Bulma .

"Como te atreves a llamarme de ese manera mono espacial cuando gracias a mi tenes casa comida cámara de gravedad y lo mas importante un hijo "

"Mira mujer a mi no me grites porque tus gritos hacen que mis oídos sangren me entendiste "

" yo te grito todo lo que quiero hasta que vos no me trates con respeto mono espacial "

"Digo siempre se llevan de esa manera tus padres Trunks ?" pregunto Ash

"A veces es peor pero yo ya estoy acostumbrado y ademas es muy gracioso ver como mi padre solo la escucha y no dice nada "

"Mira mocoso escuche eso cuando volvamos a casa un mes no dos meses en la cámara de gravedad y no a 850Gs sino a 1000Gs"

"Ni se te ocurra Vegeta no te voy a permitir que hagas eso con nuestro hijo lo querés matar acaso "

"Si lo haces te juro que dormís por cuatro meses en el sillón o sino vas a pasar dos meses con Goku vos elegís "

Vegeta sabia que Bulma hablaba en serio así que no dijo mas nada y sigo despotricando en algún lenguaje extraterrestre para que ella no entendiera .

Ese fue el primer día en que Bulma llego al mundo de Pokemon, pero todavía falta un largo tramo para ver como termina esta aventura y ver si pueden volver a su mundo .

Este es el capitulo mas largo hasta ahora y los capitulos que vienen van a ser asi ,

ojala les guste

comenten


	4. Chapter 4

Bulma Vegeta y nuestros amigos emprendieron de nuevo el viaje para poder encontrar al maldito jefe del Equipo Rocket .

"Escuchame mujer vos ya que decís que sos la mujer mas inteligente de la tierra porque no haces algo para que podamos tenderles una trampa a esos gusanos " le dijo vegeta a Bulma de mal modo .

"Hasta que no me trates con respeto mono engreído no vas a tener nada de mi seguí hablándome así y no van a ser dos meses en lo de Goku sino van a ser cuatro entendiste "

"Yo te hablo como se me da la gana porque Yo soy el Príncipe de los Sayaiins "

"Ya ese discurso esta muy gastado Vegeta y conmigo no tiene efecto y vos lo sabes "

Los chicos se echaron a reír a costillas de Vegeta no podían creer en la manera en que Bulma le contestaba y el solo le respondía era mucho y muy gracioso

"De que se están riendo ustedes mocosos " Dijo vegeta enojado

"Solo nos asombra de que su mujer tenga un poco de poder sobre usted nada mas " Dijo Ash

"Mira mocoso esa banshee no tiene ningún poder sobre mi solo no la mate hasta ahora porque es la madre de mi hijo!"

"No creo que eso se verdad Vegeta si tanto la hubiera querido matar como usted dice ya lo hubiera hecho " Dijo Brocks

" Yo no tengo porque dar explicaciones de lo que yo pretendo hacer con esa banshee oíste "

"Y es verdad lo que se dice del amor al odio hay un solo paso y aunque usted diga que su mujer lo vuelve loco y la quiera matar usted la ama " Dijo Misty

Bulma no podía creer lo que escuchaba estos chicos si que eran valientes como para decirle a Vegeta todo lo que le decían .

"Yo creo que tienen razón ademas que harías sin mi , creo que no te podrías ni mantener " Dijo Bulma .

"Ya basta si escucho otra palabra los mando a la otra dimensión con la lagartija (Freezer) y el coso verde ese que se trago mis células (Cell)"

"Vamos Veggie no te enojes vos sabes que no es para tanto " Dijo Bulma .

"VEGGIE jajaj que apodo mas lindo que tiene ni me lo esperaba " Dijo Misty .

Vegeta sacaba humo sabia que no iba a hacer nada pero eso no quería decir que no estuviera enojado , primero los mocosos se burlaron de el y después Bulma lo llamo por el apodo que odia era uno de esos días .

De repente llegaron un gimnasio y Vegeta se quedo mirando la entrada pensando que era eso no parecía un gimnasio normal .

"Dime mocoso que este lugar ?" Vegeta le pregunto a Ash

"En este lugar hay competencias de Pokemon es decir uno se enfrenta con sus pokemon y el candidato que sale ganador se lleva una medalla y avanza la siguiente etapa "

"Como el torneo de las artes marciales "Dijo Vegeta

"Si papa es algo parecido pero tenes que pasar por diferentes gimnasios para avanzar en la competencia y llegar al rango mas alto" Dijo Trunks

"Creen que aca puede haber información acerca de esos idiotas "

"Puede ser pero para entrar hay que competir "Dijo Misty

"Y que estamos esperando entonces porque no compiten así por lo menos hacemos algo útil "

"Por primera vez tuviste una buena idea vegeta y que no requiera la violencia "Dijo Bulma con una sonrisa

"Callate Mujer yo siempre tengo buenas ideas y planeo todo no soy por el inepto de tu amigo Kakarotto "

"No me grites oíste mono entre que te alago te enojas quien te entiende "

"Bueno que dicen van a entrar o tengo que ir a sacarles la información a estos competidores por la fuerza ustedes elijen "

Los chicos se los quedaron mirando pero sabían que ese gimnasio no era de su categoría y no podían entrar .

"Mire Vegeta este gimnasio es muy avanzado para nosotros y no nos van a dejar competir , pero hay un gimnasio en la otra ciudad si quiere y en ese si podemos competir y podemos averiguar lo que necesitamos " Dijo Misty rogando que Vegeta no hiciera nada drástico.

Vegeta pensó y no tuvo otra opción que aceptar lo que le dijeron porque podía oler que no estaban mintiendo y si iban a perder no valía la pena el no se juntaba con personas perdedoras .

"Se que no mientes lo puedo oler "Le dijo Vegeta a Misty .

"Oler como es que puede oler algo así " Dijeron los tres chicos .

"Mis sentidos son mas desarrollados que los de un humano y también huelo que la banshee esta enojada ."

Y claro que estaba enojada Bulma .

"Escuche eso Vegeta !"

Estaba cayendo la noche y decidieron parar para descansar y comer pero sobretodo lo segundo con dos Sayaiins la comida era lo mas importante .

Al otro día a Ash se le ocurrió una idea no sabia si era buena o la peor que tuvo en la vida pero dijo que podía preguntar

"Vegeta tengo una idea , porque no le enseño a competir en los torneos de pokemon para que usted pueda participar y escuchar lo que dicen los demás "

"Vos estas loco mocoso yo no quiero saber nada con esos bichos yo solo quiero destruir a los idiotas y al jefe de esos gusanos nada mas "

"No sera que tiene miedo de perder verdad ? eso yo lo podría entender , pero bueno y eso es lo que usted tiene olvídese de lo que le dije "

Bulma y los demás se quedaron atónitos ante la conversación que tuvo Ash con Vegeta .

"Mocoso insolente yo no le tengo miedo a nada oíste , pero yo como el Príncipe de los Sayaiins no me puedo rebajar a esas tonterías "

"Vamos papa que te cuesta ademas es entrenamiento y a vos te gusta entrenar cual es la diferencia ?"

"La diferencia es mocoso que no quiero tocar ninguna de esas criaturas me entendiste , y si no paran con esa idiotez los mando al infierno"

" Bueno como quiera igual el gimnasio esta cerca si cambia de opinión dígame " Dijo Ash .

Esto era increíble Vegeta ya estaba a punto de explotar pero sabia que tenia que controlarse , pero bueno nuestro príncipe es de esa manera.

"Mujer porque no haces algo que valga la pena y compras comida "Dijo Vegeta

"Vegeta si querés comer tendrás que esperar al almuerzo entendiste "

Mientras tanto el Equipo Rocket los estaban observando y viendo la oportunidad adecuada para robarse a Pikachu y vengarse de Vegeta , pero no sabían como , lo que no se dieron cuenta es que Vegeta puede sentir la energía de los oponentes con los que pelea y los descubrió .

"Que es lo que hacen acá insectos se les perdió algo"

"Mira enano ya nos tenes hartos con tus insultos " Dijo Jessie.

"Todavía tenemos la charla pendiente que quedo sin terminar si mal no lo recuerdo insecto "

James entonces vio a Bulma sola y se le ocurrió que podía agarrarla para que Vegeta los dejara en paz , ese iba a ser el error mas grande de su vida obvio nadie va a matar a nadie pero si iba a necesitar un medico.

"Oye que haces suéltame maldito quien te crees que eres para agarrarme de ese modo " Grito Bulma cuando vio a james agarrándola del brazo.

"Es mejor que te calles si no quieres problemas "Dijo James .

" Te metiste con la esposa del hombre equivocado " Dijo Bulma .

"No creo que te escuche gritar así que porque no te quedas quieta"

Error terrible error el que cometió James , Vegeta sintió el KI de Bulma en agitación y se fue a buscarla dejando a Jessie sin entender nada.

"Suelta a mi mujer gusano o quieres morir " Dijo Vegeta .

"Si no nos dejas en paz ella se viene con nosotros " Dijo James .

Bulma se echo a reír pensando " Este no tiene chances contra un Sayaiin enfurecido "

"Yo creo que es mejor que hagas lo que dice si es que querés salir con vida " le dijo Bulma a James .

"No creo que me mate sabe que lo tiene prohibido "

"Matarte no no te voy a matar pero si te voy a quitar las ganas de tocar lo que es mio insecto "

"LO QUE ES TUYO !"james estaba temblando de miedo .

"Si lo que es de el porque para un sayaiin la mujer es de su propiedad yo ya estoy acostumbrada "Dijo Bulma .

Trunks sintió la furia de su padre y les dijo a los demás .

"Que es lo que esta pasando ?"dijo Misty asustada

"Creo que mi papa realmente esta furioso y no se por que "

" pero si esto sigue temblando así vamos a morir todos "Dijo Ash .

"Algo o alguien tuvo que hacer que mi papa se ponga así no es normal "

Cuando llegaron a la escena vieron la causa de la furia de Vegeta James tenia a Bulma con las manos detrás de su espalda .

"Si quieres seguir con vida soltá a mi mama no sabes lo que estas provocando " Dijo Trunks .

"No creo que entendieron yo no la suelto hasta que ustedes nos dejen en paz y nos robemos a Pikachu " Dijo James

"Sos realmente estúpido como para creer que Vegeta va a permitir que te salgas con la tuya "Dijo Ash .

"Si no sueltas a Bulma no solo va a acabar con tu vida sino con todo el planeta "Dijo Misty .

"Que me obligue si tanto coraje tiene pero no lo va a hacer viendo como le habla a esta mujer "

Los chicos miraban a james con una cara que no entendían como podía ser tan sádico , ellos sabían que Vegeta y Bulma tenían un carácter difícil y que era por eso que chocaban pero también se dieron cuenta por el ultimo encuentro con estos idiotas que a Vegeta no le gustaba que ni siquiera hablaran mal de su mujer y ahora el tarado de James se le había ocurrido intentar secuestrarla para que los dejaran en paz , se notaba que ninguno del Equipo Rocket tenia cerebro y si lo tenían no lo usaban a menudo .

Vegeta ya estaba furioso y de la furia se transformo en Super Sayaiin pero no en cualquier Super Sayain sino en el fase dos Trunks abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de la gravedad del asunto e intento convencer a James de que soltara su madre pero nada .

"James soltá a mi mama mi papa no esta jugando ahora ni te esta amenazando , si pondrías antencion te darías cuenta que esta furioso y que lo que viene no es nada bueno "

"Yo no tengo porque hacer nada , si el nos deja en paz como dije ella viene con nosotros "

En un segundo Vegeta estaba parado al lado de james con furia en los ojos la misma furia que tuvo cuando Cell mato a Mirai Trunks .

"Te recomiendo que la sueltes insecto al menos que quieras ver lo que es realmente fastidiarme "

"Has lo que dice por favor idiota "Grito Jessie de repente cuando vio que Vegeta realmente estaba furioso .

"Si la llevamos con nosotros el jefe nos recompensara y estos idiotas nos dejaran en paz " dijo James

" Eso si vivís para contarlo idiota " Dijo Ash

Vegeta perdió la paciencia era la tercera vez que estos gusanos se burlaban de el primero lo insultaron diciéndole enano , la segunda vez insultaron a Trunks y a Bulma y ahora esto era demasiado .

En un nano segundo Vegeta tenia a Bulma detrás de el y a James de la remera .

"No quise hacerlo , fue un error creo que es mejor que me vaya " Dijo James

" te crees que te voy a dejar ir así por así después de que casi pones en peligro la vida de MI MUJER! gusano"

"Vegeta por favor no hagas nada que pueda tener repercusiones malas por favor " Suplico Bulma .

"si me das la información que necesitamos por ahí te perdono la vida "

"Eso nunca te lo vamos a decir " Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

"Estos si que son realmente tercos , como puede ser que tengan tantas ganas de salir lastimados por ene cima vez " Dijeron los cuatro chicos y Bulma .

En eso Jessie saco a su pokemon dijo " A ver si podes contra un Pokemon y su maestro Enano "

"Con gusto no tengo nada mejor que hacer " dijo Vegeta

Jessie le ordeno a su pokemon que atacara este obedeció pero lo que noto es que Vegeta esquivo uno tras otro los ataques del pokemon , ya estaban realmente enojados y frustrados .

"Eso es todo lo que pueden hacer ? y dicen llamarse guerreros no tienen la menor idea de los que es una pelea "

Meouth aprovecho para crear una distracción para que pudieran escapar porque sabia que si seguían de esa manera iban a terminar muertos, tiro unas bombas de humo y el Equipo Rocket pudo escaparse de nuevo de las manos de Vegeta .

"Esos insectos me las van a pagar una por una "Dijo .

"Bueno Vegeta no te enojes por lo menos los asustaste demasiado como para dejar que me raptaran " Dijo Bulma .

"Tendría que haber pensado mejor antes de haber decidido eso " Dijo

"Maldito mono espacial como te atreves a decir eso " Dijo Bulma irritada .

Los chicos no podían hacer otra cosa mas que reír .

"Veggie porque no venís con nosotros al gimnasio este y vemos como podemos hacer para ver donde se esconden esos idiotas " Dijo Misty

Vegeta escucho como lo llamo y le contesto "Mira mocosa no estoy con ánimos como para que vos me llames con ese apodo entendiste si querés seguir viviendo te aconsejo que te calles "

"Vegeta no le digas así , entre que te dice algo lindo vos te enojas como siempre " Bulma le grito

"callate la boca banshee o te llevo con esos gusanos de hace un rato a ver si aprendes a tratarme con respeto "

Cuando entraron al gimnasio a vegeta no le gusto nada lo que veia era todo muy animado y los Pokemon eran horribles pero era la única manera de saber donde se escondía el Equipo Rocket y su jefe .

empezaron las competencias y Ash como siempre salio primero entonces aprovecho para pedir información pero ninguno del los competidores quería hablar .

vegeta entonces se le ocurrió una idea empezó a subir su KI adelante de todo el mundo y grito "Si nadie me dice lo que quiero saber ahora los mando a la otra dimensión "

Bulma y los demás rogaban de que Vegeta no hiciera nada que pudiera poner en peligro la vida de las demás personas que estaban compitiendo , pero la estrategia de Vegeta funciono un competidor se acerco .

"Yo creo que puedo ayudarlo , pero no quiero después ser yo quien pague las consecuencias " Dijo .

"Dime lo que sabes y nadie sabrá nada tienes mi palabra " Vegeta es un hombre de honor y jamas rompe una promesa .

el competidor le dio algunas direcciones pero eran un montón de lugares pero era la única manera que tenían para llegar a esos idiotas y hacerlos pagar por todo lo que hicieron, por lo menos el día había terminado de una buena manera .

"Viste que podes hablar antes de golpear " le dijo Bulma .

"callate mujer no me hagas acordar que estoy en este mundo asqueroso por tu maldita culpa"

"Mi culpa mono del espacio si no hubiera sido por vos y tu hijo no hubiera pasado nada , pero no siempre queriendo meter la nariz en todo y tener la razón acerca de todo " le dijo Bulma enojada .

"Se pueden dejar de discutir aunque sea por un rato " dijeron los cuatro chicos al mismo tiempo .

"Nosotros somos los chicos pero ustedes son peores que nosotros " Dijo Ash

" Si es verdad uno tiene un problema de superioridad ante todos los demás y el otro en vez de decir las cosas con calma no se gritan , ahora entiendo porque hacen una linda pareja un Príncipe de una raza arrogante y una mujer gritona y arrogante "Dijo Misty .

Trunks no sabia que decir pero dijo " Es cierto siempre lo mismo con ustedes dos y yo soy quien lo sufre , uno que me hace entrenar hasta que mi cuerpo no da mas y el otro que me hace estudiar hasta que mi cerebro no da mas , son imposibles "

Vegeta y Bulma no podían creer la audacia de estos cuatro chicos .

"Yo no soy arrogante soy un príncipe de la clase guerrera mas alta del universo mocosa "Dijo Vegeta

"Y yo soy una de las científica mas importante del planeta " Dijo Bulma

"Si vos sos el príncipe de la clase guerrera mas alta del universo donde están tus súbditos " Dijo Misty

"Y si vos fueras la científica mas inteligente del mundo ustedes tres no estarían atrapados acá " Dijeron Ash y Brock

Vegeta suspiro y por primera vez se dio cuenta que los mocosos tenían razón entonces decidió hacer algo que jamas

hizo contar su historia .

"Yo era el príncipe del planeta Vegeta-si eramos la raza mas poderosa del universo , pero como toda raza teníamos nuestras flaquezas , eramos orgullosos y vivíamos de eso del orgullo , fue nuestro error , creíamos todas las razas tenían que temernos y de esa manera conquistábamos planeta tras planeta , sin saber que eramos nosotros mismos quienes estábamos acabando con nuestra raza ,

Cuando tenia diez años de edad mi padre me dio como si fuese un regalo para salvar nuestro planeta a un tirano llamado Freezer , pero ese tirano traiciono a mi padre y destruyo mi planeta y a todos los Sayaiins , solo quedamos cuatro en ese momento Nappa Raditz y Kakarotto en la tierra pero no lo sabíamos , hace cinco años atrás Nappa y yo tuvimos que venir a la tierra para destruirla por ordenes de Freezer , pero Kakarotto y sus amigos inclusive su hijo nos ganaron .

Entonces decidí ir a un planeta llamado Namekusein para adueñarme de algo que se conoce como las esferas del dragón esas esferas conceden deseos y yo quería la inmortalidad para destruir al Freezer y gobernar la galaxia entera ; pero ese plan también salio mal porque el dragón no concedia ese tipo de deseos y Freezer quería lo mismo y ademas Bulma el hijo de Kakarotto y Krillin querían las esferas también para revivir a un namekusein que había muerto para que las esferas del dragón de la tierra fuesen restablecidas .

La batalla con Freezer no fue nada fácil me mato en Namekusein y el que lo derroto fue un sayainn de tercera clase es decir Kakaroto yo le conté todo le dije que si el se enfurecía podía llegar a ser el legendario Super Sayain cosa que lo logro .

Ese planeta exploto y yo termine viviendo en la tierra en la casa de Bulma junto con sus padres , no me gustaba para nada , porque odiaba la tierra y sobre todo a los humanos ; mi objetivo era destruir a Kakarotto . Pero antes de la llegada de Kakarotto a la tierra después de la batalla apareció un joven del futuro , conmigo no hablo obvio era mi hijo del futuro es decir Trunks , pero si hablo con Kakarotto advirtiéndole de la llegada de unos androides dentro de tres años , yo no tenia a donde ir y el único lugar era la casa de Bulma ella me ofreció un techo me dio comida y equipo para entrenar .

Pero yo me enamore de Bulma y de ese amor nació Trunks , pero por ese entonces mi meta era ser mas fuerte que ese idiota de kakarotto y no pensaba a quien lastimaba , mi propio hijo del futuro tuvo que morir para darme cuenta que es lo que tenia adelante mio .

Esa es mi historia y por ahí ahora pueden entender porque soy como soy "

Bulma , no podía creer lo que escucho Vegeta contando su pasado a unos mocosos que ni conocía .

"Siento haberlo llamado arrogante me doy cuenta que es una persona de honor " dijo Misty con lagrimas en los ojos .

"No me tengas lastima mocosa , no me gustan esas cosas ni las necesito"

"Yo creo que si que las necesita porque si yo hubiera pasado lo que usted paso Vegeta yo estaría con ganas de vengarme " Dijo Ash .

Bulma y Trunks se miraban pensando que si Vegeta estaba bien o si estaba delirando jamas lo escucharon hablar de esa manera sobre su pasado .

"Miren lo que dije muere acá me escucharon demasiado me rebaje para contarles todo esto entendido mocosos "

Nadie dijo nada .

"No entiendo porque se los contaste " Dijo Bulma

"Querías que les dijera que esta bien ir por la vida haciendo las cosas que hice yo sin haberme arrepentido "

"No , pero se nota que algo te importan estos chicos porque sino no lo hubieras echo tenias la oportunidad de hacerles daño y no lo hiciste eso es mucho Vegeta y estoy orgullosa "

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la otra ciudad en este caso era la ciudad en donde vivía Ash , y decidieron parar el la casa de este para pasar la noche .

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron y decidieron ir a al gimnasio de la ciudad para ver si habia alguien que pudiera ayudarlos con informacion.

Lo que no sabian era que el Equipo Rocket habia construido un robot para poder pelear con Vegeta y lo estaban esperando era la ultima opcion que les quedaba si esto no resultaba no habia mas que hablar y eso no querian hacer por supuesto .

Al llegar a las afueras de la ciudad se escucho una explosion y claro era el Equipo Rocket .

Cuando Vegeta vio el robot no podia creer que esos idiotas tuvieran la audacia de construir un robot parecido a el pero ni se parecía .

"Que esa cosa horripilante "Dijo Ash

"Esto es lo que vamos a usar para librarnos de ese enano "Dijo James

"Vegeta es mucho mas guapo que esa chatarra ni se parece en nada " Dijo Bulma enojada no podía creer que esos idiotas ni supieran que su príncipe era mas atractivo .

"No me ganaron tres androides no me va a venir a ganar un robot manejado por dos estúpidos terrícolas "

"Den su mejor golpe "Dijo vegeta Levantando su KI .

"papa dejame ayudarte tengo ganas de darles una lección a estos insectos "

"Bueno como quieras pero el golpe final me lo dejas a mi "

"No nos importa si son dos o cien tenemos la ventaja "dijo Meaouth

Trunks lanzo su ataque y el robot empezó a sacar chispas .

"Seria mas fácil rendirse al menos que quieran morir por una explosión "

Bulma y los demás miraban pensando que esos tres no tenían limites , y se dieron cuenta que ese robot era un fraude , y que Vegeta y Trunks llevaban las de ganar .

"Yo que ustedes voy saliendo por la puerta de emergencia tarados " grito Misty .

"Callate entrometida no ves que vamos a ganar "

" Lo que van a ganar es salir por los aires como de costumbre " Dijo Ash

"Tienen razón los mocosos , yo que ustedes los escucho " dijo Vegeta .

"ya estamos podridos de que nos tomes de punto enano maldito vos y tu mocoso "

"Quien se creen que son ustedes para insultar a mi marido y a mi hijo" Dijo Bulma enfurecida .

Vegeta lanzo otro ataque y el robot ya no funcionaba , pero le quedaban los cohetes ; lanzaron el primero contra Trunks

"eso es todo piensan que algo como esto me va a hacer daño realmente no tienen cerebro"

"Que hacemos ahora no tenemos mas nada "Dijo James .

"No es mas fácil rendirse y enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos " Dijo Trunks

"Jamas eso nunca antes que eso preferimos que Pikachu nos de un golpe de trueno "

"Con gusto no hay problema sus deseos son ordenes " Dijo Vegeta

"Tu mocoso ya sabes que hacer, hazlo y rápido " Dirigiéndose a Ash

"Con gusto Pikachu has el trueno " Ordeno Ash

"PIKAaaachuuu"

"AHHHHHH el Equipo Rocket ha sido vencido por un enano otra vez .

Bulma se acerco al robot para examinarlo y encontró a alguien escondiéndose .

Pero ese alguien lo descubriremos en el próximo capitulo


	5. Chapter 5

Mientras Bulma examinaba el robot que el Equipo Rocket había utilizado para intentar ganarle a Vegeta y a Trunks se encontró con una sorpresa ; era Meaotuh que no pudo escapar con los dos idiotas .

"Pero miren lo que tenemos aquí , parece que se olvidaron de su mascota " Dijo Bulma

"Mira humana yo no soy una mascota y mas te vale que me lleves con mis súbditos"

"Si pero primero te voy a llevar con el Príncipe Vegeta porque creo que tienen una charla pendiente "

Bulma agarro a Meaouth de una manera no muy amistosa y lo llevo hasta donde se encontraban los demás.

"Parece que esos insectos se olvidaron de su gato bueno no importa por ahí nos puede llevar hacia ellos " Dijo Vegeta

"Yo no soy ninguna mascota soy el jefe de esos dos tontos y sin mi están perdidos "

"Vos el jefe se nota hoy en día cualquiera puede dar ordenes , pero que me esperaba para dos idiotas uno mas es suficiente " dijo vegeta

"Mira enano no se quien sos pero si mi jefe se entera que vos me tenes cautivo se va a enfurecer "

"No sabes quien soy y por que no le preguntas a los otros dos como terminan las cosas cada vez que se enfrentan a mi "

Bulma y los demás se estaban riendo a costillas de Meaouth , sabían que Vegeta por ahí no tenia tanta paciencia , pero si lo asustaba demasiado por ahí podía hacerlo hablar .

"Papa no es cierto que la comida favorita de la realeza Sayaiin es estofado de gato , por ahí con este alcanza verdad?" Pregunto Trunks

"Si quiere nosotros compramos los ingredientes comer algo distinto no vendría mal por ahí no luce apetitoso pero por ahí tiene muy buen gusto " Dijo Ash

"Si en mi planeta los gatos eran el alimento preferido y hace mucho que no tengo un plato natal mi mujer no cocina muy bien siempre comida comprada "

"Escuche eso mono del espacio cuando volvamos a casa vos te vas a cocinar "

Meoauth no sabia que hacer estaba temblando de miedo , no solo lo habían secuestrado sino que ahora un supuesto extraterrestre se lo quería comer .

"A mi nadie me va a comer enano y seguro que no tengo buen gusto buen aspecto si pero gusto seguro que no "

"Mocosos vayan a buscar lo necesario para el estofado , hoy comemos Gato a la Vegeta el plato de la realeza de mi planeta ; al menos que quieras hablar queda en vos insecto "

" Yo no voy a decir nada y como dije no creo que quieras comerme , no soy un gato común soy un pokemon y tengo poderes indestructibles "

"Todos los que se enfrentan a Vegeta dicen lo mismo créeme y ninguno termino bien . Porque no hablas de una vez es mas fácil yo lo haría si estuviera en tu lugar "Le dijo Bulma

"Si quiere algo que pelee como el guerrero que dice que es " Dijo Meaouth

" Yo que vos no pido un deseo de muerte pero no estaría mal hacer un entrenamiento como la gente " Le contesto Vegeta

" Este va a terminar peor que los otros dos "Dijeron los demás

Vegeta se paro y se convirtió en Súper Sayaiin , los chicos y Bulma sabían que el gato estaba perdido pero lo dejaron que haga lo que quiera total por ahí hablaba .

"toma esto enano " Meaouth se le tiro encima a Vegeta pero este desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

"Eres demasiado lento como para mi , no creas que sepas quien soy y te conviene hablar "

"Me tenes harto enano maldito sos un mono como te dice tu mujer "

"Eso se lo digo yo y nadie mas " Bulma se abalanzo contra Meaouth pero este la tiro al suelo .

Error muy mal hecho

"OH oh creo que alguien se enojo y creo que ese gato es historia " Dijeron los chicos

Vegeta vio lo que paso y sacaba chispas estaba furioso el gato ese había tocado a SU BULMA

"Como te atreves a tocar y lastimar a mi mujer insecto repugnante "

"Fue un error no quise es muy bonita tiene mucha suerte de tenerla "

"Eso conmigo no sirve porque no le preguntaste a tu amigo lo que le paso cuando hizo lo mismo "

Meaouth sabia de lo que estaba hablando pero no le iba a decir nada , cuando Vegeta lanzo un ataque este aprovecho y escapo .

"No otra vez estos insectos me las van a pagar una por una "

"Vamos vegeta no se ponga así seguro el robot puede tener alguna información Bulma lo esta revisando "dijo Misty

Mientras revisaba el robot Bulma noto como Vegeta interactuaba con los chicos era fácil de ver aunque no lo admitiera y no tuviera paciencia los soportaba tanto como soportaba a Trunks y a ella .

Llegaron a otra ciudad el robot no tenia la información que se necesitaban estaban como siempre pero el gimnasio siguiente era prometedor era del pueblo de Misty y por ahí su hermana sabia algo .

"Estas segura mocosa que tu hermana puede darnos información del paradero de esos idiotas ?"

"Si ella no sabe creo que tendremos que seguir buscando en las diferentes ciudades , pero con preguntar no se pierde nada " Dijo Misty

Cuando llegaron al gimnasio esta el archirribal de Ash Gary que tenia a todas las chicas detrás de el

"Quien es este mocoso que te esta mirando con cara de yo lo se todo "

"Vegeta este es Gary mi archienemigo y creo que tiene algo que decir pero no creo que nos ayude "

"Así que estas con otros tres tontos en tu quest para convertirte en maestro no es así tonto "

"Estas tres personas que están conmigo no son nada tontas y el hombre que esta a mi lado no le gusta que lo llamen así "

"Miren chicas se refiere al enano de los pelos parados , de donde lo habrá sacado no se pero que se puede esperar de un chico tonto "

Misty ,Brock Ash ,Bulma y Trunks miraron como Gary le estaba hablando a Vegeta y ya sabían cuales podían ser las consecuencias y no eran de esa buenas, bueno con Vegeta las consecuencias nunca son buenas .

"Mira mocoso no se quien te crees que sos pero mas vale que dejes de referirte a mi persona de ese modo insolente si querés llegar al día de mañana entero "Dijo Vegeta

"No estas un poco viejo como para andar con estos chicos , por ahí te agarro la crisis de la mediana edad " Dijo Gary

"Yo que vos voy corriendo lejos y rápido "Le dijo Misty

"Correr de un tipo que parece un engreído "

Vegeta se enfureció ya era demasiado con los insultos de ese Equipo Rocket no iba a soportar un mocoso caprichoso y mal educado le faltara el respeto .

"Que es lo que esta pasando porque esta todo temblando !"Dijo Gary

"te lo advertimos te dijimos que no insultes a Vegeta " Dijeron Ash y los demás

"Mira mocoso tenes hasta la cuenta de tres para desparecer de mi vista o te mando a la otra dimensión "

"Yo no le tengo miedo a nada soy el gran Gary y tengo a los pokemon mas poderosos y fuertes "

"No te van a servir de nada contra un Sayaiin enfurecido " Dijo Bulma

"Al menos vos estas de lo mas lindo porque no te venís conmigo y podemos recorrer y el mundo y tener aventuras juntos preciosa "

"Gary creo que no es una buena idea haber dicho eso de la esposa de Vegeta y de la madre de este chico " Dijo Brock señalando a Trunks .

Vegeta podía soportar los insultos pero que otro hombre o un adolescente quiera tocar o llevarse a su mujer eso no todo tiene un limite .

"Alejate de mi mujer mocoso o vas a ver de lo que soy capaz , cuando estoy furioso "

"Se ve que podrías haber escogido mejor preciosa " Dijo Gary sin prestar atención a Vegeta

"Si no te das cuenta elegí muy bien ese hombre que ves ahí no es solo mi marido es el príncipe de los Sayaiins y creo que te va a dar una paliza si seguís esta linea de conversación"

"Príncipe ese viejo no me hagas reír preciosa " y atino a darle un beso , pero no llego porque cuando se quiso acercar tenia la mano de Vegeta en el cuello de la remera .

"Te lo advertí insecto nadie toca la MUJER DE EL PRÍNCIPE DE TODOS LOS SAYAINS y vive para contarlo "

"Como dije abuelo no te tengo miedo y por que no le preguntamos a la preciosa a quien elige entre nosotros dos "

"Vos te crees que mi mama va a dejar a mi papa por un tonto como tu estas realmente loco o mejor dicho sos estúpido " Dijo Trunks .

Los demás sabían que realmente Gary era tonto pero nunca se imaginaron que la estupidez no tuviera limites

"Mira mocoso ella es de mi propiedad y no se habla mas es mejor que te vayas " dijo Vegeta enojado

"Has lo que te dice si querés salir ileso " Dijo Ash

"Jamas me rindo cuando se me pone algo en la cabeza y esa preciosa es lo que tengo en la cabeza "

"Sos realmente tonto como para imaginar que Bulma se va a ir con vos " Dijo Misty

"Si yo tuviera que elegir entre un príncipe guerreo y un chico malcriado sabes a que elijo verdad y si no lo sabes elegiría a un príncipe guerreo " Le dijo Misty

Vegeta no podía creer que esa jovencita dijera eso pero sabia que tenia razón no había comparación entre un príncipe de una raza de guerreros de clase alta y un estúpido mocoso engreído.

"Esta mocosa tiene razón y si no te vas ahora te hago volar por los aires mocoso insolente , ni mi hijo me da tantos problemas " Dijo Vegeta

"Dame tu mejor golpe viejo " Dijo Gary

"Este es muy muy idiota tiene algo adentro de esa cabeza " Dijo Trunks

"Escuchame Gary mi papa no solo te puede lastimar sino que te puede matar de un solo golpe yo que vos me voy "

"Miren quien hablo el mocoso de los pelos color rosado "

"Que dijiste de mi hijo insolente como se te ocurre " Dijo Bulma

"Deja mama yo me encargo de esto "

" Toma esto idiota "

Gary salio por los aires pero no significaba que iba a ser la ultima vez que los viera se le puso en la cabeza que quería a Bulma y cuando algo se le metía no se lo podían hacer sacar , era como todo chico caprichoso y mal criado .

"Creo que debemos seguir buscando a esos tres idiotas " Dijo vegeta .

De lo que se dio cuenta Vegeta es que le empezó a gustar el mundo ese y la compania de los mocosos entonces quiso tener una charla con su familia al respecto .

"Mujer Trunks necesito hablar con ustedes dos a solas ahora mismo "

"Que pasa Vegeta ?"

"Yo estuve pensando que cuando terminemos con esos tres de ese Equipo Rocket y su jefe podríamos quedarnos con los mocosos y ayudarlos por ahi aparecen mas enemigos y mas fuertes que estos tres primeros verdad ?"

Bulma y Trunks no lo podían creer Vegeta queriendo ayudar a unos chicos que conocía hace poco tiempo ?

"Bueno creo que no habría problema , tendría que buscar la manera de que tengas tu maldita cámara de gravedad para que puedas entrenar y creo que a Trunks estos nuevos amigos les caen bien "

"Entonces esta decidido tendré que decírselo a los otros tres mocosos yo mismo "

"Mocosos vengan acá ahora mismo "

"Que pasa Vegeta que necesita?" Pregunto Ash

"Mi familia y yo tomamos la decisión de que cuando acabemos con esos tres insectos nos quedaremos con ustedes por si necesitan ayuda contra seres mas poderosos que esos gusanos y yo como soy el mas fuerte puedo encargarme "

Los tres chicos se quedaron mudos , pero consideraron que no seria una mala idea y que la ayuda no vendría mal .

"Aceptamos no hay problema , ojala podamos encontrar a esos insectos como usted les dice rápido"

"Mañana podríamos ir al gimnasio y competir por ahí saben donde están no es seguro pero hay que intentarlo " Dijo Brock

Mientras tanto el Equipo Rocket esta planeando como hacer para desasearse del Enano y del Mocoso entonces se les ocurrió que podían traer a algún enemigo del Enano pero no sabían como porque todos estaban muertos pero podían clonar a alguien , recordemos que estos son muy estúpidos y si clonan a alguien seguro no va a ser nada fuerte sino un debilucho pero lo van a intentar igual sin pensar en las consecuencias.

"Miren a quien tenemos aquí al Enano y compania " Dijeron Jessi y James

"Estos no se rinden nunca se nota que les gusta que les peguen " Dijo Ash

"Que quieren gusanos otra vez quieren que los mande por los cielos " Dijo vegeta

"Enano te tenemos una sorpresa y vamos a ver quien sale lastimado ahora idiota " dijo James

"Y quien es ese que me va a lastimar si se puede saber "

"Te presentamos al señor Como era el nombre James? Freezer idiota si Freezer !"

"Freezeer! Ustedes saben quien es Freezer realmente idiotas? " dijo Bulma

"Bueno no pero supuestamente el enano acá dice que es muy fuerte y nosotros lo clonamos para que se deshaga de ustedes "

En eso apareció el supuesto Freezer y como dije antes no era nada como el verdadero pero hay que tener en cuenta que estos tres de cosas científicas no saben nada .

"Ese es Freezer de verdad ? creo que les falto mucho estudio para replicar a la lagartija infame esa pero eso no quiere decir que no me pueda desquitar con alguien parecido " Dijo Vegeta

"Se ve que le tenes miedo enano " Dijo Meaouth

"Yo tenerle miedo a ese debilucho no me hagan reír por Dios "

"Este es el engendro con el que tengo que pelear " dijo el clon

"Si ese es espero que logres destruirlo porque sino no habrá comida para vos "

"Se nota que ustedes no tienen un limite con las estupideces que hacen son los maestros de los idiotas " Dijo Misty burlándose

"Mira chiquilla callate la boca que cuando acabemos con ese enano va a ser el turno de ustedes " Dijo Jessie

"Miren James , Jerssie yo creo que no quiero pelear con ese sujeto me da mucho miedo quiero irme con mi mama " Dijo el clon de la lagartija

"y este es el clon de Freezer mas que el clon de esa lagartija parece un nene de mama " Dijo Bulma

"No nos importa si querés o no tenes que hacerlo es una orden " Dijeron los dos

"Ni el verdadero Freezer era tan miedoso se ve que de clonacion no saben nada " dijo vegeta

"pero bueno el ejercicio no viene mal por ahí tiene algunos poderes verdad replicaron eso cierto ?"

"Que poderes estas hablando enano nosotros solo lo creamos para que te de golpes nada mas " Dijeron Jessie y James

"se nota que el cerebro no lo tienen , porque si no se dieron cuenta Vegeta tiene poderes no usa solo las manos y las piernas "dijo Bulma

"Y vos quien te crees que sos para decirnos si nuestro clon esta bien o mal "

"La mujer tiene razón este Freezer es un fraude creo que hasta los mocosos pueden destruirlo sin mover un dedo "

En ese momento Freezer lo ataco va intento , le tiro un golpe en la cara , cosa que Vegeta esquivo con mucha facilidad , Vegeta le devolvió el golpe y lo mando contra un árbol , el clon volvió a atacar le pego una patada va hizo el intento , no salio muy bien después de cinco minutos el clon estaba todo herido y no tenia mas fuerzas .

"Me rindo dijo el clon me rindo pero no me mates "

"No te podes rendir idiota tenes que acabar con el , pero si haces eso por lo menos agarra a ese Pikachu que esta ahí "Dijo Jessie

"No es una buena idea que te acerques a los mocosos estando yo acá al menos que quieras terminar muy mal " Dijo Vegeta

"Mira Enano ya basta nos tenes hartos con tus discursos y con tus insultos "

"James agarra a la Mujer esa de pelos azules de una vez a ver cuanta valentía hay en este enano "

"Yo no creo que sea una buena idea Jessie "

"Entonces lo hago yo "

Creo que estos no aprenden nunca de sus errores , saben como es Vegeta pero igual hacen siempre lo mismo .

"Si te acercas a MI MUJER no van a terminar bien las cosas para ti " Dijo Vegeta ya en tono mas enojado

"Ustedes realmente quieren morir , no sabia que eran tan idiotas como para tratar de hacer las mismas cosas una y otra vez " Dijeron los cuatro chicos

Entonces Jessie agarro a Bulma de la cintura y la estaba arrastrando hacia donde estaba James , lo que no noto fue que Vegeta estaba detrás de ella .

"Sera mejor que me dejes ir si sabes lo que conviene porque no le preguntas a tu amigo James lo que le paso la ultima vez "

"Jessie es mejor irnos sabes "

"Yo no me voy sin ella aparte esta dijo que tiene dinero podemos pedir rescate como lo habíamos planeado la primera vez"

Vegeta estaba furioso pero decidió solo asustarlos para que hablaran

"Que esta pasando porque el cielo se puso negro de repente y hay rayos y temblores que esto ?" Dijo Jessie

"Eso es Vegeta enfurecido , y si querés salir con vida te aconsejo que dejes a Bulma " Dijo Ash

"Les advertí dos veces que nadie toca a MI MUJER , pero no nunca creí ver seres mas idiotas , y con ganas de ser pulverizados tantas veces seguidas "

"Yo no te tengo miedo enano , porque no venís y la rescatas si decís que es TU MUJER ?"

"Esta si que es mas tarada de lo normal , o por ahí tomo algo y se le subió a la cabeza no se " Dijo Misty

James no sabia que hacer sabia que si Jessie seguía tirando de la soga la paciencia de Vegeta iba a terminar y las consecuencias iban a ser mortales .

"Jessie dejala ir , te va a matar te lo digo por experiencia , no es un humano eso lo sabes y te puede hacer trizas en un momento "

"Hacele caso a tu amigo que sabe de lo que habla "Dijo Vegeta

En eso Jessie vio los ojos de Vegeta y no eran negros eran de color azulado y tenia el cabello rubio y en su mirada no había mas que furia .

"Esta bien toma perdón no quise , calcule mal , no la lastime ni nada , Adiós "

"Yo no dije que se podían ir ahora van a tener que hablar y decirme donde esta su jefe o sino los mando a la otra dimensión"

"Nosotros no sabemos donde esta es todo por ordenes nunca lo vimos lo decimos en serio hasta Meaouth no sabe , es la verdad es todo lo que sabemos , por favor no nos mates , yo soy joven y bonita para morir y yo tengo muchos planes por delante "Dijo James

"Esta bien les creo pero si los veo otra vez cerca de mi o de mi mujer y los mocosos y esa rata amarilla , los mando al infierno y por favor llévense a ese clon que no sirve para nada "

"Si si si , no nos va a ver mas lo prometemos " Dijeron los tres , pero lo dudo que asi sea a estos tres las humillaciones no les gustan y seguro van a planear algo para vengarse aunque les lleve mas de cincuenta años .

"Por lo menos nos dijeron lo que queríamos , la intimidación sirve " dijo Ash

"Y ahora como hacemos para encontrar a ese jefe maldito " Dijo Vegeta

"No se preocupe ya vamos a pensar en algo pero estoy segura que esos tres no nos van a molestar por un tiempo bastante largo " Dijo Misty

Siguieron caminando y llegaron a otra ciudad esta era un poco mas chica , pero contenía todo lo necesario , para su viaje .

"Mujer porque ya que vos sos científica no pensás como hacer para rastrear a ese maldito gusano "

"Mira vegeta primero tengo un nombre y segundo la ciencia no sirve para rastrear humanos así que sera mejor que te calmes "

"Yo creo que lo mejor es seguir averiguando en los gimnasios papa es lo mejor ahí saben todo de todos y por ahi alguien como el que nos dijo la primera vez nos de algo mas especifico " Dijo Trunks

En el mismo momento que nuestros amigos estaban pensando en como llegar al jefe del Equipo Rocket Gary estaba pensando como conquistar a Bulma .

"Creo que las flores y los chocolates funcionan con todas las chicas pero ella es algo especial , tal vez algún diamante , creo que con eso tengo mas oportunidad de ganarme su corazón que el viejo ese que tiene a su lado "

Todos sabemos que Vegeta no dice los que siente pero también sabemos que jamas dejaría a Bulma no a Trunks , por eso creo que Gary va a tener algo mas que competencia para ganarse el corazón de Bulma y ella jamas dejaría a su príncipe por nada ni nadie .

Caía la tarde y decidieron ir a comer a un restaurate cercano y era tipo buffet se podían servir todas las veces que quisieran eso venia bien con los Sayaiins; pero la paz no duro mucho adivinen quien apareció si Gary .

"Hola preciosa estas rosas y estos bombones son para vos " Le dijo a Bulma

Los cuatro chicos no podían creer la valentía de este tarado y la incredulidad que tenia para hacerlo delante de Vegeta .

"Gary es mejor que te vayas sabes nadie quiere que salgas herido " Dijo Misty

"Yo vine por mi amor y no me voy a ir hasta que ella me acepte como su alma gemela "

"Este si que esta mas loco de lo que pensábamos , y como vas a hacer no creo que a ella le gustes " Dijeron los chicos .

"Mira mocoso no quiero ni tus rosas ni tus chocolates yo ya tengo un príncipe entendés !" Dijo Bulma de mala manera.

"Yo no me voy de acá hasta que aceptes que soy tu único amor y tu única alma gemela " Eso lo escucho Vegeta que hasta ahora no había dicho nada .

"Gary te recomiendo que te vayas antes de que Vegeta se enfade y no creo que te guste ver la furia de un Sayaiin" Dijo Ash

"Pero que furia ni que nada ese humano debilucho no me va a hacer nada yo tengo quien me defienda " Se refiere a sus Pokemons

"Yo no soy un humano insecto y te recomiendo que alejes tus sucias manos de mi mujer " Dijo Vegeta en su tono de voz bajo pero que hace helar la sangre .

"Mira viejo vos no te metas es entre ella y yo y hasta que no obtenga lo que quiero no me voy , y ademas yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero"

"Eso pasa porque sos un mal criado y un caprichoso que tus padres le conceden todo ."Dijo Ash furioso .

"Que pasa Ash estas celoso que una chica bonita se fije en mi y no en un tonto como vos ?"

"Te aconsejo que te largues de aquí insecto antes de que pierda la paciencia " Dijo Vegeta

"Obligame viejo a ver si tenes las fuerzas para enfrentar al gran Gary "

"Sos realmente loco como para poder decir eso Vegeta te puede dejar como para el hospital " Dijo Brocks

"Ya dije yo sin ella no me voy y agarro a Bulma de la mano y le quiso susurrar algo al oído"

La furia de Vegeta exploto de la peor manera , el cielo se puso oscuro el suelo empezó a temblar , y Vegeta se convirtió en Súper Sayainn2.

"Gary alejate de mi mama mi papa esta furioso con vos y no se si lo voy a poder calmar esta vez , el es muy protector de ella " Dijo Trunks

"Yo no le tengo miedo a los trucos de magia " Dijo Gary

"Esto no son trucos Gary , esto es la realidad y tus Pokemons no te van a servir , es cierto lo que estamos diciendo Vegeta es el Príncipe de una raza guerra extraterrestre y eso es la furia que tiene hacia vos y si seguís provocan dolo nosotros no le vamos a decir que te deje en paz , porque este lio lo armaste vos sólito " Dijo Misty

"Eso no existe los extraterrestres no existen , se nota que son muy idiotas para creer que ese viejo es un extraterrestre "Dijo Gary

"Te podemos mostrar que no miente Trunks tiene los mismos poderes que Vegeta " Dijo Ash

"Ese enano de los pelos rosados no me hagan reír"

Trunks lo escucho y estallo en furia , ya se había bancado demasiado las cosas que decía este idiota y también no le gusto nada como quería conquistar a su madre .

"Mostrame Mocoso de que estas echo "Le dijo Gary a Trunks con soberbia

"No te conviene decir eso con mi papa ya es suficiente dos de nosotros enojados es tu muerte "

"Yo a dos simples humanos que hacen trucos no les tengo miedo "

En eso los temblores fueron peores y los rayos y la oscuridad .

"Yo que vos voy pidiendo mi ultimo deseo muchacho " le dijo Bulma que estaba observando todo junto a los demás chicos .

"Bueno porque no nos vamos y los dejamos a esos dos que hagan lo que quieran " Dijo Gary agarrándola de la mano para conducirla fuera del restaurante.

En un segundo tenia a dos Sayaiins enfurecidos delante de el y Bulma estaba detrás de Vegeta con todo el peso del cuerpo de este encima de ella estaba listo para atacar .

"Hacete a un lado viejo no ves que ella y yo nos vamos a ir juntos"

"Gary de verdad querés terminar en el hospital ?" Pregunto Misty "Porque creo que si eso es lo que querés los estas a punto de lograr "

"Mira mocoso insolente ya me banque demasiado tus insolencias , pero ya no mas o te alejas de mi mujer o no llegas a contarla "

"Obligame si tan valiente sos Príncipe de no se de que "

"Vegeta por favor nada" Dijo Bulma

"Conozco las reglas nada de matar pero me voy a divertir "

Misty y los demás pensaron que Gary realmente había tocado fondo y que no tenia salvación pero sabina que Vegeta no lo iba a matar .

En un segundo Vegeta tenia a Gary del cuello de la remera y lo puso al nivel de los ojos .

"Una vez mas que te acercas a mi mujer y te juro que te mato "La voz de Vegeta era suave y no parecía amenazante y cuando hablaba de esta manera esta diciendo lo que iba a suceder .

"Porque no dejas que ella elija "Dijo Gary haciéndose el vivo pensando que Vegeta no le iba a hacer nada .

"No entendiste verdad yo no comparto , la mujer de un sayain es de uno solo " Le dijo Vegeta

"Yo no me rindo tan fácil y no te tengo nada de miedo"

"Deberías tener miedo porque yo no soy un humano soy el Príncipe de los Sayains y no me gusta que nadie se meta con lo que es mio "

"Ganaste esta batalla viejo pero no la guerra cuando menos te lo esperes voy a volver "

Vegeta lo soltó pero no antes de darle una patada que lo mando por los aires .

"No creo que este se rinda tan fácil es muy caprichoso y muy orgulloso "dijo Misty

Mientras tanto nuestro queridisimo Equipo Rocket intento clonar a otro enemigo de Vegeta esta vez era el turno del clon Cell , bueno esta era un poco mas fuerte pero estos tres no tienen la mas pálida idea de lo que fueron los enemigos de Vegeta , pero pensaron que podían destruirlo y robarse a Pikachu .

Mientras nuestros amigos estaban saliendo de la ciudad escucharon un explosión y si era el Equipo Rocket y Vegeta ya no daba mas los había dejado ir con la promesa de que iban a molestarlos mas pero estos tres no son personas honestas y se querían vengar cueste lo que cueste .

"Que demonios están haciendo acá insectos les dije que no los quería volver a ver "

"Te trajimos otro de tus amigos para que te derrote enano " dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

"Y quien es esta vez el amigo que me trajeron para que me destruya ?" Pregunto irónicamente Vegeta

"Como era el nombre de este sujeto Jessie?"

"Cell idiota Cell "

"El mismísimo Cell!"Gritaron los tres .

"Ustedes clonaron a cell no me quiero imaginar lo poderoso que es "Dijo Bulma riéndose

"Ustedes realmente tienen una idea de lo que realmente fueron mis enemigos o se los imaginan porque si este clon es como el anterior eso se llama fraude "

"Este te va hacer polvo enano "

"Yo creo que tengo que verlo para creerlo " Dijo Vegeta

En ese momento apareció el supuesto "Cell" no se parecía nada al verdadero , tenia el color verde y algunas manchas pero no era nada que ver con el monstruo que quiso destruir la tierra hace tiempo atrás .

Bulma no podía creer que estos tres llegaran al extremo de clonar algo que supuestamente podía derrotar a Vegeta

"Esa cosa fea es Cell ?"Pregunto Ash .

"El verdadero por lo menos tenia mejor apariencia " Le contesto Bulma .

"Yo tengo que pelear con esta sabandija ?"pregunto el clon

"Si tenes que destruirlo no solo pelear " Dijeron Jessie y James .

Cell intento atacar a Vegeta sin resultado alguno , en cinco minutos el clon se rindio .

"Se nota que ustedes tres reprobaron ciencias en la escuela , hasta yo hubiera echo un trabajo mejor que el fraude este " Dijo Misty

"Mira insolente chiquilla a nosotros nadie nos dice nada y no vamos a parar hasta que este enano quede destruido el jefe nos mando y nosotros cumplimos ordenes nada mas "

"Como buenos perros falderos hubieran sido ideales en el ejercito de la lagartija pero no creo que hubieran durado nada porque como guerreros apestan " Dijo Vegeta .

"A si porque no peleas conmigo y lo comprobás" Dijo Jessie furiosa .

"Yo no pierdo el tiempo con débiles humanos que lo único que hacen es fastidiar "

"Mira enano no me importa que seas un extraterrestre mi jefe te quiere ver muerto , ya demasiado arruinaste nuestros planes varias veces "

"Si su jefe tanto me quiere ver muerto porque no viene el y pela contra mi , pero como todo jefe los perros falderos son lo mejor para hacer el trabajo"

"Y vos que sebes de eso , no tenes una idea de cuna poderoso es nuestro jefe "Dijo James

"Yo creo que si me doy una idea porque si la lagartija hubiera tenido súbditos como ustedes millones de planetas se hubieran salvado , porque ustedes apestan en su trabajo"

Los demás se reían a mas no poder , Vegeta los estaba gastando de la mejor manera , eso lo hacia muy bien .

"Vegeta vos crees que Freezer los hubiera reclutado para invadir la tierra en vez de a Nappa y a Vos ?" Pregunto Bulma

"Si quería mantener la tierra en desorden por ahí si , vos sabes que estos dos no tienen mucho cerebro creo que a la lagartija le hubiera encantado "

"Mira enano ya basta , yo creo que tu jefecito seguramente hubiera estado muy satisfecho con nosotros " Dijeron .

"He oído estupideces pero esto se lleva el premio , a la lagartija ustedes les hubiera servido si pero para limpiar cuartos , pero no se si para eso sirven "

"Vegeta cree que hubieran sobrevivo estos tres la batalla con los androides ? " Pregunto Ash

"Yo creo que si los androides hubieran visto a estos dos hubieran destruido el planeta , porque que idiotas hay pero como estos ninguno ni Kakarotto es tan idiota y eso es mucho "

"Si es cierto Goku es tonto pero estos ya se pasan"

Jessie y James sacaban chispas el enano ese los estaba gastando de la mejor manera , pero no se dieron cuenta que las gastadas no habian terminado no todavía faltaba lo mejor

"Papa vos crees que estos dos tontos podrían haber echo algo cuando el gran Bills llego al a tierra en busca del Dios Sayaiin ?"

"Si Bills se entera que existen sujetos como estos que lo único que saben es hacer nada y fracasan en todo creo que hasta el se duerme por toda la eternidad y eso es mucho "

"Mira enano no se de quienes estas hablando , pregunto quien es ese Kakarotto es amigo tuyo ?"Pregunto Jessie

"Solo les voy a decir que al lado de ustedes es un genio nada mas "

"Y que vegeta diga eso de Goku es mucho " Dijo Bulma

"Tendríamos que verlo para creerlo " Dijeron los tres .

"Es mejor que le digan a su jefe que venga , o sino los hago puré acá mismo que prefieren"

"Mira enano mi jefe es un hombre muy ocupado como para estar haciéndose cargo de trabajos menores esos trabajos los tenemos nosotros "

"Se nota ni la lagartija era tan estúpida para dejar a dos idiotas hacer trabajos menores que no saben ni realizar "

"Mira enano mi jefe no pierde en tiempo en poca cosa como vos y tus amigos "

"Si pero ustedes si y siempre salen perdiendo "Dijeron los chicos

"Ustedes cállense que esto es entre el enano y nosotros nada mas "

"Yo que ustedes llamo a su jefe tienen dos días y si no lo hacen no van a llegar al tercero entendido"

Jessie y james se pusieron azules del miedo y tuvieron que decir que si .

Encontraran por fin al jefe , de estos tontos ?

Averigualo en el próximo capitulo


	6. Chapter 6

Ya habían pasado los dos días que Vegeta les había dado a los idiotas para encontrar al jefe , y no había noticias , pero lo que no sabían era que el Equipo Rocket esta clonando a otros enemigos esta ves eran los androides numero 18 y 17 , eran mas débiles que los de verdad y no tenían poderes el jefe les había dicho la tercera la vencida y esta era la tercera de las clonaciones .

"No creo que vengan vegeta esos tres son las personas mas deshonestas que conocemos , o por ahí están clonando algo vaya uno a saber "Dijo Ash .

"Si llegan a clonar mas enemigos míos eso ya es absurdo ni Kakarotto es tan inútil para hacer las mismas cosas tantas veces "

Y para Vegeta admitir eso es mucho hay que admitir Goku no es nada inteligente pero comparado con esos tres es una luminaria ,

"Me parece que ahí vienen y no creo que vengan solos vienen con una mujer y un hombre "

"Estos si que son realmente estúpidos "Dijo Bulma

"Sabes quien son esos que vienen con los tontos esos ?"pregunto Misty

"Si son los androides 17 y 18 en la realidad son realmente fuertes pero estos dos no lo parecen " Dijo Vegeta

"Hola enano y compania "Dijeron los tres

"Creo que tenemos refuerzos esta vez y son muy poderosos , que opinas enano ?"

"Opino que estas chatarras son obsoletas como ustedes perros falderos "

"Ya vas a ver si son o no son obsoletas , ustedes dos háganse cargo de ese ENANO"

"No tenemos ganas tenemos sueño hacelo vos "Contestaron los androides

"Les di una orden hagan lo que les dije "Chillo James

"No , no queremos dijimos que queremos dormir , hacelo vos " y le sacaron la lengua

"Perdón ustedes clonaron a los temibles androides o a dos mocosos caprichosos ?" Preguntaron los demás .

"Estos supuestamente son los enemigos mas fuertes de este ENANO "Dijo Jessie

"Si claro , me parece que no tienen la mas pálida idea de lo que es la clonacion un enemigo peor que otro primero una lagartija que no quería pelear , después un monstruo verde debilucho y ahora dos mocosos caprichosos he visto cosas raras en mi vida pero esto es lo mejor "Dijo Bulma

"Miren ustedes dos o pelean con el ENANO o no hay postre "Dijo James

"Que nos importa vos hace eso y yo le cuento a tu jefe te gusta la idea ?" Dijo 17

"Y estos mocosos son mis enemigos el plazo ya paso tontos donde esta su jefe " Dijo Vegeta

"Mira Enano yo no te voy a decir nada hasta que estos dos peleen con vos " Dijo jessie

"Veo que no entienden estas tostadoras no quieren pelear , son unos mocosos caprichosos nada mas "

"Vegeta dejalos vos sabes como son los soldados obsoletos acordate de las fuerzas especiales de Freezer estos dos son iguales " dijo Bulma

"Si es cierto pero por lo menos esas fuerzas especiales no fallaban tantas veces seguidas , estos dos tendrían que estar avergonzados de llamarse fuerzas especiales o lo que sea "

"Nosotros no somos obsoletos al contrario somos muy inteligentes , yo termine la secundaria y james la empezó "

"Bueno es un avance pero eso no los hace inteligentes" Dijo Ash

"Miren todo lo que hicieron y nada salio como lo planearon como llaman a eso ?"Pregunto Brock

"MALA SUERTE " Gritaron Jessie y James

"No es mala suerte es falta de cerebro es por eso que su jefecito los tiene a su lado son obedientes , inútiles , pero como le hacen caso no los echa " Dijo Vegeta

"Y vos que sabes de liderar enano jamas lo hiciste en tu vida "Le grito James

"Están seguros de lo que dicen , yo lidere millones de tropas y acabe con planetas enteros y acá estoy el hombre mas fuerte del universo sabandijas "

"Vos acabaste con planetas enteros , un enano como vos ajajajaj no nos hagas reír "

"No me creen les puedo mostrar es muy fácil"

"Vegeta si vas a hacer lo que estoy pensando hacelo con cuidado a ver si quedan mas tontos de los que son yo les tengo lastima " Dijo Bulma

"Que es lo que piensa hacer Vegeta Bulma ?"Pregunto Misty .

"Les va a mostrar un recuerdo , pero creo que puede hacerlo para que nosotros lo veamos también supongo "

"Que les vas a mostrar Vegeta , porque no les mostrás a la lagartija en Namekusein para que tengan una idea de lo que es un guerrero de verdad "

"Por fin una idea buena sale de tu boca mujer "

De repente la tierra dejo de ser la tierra y fueron transportado a namekusein , para presenciar la batalla contra freezer .

"Que es este lugar !"Dijo Jessie llorando

"Esto es Namek , insecto nadie te ve así que no chilles solo miren y aprendan un poco de las consecuencias de sus actos a ver si sacan algo positivo de todo esto " Dijo Vegeta

Cuando estuvieron en el suelo vieron a Bulma a Krillin y a Gohan y a un tipo verde .

"Quien es ese tipo ?es bastante atractivo verdad ?" Dijo Misty

"Si la mujer esta también pensaba lo mismo ese es zabron es del ejercito de freezer "

Se quedaron observando hasta que escucharon el dialogo entre Bulma Zabron y Vegeta

"Eh Guapo acaba con ese Sayain de una vez así no nos hace nada "

"No puedo creer que esa terrícola idiota este alentando a este insecto "

"Pues miren a quien tenemos aquí al inútil del príncipe mono que paso con tu cola el jefe te la corto ?"

"Callate insecto y dame esa esfera del dragón si no querés terminar muerto "

"Y supongo que vos me vas a matar no es así vegeta ?"

"Ya me canse de vos pelea , o mejor dicho porque no peleas mostrando tu verdadera forma eso si querés perder enseguida "

Cuando Misty y Jessie vieron como era Zabron de verdad retiraron lo dicho acerca de que era atractivo , lo mismo había pasado con Bulma .

De repente el suelo se empezó a temblar había rayos truenos viento .

"Quien es ese Vegeta ?"Pregunto Ash

"Ese es Freezer , y esa es su forma desarrollada por completo , fue mi culpa que Freezer se haya desarrollado así yo y mi orgullo y lo que viene ahora no es nada lindo "Dijo Vegeta

Todos presenciaron la muerte de Vegeta , Jessie se dio cuenta que no estaban lidiando con un humano y empezó a tener miedo de verdad , era mejor hablar ahora o nunca .

"Quien es ese tipo que esta peleando con la lagartija "Dijo james con miedo

"Ese es Kakarotto con su furia máxima "

"Podemos ver su furia máxima vegeta "Pregunto James sin saber en lo que se metía

De repente aparecieron el el torneo de Cell en el momento en que Goku se sacrifico para salvar la tierra , pero Vegeta no se dio cuenta que Bulma no sabia como había muerto Trunks .

"Y pensaron que yo me podía morir insectos soy indestructible y mi puntería mejor que nunca " Dijo Cell

Bulma vio como el rayo penetro el pecho de Trunks y empezó a llorar y a gritar de dolor .

"No no Trunks , no no , por favor alguien haga algo Gohan , Pikoro hagan algo maldito mono engreído hace algo "

De repente escucharon la vos de Vegeta

"Ese miserable no solo robo mis células sino que mato lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida mi hijo "

"Cell vas a morir en mis manos insecto no te lo voy a perdonar "

Bulma y los demás vieron la furia de Vegeta ante la muerte de su hijo era increíble como de no tener casi nada de energía paso al dar el mejor ataque y llegar a destruirlo .

Jessie y james decidieron que era mejor no tentar mas la suerte y hablar y decir donde se encuentra su jefe .

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos volvieron a la realidad .

"Bulma yo no quise ponerte de la manera que te puse por eso no te conté todos los detalles "

"Podrías haber evitado que cell desarrolle por completo y no lo hiciste pero no te estoy echando la culpa por la muerte de nuestro hijo"

"Nosotros vamos a llevarlos con nuestro jefe si están de acuerdo " Dijeron los tres idiotas temblando

"Tenían que ver algo así para colaborar , o es que me tienen realmente miedo "

"No miedo no le tenemos , pero no queremos estar en su lado malo "

"Estos dos no solo tienen miedo están aterrorizados jamas los vimos así si ese era el plan bien echo Vegeta lo felicitamos "

"Vegeta es verdad que tenia cola ?"Dijeron los tres chicos al mismo tiempo

"Si es verdad pero un terrícola me la corto y no tengo el mejor recuerdo de la situación "

"Bueno basta de hablar y caminen que quiero llegar a donde esta su jefe de una vez por todas" .

cuando llegaron a la casa del jefe de estos idiotas , había que pensar como entrar , era fácil decirlo pero no hacerlo .

"Ustedes dos vayan primero y díganle a su jefe que yo estoy acá como su prisionero " les dijo Vegeta a Jessie y a James

"SI SI SI" no hay drama .

"Jefe le tenemos a alguien le trajimos al ENANO ese maldito "

"Bueno por fin cumplieron con su trabajo , los felicito por favor tráiganlo que lo quiero ver "

"Si Jefe "

"Jessie como vamos a salir de esta le estamos mintiendo y nos va a matar "

"Que es preferible james la muerte en manos de este o en manos de Vegeta vos elegí "

"No creo que Vegeta nos mate , pero el jefe nos puede castigar y no quiero perder mi trabajo "

"No claro vos no vistes todo eso acaso todos esos recuerdos yo prefiero que el jefe me castigue y no lidiar con un Príncipe guerrero enojado"

"No te das cuenta que estamos en la lista negra de Vegeta con todo lo que hicimos , si hacemos una mas no creo que la contemos "

James lo pensó y se dio cuenta que era mejor mentirle al jefe que sufrir en las manos de Vegeta .

"Pueden entrar nadie sabe nada , pero el jefe quiere ver al enano digo perdón al Señor Vegeta "Dijo James

"Realmente tienen miedo de Vegeta , le dijeron señor , esto es muy gracioso para perdérselo "Dijo Bulma

Mientras tanto Jessie y james llevaron a vegeta con su jefe .

"Jefe este es el Enano "Dijo Jessie mirando a Vegeta .

"Así que sos vos el que hizo que mis planes fracasaran , no pareces gran cosa "

Jessie y James no sabían que hacer obvio no se iban a poner del lado malo de Vegeta , pero algo les dijo que esto no iba a terminar bien .

"Yo no tengo la culpa que tengas dos idiotas como súbditos que no logran hacer algo bien si los hubiera tenido bajo mi mando no duraban nada "

"Mira Enano no sabes quien soy y estos dos son los súbditos mas leales que tengo si te trajeron hasta acá es porque algo hicieron bien "

"Se puede decir que hay una diferencia entre ser leal y sentir pánico y estos dos sienten lo segundo " Dijo vegeta

"Por supuesto que me tienen miedo saben que los puedo castigar "

"No tienen miedo de vos sabandija , tienen pánico de mi , del PRÍNCIPE DE LOS SAYAINS "

"jessie james vengan acá es verdad que le tienen pánico a este ENANO?"

"Mire jefe nosotros podemos explicarle , este no es un humano y no creo que sea lo correcto hacerlo enojar "

"Por fin algo inteligente salio de ustedes dos por ahí no son tan idiotas y pueda encontrarles uso en algún momento "

"Yo en cambio no le tengo miedo a nada si estas acá como mi prisionero estos dos no te tienen pánico o me equivoco?"

"Te equivocas yo no soy un prisionero y estos dos sabían que hacer si querían seguir con vida y prefirieron seguir con vida "

"Ustedes dos inútiles como se les ocurre traerlo acá ahora van a ver de lo que soy capaz cuando los agarre "

Ni bien el jefe de esos tontos los quiso atacar Vegeta lo tenia del cuello y jessie y James estaban detrás de Vegeta .

"Por que nos salvo después de todo lo que le hicimos pasar ?" Pregunto Jessie

"Porque ustedes por lo menos se sienten arrepentidos pero esta sabandija no y puedo oler que ha matado gente "

"Mire jefe no lo provoque no es conveniente , lo sabemos por experiencia propia "

"Cuando acabe con el voy a patear sus traseros "

"Vas a acabar conmigo de verdad como lo tenes planeado patético humano "

el jefe quiso pegarle pero no termino bien después de dos minutos necesitaba una ambulancia .

"Ya esta no hay mas Jefe ni nada por ahora "

"Ustedes dos pueden irse pero no se les ocurra mas tratar de provocarme "

"Si Si no hay drama "

Y esta vez sonaba a verdad por primera vez .

Pero había otro enemigo en el horizonte era Gary y quería vengarse de Vegeta .

Pero eso lo sabremos en otro capitulo

por favor comenten .


	7. Chapter 7

Después de unos días de haber vencido al jefe del Equipo Rocket , Bulma pensó que seria buena idea construir algún dispositivo portátil de gravedad para que Vegeta pudiera entrenar .

"Mujer me prometiste la cámara de gravedad y todavía no has hecho nada , no entiendo como podes ser tan holgazana "

"Mira mono sin cola , yo no tengo la culpa de que vos tardaste tanto en desbaratar una banda de criminales de humanos debiluchos "

"A mi no me hables así banshee , y en vez de estar protestando tendrías que agradecerme , porque si no hubiera sido por mi esos gusanos te hubieran secuestrado dos veces "

"Papa mama ya empezaron de nuevo con las peleas no puede ser che se pueden dejar de gritar hay gente que quiere dormir o no se dan cuenta " Dijo Trunks

"Mira mocoso a mi no me faltes el respeto , cuando tu madre tenga la cámara de gravedad , vos vas a dormir ahí por un mes a 856Gs , así que mas te vale no decir nada "

" Pero que son estos gritos , a esta hora , seguro que hubo un desacuerdo verdad ?" Pregunto Misty

"Si la mujer esta todavía no hizo mi equipo de entrenamiento y yo necesito entrenar bajo gravedad para ser mas fuerte por si aparecen otros enemigos "

"Yo lo entiendo Vegeta pero usted tiene que pensar que estas semanas no fueron fáciles con todo lo que paso con esos tontos "Dijo Ash

"y creo que Bulma esta haciendo todo lo posible para hacer esa cosa llamada cámara de gravedad que nosotros no sabemos que es pero parece que para usted es muy importante "Dijo Brock

"Nos quiere explicar que es una cámara de gravedad Vegeta y porque es tan importante ?" Pregunto Misty

"Una cámara de gravedad es la habitación en la que yo entreno , es decir la gravedad de la tierra se puede aumentar y cuanto mas la aumento mas tengo que resistir la presión y así me vuelvo mas fuerte "

"y mi mama es quien la construye pero hay que encontrar los elementos pero acá el señor no tiene paciencia " dijo Trunks

"No puedo creer que usted entrene de esa manera , no es riesgoso si entrena demasiado ?" Pregunto Ash

"No tienen idea de cuantas veces este mono espacial hizo explotar la cámara de gravedad que tenemos en la casa , y siempre termina una semana en la enfermería "Dijo Bulma

"Mira mujer si no fuera por ese maldito entrenamiento la tierra no estaría intacta y vos lo sabes así que te recomiendo que te pongas a trabajar y construyas algo no me importa que pero algo parecido "

"Estos dos no tienen remedio! , y si hacen algo portátil para que vegeta lleve siempre consigo total debe ser mas fácil eso que una cámara grande verdad ?"Preguntaron los chicos

" Podría ser una idea yo estaba pensando en eso pero necesito los materiales y por ahí no se consiguen "

"Yo conozco a un científico y por ahí el tiene los materiales tendríamos que ir a mi ciudad y preguntarle " Dijo Ash

"es una buena idea no papa "

"Si puede ser al menos tienen cerebro mocosos "

Al otro día se pusieron en camino hacia la ciudad de Ash para hablar con el científico . Cuando llegaron a un edifico Ash les dijo que lo siguieran cosa que hicieron

"Profesor Oak soy Ash "

"Ash como estas que haces por aquí algún problema con tus pokemon ?"

"No profesor , quiero presentarle a unos amigos míos , ellos son Vegeta ,Bulma y su hijo Trunks "

"El es el profesor Samuel Oak y es el científico mas brillante de este mundo "

"Los amigos de Ash son mis amigos , que es lo que necesitan ?" Pregunto el científico

"Mire necesito crear un dispositivo portátil de gravedad para que mi marido pueda entrenar "

"Yo no tengo idea de lo que estas hablando pero si me explicas por ahí te puedo ayudar a construirlo "Le dijo el profesor a Bulma

Bulma le explico y el profesor no podía creerlo pero los materiales los tenia y le dijo que no había problema y que podía usar su laboratorio .

Mientras Bulma trabajaba el profesor se dirigió a Ash

"Dime Ash te has encontrado con mi nieto en tu camino ?"

"Usted tiene un nieto ?" Pregunto Vegeta

"Si su nombre es Gary "

Los ojos de Vegeta se oscurecieron y el profesor solo atino a preguntar

"Usted conoce a mi nieto ?"

"Profesor Gary fue muy irrespetuoso con Bulma y la quiere conquistar y Vegeta es un hombre muy poderoso ,y digamos que hubo casi una pelea "

"y quien de los Pokemon de los dos salieron ganadores ?" Pregunto el profesor porque pensó que esa fue la pelea

"Profesor Vegeta no es un entrenador es un Príncipe Guerrero de una raza extraterrestre y Gary lo hizo enfurecer el esta bien pero si termino volando por los aires " Dijo Misty

"usted es un príncipe de otro planeta ?" pregunto el profesor

"Si soy el príncipe de los Sayains la raza guerrera mas alta del universo pero solo quedamos cinco nada mas los demás fueron destruidos cuando mi planeta exploto va la lagartija lo destruyo " Dijo Vegeta

" Ojala mi nieto no haga mas de las suyas pero conociéndolo no estoy seguro que haya terminado "

"Yo le advertí que si se acerca a mi mujer de nuevo no la cuenta "Dijo Vegeta

"Usted no lo va a matar verdad ?"

"No no lo voy a matar pero si le voy a dar el susto de su vida lo voy a hacer "

Mientras tanto Bulma había terminado con el dispositivo.

"Vegeta ya lo termine , por que no lo probas y me decís que te parece ?"

vegeta se puso el dispositivo en la muñeca y lo activo y todos vieron como su cuerpo reaccionaba la gravedad incrementada .

"Cuanta gravedad es lo lo máximo que este dispositivo aguanta sin romperse ?" Pregunto Vegeta

"2050Gs" Dijo Bulma

"Igual hice de repuesto porque seguramente lo vas a romper "

Y a Ash se le ocurrió otra idea que por ahí a vegeta le podría interesar

"Vegeta usted dijo que tenia cola verdad ?"

"Si mocoso dije eso , pero no quiero hablar mas de eso "

"No le gustaría tenerla de vuelta ?"

"Mira aunque quisiera no podría es imposible no crece de vuelta y creo que no es conveniente si en este mundo esta la luna "

"Si usted se fija bien acá no hay luna lo que se ve como la luna es un planeta cercano "Dijo el profesor

"Y como puedo hacer para tener mi cola de vuelta me quieren decir "

"Genéricamente se puede hacer pero no se si usted esta de acuerdo con eso " Dijo el profesor

"Y que es lo que tengo que hacer ?"

"Vegeta estas seguro de lo que querés hacer no quiero que te pase nada malo " Dijo Bulma preocupada

"Mira mujer cuando ese samurái me saco la cola no solo me corto parte de mi cuerpo sino que me saco fuerzas con la cola puedo ser mas fuerte "

"Lo único que tengo que hacer es sacarle sangre y con los genes recrear el crecimiento de su cola , va a ser del mismo tamaño que cuando se la cortaron "

Vegeta acepto porque sabia que de esa manera iba a poder resistir un entrenamiento mas fuerte y eso le encanta a nuestro Príncipe.

Cuando el profesor termino de realizar el experimento inyecto los genes de crecimiento en Vegeta y de a poco todos notaron como iba creciendo su cola y estaban felices por el .

"parece que alguien esta contento " Dijo Bulma

"Si se nota que esta contento Vegeta nos alegramos por usted " dijeron los chicos .

Entonces Vegeta se empezó a a acercar a cada uno refregando su olor en los mocosos con Trunks y Bulma no lo hizo porque ya lo había echo .

"Que asco vegeta que me hizo eso es asqueroso Uhg" Dijo Misty

"Que nos hizo , wacala "Dijeron Ash y Brocks

"Lo que hice fue marcarlos como miembros de mi manada o familia , es decir ahora tienen mi esencia y si están en peligro yo los puedo defender mas fácil y mas rápido , y vos mocosa como sos una chiquilla , no quiero ver ningún mocoso que no sean estos dos cerca tuyo "

"Vegeta en términos Sayaiins son tus hijos verdad ?" Dijo Bulma

"Si así es "

Los tres se quedaron mudos pero no podían creer lo que escucharon se emocionaron sabiendo que un hombre como Vegeta los marco como parte de su familia .

"Me falto alguien por marcar "Dijo Vegeta acercándose a Pikachu

"No creo que sea una buena idea a Pikachu no le gustan esas cosas sabe vegeta mejor déjelo así "Dijo Ash

"Así que yo no puedo tener novio ?"Pregunto Misty .

"Mira para mi ustedes son como mi familia y en términos Sayaiins vos somo como la hija del príncipe Sayaiin y si alguien quiere cortejarte tiene que pasar por mi primero y yo decido si es digno o no esta claro ?"

Los otros tres chicos la miraron con caras diciendo si traes a quien sea creo que no pasa la prueba

"De que se ríen ustedes tres tontos , siempre las mujeres nos llevamos lo peor , pero al menos es bueno tener a alguien que me cuide " Dijo Misty

"Bueno debemos irnos porque este mocoso dijo que quería ir a otra ciudad para competir en el gimnasio siguiente "

Creo que Vegeta estuvo muy feliz con la decisión no solo por su cola sino con los hijos adoptivos que eligió .

Llegaron a la ciudad y se encontraron con un par de muchachos que conocían a Misty de otras competencias .

"Hola preciosa tanto tiempo , porque no venís y te sentás con nosotros a tomar algo ?" Preguntaron estos tres nabos

"Miren ustedes tres no tengo tiempo para eso tengo que irme "

"Dale preciosa que te cuesta , nada aparte que hace una chica tan linda sola "

"Les dije que me dejaran en paz , y si no lo hacen tengo a alguien que los va a poner en su lugar entendieron "

Ash , Brocks y Bulma vieron de lejos la situación y vieron que esos tres tipos eran demasiado para ellos pero se acercaron igual .

"No entienden cuando una chica les dice que la dejen en paz es eso ?" dijo Ash

"Mira enano no te metas es entre ella y nosotros "

"Yo que ustedes me voy alejando de ella lo mas rápido que pueda " dijo Bulma

"Mira preciosa porque no te unís a nuestra conversación sos muy linda también " Dijeron los tres tontos

"Déjenlas en paz o sino llamamos a alguien que los ponga en su lugar "

"A si y quien es ese que nos va a poner en nuestro lugar enano "

Brock aprovecho y fue hasta donde estaba vegeta , este lo vio venir con cara de preocupación .

"Que pasa mocoso "Dijo Vegeta

"Tres tipos tienen acorraladas a Misty y a Bulma Ash y yo intentamos que se fueran pero no logramos nada "

Basto con decir el primer comentario que Vegeta ya estaba furioso su cola se movía de un lado para otro en furia y tenia los dientes apretados .

"Que es lo que esta pasando acá "grito vegeta

"Mira viejo como le dijimos a estos dos no te metas en lo que no te importa "

"Yo creo que ustedes son realmente tontos " Dijo Misty

"Mas vale que ustedes tres se alejen de ellas al menos que quieran salir lastimados " Dijo vegeta

"Y quien nos va a lastimar vos viejo si claro "

Estos no tienen chances contra vegeta enojado y recordemos que es mas fuerte porque tiene su cola .

"Ustedes es mejor que nos dejen , no creo que quieran verlo a enojado no es buena idea " Dijo Bulma

"Este tipo no vale nada a ver linda dame un beso " Le dijo a Misty uno de los tontos .

Ni bien atino a hacer eso Vegeta lo tenia de la remera y tenia a Misty de la cintura con la cola eso para un Sayaiin significa propiedad y ella era parte de su manada y era mujer estos tres se cavaron la tumba . Y tenia a Bulma también detrás de el ya se había cansado de estos idiotas .

"No saben con quien se metieron idiotas " Dijo Vegeta

"Si con un Enano engreído"

"Miren insectos o las dejan en paz o es lo ultimo que ven de sus patéticas vidas "

"Hagan lo que dicen no es conveniente hacer enojar a Vegeta " Dijo Ash

"Nosotros no no nos vamos queremos que esta chica de cabellos dorados tenga una cita con nosotros " Dijo uno de los tontos

"Están pidiendo un deseo de muerte idiotas " dijo Trunks

"Si siguen esta linea de conversación no van a tener ninguna cita con nadie pero con esta mocosa no van a hacer nada no son dignos de la hija del Príncipe de Los Sayaiins "

Misty no podía creerlo pero Vegeta tenia razón estos tres no valían la pena , aparte uno de ellos en el pasado le había echo daño y no se pudo defender hora de pasar la factura , una paliza no les vendría mal .

"Vegeta sabe este el de la remera amarilla una vez que estábamos capturando un pokemon me tiro al suelo de un empujón " Dijo Misty

Ash , Brocks y Trunks , no podían creer lo que Misty dijo los otros dos sabia que tenia razón y empezaron a hablar .

"Si y ademas de tirarla al suelo le pego en la cara " Dijo Ash

Vegeta ya estaba furioso no solo la habían empujado sino que le habían pegado .

Vegeta se dirigió al idiota de la remera amarilla y lo agarro de esta

"Así que vos te metiste con esta chiquilla , no tenes una idea del error que cometiste "

"Bien merecido se lo tenia , a mi nadie me iba a sacar la oportunidad de agarrar a un pokemon menos una niña estúpida como esa "

"Yo que vos paro con los insultos hacia ella si no querés ver lo que soy cuando me enfurezco "

"Tiene razón Vegeta cortala o vas a terminar en el hospital " Dijeron los demás

"Si claro no tenes ni las fuerzas viejo soltame y seguí tu camino "

"Estos son peores que el Equipo Rocket " Dijo Ash

"Mira sabandija o se marchan vos y tus amigos o los mando a la otra dimensión"

De repente uno vio que tenia cola y que la tenia en la cintura de Misty y que tenia a Bulma con el otro brazo.

"Tiene cola ! " Dijo uno

Vegeta los empezó a acorralar contra un callejón sin salida y les mostró los caninos estaba furioso .

"Que importa si tiene cola o no yo puedo contra el yo sólito "

"Realmente crees que podes con un Sayain enfurecido ?" pregunto Ash

"Si yo puedo contra quien sea por eso tengo esta arma " Dijo uno de los tontos

"Esos juguetes no son nada contra mi papa " Dijo Trunks

Entonces uno atino a dispararle a Misty porque estaba mas cerca , pero cuando lo hizo lo único que vio fue la mano de Vegeta enfrente del arma , y vio que las balas cayeron al suelo destruidas .

"Cometiste el peor error de tu vida no solo la lastimaste en el pasado , no solo la tocaste ahora y ademas tocaste a mi mujer "señalando a Bulma

"Así que podes podes agarrar balas y que dame tu mejor golpe Enano "

"Ustedes realmente son idiotas verdad si vegeta les pega con lo furioso que esta no la cuentan " Dijo Bulma

Uno de los tontos le tiro una patada a Vegeta y termino en la pared , inconsciente ,pero vivo .

"Alguno mas de ustedes sabandijas quieren intentar lo mismo que su amigo ?"

"Mire no sabíamos que ella era parte de su familia mejor nos vamos si "

"Eso no funciona conmigo hicieron demasiado como para que yo los deje ir así por así "

La cola de Vegeta se apretó mas a Misty y era el triple de su tamaño original .

Ash ,Brocks y Trunks no podían parar de reírse a costillas de los tontos estos .

"Papa por ahí te sirven como muñecos de entrenamiento digo algo útil deben ser "dijo Trunks

"Mira mocoso nosotros no somos muñecos no te metas en lo que no te importa "

Trunks se puso furioso y se acerco a uno de esos idiotas .

"A mi el único que me habla de esa manera es mi padre y nadie mas"

"Y si yo te hablo así que vas a hacer ?" pregunto

Esto y lo mando volando junto con el otro

"Ahora quedas solo vos sabandija decirme que planeas hacer ahora que tus amigos están inconscientes?" pregunto vegeta .

No termino de preguntarlo que el idiota se desmayo .

"Mejor salgamos de acá no quiero ver mas tontos así " Dijo Bulma

Mientras los chicos y Bulma descansaba Vegeta se puso a entrenar pero como siempre se sobrepaso .

"Vegeta por Dios que hizo , esta bien responda , despierte " Dijo Misty

"Mocosa no grites que mis oídos son sensibles , estaba entrenando "

"Me parece que se sobrepaso como dice Bulma , vamos que lo llevo con ella así lo cura "

"Mocosa dejame en paz , yo puedo seguir entrenado esto no es nada " Dijo Vegeta

Ash se acerco y vio a Vegeta lastimado cortado , bueno sabemos que cuando Vegeta entrena demás termina muy mal

"Que paso Vegeta quien lo lastimo así ?" Pregunto Ash

"Se sobrepaso entrenando , creo y no quiere que lo ayude por favor Ash dame una mano "

"Vegeta deje que lo ayudemos , a cuanta gravedad estaba entrenando ?"

"Mira mocoso a la gravedad que estaba entrenando es mi problema no el tuyo "

"Si , si es el nuestro porque si a usted le pasa algo no solo nos quedamos nosotros solos , sino que deja a Bulma sin esposo y a Trunks sin padre así que dígame a que gravedad estaba entrenando "Ordeno Misty

Vegeta no podía creer que estos mocosos se preocuparan por el de esta manera pero se dio cuenta que el se preocupaba también por ellos eran parte de su familia .

"Y nos va a contestar o no , a cuanta gravedad estaba entrenando ?" Preguntaron los dos enojados ya

"Estaba entrenando a 1000Gs , pero no significa que me sobrepase "

"No claro , cuanto hace que no entrena bajo gravedad , mas de un mes , y piensa que puede empezar de nuevo con una gravedad tan alta realmente es necio " Dijo Misty

"Vamos lo llevamos con Bulma " Dijo Ash

"Bulma , necesitamos ayuda urgente "

Bulma salio corriendo al escuchar los pedidos de ayuda , y cuando vio a Vegeta se imagino que es lo que estaba pasando

"Que hiciste ahora Vegeta por Dios santo querés matarte y dejarme sola , a veces creo que te querés matar a vos mismo , sabes que no lo tenes que hacer "

"Mujer no llores por favor , que no me gustan ver tus lagrimas en tu cara "

"Y que espera que haga Bulma que haga como si no le importase su bienestar , no es la única que se preocupa por usted sabe , yo también me preocupo , casi me quede sin aliento cuando lo vi tirado ahí en el suelo sin moverse "Dijo Misty llorando .

"Y porque te preocupas por mi mocosa , yo no soy tu padre ni nada "

"Vegeta Misty no tiene padres y la hermana no es una buena persona " Dijo Ash

"Yo lo considero como si fuera el padre que siempre quise sabe , no se da cuenta lo que me hubiera gustado que alguien me proteja de esos tontos la primera vez , cuando estoy con usted yo me siento protegida ."

"Bulma , Ash déjenme a solas con la con la mocosa que necesito hablar con ella "

"Vegeta por favor no la lastimes , te lo pido "

"Bulma te prometo que no la voy a lastimar , eso lo sabes "

"Tu ven acá que necesito hablar con vos "

"Mire Vegeta si dije algo que estuvo fuera de lugar lo siento pero es la verdad , usted para mi es como el padre que nunca tuve "

"Yo no soy bueno diciendo las cosas pero , te puedo asegurar que estando conmigo no te va a pasar nada malo , y yo creo que te considero como la hija que no tengo , no puedo creer que una mocosa de 13 años haya sobrevivido todas las cosas que vos junto a los otros dos , eso si , si realmente querés que actué como tu padre las reglas son las mismas , cualquiera que se te acerque tiene que pasar por mi primero "

"Yo no dije nada , yo acepto las reglas , pero por favor no entrene mas de esa manera es muy peligroso , no queremos que se lastime "

"la pueden terminar con el usted , solo díganme Vegeta eso es mejor que usted "

"Esta bien vegeta no queremos que te lastimes entrenando "

Después de un rato vegeta salio de la enfermería , sin seguir las ordenes de Bulma , ni bien llego a la cocina , vio a Bulma y a los mocosos preparando la cena .

"pero vegeta que estas haciendo acá te dije que te quedaras en la cama o no entendés las cosas que te digo ?" Dijo Bulma

"Yo ya estoy bien mujer no necesito mas estar en la cama vos sabes que mi cuerpo sana mas rápido que el de un humano "

"Mira Vegeta no nos importa , si te curas mas rápido que nosotros tenes que descansar entendiste !" Grito Misty

"Mira Mocosa yo tengo que entrenar , hace un mes que no entreno "

"No me importa si tenes o no tenes que entrenar dame el simulador de gravedad "Ordeno Misty

"Que dijiste mocosa que te de que ?"

De mala manera Misty le saco el simulador de gravedad de la muñeca

"Devolveme ese simulador es una orden "

"No hasta que no te repongas del todo no hay nada de entrenamiento , no querremos que termines muerto " Dijo Misty

Bulma no podía creer el coraje de Misty de haberle sacado el simulador de gravedad a Vegeta pero sabia que tenia razón .

"Mujer decile que me de el simulador "

"No vegeta tiene razón yo me muero si a vos te pasa algo , hace un mes que no entrenas si prometes entrenar en poca gravedad e ir aumentándola a medida que tu cuerpo va resistiendo , yo hago que te lo devuelva si no no vos elegí "

Vegeta se quedo pensando el no quería estar sin su entrenamiento y si la única manera de entrenar era bajo condiciones , obvio no le gustaba pero en este caso no había elección .

"Esta bien acepto , pero acá el mocoso este también va tener que empezar a entrenar " dirigiéndose a Trunks

"Misty devolvele el simulador a vegeta " Dijo Bulma

"Esta bien pero si si te lastimas de vuelta no lo tenes por una semana "

"Hice una promesa yo hago honor a esas promesas , y vos mocoso vení conmigo a entrenar "

"Estaría bueno ver un entrenamiento de dos Sayains que les parece ?" Pregunto Ash

"Si les gusta ver como terminan lastimados no hay drama " Dijo Bulma .

Los tres chicos se fueron a fuera para ver el entrenamiento .

"Parece que tenemos audiencia mocoso , no te voy a dejar ganarme " Dijo Vegeta

"Esto no es una competencia papa es un entrenamiento "

" Vos sabes que yo cuando entreno con vos entreno a ganar "

Trunks solo trago saliva pero , ya estaba en el baile .

"Dame tu mejor golpe mocoso "

Trunks le tiro una patada , y vegeta lo agarro del pie y lo lanzo por los aires , "Eso no es lo mejor que podes hacer mocoso demostrame lo que realmente podes "

Misty Ash y Brocks no podían creer como Vegeta entrenaba con su hijo , pero lo que no sabían que cuando entrenaban no eran padre e hijo eran oponentes .

Trunks le lanzo un ataque de energía y vegeta lo recibió los chicos pensaron que nadie podía sobrevivir algo así , cuando el polvo y el humo desapareció , vieron a Vegeta en el aire con los brazos cruzados delante de la cara , no le había hecho nada de nada .

Vegeta hizo lo mismo le tiro dos bolas de Ki a Trunks y este las esquivo , de repente estaban el aire pelando , pasaron unos segundos y vegeta cayo al suelo al lado de Misty , esta lo miro con preocupación , pero Vegeta se paro y le dijo a Trunks "Eso pasa porque no entrenas seguido mocoso concentras toda la energía en un solo ataque , no tenes disciplina te pareces a tu madre en eso "

"Eso fue un solo ataque ?" pregunto Ash

"Si el mocoso ese uso mas energía de la que necesitaba para derribarme "

"Trunks por ahí nosotros te podemos ayudar " dijeron los otros tres

"Y se puede saber como van a hacer para ayudarlo a que me gane ?"

"De esta manera "

Misty se agarro de las piernas de Vegeta , y Ash y Brocks le agarraron los brazos .

Bulma salio al escuchar el alboroto y vio a Vegeta atrapado por unos mocosos y vio a Trunks en el aire con una sonrisa malévola en la cara , esto no iba a ser bueno .

"Suéltenme mocosos , si saben lo que les conviene "

"No no te vamos a soltar " Dijo Ash

"Ahora Trunks es tu oportunidad de derribarlo " Dijo Brocks

"esto es trampa y a mi esas cosas no me gustan "

De repente Trunks formo energía en sus manos pero era difícil de controlarla porque hacia rato que no hacia ese ataque y Vegeta vio que esa energía iba dirigida a Misty

"No Cuidado "Gritaron todos

Cuando el humo desapareció , todos estaban atónitos , había un cráter pero no estaban ni Vegeta ni Misty .

"Estas bien mocosa , despertá por favor , responde " Vegeta estaba desesperado .

Misty abrió los ojos confundida "Que paso , donde estoy , me duele todo el cuerpo "

"Estas a salvo Trunks lanzo una bola de energía hacia mi pero no la pudo controlar pero el impacto mayor lo absorvi yo pero , parte de eso te pego a vos "

Misty estaba temblando y vio con miedo a Trunks , sabia que había sido un accidente pero ese ataque le hizo acordar al ataque que tuvo con los tontos anteriores , por el dolor que sufría .

"Gracias Vegeta por salvarme "

"Te prometí que te iba a proteger , sos mi hija después de todo "

Trunks , Ash y Brocks vieron a Vegeta que tenia a Misty en los brazos y se dieron cuenta que estaba herida pero no de gravedad .

Vegeta se acerco a Trunks enojado .

"Que te dije de hacer ese tipo de ataques cuando hay gente que no tiene la fuerza que tenemos nosotros ?"

"Que no lo haga "

"Ignoraste la orden que te di Trunks , la podrías haber matado si el rayo pegaba mas fuerte "Se lo dijo en un tono bastante serio .

"Fue un error papa , no la quise lastimar "

"Pero casi lo haces y como ignoraste una orden miá hoy vas a entrenar con el simulador de gravedad como castigo "

Trunks sabia que lo que hizo estuvo mal y que su papa tenia razón , si Vegeta hubiera sido mas lento Misty estaría muerta .

"Ademas quiero que vayas y le pidas disculpas estamos de acuerdo ?"

"Si papa como vos digas "

Ash y Brocks , se dieron cuenta de como Vegeta disciplinaba a Trunks , no era violento ni nada , pero solo con hablarle en ese tono , era suficiente para que nadie dijese nada .

"Misty yo quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que paso , no lo hice queriendo sabes " Dijo Trunks

"Si ya lo se , no hay problema "

"Si no hay problema porque tenes miedo de mi , no te voy a hacer nada "

"Yo , yo no te tengo miedo Trunks "

"Si me tenes miedo , acordate que yo tengo los sentidos agudos como mi papa "

"Mira si tengo miedo porque , me podrías haber matado , yo casi estuve al borde de la muerte una vez gracias a los tontos esos del otro dia y cunado vi ese rayo pensé que no la contaba "

"Vos pensaste que mi papa no te iba a salvar viendo cuando yo le lance eso ?"

"No pensé que llegaría a moverse tan rápido "

"Hay una cosa que no sabes de mi papa , el es muy orgulloso , pero ustedes son parte de mi familia quieran o no y vos son las mas chica de nosotros y vos sos como esa nena desprotegida el por vos va a dar su vida como lo haría por mi mama , y creo que si alguno realmente quisiera matarte no lo llegaría a hacer "

"Vos crees todo eso Trunks , de que realmente me quiere como su hija? " pregunto Misty con tristeza

"Si yo no lo creo lo se "

"Gracias Trunks "

"De nada "

Después de unas horas de descanso tomaron rumbo hacia otra ciudad , cuando estaba llegando a las afueras , se encontraron con alguien muy conocido era Gary pero esta vez no quería conquistar a Bulma quería a Misty porque pensó que por ahí Vegeta no iba a decir nada lo que no sabia era que Misty era tan importante como Bulma .

Gary se acerco a Misty sin saber en lo que se metía , pero este tonto , no le importa ,es caprichoso y hace lo que se le dan las ganas; mientras tanto nuestros amigos estaban disfrutando de la cena , cuando vieron a Gary acercarse , Vegeta solo lo miro , no iba a hacer nada , si el mocoso ese no se metiera ni con Bulma ni con Misty ; pero el tonto tenia otras intenciones , fue alrededor de la mesa y se acerco a Misty .

"Hola Misty , como estas preciosa ?"Dijo Gary

"Que querés ahora tonto , no ves que estamos comiendo tranquilos "Respondió Misty

"Me di cuenta que no puedo perseguir a una mujer casada , esta mal , pero vos no tenes a nadie y sos muy muy linda , es cierto yo tengo unos cinco años mas que vos pero la edad para el amor no importa "

Trunks y los demás lo miraban , y le dijeron "Gary no te conviene que le digas eso a Misty si no querés terminar peor que antes "

"Yo no hice nada malo , no me estoy metiendo con la mujer de ese viejo así que no me molesten es entre esta belleza y yo "

"Yo creo que es mejor que te vayas , insecto sino esta vez va a ser peor que antes " Vegeta le dijo

"Y a vos que te metes ella no es nada tuyo , yo voy a hacer lo que quiero "

"Si vivís para contarla , idiota " Dijo Ash

"Mira hermosa porque no nos vamos , te invito al cine y después me decís que te parezco "

Cuando Gary intento levantarla vio que algo la retenía en la silla y si era la cola de Vegeta .

"Soltame yo no voy con vos ni a la esquina " dijo Misty

"Ah con que esas tenemos me gustan las mujeres difíciles "

Vegeta ya estaba furioso de la audacia del mocoso este

"Lo difícil Gary es va a ser que salgas con vida , porque mi papa esta enojado y mucho "

"Me podes decir que tiene que ver este viejo con ella " pregunto de mala manera .

"Para mi papa ella es como la hija , y al ser la menor y ser mujer creo que es lo mismo como si estuvieses tocando a mi mama o peor " Dijo Trunks

"Yo hasta que ella no venga conmigo no me voy "

Entonces empujo de una manera la silla que hizo que Misty casi se caiga al suelo la suerte fue que vegeta la sostuvo y no se cayo .

"Creo que mi marido esta mas que furioso " Dijo Bulma.

"Pensándolo mejor porque no vienen las dos conmigo , dos mujeres hermosas como ustedes es todo lo que necesito "

"Mira mocoso impertinente , ya estoy cansado de vos ellas no van a ir a ningún lado junto a , vos primero Bulma es mi mujer mia y de nadie mas y Misty es como si fuera mi hija te recomiendo que saques tu inmunda persona de este lugar "

"Gary hace lo que te dicen por una vez en tu vida Vegeta es mucho mas fuerte que la ultima vez y no te conviene hacerlo enfurecer de nuevo"Dijo Ash

" Ese viejo con los trucos no me puede hacer nada "

" Primero vegeta no es ningún viejo oíste mocoso mal educado " Dijo Bulma

" Gary andante y dejame en paz , yo no quiero salir con alguien como vos nunca en mi vida " Dijo Misty

" A no vamos a ver vení para acá "

"Soltame me estas haciendo mal y me estas asustando , por favor soltame "

" Te dijo que la sueltes , ahora si estoy furioso , nadie pone le pone las manos a la hija del Príncipe Sayain sabandija "

El cielo se oscureció y empezó lo mismo que la ultima vez .

" Ella no es tu hija , y jamas va a ser hija de nadie es una huérfana que nadie quiere " Grito Gary adelante de todos

Misty se puso a llorar de la vergüenza jamas nadie le había dicho eso por ahí era cierto y Vegeta solo la protegía por lastima , estaba muy lastimada .

" Eso no es cierto mocoso sos un insolente " Dijo Bulma

" No creo que no sea cierto , por ahí Gary tiene razón , yo siempre estuve sola , nunca tuve familia "

" No no es cierto Misty nosotros te queremos y hasta Vegeta vos crees que por cualquiera se pone así "

" Bueno si por vos si se pone así "

" Ese no es el enojo de vegeta cuando me defiende a mi ese es el enojo que tuvo o peor cuando mataron a mi hijo del futuro "

" Vegeta no lo mates por favor es un mocoso nada mas malcriado y todo , te lo pido " Dijo Bulma

" Vos me las vas a pagar una por una , te metiste con el extraterrestre equivocado , y con la mocosa equivocada "

" Lo que yo dije es cierto y no te tengo miedo "

" Pues deberías yo no estoy jugando , mocoso todos los que agotan mi paciencia terminaron muertos "

Gary se puso azul del miedo , cuando vio la mirada y los colmillos de vegeta en su cara .

"Creo que este es la ultima vez que intenta algo así " Dijo Trunks

"Mira yo se que lo que hice estuvo mal pero yo quiero salir con ella , y usted no puede hacer nada "

" Error mocoso error yo puedo , y vos no sos digno de una chiquilla como ella y si te veo cerca de ella de nuevo no me importa que tu abuelo sea el amigo de este mocoso pero yo te mando a la otra dimensión "

" Gary mi papa cuando habla así no esta amenazando esta diciendo lo que va a hacer te recomiendo que no sigas tirando de la soga "

" Ya se por que vos lo decís a vos te gusta esa preciosa verdad ? " Le pregunto Gary a Trunks

Trunks , para aclarar tiene 17 años no es un chico muy chico .

" Digo vos seras digno de ella porque según tu papa yo no soy digno "

" Yo no dije nada de eso y si fuera así no es tu problema " contesto Trunks enojado

Vegeta lo miro a Gary y solo le contesto .

" Mas digno que Trunks no hay hombre en este mundo para esa mocosa , porque el es mi hijo y es un príncipe de sangre guerra no un pelmazo como vos "

Los demás no pudieron creer lo que dijo Vegeta y Trunks no sabia donde meterse , pero bueno por lo menos el padre le dijo que era digno y eso es mucho .

" Esta bien me voy pero les aconsejo que se vayan a su mundo "

Bulma lo miro a Vegeta y a Trunks y a Misty y a los demás y les pregunto

" Ustedes querrían conocer nuestro mundo como conocimos nosotros el de ustedes ? "

Los tres chicos se miraron y respondieron que si .

Paso un mes y Bulma tenia la maquina esa bendita que los transporto a ese mundo lista y la puso en funcionamiento , y se abrió el portal , cuando llegaron del otro lado , se encontraron en la casa de Bulma y de Vegeta , no había cambiado casi nada .

" Bueno ahora que estamos en tu laboratorio mujer arregla la cámara de gravedad de una vez yo necesito entrenar "

" Esta es su casa , es re grande y muy bonita también " Dijo Misty .

En eso sintieron unos gritos y eran de Vegeta estaba peleándose con alguien , pero no parecía tan enojado .

Cuando entraron a la cocina los cuatro chicos vieron a un hombre parecido a vegeta pero un poco mas alto .

" Vegeta dale por favor , no seas malo vos sabes que Milk no quiere que entrene con Gohan , por eso te pido a vos "

" Mira kakarotto a mi no me importa si la harpía de tu mujer no te deja entrenar con tu mocoso insolente a mi ningún guerrero de tercera clase me va a venir a dar ordenes escuchaste "

" Disculpen pero los gritos se sienten desde arriba se pueden dejar de pelear " grito Misty

" Quien es esta chica mas bonita Vegeta , se la podría presentar a Gohan "

Vegeta se puso adelante de Misty y de los otros tres .

" Mira Kakarotto no tengo tiempo para tus insolencias y ese hijo tuyo no es digno de ella , te aconsejo que no sigas esa linea de conversación , al menos que quieras terminar en la tierra "

" Vegeta no seas malo , vos sabes que Gohan es muy fuerte , pudo el sólito con Cell "

" Mire señor nosotros no sabemos quien es usted pero le aconsejamos que no lo haga enojar si sabe la que se espera "

" Hasta estos mocosos son mas inteligentes que vos Kakarotto"

" Yo también soy un Sayaiin yo soy Goku el amigo de Bulma "

" Usted es ese que vegeta dice que es un poco inepto ? " pregunto Ash

" Bueno yo no se que es esa palabra pero no se si lo soy o no "

" inepto significa tonto "

" Miren mocosos no importa , lo que importa es que esta sabandija no hace otra cosa que molestar y comerse mi comida "

" Vegeta por favor no seas malo , que tiene de malo que venga a comer acá "

" Vegeta este peleo con Cell de verdad ? Parece poca cosa "

" Oigan estoy acá no es justo que hablen así de mi yo derrote a Vegeta cuando el quiso destruir la tierra y destruí a Freezer también "

" No lo destruiste lo dejaste vivo en ese planeta antes de que estallara tuvo que ser Mirai Trunks quien lo destruya sos muy amable Kakarotto"

" Me dio pena la pobre lagartija Vegeta lo había cortado por la mitad no quería ser abusivo "

" Disculpe si usted dejo a un enemigo como ese tal Freezer vivo es realmente tonto no era mejor destruirlo ?" Pregunto Ash

" Saben lo que pasa mocosos es que este se guiá por los sentimientos en vez del cerebro , ahora kakarotto andante que no tengo tiempo para vos ni tus cosas "

pasaron los días y los chicos se iban adaptando bien a la vida en la Corporación Capsula y les gustaba mas que su mundo , pero querían conocer a esos guerreros de quienes hablaban tanto Bulma como Vegeta ; entonces a Bulma se le ocurrió organizar una fiesta , como sabemos a Vegeta no le gustan esas cosas pero no dijo nada .

Lo que no sabían era que el Equipo Rocket había sido transportado con ellos a su mundo real , pero Vegeta sintió un KI familiar y los encontró en el laboratorio de Bulma

" Que están haciendo ustedes dos en mi casa insectos patéticos rugió Vegeta ?

" Mire no se como llegamos acá y no sabemos como volver por favor no nos mate Vegeta , mire también trajimos a estos clones si los quiere los puede usar " Dijo Jessie

" Esta bien pueden quedarse pero una sola cosa que hacen y los mando a la otra dimensión "

" Mujer tenemos compania necesitan un cuarto "

" De que hablas Vegeta " dijo Bulma yendo hacia el laboratorio , cuando llego vio a los dos invitados

" Esta bien mientras no hagan lio , se pueden quedar "

Mientras tanto Misty estaba media pensativa nunca fue a una fiesta y no tenia ropa y no sabia a quien pedirle ayuda , Bulma estaba en la oficina y la madre y el padre de ella estaban de viaje , la única opción era Vegeta , cuando vio donde estaba se le acerco .

" Vegeta , necesito pedirte un favor " Dijo Miste

" Que querés mocosa que requiera mi ayuda ?"

" Yo no se si me podrías acompañar al shopping , lo que pasa es que necesito ropa para la fiesta y no tengo "

" A mi esas cosas no me gustan porque no le decís a la mujer que te lleve "

" Bulma no esta , bueno si vos no querés cuando venga el amigo de Trunks le puedo pedir que me lleve "

" Que amigo de Trunks conoces vos ?"

" Ese tal Gohan o algo así , me dijo que si necesitaba algo que lo llame , así que eso voy a hacer "

" No de ninguna manera esa sabandija se va a acercar a vos , vamos yo te llevo "

" pero no es que no te gustan esas cosas ? "

" Antes de que te lleve ese mocoso te llevo yo "

Llegaron al shopping y Misty entro a una tienda donde vendían vestidos , eran muy elegantes pero a Vegeta las cosas que mostraran mucho no le gustaban menos en su hija adoptiva

" A ver este Vegeta que te parece ? " Dijo Misty cuando salio del probador

El vestido era de color rosado corto y un poco al cuerpo y tenia un poco de escote en la espalda , eso para Vegeta era mucho .

" Ni pienses que te vas a poner eso en esa fiesta , busca otra cosa "

" Bueno a ver este , espero que sea de tu agrado "

El siguiente era negro bien liso y bastante corto y mas al cuerpo .

" Menos , si querés lo elijo yo por ahí es mas fácil " Dijo vegeta

" Bueno esta bien por ahí tenes buen gusto " dijo Misty

Vegeta no lo podía creer el no tenia la mas mínima idea de que elegir pero lo intento y encontró un vestido adecuado

" Probatelo , por ahí tienen de tu tamaño "

el vestido era perfecto ni muy corto ni muy largo y no mostraba nada de piel

" Me encanta realmente tenes buen gusto Vegeta gracias "

" Que no se te haga costumbre es la ultima vez que vengo "

Volvieron a la casa y Bulma ya había llegado , " Donde anduvieron ustedes dos me pueden decir ? "

" Vegeta me llevo de compras para la fiesta y me eligió el vestido "

" Vegeta que ? Te llevo de compras y te eligió un vestido ? "

" Si tiene muy buen gusto "

Jessie y James que estaban escuchando se echaron a reír a mas no poder

" De que se ríen ustedes dos creen que porque no le gusta hacerlo no sepa " Dijo Bulma

" Yo no me imagino a Vegeta en un shoping comprando y eligiendo vestidos " Dijo James

" Yo les puedo asegurar que el vestido es muy bonito " dijo Misty

" Verlo para creerlo " Dijo Jessie

Llego la hora de la fiesta y Misty estaba nerviosa , Bulma entro a su cuarto y la vio con el vestido que Vegeta eligió para ella , era azul marido ( el color preferido de Vegeta y tenia algunos tonos dorados , era parecido a su armadura )

" Estas hermosa , es verdad Vegeta tiene buen gusto "

" Estoy nerviosa nunca vi tanta gente y no se como actuar "

" Se vos misma nada mas "

Cuando bajaron las escaleras todos estaban ahí hasta jessie y james obvio , cada uno de los amigos de Bulma se presentaron .

" Jessie encerraste a los clones " Pregunto James

"Pensé que lo habías echo vos eso idiota "

" Yo yo no hice nada "

De repente entraron cuatro figuras en la fiesta eran los clones que estos tarados habían hecho para destruir a Vegeta

Cuando Goku vio a Freezer pregunto .

" Que hace este acá no es que estaba muerto ?"

" Si kakarotto lo que pasa que estos dos imbéciles clonaron a nuestros enemigos "

" Bueno un poco de practica no viene mal " dijo Goku

El clon lo miro y miro a Jessie y a James y dijo .

" Yo no quiero pelear , tengo miedo a ver si me quiebran de vuelta , ayúdenme "

" Esto es un clon de la lagartija esto es un fraude , tiene poderes aunque sea ? "

" Mira no se quien sos , pero nuestros clones para nosotros son perfectos "

" Si perfectamente son un fraude " Dijo Goku

" Creo que encontré a otro " Dijo Goten

" Ese es Cell ?"

" Ustedes estudiaron algo de esto porque son realmente uno peor que otro sus clones "

" No nosotros solo lo creamos para vencer a Vegeta nada mas "

" ya veo , y pensé que yo era el tonto en este grupo " Dijo Goku

" Mira pedazo de alcornoque , yo no se quien sos vos pero a nosotros nadie nos dice tontos "

" Saben quien es ese ese es el que peleo en Namek con la lagartija quieren hacerlo enojar ? " les pregunto Vegeta

" Ese es Goku ?" preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo

" Si ese es kakarotto " dijo vegeta

" No parece mucho , por ahí es fuerte eso no lo negamos pero no parece muy inteligente "

" Comparado con todo lo que hicieron ustedes ya dije que era una luminaria "

" No importa a nosotros nadie nos insulta "

" O se dejan de hacer lio o les encierro en la cámara de gravedad "

" Ustedes eligen insectos agobiantes "

Jessie y James no dijeron nada y no hicieron mas nada solo se callaron y disfrutaron de la fista .

Mientras tanto con Misty

" Hola vos sos Misty verdad ?"

" Si , y vos sos ?"

" Yo soy Goten el hermano de Gohan e hijo de Goku "

" Encantada , tu papa parece un hombre muy fuerte por lo que me contaron "

" Si bueno pero yo también soy fuerte "

" Vos sos como Trunks Verdad mitad Sayain "

" Si es cierto , que lindo vestido que tenes "

" Gracias me lo eligió Vegeta

" Vegeta , vos que sos de Vegeta ?"

" Bueno en términos Sayaiins soy algo parecido a la hija "

" La hija de Vegeta y Bulma ? "

" Si , pero porque estas así Goten Vegeta no te va a sacar el hígado "

" No , sacarme el hígado no , pero una paliza me va a dar y creo que Trunks también "

En eso se acerco Trunks a los dos chicos .

" Que hacen acá ? " pregunto lanzándole una mirada media torcida al mejor amigo

" Nada Trunks solo estaba hablando con ella , nada mas "

" Misty puedo tener unas palabras con Goten a solas por favor ?"

" Si si claro " Dijo Misty

Goten solo trago saliva .

" Que es lo que crees que estabas haciendo con Misty ? " Pregunto Trunks

" Nada , en serio nada solo le dije que me gustaba el vestido que tiene puesto nada mas "

" Ni se te ocurra ni mirarla entendido " Dijo Trunks

" Y se puede saber por que ? " Dijo Goten

Trunks lo agarro del cuello de la remera y lo puso contra la pared

" Esta fuera de tus limites nada mas que eso "

" Esa no es una razón , si no me das una razón yo puedo hacer lo que quiero Trunks sos mi amigo si pero ella no tiene a nadie en ese sentido "

" Te lo advierto no te acerques y punto "

" Yo no voy a hacerte caso hasta que me digas el por que "

" Por que yo , por que , porque ella es mi mujer " Dijo Trunks

Goten no dijo nada

" Si decís algo no la contás "

Vegeta sintió el KI de Trunks y Goku el de Goten

" Que esta pasando acá Trunks por que tenes a Goten de la remera quiero una respuesta " Dijo Vegeta

" Por que el estaba cerca de Misty y no me gusto "

Vegeta vio la mirada de Trunks y entendió lo que había dicho el muchachito estaba enamorado .

" Trunks vamos a hablar vos y yo a solas " Dijo Vegeta

" Desde cuando ? "

" Desde cuando que papa no entiendo lo que decís , yo vi que estaba muy cerca y nada mas no es digno "

" A esos tontos los podes convencer a mi no desde cuando te gusta la mocosa ?"

" Después de lo que dijo Gary y de lo que le contestaste me di cuenta que tengo sentimientos , no se si esta bien o mal "

" No es nada tuyo como estar bien esta bien , que yo la quiera como una hija es otra cosa , entonces resumiendo eso fue un ataque de celos vedad"

" Si yo le dije a Goten que no se acercara mas a ella "

" Y que le dijiste para que no se acercara mas porque el es un sayain mitad o no "

" Le dije que ella era mi mujer y que estaba fuera de sus limites nada mas "

Cuando termino la fiesta Vegeta deicidio tener una charla con Bulma respecto a Trunks

" Mujer necesito hablar con vos es sobre nuestro hijo "

" Que paso Vegeta por que tenes esa cara ? Trunks no habrá hecho nada malo verdad ?"

" No mujer malo no , tu hijo esta enamorado , nada mas y casi le arranca la cabeza al hijo mas chico de kakarotto"

" Perdón mas despacio Trunks enamorado y casi mata a Goten por una chica ?"

" A ver si entendés mujer para ser inteligente sos lenta , la chica no es cualquier mocosa es " la mocosa " "

" Mira Vegeta habla claro que no entiendo "

" Tu hijo esta enamorado de Misty y casi mata a Goten en un ataque de celos , es lo mismo que me paso a mi con tu amigo el debilucho "

Bulma se quedo muda pero dijo

" Y como hizo Goten para no defenderse ?"

" Tu hijo utilizo códigos Sayains , le dijo a Goten que Misty era su mujer "

" Que le dijo que ?"

" Es la única manera que Goten no se va a acercar a Misty por eso lo dijo serán mitad humanos pero tienen sangre Sayain y cuando un Sayaiin le dice eso a otro el otro lo respeta "

" Vos pensás que esta bien que Trunks le guste Misty Vegeta ?

" Yo no puedo decirle nada mujer y la mocosa es una buena chica pero queda en el decirle no en nadie mas "

pasaron los días y a Trunks se le ocurrió pedirle consejos de mujeres a nada mas ni nada menos que a James , esto no va ir muy bien pero va a ser divertido .

"James te puedo hacer una pregunta ?"

" Que pasa , yo cobro por mis servicios , así que anda pagando "

Trunks lo miro mal y lo agarro de la remera " No creo que quieras entrenar conmigo en la cámara de gravedad verdad?"

" No no era una broma para vos lo que sea Trunks "

" Como hago para conquistarme una chica ?" pregunto Trunks

" Bueno , eh con flores supongo , y chocolates "

"Quien es esa chica espero que no sea Jessie "

"No tengo tan mal gusto " Dijo Trunks por debajo

" Que dijiste de Jessie vos tonto de pelo rosa "

" Mira o me vas a ayudar o no ?"

" Realmente no se , porque no le preguntas a tu padre , por ahí el sabe tu mama es muy linda algo bien hizo para que se fijara en el ?"

" Pero vos como haces para conquistar mujeres James algo debes saber "

" Bueno las llevo al cine a comer y hago que paguen ellas siempre funciona "

Trunks sabia que era mejor no seguir esos consejos , " Gracias por tu ayuda pero si hablas de esto le cuento a mi papa "

" Yo no se de que estábamos hablando " Dijo James

Entonces Trunks decidió ir a la fuente paternal por ahí mejores consejos tenia

" Papa necesito un consejo "

" Que querés mocoso "

" Quiero saber como conquistar a vos sabes quien y por ahí me podes ayudar "

Vegeta se quedo helado , el no sabia nada Bulma y el se enamoraron porque si no hubo nada de romántico ni de conquista .

"Yo no se de esos temas mocoso "

" Algo debes saber porque como hiciste para conquistar a mi mama ?"

" Yo no hice nada ella se enamoro de mi nada mas "

" Dale papa necesito ayuda "

" Bueno mocoso , decile que te gustan sus ojos y decile que luce muy linda "

" Vos no haces eso con mi mama , pero bueno es un buen consejo que mas ?"

" Mira mocoso preguntale a tu madre "

Pobre Trunks pero bueno se fue y le pregunto a Bulma

"Hola mama necesito tu ayuda con algo puede ser ?"

"Claro hijo decime "

"Como hago para conquistar a una chica muy bonita "

"Bueno primero como es esa chica Trunks ?"

"Eh bueno es muy muy linda tiene lindos ojos y lindo cabello y una linda sonrisa "

Bulma sabia quien era la chica .

"Bueno regalale flores , llevala a cenar , decile que es linda "

"Si papa me dijo eso que la tengo que halagar "

" Tu padre te dijo eso ?! ese mono cuando lo agarre yo lo mato "

"El nunca te dijo cosas lindas ?"

" Lo mas lindo que llego a decir tu padre es si acepto nada mas "

Pasaron los días y Trunks decidió preguntarle a Misty si quería salir con el pero tenia miedo de que dijera que no

"Hola Misty te ves muy linda hoy "

"Hola Trunks vos también te ves muy bien "

"Yo eh quería saber si querés salir a cenar conmigo un día de estos ?"

"Si no hay problema Trunks "Dijo Misty

Mientras tanto Bulma se quedo pensando en el consejo que Vegeta le había dado a Trunks y pensó en vengarse , y esta parte va a ser muy divertida .

vegeta estaba entrenando en su cámara de gravedad y de repente se fue la energía no solo la principal sino la de repuesto también .

" Mujer mi cámara se rompió vení a a arreglarla de inmediato !" mando Vegeta

" Mira mono espacial con cola nueva querés la cámara de gravedad reparala vos o pedile a Jessie o a James entendiste !"

" A mi no me hablas de eso modo banshee yo te estoy ordenando algo y lo vas a hacer "

" Mira Príncipe arrogante o te callas y me dejas tranquila o dormís en el sillón "

Jessie y James estaban de espectadores y estaban apostando hasta ahora iba ganando Jessie a favor de Bulma

" No se que bicho te pico a vos mujer insolente pero a mi nadie me habla de esa manera yo soy "

Y Bulma lo corto " Si lo sabemos el PRÍNCIPE DE LOS SAYA TONTOS eso sos vos mono espacial "

" Dos puntos para Bulma , cero Vegeta " Grito James

" Que esta pasando acá" dijeron Ash y Trunks "

" Pelas maritales quieren apostar Bulma va ganando " Dijo james

la pela seguía

" Como se te ocurre decir eso de la raza de guerreros de clase alta mujer ignorante "

" Yo digo lo que se me da la gana mono tonto y antipático "

" A mi nadie me habla así oíste mujer tus gritos hacen que mis oídos sangren literalmente "

" QUE NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE TE PASA MONO MALDITO "

"Cuatro puntos para Bulma " Grito James

"Que están haciendo ustedes cuatro " Dijo Vegeta

" Apostando a ver quien de ustedes dos gana la pela " Dijeron los cuatro

" Y Quien va ganando la banshee esta o yo ?"

"BULMA "Dijeron

"Mira mujer no te lo repito otra vez o me arreglas la cámara de gravedad o te mando a la otra dimensión !"

"Sabes una cosa mono engreído del espacio , que harías sin mi a ver decime si sos tan valiente , vamos si querés te lo digo yo , no sabrías no donde caerte muerto "

" Mira ya tus gritos me tienen harto , no se porque no te mate en Namek cuando tenia la posibilidad eso fue un error "

" Eso fue lo peor que dijiste mono con cola reconstituida , por dos meses en el sillón y la cámara de gravedad te la arreglas vos "

" Mira Bulma no se que bicho te pico , no estarás con tus días por ahí es eso , yo no te hice nada "

"Ocho puntos para Bulma " dijo James

"Voy perdiendo " dijo Trunks

" Y por que apostaste a tu papa ?" Pregunto Ash

"Prefiero los gritos que los golpes "

" Que me pasa te voy a decir que me pasa mono , pasa que vos nunca me dijiste nada lindo nunca me halagaste nunca nada "

" Y ahora después de todo este tiempo que estamos juntos me venís a reclamar , realmente estas loca "

" Sabe Vegeta yo también estaría enojada , ni este idiota se olvida de decirme que me veo linda " dejo Jessie

" Hasta un idiota como ese le hace cumplidos a la compañera y vos que sos mi esposo ni uno vergüenza tendría que darte VEGETA "

" Yo no se de que estas hablando , vos sabes que esas cosas yo no las hago "

" No las haces pero las sabes eso es lo peor "

" Yo no se nada "

" En serio mono espacial , que no sabes lo que le gusta a las mujeres ?"

" Esas cosas son cosas para los humanos debiluchos "

" Entonces tu hijo es un debilucho si dice eso , no pensé eso de vos Vegeta "

Vegeta miro a Trunks con una cara y con la mirada le dijo todo .

" Vos le diste consejos como conquistar una chica , y parece que sabes mas del tema que lo que aparentas "

" Yo le dije lo que se me ocurrió mujer "

"Y como puede ser eso , yo soy tu mujer y nunca me decís nada "

" Mira mujer podes cortarla con tus gritos ya estoy harto de esto "

"Mira mono con patas o vos haces algo por mi para que me sienta amada o directamente te vas a lo de Goku "

" a mi no me pongas condiciones escuchaste ya que tenemos audiencia vamos a preguntarles que opinan te parece ?"

Los cuatro se quedaron helados .

"Vos James tengo que halagarla y decirle todo eso para aumentar su ego y orgullo ?"

"Yo creo que un poco si " dijo james

"Orgullo vos venís a hablar de orgullo mono , que cuando pierdes una practica de entrenamiento con Goku no se te puede decir nada, porque el señor siempre esta diciendo Esa sabandija de tercera clase no me va a ganar yo soy el Príncipe de los Sayaiins , el guerrero mas fuerte del universo "

" Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra el orgullo de un guerrero es sagrado y lo tuyo es vanidad pura "

"Yo creo que Bulma tiene razón si yo tuviera un marido como usted no dura nada a mi lado , las mujeres necesitamos halagos para sentirnos bien pero parece que en su raza guerrera no les enseñan eso " Dijo Jessie

" Miren yo soy un guerrero no un humano esas frivolidades no me interesan "

" Papa Goku es un guerrero y le hace regalos a su esposa , la lleva a cenar le dice cosas lindas y la ayuda en la casa "

" Mira mocoso yo no soy esa sabandija de tercera clase que se hace llamar guerrero yo soy el príncipe de los Sayaiins "

" Por lo menos si Milk no hubiera aparecido por ahí Goku se hubiera fijado en mi " Dijo Bulma

" Ni se te ocurra pensar eso Bulma entendiste yo tengo paciencia y yo y yo TE AMO maldición te amo mas que a mi vida te crees que si no lo hiciera me hubiera quedado en este planeta inmundo ?"

Todos absolutamente todos se quedaron mudos , nadie dijo nada .

" Vegeta no te vayas por favor disculpame , se me fue la mano solo quería vengarme de vos porque nunca me decís nada "

" Toma abrilo lo compre para vos cuando fui al shopping con Misty "

" Vegeta es hermoso "

vegeta le compro un brazalete de oro que tenia grabado sus iniciales

" Yo creo que tendrías que aprender james "

" Pensé que con lo que yo te digo te alcanza y te sobra "

" no es lo mismo una palabra que un brazalete de oro puro "

" No necesito decirte todo lo que siento todos lo días Bulma yo no soy así "

" Lo se Vegeta , lo se no tendría que dudar "

" Hola que esta pasando acá porque están todos rígidos y nadie habla ? " Pregunto Misty

" Hubo una pela porque Trunks quiere conquistar a una chica y Vegeta le dio un consejo el se lo contó a Bulma y ella se puso mal porque Vegeta nunca le dice nada lindo " Dijo Ash

" Yo creo que las acciones son mejor que las palabras Bulma y con todo lo que demostró Vegeta defendiéndote eso creo que vale mas que UN TE AMO todos los días , yo me tengo que ir a mi habitación suerte con tu conquista Trunks "

Misty se fue media triste porque pensó que Trunks no quería salir con ella

" Porque le dijiste a Misty que quería conquistar una chica ?" le pregunto a Ash de mal modo

" Porque es la verdad "

" Dejen yo voy a hablar con ella " Dijo Vegeta

" Vos Vegeta vas a hablar con Misty acerca de Trunks ?"

" Tengo afinidad con la mocosa Bulma "

Vegeta llego a la puerta de la habitación de Misty y escucho "Soy una tonta , como pude creer que el hijo de un príncipe guerrero se podía fijar en mi una simple huérfana , soy muy tonta tendría que ser como la madre para que se fije en mi "

" Puedo pasar mocosa "

" Si Vegeta un minuto ya abro "

" Que necesitas en que te puedo ayudar ?"

" Por que estas llorando , se puede saber ?"

" Yo no estoy llorando , estoy cansada eso es todo "

" Huelo tus lagrimas y tus mentiras habla de una vez por que o por quien estas llorando "

" Bueno estoy llorando por un muchacho , por favor no le pegues yo creo que es muy digno "

"Ese muchacho es Trunks verdad? "

" Y vos como sabes , yo se que el esta con alguien mas , por eso anduvo pidiendo consejos seguro que después de la discusión que hubo iba a venir a pedirme a mi un consejo "

" A mi hijo si le interesa una chica , pero no soy yo quien te tiene que decir eso "

" Papa dejame hablar con ella por favor "

" Seras mi hijo pero haces peor esta situación y no la contás entendido Trunks ?"

" Si si papa"

" Querés pedirme algún consejo Trunks acerca de la chica que te gusta?" Pregunto Misty

Trunks no sabia que decir , nunca había estado en esa situación , y sabia que si Misty se ponía peor Vegeta lo iba a matar .

" A mi me gusta una chica , si es cierto , pero yo no te vengo a pedir un consejo a a vos "

" Y por que no ? Yo se de chicas , y te puedo ayudar "

" Si si lo se , pero , vos sabes lo que paso cuando vos me dejaste a solas con Goten ?"

"No dijiste que tenias que hablar con el a solas "

" El dijo que te halago el vestido y yo casi le arranco la cabeza "

" Vos , casi le arrancas la cabeza a Goten ? Trunks por que , si yo no soy nada tuyo "

" Y si el quiere salir conmigo es un muchacho fuerte e inteligente "

Trunks se estaba conteniendo para no enojarse

" NO no es digno tuyo , ningún humano es digno tuyo "

" Por que decime por que ? Ningún humano o Goten es digno mio "

" Por que vos sos mi mujer y punto "

Misty no sabia que decir o lo estaba soñando o Trunks estaba delirando

" Yo tu mujer . Trunks realmente estas bien ?"

" Si vos sos la chica que me gusta por eso eran los consejos que estaba pidiendo"

" No era mas fácil decirme las cosas en vez de ir de persona en persona "

" Yo no te dije nada porque no se si vos sentís lo mismo por mi "

" Porque crees que me vine a la habitación cuando Ash dijo lo que dijo "

Trunks se quedo helado , eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber .

Cuando terminaron la conversación escucharon otra pelea esta vez entre jessie y james .

" Mira idiota porque no sos como Vegeta que le hace regalos a la mujer " Dijo Jessie

" Yo no tengo la plata para esas cosas , y lo sabes aparte para que las necesitas ?"

" No importa si las necesito o no las necesito , nada me regalaste en todo este tiempo que estamos juntos "

" No es cierto eso Jessie , yo te alago , te digo que sos hermosa y te digo que te amo , vos sabes que Vegeta no hace eso "

Vegeta los miraba y estaba atento y le gustaba escuchar la pelea

" Si es cierto pero vos no te podes comparar con Vegeta sos un gusano debilucho no un príncipe guerrero de una raza extraterrestre "

" Mira si tanto te gustan ese tipo de hombres buscate uno asi pero yo te amo "

" Si todos los hombres fueran de valientes como lo es el ninguna mujer estaría soltera maldito "

" No me insultes Jessie que querés que te regale , no tengo el dinero "

"Te recomiendo que trabajes insecto " le dijo Vegeta

" Vos no trabajas Vegeta , así que no hables mucho "

" No claro no trabaja quien crees que defiende este mundo los humanos debiluchos como vos "

" Tiene razón por lo menos alguien lo reconoce "

" Y estos dos porque están pelando ? " Pregunto Bulma

" Porque la mujer esa quiere que el insecto sea un poco como yo "

" Mira James o te buscas un trabajo o le pido a Vegeta que te use como bolsa de entrenamiento "

" Yo no se de que puedo trabajar y como te dije el tampoco trabaja la que trae el dinero es Bulma "

" Vos crees que es fácil ser un guerrero como Vegeta tenes que entrenar todo el día para ser como es el , hagamos eso si vos podes entrenar de la misma manera que vegeta no te hago buscar trabajo "

Vegeta y Bulma se echaron a reír de la idea de Jessie , pero ver a James sufrir un poco no estaría mal

" acepto con mucho gusto te voy a demostrar que puedo ser tan fuerte como Vegeta "

" Dudo gusano que seas tan fuerte como yo "

" Bueno pero lo puedo intentar por lo menos no debe ser mucho trabajo "

" No claro , yo te entreno si querés gusano , te espero a las 5am maña en la cámara de gravedad "

" No podemos empezar por lo básico ? " Pregunto james

" Si querés ser tan fuerte como Vegeta seguís sus ordenes o no dormís conmigo por seis meses !" Grito Jessie

Bueno hasta acá el capitulo siete se que tiene muchas vueltas , pero a mi me gusta de ese modo espero que a ustedes también ,

comenten .


	8. Chapter 8

Habían pasado mas de las 5 de la mañana , y James no había indo a entrenar con vegeta ; entonces vegeta decidió ir a buscarlo a su habitación.

" Levantate sabandija holgazana , que tenemos que empezar el entrenamiento " Grito Vegeta .

James que estaba dormido solo le contesto " Dejame dormir no pase una buena noche gracias a Jessie "

Vegeta ya cansado agarro un balde con agua con hielo (eso debe ser horrible que alguien te despierte así pero sabemos que Vegeta usa métodos no muy ortodoxos ) y se lo tiro encima .

James salio por los aires al sentir el agua helada .

" Pero que hace vegeta quiere que me agarre una pulmonía "

" Mira sabandija ya son mas de las siete y yo te esperaba a las cinco para empezar así que de castigo no hay comida para vos "

Llegaron a la cámara de gravedad y entraron los dos tranquilos .

" Mire Vegeta no tengo la menor idea de lo que es pelear , y jamas entrene en algo como esta cosa "

" Vos te crees que yo voy a activar la cámara de gravedad eso seria tu muerte gusano "

" Ahora empecemos , dame tu mejor golpe insecto "

James le tiro una patada y termino contra la pared

"Eso me dolió no fue justo que usted haya echo eso Vegeta "

" Vos pensás que algún enemigo te va a decir cuando te va atacar insecto "

" Oiga se puede dejar de insultarme yo no lo estoy insultando "

" Mira si vos querés entrenar con mis métodos estos son o querés que tu mujer insolente te haga dormir en el sillón , no creo que te guste eso "

Después de cuatro horas James estaba que no podía mas le dolía todo el cuerpo y no se podía mover .

" Por Dios Vegeta que le hiciste ?" Pregunto Bulma

" Nada Mujer no tengo la culpa que sea tan debilucho pero creo que puede llegar a algo si sigue entrenando ."

Pasaron los días y a Misty se le ocurrió que seria una buena idea ir al colegio , porque a ella le gustaba estudiar asi que le pregunto a Bulma

" Por supuesto que es una buena idea de que vayas al colegio "

" Y a que colegio puedo ir ?" Pregunto Misty

" Bueno podes ir al mismo que Trunks pero en diferente curso por la edad "

Paso el fin de semana y el lunes era el primer día de escuela para Misty

" Tengo mucho miedo , estoy nerviosa no se si voy a poder encajar con personas nuevas "

" Yo se que si , no te preocupes todo va a estar bien " Dijo Trunks

" Ya lo se , pero igual estoy nerviosa "

" Vos sabes que estoy yo si te pasa algo , no estas sola , acordate que siento tu KI "

" Suertudo "

" Igual no quiero ser una carga para vos Trunks , no me gusta eso "

" No entendés como es esto , primero no sos una carga y sobre todo sos mi mujer y siempre te voy a proteger "

" Esta bien gracias "

Cuando llegaron a la escuela cada uno fue a su curso .

" Bueno alumnos les quiero presentar a una nueva estudiante , su nombre es Misty y vive con la familia Brief "

Paso la clase y llego la hora del recreo , y Misty aprovecho para ir a la cafetería y comer algo , encontró una mesa y sentó sola ; pero de repente aparecieron dos muchachos , esos eran los bullyies del colegio y decidieron molestarla y por ahí algo mas .

" Pero miren que tenemos acá hola preciosa " Dijo uno

" Que quieren tontos déjenme en paz estoy ocupada " Contesto Misty de mala manera

" Mira si sabes lo que te conviene yo no hablaría de esa manera "

" Yo no les tengo miedo "

Entonces aprovecho para irse pero estos dos la siguieron y uno la agarro de mala manera y la llevo hacia una sala de vídeo de la escuela que no se usaba y que no había nadie para que ella pidiera ayuda .

" Te equivocaste de personas para faltarles el respeto preciosa "

" Yo como dije no les tengo miedo y déjenme sola "

" Vamos a enseñarte una lección sos muy bonita , sabias por ahí nos podes dar algo y te dejamos en paz "

Misty estaba al borde del llanto y quería que Trunks viniera

" Soltame idiota dejame en paz no quiero "

" Trunks , Trunks ayudame por favor "

" Tus gritos no ayudan nadie te va a escuchar "

" Por favor suéltenme no me hagan algo que después se pueden arrepentir por favor "

" Nosotros vamos a acabar lo que empezamos , y vos te vas a quedar quieta "

Uno de los tontos se le acerco y la acorralo contra la pared y le corto la remera .

" Por favor no lo hagan por favor " Lloraba Misty

En eso se sintió que la puerta voló a través de la sala de vídeo y si era Trunks furioso .

" Y este tonto quien es " Dijo uno

Trunks vio a Misty y vio al que la tenia contra la pared , exploto en furia de una manera que jamas lo había echo ; se acerco al que había echo la pregunta .

" Este tonto es tu peor pesadilla " Dijo

" Mira , no se quien sos pero nosotros estamos ocupados " Dijo uno

" Si , lo se pero se metieron con Mi MUJER , y yo estoy furioso "

" Tu mujer esta chica no me hagas reír "

Trunks solo despareció por un segundo y tenia al tonto que tenia a Misty en la pared y lo agarro del cuello y empezó a apretar muy lento

" Jamas mate en mi vida , pero no se si hoy va a ser el primer día "

" Soltame , no sabes con quien te estas metiendo "

" Vos no sabes con quien te estas metiendo basura , te metiste con la mujer del hombre equivocado es decir con la mujer de un Sayain "

" Un que , que es un Sayaiin?" Dijo el otro temblando

" Yo soy un Sayaiin y ustedes me hicieron enfurecer "

" Te juro que no le hicimos nada y ni le íbamos a hacer nada solo la queríamos asustar "

" A mi no me vengas con esa mierda , si yo no aparecía yo se lo que hubieran echo "

Trunks le pego de tal manera que lo dejo tirado en el suelo retorciéndose , el segundo se desmayo del susto .

Misty se largo a llorar " Pensé que no la contaba pensé que que esos me iban ... a lastimar de una manera horrible "

" En serio creíste que no iba a venir , que iba a permitir que dos basuras te hicieran daño "

" No , pero no pensé que me habías escuchado yo grite y grite por vos y no venias y tuve miedo Trunks mucho miedo "

" Jamas te va a pasar algo a mi lado eso te lo juro "

" Quiero irme a casa por favor no me siento bien "

Cuando llegaron a CC Vegeta sintió algo raro en su hijo y en Misty .

" Que paso Trunks , sentí tu KI estallar , habla ahora no tengo paciencia "

" No soy yo quien tiene que contarte papa es Misty , y si ella no te dice por que yo me puse como me puse lo lamento pero yo no te voy a decir nada "

Entonces Vegeta se fue a ver a Misty y la escucho llorando

" Mocosa abrí la puerta quiero hablar con vos "

" Pasa vegeta esta abierto "

Cuando Vegeta vio las lastimaduras en Misty , solo atino a preguntar

" Quien te hizo eso , y me lo decís ?"

" No paso nada , te lo aseguro estoy bien "

" Y no pregunte eso , pregunte quien y como "

" Dos muchachos en la escuela intentaron ... " Y Misty se puso a llorar

" Es por eso que Trunks se puso furioso , te protegió . Mato a alguien ? " Vegeta pregunto

" No no los mato pero no creo que me hagan nada , pero tengo miedo de volver ahí "

Vegeta no sabia que hacer si buscar a los tontos o dejarlos estaba furioso .

Paso el día y a la noche Misty no podía ni dormir del miedo tenia pesadilla tras pesadilla .

" No puede ser no me puedo dormir tengo miedo , y mucho "

Se levanto y se fue al living y prendió la tele pero no podía concentrarse y se puso a llorar .

" Por que estas llorando ?" Era Trunks

" Por nada , estoy bien , no te preocupes "

" Por nada no , decime por que "

" Porque tengo miedo Trunks , mucho miedo "

Y Por primera vez se le tiro a los brazos y se puso a llorar .

" No llores y no tengas miedo yo estoy acá , no me voy a ir a ningún lado "

" Por favor , tengo miedo Trunks y si no llegabas a tiempo y si esos dos hacían lo que creo que iban a hacer "

" Pero llegue eso es lo importante y lo mas importante es que vos estas bien "

Trunks se acerco y le dio un beso , pero Misty se corrió un poco con miedo y duda

" Hice algo mal , no te gusto ?" Pregunto Trunks

" Si si me gusto , pero no quiero yo jamas eh buenas noches Trunks "

" Espera " Y la agarro delicadamente del brazo

" No voy a hacerte nada de lo que no quieras eso tenelo por seguro " Le dijo al oído

Misty se quedo muda , y no sabia que hacer pero decidió contarle algo que nadie sabia

" Mira Trunks , yo jamas ni bese ni estuve con ningún muchacho íntimamente y tengo miedo "

" No va a pasar nada que no quieras hasta que vos estés segura , yo no te voy a lastimar "

" Eso lo se , pero no quiero que después te des cuenta que por ahí no soy para vos , yo creo que te mereces alguien mas fuerte y alguien mejor que yo Trunks "

" Yo elegí a la mejor , nunca dudes de eso , yo yo Te Amo y mucho "

" Vos me Amas a mi . Estas seguro de eso Trunks ?"

No acabo de decirlo que Trunks le dio otro , beso esta vez ella acepto , la beso muy delicadamente pero apasionadamente , cuando partió los labios de su boca , Trunks saboreo toda su dulzura era algo encantador , el calor le corría por el cuerpo pero no iba a hacer nada que ella no quisiera el tenia honor y iba a respetar el honor , de ella .

Se movió de posición y la abrazo y la puso contra su cuerpo , y le dio besos en el cuello en los hombros , y volvió a sus labios saboreandolos y mordiendo muy despacio .

Misty no sabia hasta donde dejarlo que llegue , le encantaba en la manera en que la acariciaba y la manera en que la besaba , pero no estaba muy segura , cuando las mano de Trunks llegaron muy lejos ella se las retiro y las volvió a poner en su espalda .

" Trunks , es mejor que paremos por favor no te enojes " Le dijo ella

" Te dije que no va a pasar nada de lo que vos no quieras "

" Es mejor que vayamos a dormir es muy tarde "

" Hasta mañana Trunks " Dijo Misty con un beso

" Hasta mañana Misty " Dijo Trunks y le dio un beso

Al otro día Vegeta despertó de nuevo a James pero esta vez lo despertó a las cuatro de la mañana .

" Levantate sabandija , que no tengo todo el día para esperar que un holgazán como vos se levante "

James medio dormido pregunto " Que pasa se incendia la casa hay que llamar a los bomberos ?"

" Que incendio ni que incendio es hora de entrenar gusano dale levantate o te arrastro " Grito Vegeta

James vio la hora " Pero Vegeta son las cuatro , déjeme dormir , no tiene compasión por mi acaso "

" Que compasión ni que nada te levantas o te obligo , ni Trunks es tan holgazán como vos insecto "

James no tuvo otra opción que acceder , era el trato .

" Bueno sabandija ahora te voy a enseñar a esquivar golpes a ver si prestas atención "

James se estaba durmiendo , pero se despertó cuando vio a Vegeta encima de el

" Suélteme , que me pesa , me duele "

" Si te peso liberate , de eso se trata insecto el entrenamiento "

James saco fuerzas y se libero de Vegeta

" Algo de fuerzas tenes sabandija eso es bueno "

" Dame una patada con todas las fuerzas " Ordeno Vegeta

James lo hizo pero Vegeta desapareció delante de sus ojos .

" Oiga eso no es justo yo no lo puedo hacer "

No termino de decirlo y Vegeta lo tenia contra la pared

" Te dije que tenes que concentrarte para poder leer mis movimientos insecto "

" Es muy fácil para usted que lo sabe hacer pero no para mi " Protesto James

" Mira Gusano si seguís interrumpiendo y cuestionando te hago hacer 400 flexiones bajo 450gs de gravedad vos elegí "

James no dijo nada y no interrumpió mas .

Pasaron las horas y Misty se despertó y se alisto para ir al colegio , pero seguía con miedo .

" Estas lista para ir ?" pregunto Trunks

" Si si estoy lista , ojala no me pase nada "

" No te va a pasar nada , te lo aseguro , a partir de hoy yo como con vos todos los días "

La clase de Misty estuvo interesante y se hizo de algunas amigas .

Cuando se sentaron a la mesa en la cafetería apareció Trunks y se sentó con ellas .

" Hola me llamo Videl " Se presento una

" Encantado Trunks Brief "

"Vos so Trunks Brief , sos mas guapo de lo que dicen , toma mi numero " Dijo

" Lo siento yo ya estoy con alguien "

" Venís Misty a comer ?" pregunto Trunks

" Si si ya voy Trunks un minuto "

" Videl , ella es Misty mi novia " dijo Trunks orgulloso

" Ella tu novia , no lo puedo creer "

" Y por que no , ella es linda inteligente , humilde y muchas cosas mas " Dijo Trunks

Misty no podía creer la declaración de Trunks estaba colorada , y no sabia donde meterse .

Termino la hora de escuela y se fueron juntos y Misty aprovecho para decirle algo

" No sabia que pensabas eso de mi "

" Solo dije la verdad y lo que siento , nada mas "

" Vos sabes que lo dijiste adelante de casi toda la escuela ?"

" Si y lo volvería a hacer , no tiene nada de malo Misty yo te amo "

" Yo también te amo Trunks , pero no quiero después que se burlen de vos sos un ser fuerte y se que tenes orgullo como tu papa "

" Eso no me va a dañar el orgullo decir eso me dio orgullo entendés "

Cuando llegaron a la casa encontraron a James medio dormido y lastimado

" Y a este quien le pego , o quienes le pegaron ? " Pregunto Misty

" Creo que fue mi papa "

" James , despertá , James! despertate holgazán "

" Si si Vegeta por favor no me tire agua con hielo "

Trunks y Misty se echaron a reír de James

" Que es lo gracioso " grito James

" Bueno por lo menos estas vivo , tan malo fue el entrenamiento con mi papa ?"

" Mira , no me hagas acordar de mi sufrimiento si veo un súper sayaiin otra vez creo que voy a explotar "

" No debe haber sido tan duro , Vegeta seguro te trato bien " Dijo Misty

James se levanto y cerro la mano y se acerco de mal modo a Misty estaba de malhumor obvio

" Mira no me cargues mas" dijo

Trunks lo miro y le dijo " Si no querés ver a otro Súper Sayaiin pero esta vez furioso te aconsejo James que no le hables a mi mujer en esa manera o te voy a hacer entrenar yo "

James jamas había escuchado a hablar de esa manera a Trunks y no dijo nada solo se callo

"vamos Misty , dejalo que no debe sentirse muy bien "

" Si si vamos "

Mientras tanto Bulma y Vegeta habían planeado un viaje con Ash y Brocks así que decidieron comentarles a los demás

" Bueno nosotros nos vamos a ir por tres semanas de viaje " Dijo Bulma

" Y no quiero ningún destrozo en la casa "

" Si si no hay problema "

Vegeta quiso aprovechar a hablar con su hijo

" Trunks , que estés solo no significa que puedas hacer nada raro "

" papa de que estas hablando ?"

" Vos te crees que yo no siento tu esencia mocoso "

" Mira papa tengo honor , deberías saber eso yo jamas haría algo que Misty no quisiera"

" Mira si llega a pasar , tenes que tener cuidado con tu fuerza es mucho mas frágil "

Trunks estaba colorado su padre dándole consejos de ese tipo .

" Papa por favor "

" Papa nada mocoso , me vas a escuchar te guste o no , no es algo físico nada mas si querés pasar el resto de tus días con ella , tenes que estar dispuesto a que estén unidos tanto física como mentalmente "

" Yo quiero pasar mi vida con ella papa pero no la voy a obligar a hacer nada que no quiera entendés ?"

" Bueno por lo menos ya lo sabes , nos tenemos que ir "

Salio de la habitación de Trunks y se dirigió a James

" Y vos espero que practiques un poco mientras no este porque sino el castigo va a ser peor "

" Si , no se preocupe Vegeta "

A la noche Misty se puso a ver una película mientras comía helado de chocolate , la película era romántica , y en cada escena romántica ella lloraba , era un melodrama como no había otro . Trunks la miro y le pregunto

" Por que estas llorando ?"

" Por la película , ella se tiene que casar con el obligada por su padre , pero ama a otra persona " Mientras lloraba

" Puedo verla con vos ?" Pregunto Trunks

" No quiero lastimarte los oídos , con mi llanto "

" No me gusta verte llorar , eso es todo "

" Pero este llanto no es de algo malo Trunks es porque bueno las escenas son muy dramáticas nada mas las chicas lloramos por eso es normal "

Termino la película , y Misty decidió . subir al techo y se sentó Trunks la vio , pero no dijo nada , ella en realidad no quería caerse obviamente solo quería ver las estrellas , pero puso mal el pie y se quedo colgada .

" Tirate " Dijo Trunks

" Si yo hago eso me mato "

" Confiá en mi"

Se tiro y Trunks la agarro ,, " Me podes bajar estoy bien " Dijo Misty

Trunks la miro a los ojos y le dio un beso , ella respondió muy suavemente , le beso el cuello , la boca los hombros , las manos de Trunks le acariciaban la espalda , y el deseo crecía , ella lo podía sentir .

" Trunks , yo , yo no se que hacer " Dijo con vergüenza

" Nada que no quieras , yo no te estoy obligando a nada "

" Lo se pero , yo siento que vos querés y creo que te estoy apartando "

" Si vos no querés no va a pasar nada de nada "

" Yo quiero pero no se si voy a estar bien "

" Yo puedo controlar mis fuerzas , de eso no tengas miedo "

" Misty yo quiero estar con vos siempre esto no es algo físico nada mas entendés ?"

" Yo también quiero estar con vos no dudes de eso yo te amo y mucho "

" Esta bien pero , tengo mucho miedo sabes , esto es todo nuevo para mi "

Estaban hablando y apareció James siempre alguien arruinando el momento

" Oigan que hacen ustedes dos acá ?" Pregunto

Trunks lo miro mal y se le acerco al oído " Mira es mejor que desaparezcas o te mando a la cámara de gravedad "

" Pero Trunks que esta pasando me contás ?" Cuando vio la mirada de Trunks entendió todo

" Lamento la interrupción " dijo

Trunks se acerco a Misty " En que estábamos ?"

" Te decía que todo esto es nuevo para mi y que tengo miedo

" Yo te voy a cuidar , de eso no te preocupes "

" Esta bien confió en vos "

" Pero también tenemos que estar unidos mentalmente "

" Y eso como se hace ? "

" Cuando llegue el momento lo vas a saber confiá en mi "

Trunks la llevo a su habitación , y vio que Misty estaba temblando de nervios .

" No te voy a hacer nada malo , te amo mas que a mi vida , te prometo cuidarte " Le susurro al oído

" Ya ya lo se pero eso no significa que no este nerviosa Trunks , yo no se que hacer "

Trunks la agarro de la cintura y la empezó a oler muy despacio y sonrió

" Que haces Trunks que me estas oliendo huelo mal "

" No oles muy bien , oles a deseo a miedo y a amor por mi "

Misty trago nada mas

" Si si eso es verdad "

Trunks la empezó a besar muy suave , su lengua entro en su boca y sintió toda su dulzura ; la agarro de la cintura y la abrazo y sus manos recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo ; la puso en la cama y le saco la remera , y beso su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho Misty tomaba aire y no podía creer que un hombre como Trunks fuera tan cuidadoso y tan amable .

Le saco el corpiño y besaba cada uno de sus pechos uno por uno , tratando cada uno con sumo cuidado y dulzura .

Cuando sus manos llegaron mas abajo la miro y le pregunto " Que pasa estas bien ?"

" Si si no estoy acostumbrada a tener a alguien arriba mio nada mas "

Trunks siguió muy despacio besándola y cuando supo que esta lista la miro a los ojos

" Lista "

" Siempre para vos "

Lo que siento Misty fue mas que pasión fue amor puro , no quería que esa sensación se acabara , entre cada movimiento ella gritaba su nombre con pasión , estaba perdidamente enamorada de el de su príncipe Sayaiin , cuando terminaron los dos transpirados y uno al lado de otro , Trunks la miro y le dijo

" Ahora vamos a unirnos mentalmente "

" Y que tengo que hacer ?"

"Yo te voy morder cerca del cuello , cuando haga eso tus recuerdos van a ser míos y cuando vos me muerdas a mi mis recuerdos van a ser tuyos "

" Esta bien confió en vos "

Trunks se acerco y presiono sus dientes en el hombro de ella e hizo fuerza a Misty le dolió pero no dijo nada , Trunks pudo ver todos sus recuerdos , su vida y todo el amor que ella sentía por el algo que jamas había imaginado cuando termino era el turno de ella , Trunks relajo sus músculos y la ayudo para que hiciera lo mismo ella vio todos sus recuerdos también y sintió un poco de tristeza por la infancia que tuvo.

" Ya estamos unidos esto no lo puede separar nadie , es lo mas sagrado para un Sayaiin "

" Te amo mi príncipe Trunks "

" Yo también te amo "

A la mañana siguiente Jessie y James los miraban medio raro , y se reían por adentro de ellos dos pero Trunks lo había notado y acá viene una parte muy divertida

" Me pueden decir que es lo gracioso ustedes dos ?" Pregunto Trunks

" Nada amante , apasionado " Dijo James

" Como me llamaste vos insecto "

" James tendrías que pedirle consejos de cama a el a ver si me mantenés mejor " Dijo Jessie

" Miren ustedes dos la pueden cortar " Dijo Trunks

" Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de los impulsos Sayaiins y que las paredes tiemblen " Dijo James

" Que esta pasando acá ?" Pregunto Misty

" Pero miren a quien tenemos al loro que solo sabe un nombre Trunks " Dijo Jessie

" De que están hablando ustedes dos " pregunto Misty

" No te hagas la que no sabes , que la casa gracias a este muchacho hormonal casi se cae a pedazos " dijo James

" Oigan eso no es cierto " Dijo Misty

" Ah no eran las cuatro de la madrugada y los gritos y las paredes temblaban a mas no poder " Dijo Jessie

" Digo Trunks podrías haber controlado mejor la fuerza verdad?" dijo James

" Si a ver si la casa por culpa de sus pasiones se cae a pedazos " Dijo jessie

" No es de su incumbencia nuestros asuntos " dijo Trunks

" No para nada señor amante , apasionado que hace que tiemble la tierra a su alrededor " Dijo James

" Basta y a ustedes que les importa lo que hicimos o dejamos de hacer ?" pregunto Misty

" Nos importa porque no podíamos concentrarnos en nuestras cosas , va Jessie no se podía concentrar "

" Yo no tengo la culpa que Jessie no se sienta satisfecha y tenga que escuchar a los demás en vez de prestarte atención a vos James " Dijo Misty

" Eso no es cierto , ella esta muy satisfecha , no se podía concentrar porque las paredes temblaban era como si hubiera habido un terremoto " Dijo James

" No es lo mismo un Sayaiin que un humano en ese rango digamos " Dijo Misty

" En eso la mocosa tiene razón , no es lo mismo un hombre como Trunks que cuando en ese momento hace temblar las paredes que vos que me satisfaces si pero una hora estos estuvieron mas de cuatro y seguidas " Dijo Jessie

" Pregunto Jessie vos estuviste escuchándonos toda la noche ?" pregunto Trunks

" No hacia falta estar a lado de la puerta creo que toda la ciudad los escucho y creo que hasta tu padre te sintió "

" Pueden terminarla con las bromas eso es algo privado " Dijo Trunks

" Seria privado muchacho hormonal si la casa no se moviera y no pareciera que estamos en una zona de guerra " Dijo James

" Yo me controle , ustedes son unos chismosos eso es lo que pasa " Dijo Trunks

" Si eso pasa cuando te controlas , cuando no lo hagas vuela la tierra " Dijo Jessie

" Miren ustedes déjense de gastarnos , no hicimos nada mal nadie salio herido " Dijo Trunks

" No nadie habrá salido herido pero nadie pudo dormir por sus gritos , y que se yo son peores que los animales " dijo James

" Yo no me quiero imaginar si estos dos hacen esto lo que sera Vegeta y Bulma " Dijo Jessie

" Ustedes si que son chismosos , de verdad " Dijo Misty

" Mira mocosa , no es mi culpa que vos y este mequetrefe no se hayan podido controlar , si ustedes se hubieran aguantado o hubieran pensado que había otras personas en la casa esta conversación no estaría pasando " Dijo James

" Primero Trunks no es un mequetrefe , y segundo no es mi culpa que tu novia no se sienta satisfecha con vos , y por ahí es por eso que estuvieron toda la noche despiertos " Dijo Misty

" Eso no es cierto mocosa , yo la atiendo muy bien , mejor que nadie " Dijo James

" Si me atendés pero no es lo mismo una hora a cuatro " dijo Jessie

En ese momento apareció Vegeta

" Por que están discutiendo a esta hora ustedes me quieren explicar "

" Su hijo acá casi hace que la casa se venga a bajo anoche " Dijo James

" No entiendo de lo que me están hablando insectos Trunks seria incapaz de hacer algo así "

" Acá este muchachito , no nos dejo dormir , entre los temblores y los gritos no sabíamos si estábamos en guerra con alguno de sus enemigos Vegeta " Dijo Jessie

" Sigo sin entender de lo que hablan " Dijo Vegeta un poco sorprendido

" Su hijo y la mocosa esa , estuvieron toda la noche a los gritos , y no verbales entiende ? Estuvieron toda la noche gritando y gritando y recién pararon a las cuatro de la madrugada " Dijo Jessie

" El dijo que controlo su fuerza pero si eso es controlar , no me imagino el descontrol de este muchacho hormonal " Dijo James

Vegeta se dio vuelta y miro a Trunks con cara de satisfacción y empezó el a hablar .

" Si ustedes piensan eso de uno que es mitad Sayaiin , no saben lo que soy yo " Dijo con una sonrisa

" Mire vegeta demasiado que Jessie me reclamo que no la atiendo por favor no haga eso con Bulma acá no quiero quedarme sin novia " Dijo James

" Oiga Vegeta no tiene algún hermano o algo así me presenta " Dijo Jessie

" Mi hermano esta en otro planeta y es casado "

Misty y Trunks no sabían donde meterse y en eso apareció Bulma muy contenta

" Que paso con ustedes Jessie y James que tienen una cara de cansados no durmieron ?"

" Culpa de su hijo y sus hormonas la casa casi se cae " Dijeron los dos

" Perdón mi hijo seria incapaz de hacer algo así " Grito

" Usted tendría que haber estado anoche en esta casa parecía la batalla con Cell pero era todo otro tipo de batalla había gritos , nombres y otras cosas " Dijo James

"De tal palo tal astilla " Dijo Bulma

" No le van a decir nada no nos dejo dormir , y ella no se pudo concentrar con todo ese alboroto " Dijo James

" Yo no me voy a meter en la vida de mi hijo el es grande y sabe lo que hace " Dijo Bulma

" Basta ya esto es vergonzoso para nosotros dos no es nuestra culpa que ustedes sean chismosos " Dijo Trunks .

" No es nuestra culpa que ustedes estén gritando y haciendo temblar todo y también sentimos que una de las paredes de tu habitación se rompió " Dijo James

" Trunks rompiste una pared nada mas yo rompo las cuatro !" dijo Vegeta

" Vegeta como se te ocurre decir eso al frente de ellos !"

" Nosotros nos vamos por un rato " Dijo Trunks

" Y nosotros dos a nuestro cuarto " Dijo Vegeta mirando a Bulma

Jessie y James casi se mueren no querían pasar lo mismo o peor dos veces pero no paso nada y pudieron dormir .

A la noche Vegeta les informo a todos que se iría con Bulma en una segunda luna de miel , por dos meses .

A la noche Misty estaba viendo una película de terror cuando sintió dos brazos en los hombros ,

" AHH soltame , no se ocurra hacerme nada "!

" Misty soy yo Trunks "

" Hola me asustaste como nunca " le contesto

" Yo quería saber si querías venir a mi cuarto a pasar la noche conmigo "

" Si si me encantaría y mejor así no me asusto mas "

Llegaron a la habitación y Trunks se la quedo mirando , por un largo tiempo .

"Tengo algo , Trunks hice algo que no te gusto ?"

" No solo que sos la mujer mas hermosa del universo "

"Trunks no digas así por favor no es cierto "

" Si lo es para mi lo sos y te amo "

Trunks la empezó a acariciar y a besar , en , la puso contra la pared y ella envolvió sus piernas en la cintura de Trunks , le empezó a besar los pechos , la espalda , no había rincón del cuerpo de ella que Trunks no haya besado y memorizado , decían sus nombres entre suspiros y movimientos era imposible frenar ese tipo de pasión eran el uno del otro y no había de otra forma .

" Trunks despacio por favor " Dijo Misty

" Perdoname no quise apretarte tanto , se me fue la mano "

" Esta bien seguí no hay drama , yo confió plenamente en vos perdoname por ser tan débil "

" No lo sos , yo soy el que tengo que controlar la fuerza no vos "

Pasaron toda la noche disfrutando de sus cuerpos y de sus deseos .

Al día siguiente se encontraron con Ash Jessie y James esta vez empezó Ash la conversación

"Buenos días " Dijo Trunks

" Buenos días señor creador de temblores , no se que paso pero la casa se movió toda " Dijo Ash

" Si es cierto otra vez , querés que esta me deje ?" Dijo James

"Ash no se que te contaron estos pero no es para tanto " dijo Trunks

" Ellos no me contaron nada , las paredes temblaron toda la noche con quien estabas peleando Trunks ?"

" Este no se estaba peleando con nadie mocoso eso fue otra cosa , este es alguien que no controla sus impulsos físicos" Dijo Jessie

" No puedo creer que no te podes aguantar aunque sea una noche , se van tus padres y esto es la guerra a la madrugada " dijo James

" A ustedes eso no les importa es algo privado mio " Dijo Trunks

" Hola buen día como durmió todo el mundo ?" Pregunto Misty

" Realmente no estas preguntando mocosa que por culpa de ustedes dos pares de hormonales incontrolables la casa devuelta se cae "Dijo James

" Y Misty que tiene que ver con Trunks ?" Pregunto Ash

" Sos lento mocoso estos dos son la causa de los temblores " Dijo Jessie

" Que asco ustedes dos haciendo eso , ahora entiendo los gritos , escuche a alguien gritando el nombre Trunks "

" No se pero si ustedes siguen así nos vamos a quedar sin techo " Dijo James

" Disculpen pero no es nuestra culpa que ustedes dos sean chismosos " Dijo Misty

" Nosotros no somos , chismosos , Jessie no se concentro en mi otra vez estaba prestando atención a los gritos "

" Buenos días me pueden decir que carajo paso ayer que tembló toda la casa y había gritos como si estaban matando a alguien ,?" Pregunto Brocks

" Este Sayaiin hormonal y la mocosa estuvieron toda la noche de baile , y por esos los temblores " Dijo James

" Misty y Trunks juntos ? no entiendo James a lo que te referís "

" Simple estos dos a las noches se la pasan en el cuarto de este haciendo cosas y no de las normales , bueno para el que tiene pareja es normal pero estos son los peores que escuche en mi vida "

" Ustedes dos juntos , podrían haber bajado el volumen , sobre todos vos Misty si eras vos parecías una harpía gritando , ahora entiendo porque la casa se movió toda "

" No es la primera vez , pero esta vez fue la mas larga " dijo James

" Miren ya basta yo no tengo la culpa que Trunks sea muy apasionado , y que Jessie no se pueda concentrar " Dijo Misty

" Pero casi no pudimos dormir , tendría que controlar la fuerza un poco Misty " Dijo Ash

" Eso fue la fuerza controlada de Trunks mocoso , agradece eso " Dijo Jessie

" Basta me tienen harto con sus quejas esta es mi casa y la de mis padres y ella es mi mujer y estamos en todo el derecho en hacer lo que se nos da la gana "

En eso apareció Goku preocupado porque sintió en KI de Trunks subiendo y bajando esto va estar muy bueno

" Buenos días como están todos ?" Pregunto Goku

" La verdad no dormimos nada gracias a los temblores causados por este muchachito hormonal " Dijo James

" Que paso con Trunks sentí su KI pero no sabia cual era la causa me la pueden contar ?"

" Este es un incontrolable , no nos deja dormir , porque se la pasa toda la noche con la mocosa en la habitación "Dijo Jessie

" Trunks que esta pasando que no entiendo ?" Pregunto Goku

" Se lo ponemos mas simple lo mismo que usted hace con su mujer en su habitación eso pasa , pero acá no se puede dormir " Dijo James

Goku lo miro a Trunks y entendió lo de los temblores , y le dijo " La próxima vez abrí la ventana así hay mas aire "

"Basta ya basta , me tienen podrido con sus quejas " Grito Trunks

" Vamos Trunks , no te enojes , por favor "

" Esta bien tenes razón , no me tengo que enojar por lo menos es lindo verlos sufrir un poco"

A la tarde Misty salio a pasear por la ciudad y se encontró con los dos tontos de la escuela

" Pero miren a quien tenemos acá al hermosa de la otra vez "

" Que que quieren aléjense de mi , o no cuentan esta vez "

" Estas sola tu noviecito no esta y vos tenes una deuda pendiente con nosotros recordás ?

Misty temblada de miedo , cuando uno la agarro y la ato y la metió en el auto .

" Suéltenme si Trunks o Vegeta se enteran ustedes son hombres muertos se los puedo asegurar "

" No le tenemos miedo a ese tonto y no sabemos quien es ese Vegeta " Dijo Uno

" Yo les recomiendo que me dejen ir si no quieren terminar en las garras del Príncipe de los Sayaiins "

" Mira , tonta no nos hagas reír y quedate quieta o sino va a ser peor para vos "

Mientras tanto en CC Trunks no podía entender porque Misty no volvía y empezó a sentir el KI estaba muy lejos y esta muy débil , y decidió llamar a su padre

" Papa necesito tu ayuda es Misty y es urgente "

Vegeta vio la expresión en la cara de su hijo y no dudo salio de la cámara de gravedad

" Voy yo , ahora me toca a mi darle una visita a esas sabandijas " dijo Vegeta

"Yo te acompaño no me importa ella es mi mujer "

" No creo que nadie venga por vos preciosa , y la pasamos muy bien con tu cuerpo , sos muy linda "

Misty esta ya que no podía mas , pensó que esa era su muerte , y estos dos le habían echo lo peor .

" Trunks o Vegeta cualquiera de los dos va a venir y si alguno viene y me ve así ustedes son hombres muertos "

" Y donde esta tu novio o ese tal Vegeta , y cuando tu novio sepa lo que hicimos no creo que te ame mas "

En ese momento se escucharon dos rugidos , furiosos eran Vegeta y Trunks

" Misty , Misty contestame maldición donde estas soy yo " Grito Trunks

" Trunks , Trunks acá ayudame por favor "

" Callate o te matamos " la amenazo uno

" Papa , el KI es muy débil esta por acá "

Mientras el que tenia Misty atada en la cama , vio como la puerta de la habitación salio volando eran Trunks y Vegeta enfurecidos

" Y ustedes tontos miserables quienes son "

" Ellos son tu peor pesadilla ojala hayas hecho tu ultimo deseo " dijo Misty antes de desmayarse

Trunks lo único que vio fue a Misty atada cortada y con la ropa toda rota y Vegeta obvio vio lo mismo , se enfurecieron los dos .

" Quien le hizo esto ?" Rugió Vegeta y movía la cola de un lado para el otro

" Yo fui ustedes también quieren jugar con ella es toda de ustedes es muy linda "

Trunks lo agarro del cuello y le dijo " Vos no sabes lo que es hacer enojar por segunda vez a un Sayaiin verdad ?

En eso apareció el compañero y le dijo a Trunks " Si sabes lo que te conviene soltalo o mato a tu novia "

" Intentalo y no voy a ser yo el que te mate "

" A no yo no le tengo miedo a nadie ni a vos ni a ese supuesto Vegeta que dijo la preciosa esa "

En eso Vegeta lo escucho y sonrió muy malvadamente

" Pues deberías insecto , te metiste con la Mujer de mi hijo y yo no soy tan misericordioso como el "

" Nosotros no les tenemos miedo a ninguno de los dos "

" Pues deberían , nosotros no somos humanos , mi hijo es mitad humano , pero yo no yo Soy el Príncipe de los Sayaiins el guerreo mas poderoso de este universo "

En eso Trunks miro de vuelta a Misty y se enfureció peor el KI de este exploto por las nubes el cielo se puso negro los temblores rayos viento

" Que que es esto quien es este "

" Ese es mi hijo a su máximo poder , y no hay nada ni nadie que lo detenga "

" Ustedes van a pagar una por una la que le hicieron a mi mujer " Rugió Trunks

" Por favor no nos mates , si lo haces podes terminar preso " Dijeron

" Cuando acabe con ustedes ni sus cuerpos van a quedar "

Vegeta jamas había visto a Trunks tan furioso le hizo acordar a su propia furia contra Cell

" Nosotros la violamos por si querés saber , pero nos arrepentimos "

" No no se arrepienten basuras , ustedes sabían muy bien lo que hacían pero no contaban conmigo "

"Trunks por favor ayudame estoy muy débil " Decía Misty mientras lloraba y se desmayaba

Trunks agarro e hizo una bola de KI y se las lanzo no quedo nada de los dos tontos .

"Yo la llevo papa , no te preocupes "

" Trunks vos sabes lo que hiciste verdad mataste a dos humanos "

" No mate a dos humanos mate a dos basuras que se metieron y lastimaron a mi mujer "

" Vos no hubieras echo lo mismo si mama estuviera en la misma situación ?"

" Si si lo hubiera hecho "

Trunks llego a CC con Misty y la llevo a su habitación y la curo muy despacio

" Esos malditos lo que le hicieron los tendría que haber desgarrado de apoco ,"

Jessie y James sintieron los temblores , pero esta vez se dieron cuenta que algo andaba mal .

" Trunks soy James puedo pasar "

" No estoy de ánimos James si es porque esta temblando todo lo siento "

Cuando James entro encontró a Trunks enfurecido y vio a Misty

" Trunks calmate si no lo haces vas a hacer volar el planeta baja la energía por favor "

" Vos como te podrías si a Jessie le hicieran lo mismo que a Misty decime " Rugió Trunks

" Creo que igual o peor , pero haciendo esto no logras que ella este bien , por favor , baja el poder ella esta acá con vos a salvo eso es lo que importa "

Misty se despertó y vio a Trunks enfurecido

" Trunks , por favor calmate , por mi por favor me estas asustando "

Trunks escucho la voz de Misty y la vio parada con la poca energía que tenia , y intento calmarse lo mas que pudo .

" James dejanos a solas " Dijo Misty

" Trunks , estoy bien , mirame o te doy vergüenza , por favor , yo te amo "

" Yo tendría que haber prevenido lo que te paso , tendría que haber llegado antes "

" Gracias a vos estoy viva , gracias a vos tengo mas de lo que jamas tuve en esta vida por favor no me dejes "

" Yo no te voy a dejar quien te dijo eso ?"

" Me lo dijeron los tipos esos , que como habían hecho lo que hicieron no me ibas a amar mas "

" Jamas vuelvas a pesar eso , vos sos mi mujer para toda la vida y esas basuras no estas mas estas a salvo "

" Vos los matastes , a esos tipos ?"

" Si , pero tuve razón "

" Yo no lo cuestione lo pregunte nada mas "

" Mi papa se encargo del segundo "

" Mira Trunks no importa , vos me salvaste , vos viniste por mi y nadie mas que vos "

" Descansa estas muy cansada , en un rato te llamo para comer "

" TE AMO Trunks con toda mi alma "

" Yo te amo a vos con mi vida "

Trunks bajo a la sala y estaban , Jessie , James , Vegeta y Bulma

" Como esta Misty ?" Pregunto Jessie

" Esta descansando , pero creo que va a estar bien "

" Hijo se lo que paso tu papa me lo contó , hiciste lo que debías estoy orgullosa " dijo Bulma

" Yo solo quería que este a salvo mama me muero sin ella "

" Lo se por eso fue esa furia , por eso estallaste , jamas te vi así Trunks " Dijo vegeta

" Misty va a estar bien , todos la vamos a ayudar " Dijo Bulma

" Yo les pido disculpas por los temblores anteriores pero tenia mucha furia adentro "

" No tenes que decir nada Trunks yo estaría igual si a Jessie le pasara algo así "

Mientras tanto Misty se levanto y fue a la sala , no había nadie . y se puso a pensar en voz alta

" Me seguirá amando como antes o habrá cambiado algo en el ?"

" Yo lo amo mas que a mi vida "

" Yo también te amo mas que a mi vida Misty " Dijo Trunks

" Escuchaste todo lo que dije ?"

" Si "

" Yo sigo sintiendo lo mismo por vos y aun mas profundo , y cada día te amo mas "

" Yo , yo me siento sucia Trunks , muy sucia y no se si sigo siendo digna para vos "

" Eso no es cierto vos sos digna para mi , y te juro que nadie mas te va a tocar "

" Tuve mucho mucho miedo , esos tipos me hicieron mucho mucho mal , no pude defenderme "

Y se abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a Trunks .

" Yo estoy acá estas en casa conmigo , nadie te va a hacer mal "

Pasaron los dias y las cosas volvieron muy de a poco a la normalidad . Para ese entonces eran las vacaciones de la escuela , y Misty y Trunks estaban disfrutando de ellas , y a Trunks se le ocurrió .

N / A : **ES CIERTO QUE LE DI UN GIRO INESPERADO A LA HISTORIA PERO TIENE UN PROPÓSITO , QUIERO DESARROLLAR , EN EL ROMANCE ENTRE TRUNKS Y MISTY , Y VER COMO VA EVOLUCIONANDO , A PARTIR DE AHORA VA A VER NUEVOS ENEMIGOS ,Y POR AHÍ UN ENEMIGO MUY FUERTE DE VEGETA DEL PASADO , PERO PARA ESO FALTA TODAVÍA BASTANTE , Y TODOS LOS PERSONAJES VAN A HACER ALGO PARA PROTEGER EL NUEVO MUNDO EN EL QUE VIVEN**

 **POR FAVOR COMENTEN NECESITO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN**


	9. Capitulo 9

**Aclaro que en este capitulo puede haber algo de Lemon voy a intentar es mi primera vez escribiendo algo así.**

Pasaron dos semanas después de lo que le había sucedió a Misty y Vegeta decidió entrenar otra vez a James , pero esta vez llamo a Gohan para que lo ayude .

" Vos mocoso vení a ayudarme a despertar a este holgazán de una vez "

" Vegeta no creo que este bien agarrar a un persona cuando esta dormida y llevarla a 20 metros sobre el suelo " Dijo Gohan

" Mira si querés ayudar estos son mis métodos de entrenamiento con este holgazán y vos vas a ayudarme a entrenarlo hoy , estamos de acuerdo?"

" Esta bien Vegeta , déjemelo a mi yo lo puedo levantar en el aire , no comparto sus métodos pero los respeto "

Gohan agarro a James que estaba bien dormido y se alzo al aire como a unos 20 metros de altura y le grito

" james despertate , Vegeta quiere que empieces a entrenar , holgazán "

James se despertó , y noto algo raro había una briza fresca , demasiado fresca para su gusto .

" Mira mocoso no me grites y soltame " le dijo a Gohan sin saber que estaba en el aire .

" Realmente querés que te suelte ? Yo no tengo problema , al menos que sepas volar "

" Que volar ni que nada " Dijo , pero cuando miro noto que la casa era muy chica y que estaba en el aire .

" No no por favor no me sueltes no me quiero morir "

" Así me gusta vamos que Vegeta quiere que entrene con vos "

" Bueno por ahí hoy el entrenamiento va a ser mas liviano " Dijo james

" No lo creo insecto Gohan parece mas débil que yo pero es mitad Sayaiin " Dijo Vegeta

Gohan lo llevo al jardín y le dijo a James que lo atacara , cosa que hizo y Gohan muy fácil lo esquivo y lo estampo contra un árbol

" No es justo hasta este mocoso es mas fuerte que yo , esto es trampa "

" Quien te dijo que iba a ser fácil , cualquier enemigo puede ser fuerte no te confíes en la apariencia " dijo Gohan

Estuvieron dos horas entrenando y James no daba mas pero había durado mucho mejor que antes .

Mientras tanto Misty , seguía muy triste por lo que había pasado , y pensó que Trunks ya no querría estar con ella físicamente porque le daba vergüenza .

A la noche Vegeta y Bulma se retiraron por un viaje de negocios , que iba a durar solo dos días .

Misty se sentó en el sillón a ver la tele y no encontraba nada , en sus pensamientos solo estaba Trunks y lo que había pasado con esos dos tipos y se puso a llorar diciendo .

" No me quiere mas , debo estar sucia para el , no debo ser digna "

" Si es así yo lo acepto , por que me tuvo que pasar eso a mi yo jamas voy a conocer a alguien como Trunks , yo lo amo mucho "

Trunks escucho absolutamente todo y solo la miro y se le acerco

" Misty , yo te amo "

" Trunks , vos escuchaste lo que dije ?"

" Si , no estas sucia para mi sos digna de mi , jamas pienses eso nunca "

" Pensé que vos , que vos "

" Que yo que , que no te quiero tocar mas , que no quiero hacerte el amor jamas en mi vida ?"

" Si , y si no lo haces tenes toda la razón del mundo , yo no tendría que haber dejado que esos me hicieran eso "

" No digas así , no tenias opción te obligaron y te lastimaron de una manera muy muy fea "

" Yo quiero hacerte el amor pero no quería presionarte por lo que había pasado entendés ? "

" En serio me lo decís Trunks ?"

" Querés alguna prueba ?

" No , solo quiero , estar con vos esta noche y sentir tus caricias y besos te extraño demasiado Trunks "

Trunks la llevo a la habitación , y la beso muy despacio , su lengua recorrió toda su boca y sus manos su espalda ,

" No tengas miedo , yo te cuido "

La Puso arriba del escritorio y le empezó a besar el cuello muy suave y a morder los hombros muy muy despacio ,

" Jamas , me mordiste , me gusta eso "

Siguió bajando y llego a sus pechos , beso cada uno con mucha delicadeza y mordiéndolos muy despacio , sus manos , llegaron mas abajo y la noto que Misty ardía en deseo y la penetro muy despacio . Misty se abrazo a el y empezó a gemir en pasión , sus movimientos fueron mas fuertes y con ritmo , sus besos apasionados y sus lenguas jugaban , Trunks la puso en la cama y la beso cada vez mas , beso sus pechos su cintura , su cuello su ombligo .

Trunks la puso arriba de el y Misty se movía al ritmo de sus movimientos apretando sus caderas con fuerza era puro placer y le encantaba , era todo para ella sentir ese tipo de pasión . Estaban los dos transpirados y colorados.

" Te extrañe mucho Trunks "

" Yo también , pero jamas vuelvas a dudar que por lo que te paso no sos digna miá vos sos mi mujer "

Se quedaron dormidos , pero Misty empezó a tener una pesadilla de lo que le había pasado y se despertó llorando , y pensando que Trunks no la había ido a salvar , pero entonces , se dio vuelta y vio a Trunks con sus cabellos lilas y largos al lado de ella , se acurruco , cerca y noto que la piel de el era mas cálida que la de ella y empezó a a hacerle caricias en el pecho y sintió algo raro como un ruido y se dijo

" Esta ronroneando ?No lo puedo creer "y se acerco mas a el y tenia su pecho en la cara de Trunks mientras con una mano le acariciaba el pecho y sentía el ronroneo con la otra le acariciaba el pelo .

" Te amo mi príncipe "

Trunks se despertó y sintió a Misty acariciándole el pecho y el pelo y vio su pecho era increíble que esa mujer hermosa que aunque tuviera 16 años , sea tan bella para su edad y no aparentara la edad que tenia .

Misty lo miro con una mirada picara y le susurro " Querés mas ?"

Trunks le empezó a besar el pecho y le dijo " Solo si vos lo estas "

La puso debajo de el y la beso apasionadamente , y la acaricio muy despacio

" Si así me vas a despertar siempre no me puedo quejar "

Trunks beso sus pechos muy suave y tiernamente , su lengua recorrió todo su cuerpo y ya no podía mas quería tomarla de una vez , la sentó en la cama y la hizo suya , los movimientos fueron suaves pero apasionados ,

" Trunks , despacio , me estas apretando un poco la mano que tengo lastimada todavía , perdoname "

Trunks la miro y se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo mas fuerza que de costumbre " Perdoname jamas quiero o voy a lastimarte "

" No pares , por favor , paso mucho tiempo "

Trunks siguió al mismo ritmo pero mas delicadamente y la abrazo , cuando Misty termino .

" Te amo como jamas ame Trunks , sos mi primer y único hombre "

Trunks no podía creer el amor que Misty sentía por el , pero el sentía lo mismo y mas cada día que pasaba la amaba mas y no quería ni podía vivir sin ella .

A las nueve de la mañana se levantaron y se encontraron con Gohan Jessie y James .

" Buen día " Dijo Trunks

" Que tienen de buenos salvaje hormonal " Dijo James

" Basta no de nuevo con lo mismo " Dijo Trunks

" Claro porque somos nosotros los que tienen que aguantar que la casa se mueva toda " dijo James

" Yo no tengo la culpa que ustedes no puedan dormir " dijo Trunks

" Trunks que paso anoche , tu KI estaba como loco , jamas sentí algo así estabas teniendo alguna pesadilla ?" Pregunto Gohan

" Mira mocoso este no tuvo ninguna pesadilla , este es alguien que no se controla al momento de que las hormonas saltan eso es " Dijo James

" No entiendo James , entonces , porque las paredes temblaban y había gritos descontrolados " Dijo Gohan

" Este y la mocosa esa , cada vez que están juntos hacen que la tierra tiemble a su alrededor " Dijo Jessie

" Miren ya les dije que esta es mi casa y que Misty es mi mujer y hacemos los que se nos da las ganas "

Gohan entonces entendió a lo que se referían los otros dos .

" Trunks deberías controlar un poco la fuerza hasta mi papa no hace eso "

" Buen día como durmió todo el mundo yo dormí realmente bien " Dijo Misty

" Mira mocosa , ni nos hables , que por culpa tuya parecía que estábamos en guerra de vuelta con Cell " Dijo James

" Miren ustedes se pasan de chismosos no creo que Vegeta nos haya sentido y estábamos al lado de su habitación " Dijo Misty .

En eso apareció Vegeta muy descansado y vio a los demás con caras de dormidos .

" Me pueden explicar que son los gritos estos a estas horas de la mañana " dijo Vegeta

" Acaso usted no sintió la guerra anoche en el cuarto de su hijo ? " pregunto James

" Mira , si lo sentí o no yo estoy muy orgulloso de que haya pasado eso " Dijo Vegeta

" Jessie me estuvo reclamando toda la noche de que no puedo aguantar tanto como ese salvaje hormonal de su hijo y no es justo " Se quejo james

" Mira insecto , si tu mujer se queja no es problema mio "

" Pero Vegeta yo soy mitad Sayaiin y los sentí igual mis oídos me dolían y los temblores eran infernales " Dijo Gohan

" Cuando vos tengas una mujer mocoso vamos a ver si te importan tus oídos y lo que hagas temblar " Dijo Vegeta

" Claro seguro que a Bulma no le molesto nada de lo que estos dos hicieron toda la noche verdad ?" pregunto Jessie

" No lo se , Bulma estaba durmiendo tranquila "

" Basta se pueden dejar de hablar de nuestras cosas intimas " Dijo Trunks

Buen día hijo como dormiste , como durmieron los demás ?" Pregunto Bulma

" Usted pudo dormir cuando casi la casa a pedazos por la culpa de este animal salvaje hormonal y esa mocosa ?" Pregunto James

" Primero , mi hijo no es ningún salvaje hormonal , es igual al padre en ese campo , yo no tengo la culpa de que por ahí vos no mantengas bien a tu mujer y esa mocosa como vos decís es la mujer de mi hijo y esta es su casa " Grito Bulma

" Eso no es cierto yo la mantengo , bien pero no me gustan las comparaciones con un Sayaiin " Dijo James

" Agradece que te comparo con Trunks James y no con Vegeta "

" Mira mama ya estamos cansados de que se quejen es mejor irnos a vivir al departamento que tienen los abuelos en el predio de su casa "

" Se van al menos vamos a poder dormir sin temblores " Dijo James

" No lo crean , acuérdense que esta mi padre y mi madre " Dijo Trunks de mala manera .

" Estas seguro de eso hijo , nosotros no tenemos problema y no creo que tus abuelos lo tengan tampoco " Dijo Bulma

" Vos Misty estas de acuerdo con eso ?" Pregunto Trunks

" Si yo estoy de acuerdo por lo menos vamos a tener mas privacidad y menos quejas "

" Esta arreglado yo voy a hablar con tu abuelo para que tenga el departamento listo para ustedes "

" Gracias mama "

Al otro día era la hora de la mudanza para Trunks y Misty al nuevo departamento , estaban contentos de empezar una vida nueva sin interrupciones y menos quejas

" Vamos es hora de irnos " Dijo Trunks

" Si vamos yo no tengo mucho así que vos lleva lo que necesites "

" Adiós mama , cuidate , te voy a llamar siempre y vengan a visitarnos "

" Por supuesto hijo , no te hagas drama , vos sabes que están tus abuelos y también Yamcha si lo necesitas "

" Adiós papa , nos vemos , "

" Trunks espera un momento necesito hablar con vos unas palabras "

" Que pasa papa no estas de acuerdo con mi decisión? "

" No es eso , Trunks estoy eh orgulloso de vos , solo quiero darte una cosa espera un momento que la voy a buscar "

" Que esto papa es un anillo medio raro , no entiendo "

" Este anillo era de mi madre , y te lo estoy dando a vos , para cuando sea el momento correcto se lo des a Misty "

" No puedo aceptar esto papa , se lo tendrías que haber dado a mi mama "

" No , la tradición Sayaiin dice que este anillo va para la esposa del hijo mio , es decir vos en este caso "

" Gracias papa , no tenes una idea de lo que significa esto para mi y no sabes lo que significa Misty para mi "

" Lo se por eso no me opuse ni nada a la relación de ustedes dos "

Misty y Trunks partieron para la casa de su abuelos .

" Esta es la casa de mis abuelos y ese es el departamento anteriormente era de mi mama , pero vamos a estar cómodos " Le dijo Trunks a Misty

" Trunks querido llegaron , por fin nos encanta que hayas decidido venir a vivir aunque sea al lado de nuestra casa " Dijo Bonny

" Gracias abuela , ella es Misty mi mujer "

" He escuchado muchas cosas de vos Misty "

" El placer es mio y le agradezco la amabilidad de dejarnos vivir en el departamento de Bulma "

" Pero no hay problema no se como Trunks no se le ocurrió antes "

Bueno vayan vean el departamento y si necesitan algo solo avisen , si ah Trunks Yamcha esta en el gimnasio "

" Gracias abuela "

" Pasa Misty bienvenida a tu nueva casa , espero que sea de tu gusto si algo que no te guste solo decime y lo cambiamos "

" No me encanta , no sabia que era tan grande es mas de lo que me pude imaginar "

" Estas bien ?"

" Si Trunks , lo que pasa es que esto es todo nuevo para mi , yo jamas me imagine vivir en un departamento así y menos con la persona que amo "

" Misty todo va a estar bien , te lo aseguro , podes tener lo que desees te lo mereces "

"Yo ya tengo mas de lo que necesito , te tengo a vos Mi Príncipe Trunks " le dijo al oído

Trunks la miro y la beso muy suave y apasionadamente , su lengua recorrió su boca , su cuello , sus hombros , sus manos acariciaron sus espalda , su tacto era increíble y a Misty le encantaba sentir sus manos en su cuerpo .

Trunks la puso en el sillón y la empezó a besar muy muy despacio , recorriendo sus pechos y mordiéndolos , recorriendo su abdomen y jugando muy despacio con su lengua , la acerco a el y la hizo suya de nuevo , sus movimientos fueron fuertes y seguidos , y le encantaba que Misty gritara su nombre ente gemidos de placer . Cuando terminaron estaban acalorados y transpirados .

" Te amo Misty , te amo con mi vida "

" Yo te amo a a vos con la miá "

En eso escucharon el timbre , " hola Trunks soy yo Yamcha tus abuelos dijeron que estabas acá puedo pasar ?

" Esperame un minuto ya salgo " Dijo Trunks  
"Quien es ese Trunks ?" pregunto Misty

" Es un amigo de mi familia pegate una ducha y baja así te lo presento "

" Esta bien dame un momento "

" Estas hermosa y refregó su piel contra la de ella "

" Trunks vos acabas de hacer lo que me imagino verdad ? "

" Si me gusta mi esencia en tu piel eso es todo , no quiero que nadie mas tenga su esencia en vos " Le dijo suave al oído

" Eso jamas va a pasar , yo soy solo tuya y de nadie mas te amo "

"Anda atender a tu amigo que yo ya bajo " y le dio un beso

Trunks bajo y abrió la puerta y se encontró con Yamcha

" Hola Trunks tanto tiempo , como andas ?"

" Bien bien por suerte y vos como andas , me dijo mi mama y mi abuela que usas el gimnasio para entrenar "

" Si si es cierto no me quiero quedar sin entrenar , sino me aburro "

De repente sintieron un Grito de ayuda

" Trunks , Trunks ayudame , por favor "

Trunks salio corriendo y vio a Misty que se le estaba por caer un armario lleno de cosas arriba de ella y lo agarro justo a tiempo

" Gracias perdoname , que grite , quise sacar algo de mi ropa y se me vino encima "

" Esta bien no hay problema después vemos si lo podemos cambiar sabes , ya estas lista ?"

" Si ya estoy lista "

"Hola esta todo bien Trunks ?" pregunto Yamcha con preocupación

" Si si esta todo bien a Misty casi se le cae el armario encima por eso grito nada mas "

" Quien es Misty Trunks ?"

" Yo soy Misty encantada , vos debes ser Yamcha verdad ?"

" Si encantado , no sabia que vos eras amiga de Trunks "

" No es mi amiga , es mi mujer Yamcha y conozco esa mirada " Dijo Trunks

Yamcha sabia por experiencia que era mejor no perseguir a las mujeres de los Sayaiins .

" No tenia idea , tenes muy buen gusto , como tu papa "

" Vos conoces a Vegeta ?"

" Si , Vegeta me robo , no me robo , solo conquisto a Bulma "

" Vos y Bulma estaban juntos ?"

" Si por mas de quince años y el padre de Trunks cuando vino por primera vez a la tierra me mato "

" Yo creo que si te hubieras defendido mejor por ahí no te mataba "

" Vos no sabes lo que es vegeta cuando pelea enserio , pero bueno ya paso eso "

" Tengo una idea porque no le decimos a krillin que venga a visitarnos ?"

" No se si Misty quiere o no , o si estaba planeando que salgamos a recorrer la ciudad " dijo Trunks

" A mi no me molesta , pero que les ofrezco de comer es nuestro primer día acá y me da vergüenza no darles nada "

" No te preocupes ordenamos pizza si quieren " Dijo Yamcha

" Esta bien hagamos eso , llama a tus amigos Trunks que yo veo si encuentro algún numero de alguna pizzeria "

" Preguntale a mis abuelos , ellos deben saber el numero del lugar en donde mi mama pedía cuando ordenaba cuando mi papa vivía acá "

Misty llego a la residencia principal y toco el timbre .

" Si en que la puedo ayudar señorita " Pregunto un ayudante de la casa .

" Mi nombre es Misty vivo con el nieto del Sr y la Sra Brief se encontraría alguno de ellos quisiera hacerles una pregunta "

" Pase póngase cómoda que me fijo si el Dr Brief se encuentra "

" Dr Brief una jovencita llamada Misty busca alguno de ustedes dice que vive en el departamento pegado a la residencia con su nieto "

" Gracias por avisarme , voy enseguida , me hubieras avisado antes , esa jovencita es la mujer de mi nieto "

" No sabia DR , no va a volver a pasar "

Misty se quedo esperando cuando de repente apareció un hombre bajo , con guardapolvo blanco anteojos , cabellos grises y un gatito negro en el hombro .

" Vos sos Misty ? Es un placer al fin conocer a la mujer de mi nieto sos muy linda "

" Muchas gracias Dr Brief ,el placer es mio le quiero agradecer como le agradecí a su esposa que nos dejaran vivir en el departamento de Bulma "

" No digas tonterías sos la mujer de mi nieto su casa es tu casa como esta casa también esta abierta para el y para vos cuando lo necesites "

Misty no podía creer la amabilidad de estas personas ellos no la conocían pero ya la trataban como una mas de su familia .

" Mi ayudante me dijo que necesitas algo , en que te puedo ayudar querida miá ?"

" Quisiera saber el numero del local en donde ustedes pedían pizzas cuando Vegeta se quedaba con ustedes , vamos a tener unos amigos de el en el departamento y se imagina que no creo que cualquier local pueda cocinar o quiera cocinar para alguien que es mitad Sayaiin "

" Si es cierto no te preocupes , yo llamo y ordeno la comida "

" No , no Dr Brief por favor por lo menos déjeme pagar la comida , esa no era mi intención " Dijo Misty con mucha vergüenza

" Hola querido con quien estas hablando ?" Dijo Bonny

" Con Misty querida vino a preguntarme el numero del local de las pizzas donde ordenábamos cuando se quedaba Vegeta "

" Pero querido anda de inmediato a pedir las pizzas que yo le hago compania a Misty por un rato "

" Cuanto le debo Dr Brief me da vergüenza que ustedes paguen por algo que nosotros íbamos a hacer "

" Misty no tengas nada de vergüenza , sos parte de esta familia si , estamos orgullosos de que nuestro nieto haya encontrado a alguien como vos , Bulma nos hablo muy bien y de vos hasta Vegeta nos hablo cosas excelentes de vos , eso es suficiente para que nosotros te aceptemos con los bazos abiertos " Dijo el Dr Brief .

" Bueno Gracias , le tengo que avisar a Trunks que las pizzas van a ser ordenadas , muchas gracias por todo "

Misty salio de la residencia , y Bonny le dijo a su marido .

" Es un encanto esa chica , Bulma me contó que no tuvo familia ni nada , creo que le tenemos que dar todo el amor que jamas tuvo , y demostrarle lo que es una familia de verdad "

" No sabia eso querida , por su puesto que si , esa jovencita no solo hace feliz a nuestro nieto sino que parece muy humilde , me di cuenta por la manera en que se puso cuando quise pagar las pizzas "

" Si es cierto querido , tenemos que hacer que se sienta como una Brief , yo no tuve otra hija , pero si hubiera podido me hubiera encantado que fuese como Misty "

" Tenemos la posibilidad querida yo estoy dispuesto , y se que vos no tenes dudas "

" Es un trato , a partir de ahora esa jovencita es parte de la familia Brief y no se habla mas , quiero que tenga acceso a la empresa también se lo merece , por si necesita algo o requiere de tu ayuda "

" Por supuesto mañana mismo hablo con mis empleados "

" Y también quiero que le digas tu ayudante , que ella tiene acceso a la casa como si fuera Bulma o cualquiera de esta familia "

" Por supuesto , Trunks es un muchacho muy afortunado querida "

Misty volvió al departamento si saber donde meterse , no solo no pudo ordenar ellas las pizzas , sino que menos las pudo pagar .

" Misty estas bien que pasa ?"

" las pizzas las va a ordenar tu abuelo , pero no quiso que le de la plata " Dijo con vergüenza

" No te hagas drama ellos son así si lo hicieron es porque les caes bien " dijo Trunks

" Si ya lo se tu abuela me dijo que soy parte de la familia , pero para mi es algo totalmente nuevo , yo jamas tuve una familia , y jamas pensé que la familia de mi marido , me recibiría con los abrazos abiertos , eso me llena de felicidad , pero no quiero que piensen que yo estoy con vos por el dinero o el prestigio entendés "

" Ellos jamas van a pensar eso de vos , ellos son muy buenos juzgando a las personas y si mi abuela te dijo eso , es porque es así , ellos saben que yo te amo y eso es lo que les importa que estemos felices "

" Al menos me siento parte de una familia de verdad y es todo gracias a vos Trunks "

" Bueno secate las lagrimas que van a venir mis amigos sabes "

Al rato sintieron el timbre eran krillin , N18 , el maestro Roshi y oolong .

" Pasen pasen por favor pónganse cómodos " Dijo Trunks

" Hola Trunks tanto tiempo , se te ve muy bien " Dijo Krillin

" Gracias , si estoy muy bien , mas que bien "

" Bueno les quiero presentar a mi mujer ella es Misty "

" No lo puedo creer que jovencita mas linda " Dijo el maestro Roshi intentado acercase de forma media pervertida como siempre lo hace cuando se encuentra con una chica bonita .

Ni bien se acerco a Misty N18 le pego en la cara y le dijo " Viejo baboso , es una nena , no tiene respeto , si lo intenta de vuelta lo mando volando a su casa de una patada "

" No seas mala 18 el maestro no tiene la culpa que esa chica sea bonita" dijo Oolong

" Yo les recomiendo que no se acerquen mucho a mi mujer , saben al menos que quieran terminar colgados del techo toda la noche " Dijo Trunks

Misty se echo a reír a mas no poder , nunca vio algo tan gracioso .

" Vos sos 18 verdad ? "

" Si así es , encantada de conocerte Misty , podemos ser buenas amigas si te parece ?"

" Claro que si , disculpame que sea un poco desubicada , vos querías matar a Vegeta ?"

" Si , pero no lo hice , soy una androide pero solo unas partes lo demás como el corazón y eso es humano "

" Sabes nosotros tenemos unos amigos llamados Jessie y James que hicieron un clon tuyo "

" Hicieron un clon de 18 ?" pregunto Krillin .

" Si pero no te preocupes no se parece en nada , ni siquiera es fuerte es una mocosa caprichosa nada mas "

" Y decime Misty , te gusta vivir acá con Trunks ? " Dijo Oolong

" Si claro que si "

" Lastima necesitamos una chica bonita en Kame House , porque 18 solo nos pega "

" Les debe pegar porque parece que son medios pervertidos , sino , no lo haría "

" Ni Bulma cuando el maestro la quería tocar le pegaba tan fuerte "

" Trunks yo que vos le digo a tu papa que estos dos querían tocar a tu mama "

" Sabes que si seria mejor que lo llame así viene a comer hoy con nosotros "

" No , Trunks si vos haces eso nosotros somos hombres muertos , no es lo mismo una androide enojada que un Sayaiin enojado " Dijo Oolong

" Si ustedes hacen lo mismo con mi mujer yo también me puedo enojar ustedes se acuerdan que yo soy Sayaiin también verdad ?"

"Si si " Dijeron los dos pervertidos con miedo .

" Llegaron las pizzas "

Cuando terminaron de comer cada uno se fue a su casa y Trunks y Misty se quedaron contentos .

" No fue tan malo después de todo tenes muy buenos amigos Trunks "

" es cierto "

" Vení al cuarto en un rato te tengo una sorpresa " Le dijo Misty

" Bueno en un rato voy "

Trunks se quedo pensando cual seria la sorpresa ; Misty se había comprado un conjunto de ropa interior rosa de encaje y una bata de seda transparente .

" Si querés ya podes venir "

Trunks subió al cuarto y cuando abrió la puerta no podía creer lo que veía , miro a Misty de arriba a bajo y de abajo arriba , no sabia que decir .

" Te gusta me lo compre para vos ?"

" Si me gusta , es muy lindo "

" Que pasa Trunks , estas bien , si no te gusta me lo saco "

Trunks la agarro de la cintura y le ronroneo al oído " No sabia que mi mujer era mas linda de lo que ya lo es "

" Tampoco la pavada Trunks "

No termino de decirlo que la empezó a besar muy apasionadamente , " Quiero mas Trunks " Le dijo suave al oído , el por supuesto no se lo negó la puso contra la pared y ella entrelazo sus piernas alrededor se su espalda para darle mejor acceso , y se empezó a mover al ritmo de sus caderas , " Trunks " gritaba ella al borde de la pasión no podía mas , terminaron los dos en la cama transpirados .

" Espero que eso sea solo para mi " Le dijo ronroneando le al oído

" Vos sabes que si "

Al otro día se despertaron temprano y sintieron el timbre .

" Quien puede ser a esta hora? " pregunto Misty

" Yo me fijo no te hagas drama " Dijo Trunks

" Trunks soy yo tu abuelo están despiertos necesito unas palabras con ustedes dos si es posible "

"Es mi abuelo Misty , cambiate mientras le abro sabes ".

" Si si anda no hay problema "

" Hola abuelo disculpa la tardanza pasa por favor , ponete cómodo"

" Buenos días Trunks , espero que hayan encontrado todo y que el departamento sea de su agrado "

" Si , estamos muy cómodos , Misty se esta cambiando ahora baja "

" No hay apuro , no te hagas drama "

" Buenos días Dr Brief " Dijo Misty

" Buenos días mi querida , ahora que estas acá puedo decirles lo que necesito "

" Paso algo malo abuelo ?"

" No , no para nada hijo mio , solo quería darle a Misty algo que firme nada mas "

" No entiendo Dr Brief que tengo que firmar ?"

" Estos papeles son papeles de la empresa y de los bienes que tenemos la familia mi mujer y yo queremos que vos figures como parte de esta familia , firmando esto te da acceso a la empresa a los bienes y a las casas que tenemos "

Misty se quedo muda no sabia que decir .

" Yo no puedo hacer , eso Dr Brief eso le pertenece a Bulma , a Vegeta y a Trunks "

" Te equivocas te pertenece a vos también vos sos la mujer de nuestro nieto , nosotros ya hablamos con Bulma y con Vegeta y están mas que de acuerdo Vegeta me dijo que si no te hacia firmar me iba hacer entrenar en la cámara de gravedad con James "

" Trunks , vos estas de acuerdo con lo que dice tu abuelo ? " Pregunto Misty

" Totalmente , sos mi mujer y vos tenes todo el derecho o mas que nosotros de disfrutar la vida que nunca tuviste y que te mereces "

" Esta bien , voy a firmar , pero yo no necesito dinero fama y prestigio para ser feliz solo con tener a Trunks me alcanza y me sobra "

" Lo se querida miá y por eso tomamos esta decisión , sabemos la clase de persona que sos no hace falta que lo digas , cuando vemos que lo demostrás " Dijo el Dr Brief

Misty firmo los papales y el , y no dijo nada , pero no podía salir del asombro y de que haya personas tan buenas en el mundo que la consideran parte de una familia de verdad .

" Ya esta hecho todo , y tu abuela me dijo Trunks que pasen por la casa cuando puedan así pasan un rato con ella , yo me retiro porque tengo que ir a la oficina "

" Gracias abuelo "

" Gracias por todo Dr Brief "

" De nada se lo merecen "

Mientras tanto , a Misty se le ocurrió si podían recorrer la ciudad porque ella no conocía y le interesaba conocer el lugar en donde ella vivía.

" Trunks , querés salir a caminar por la ciudad ?"

" Si claro estaba por preguntarte lo mismo ".

Llegaron al centro y estaba lleno de lugares , para hacer de todo . Misty se quedo mirando un local de ropa y era bastante caro , pero la ropa era muy bonita y ella no tenia casi nada de ropa .

" Si querés podemos entrar " Dijo Trunks

" No , no es muy caro este lugar busquemos otra cosa "

" Si te gusta podes entrar y fijarte lo que tienen , yo te acompaño "

" Esta bien pero no voy a comprar nada solo voy a mirar "

Una de las empleadas se acerco y la miro de arriba abajo , era medio estirada esta .

" Disculpame , pero acá no creo que haya lo que vos buscas "

" Estoy mirando nada mas " Le contesto Misty

" Bueno , pero igual no creo que tengas el dinero suficiente para gastarlo acá " Le dijo la otra

Trunks por supuesto que estaba escuchando recordemos que tiene un oído muy agudo , y se acerco .

" Misty hay algo que te guste ?"

" Si si Trunks hay algunas cosas que me gustan "

" Lleva lo que necesites sabes "

" Disculpame muchacho , no se quien sos vos pero no creo que esa mocosa tenga el dinero suficiente para pagar "

" Se encuentra Paulo ?" Pregunto Trunks

" Si , si se encuentra "

" Lo podes llamar " Le dijo Trunks medio mal

" Hay lo llamo pero no cambia nada ella no tiene la plata " Le dijo sin saber quien era

" Paulo un joven te busca " Dijo la empleada

" Pero quien me busca ? " dijo .

Cuando se acerco Paulo reconoció a Trunks claro Bulma es una de las clientes mas prestigiosas y una amiga de el .

" Trunks , pero no sabia que andabas , por la ciudad en que te puedo ayudar ?"

" Misty te quiero presentar a Paulo el dueño de esta tienda y el diseñador de toda la ropa que ves acá "

" Es un placer Paulo su ropa es hermosa , jamas vi algo tan delicado y exquisito "

" Gracias , nadie me había halagado tanto mi ropa ".

" Paulo Misty no es mi amiga , ella es mi mujer , y quiere comprar ropa acá crees que es posible que pueda comprar en esta tienda? "

" Pero Trunks que preguntas , no sabia que tenias mujer , ella puede tener lo que desee , y al mismo precio que le hago a tu mama no se discute "

" Corina vení enseguida " le grito Paulo a la emplead estirada

" Si paulo que desea ?"

" Quiero que esta jovencita se lleve lo que necesita al mismo precio que Bulma Brief "

" Paulo esta mocosa no tiene el dinero , para la ropa que usted vende "

" Corina esta jovencita es la mujer de Trunks Brief y a partir de ahora ella compra acá como lo hace la madre de Trunks entendido?"

" No sabia que Trunks tenia esposa "

" No lo viste con la jovencita esta acaso ?"

" Si , si los vi juntos pero pensé que no se conocían "

" Deja Corina la atiendo yo como siempre lo hago con Bulma , podes retirarte "

Misty no podía creer lo que había sucedido en su vida fue tratada con tanto respeto .

" Vení preciosa , vamos a ver que podemos conseguir para vos , sos muy bonita se nota Trunks tiene buen gusto , si esa familia sigue trayendo mujeres hermosas , yo creo que dejo de ser gay "

Misty se reía de los comentarios .

" Bueno probate esta blusa es de ceda natural y con un bordado en las mangas , eso va con este pantalón "

Misty salio y Trunks la vio

" Estas hermosa , mas hermosa de lo que sos Misty "

" Te gusta de verdad , lo puedo llevar Trunks ?"

" Lleva lo que desees "

" Bueno no se si ustedes van a ir a esa cena de gala que organizan tus abuelos Trunks pero si lo hacen Misty debería tener un vestido adecuado para esa ocasión "

" No se Paulo , pero si vamos , fijate el vestido mas lindo que tengas para una princesa como lo es ella "

" Igual a tu padre vos "

" Vegeta vino a comprar acá con Bulma ? Y yo que pensé que esas cosas no le gustaban "

" Si vino , pero lo único que hizo fue mirar no opino nada , bueno vamos a elegirte el vestido "

" Que color te gusta Misty ?"

" Algo delicado creo que me sobresalte los ojos , creo que eso es bueno "

" Perfecto , y creo que tengo el indicado "

El vestido era de color blanco , muy elegante y largo no mostraba mucho y tenia mangas , pero no muy largas era perfecto .

" Salí y mostrale a Trunks , yo creo que se desmaya "

" Espero que tenga seguro por si rompe una pared " Dijo Misty riéndose .

Cuando salio Trunks la vio es cierto casi se cae de espaldas pero se resistió.

" Te gusta Trunks el vestido ?"

" Me encanta , sos una princesa , siempre lo fuiste y siempre lo vas a ser "

" Lo llevo entonces ?"

" Si , por supuesto "

" Cuanto es Paulo todo ? "

" No , te preocupes , lo anoto como hago con tu mama , despreocupate "

" Muchas gracias por su ayuda "

" Volvé las veces que quieras Misty , esta tienda siempre esta abierta para la mujer de Trunks "

Misty y Trunks salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron a un shopping .

" Es re grande esta lugar no me imagine que fuera así de grande "

" Esta es la Capital del Oeste una de las mas importantes y una de las mas grandes "

Siguieron caminando , y vieron una joyería y Trunks pensó en regalare una cadenita con un corazón con las iniciales de ellos dos .

" Esperame acá un ratito que ya vengo si , no me tardo nada "

" Si Trunks anda tranquilo no hay drama , yo te espero "

Trunks se dirigió al local y entro y fue recibido por un empleado muy amable .

" Buenas tardes joven en que lo puedo ayudar hoy ?"

" Buenas tardes , quisiera esa cadena que tiene el corazón , es para regalarle a mi mujer "

" Muy buen gusto tiene joven , quiere que le ponga sus nombres adentro de cada mitad del corazón ?"

" Si si es posible y una cosa mas , tengo este anillo es muy especial podría grabarle esto en el " Trunks le dio lo que quería que el empleado grabase .

El empleado reconoció lo que Trunks quería grabar y se acordó de Vegeta el había grabado los anillos de sus padres .

" Para el hijo del Sr Vegeta lo que sea "

Trunks se quedo helado , no quería que nadie supiera del asunto y lo miro al empleado .

" Joven , no se preocupe , yo no voy a decir nada no lo hice con su padre no lo voy a hacer con usted no me importan esas cosas "

" Se lo agradezco mucho "

" Tome el anillo y la cadena , un gusto por fin conocer al hijo del Sr Vegeta "

Trunks salio de la tienda y se encontró con Misty y decidieron ir a la casa . Cuando llegaron Misty vio a Trunks y noto que tenia cara de preocupado .

" Esta todo bien Trunks ?"

" Si , esta todo bien , en serio "

" Y entonces porque tenes esa cara de que no esta todo bien , vos sabes que me podes contar verdad ?"

" Si , en realidad , quiero decirte algo , pero me cuesta sabes "

" Es algo malo ?"

" No , claro que no , dejame encontrar las palabras correctas . Vos sabes que te amo y que daría mi vida por vos , y que ya sos mi mujer , pero yo quería saber si vos si vos "

" Si yo que Trunks " Dijo Misty media temblando no entendía nada .

" Si vos te querrías casar conmigo en los términos de la tierra ?" Dijo Trunks mostrandole el anillo que le había dado Vegeta y la cadena que había comprado .

Misty lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos , jamas pensó que un hombre como Trunks se iba a fijar en ella y menos pedirle casamiento , se lanzo a los brazo de el y solo le dijo " Claro que si mi Príncipe , quiero casarme con vos , en términos de la tierra "

Trunks le dio el anillo y la cadena .

" El anillo es precioso Trunks nunca vi un material tan bonito y raro "

" Ese anillo , es de un material Sayaiin , era de la mama de mi papa "

" Trunks , esto debería ser de tu mama no mio "

" Mi papa me lo dio para vos , me dijo que ese anillo se lo pasan solo a los hijos del príncipe y el hijo del príncipe se lo da a su futura esposa "

" Te gusta la cadena ?"

" Me encanta , Trunks , te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con vos "

" Yo también , quiero pasar mi vida junto a vos "

" Por que no vamos a la residencia de mis abuelos y les decimos las noticias ?"

" Si dale , vamos "

Llegaron a la residencia y tocaron el timbre y los hicieron pasar.

" Trunks , Misty que los trae por acá pero pasen no se queden ahí parados , por que no cenan con nosotros ?"

" No sabíamos que estaban cenando abuelo , si querés venimos después "

" No , de ninguna manera desde que están acá esta es la primera noche que vienen a casa , quédense "

" Querida , Trunks y Misty nos acompañaran el cena "

" Hay querido me hubieras dicho antes y le preguntaba a Misty cual era su comida preferida "

" No se preocupen por nosotros lo que ustedes cenen esta bien " Dijo Misty

" Y cuéntenme que hicieron hoy a la mañana después de la charla con tu abuelo Trunks ?" Pregunto Bonny

" La lleve a Misty a la ciudad y fuimos a la tienda de Paulo "

" Espero que te hayan atendido como corresponde "

" Bueno maso , una de las empleadas no le quería vender nada a Misty porque pensó que no era de la categoría adecuada " Dijo Trunks

" Deja Trunks que cuando yo vaya a la tienda voy a hablar con Paulo y decirle vos no te preocupes no va a pasar jamas " Dijo Bonny

" No se preocupe Sr Brief Paulo me antipendio personalmente cuando vio a Trunks y me hizo el mismo precio que a Bulma " Dijo Misty

" Pero Misty no me digas Sra decime Bonny "

" Nosotros vinimos principalmente para darles una noticia importante , Misty y yo nos vamos a casar " Dijo Trunks muy orgulloso

El Dr Brief y Bonny estaban mas que felices por ellos dos .

" Realmente estamos muy felices ustedes dos , creo que son el uno para el otro como tu mama con tu papa Trunks "

" Cuando piensan celebrar su matrimonio ?" Pregunto Bonny

" Cuando sepamos te lo digo abuela , pero te pido que no le digas nada a nadie , ni siquiera a mi mama , yo se lo tengo que decir "

" Por supuesto Trunks "

" Hablando de fiesta este año nosotros acá en esta casa vamos a hacer la cena de gala de todos los años de CC , nos encantaría que asistieran y es una buena de forma de introducir a Misty a nuestros amigos " Dijo el Dr Brief

" Si Misty esta de acuerdo si , yo no la voy a obligar a asistir a algo en donde se sienta incomoda "

" Yo creo que podríamos ir Trunks total si estoy a tu lado y están tus abuelos me voy a sentir tranquila " Dijo Misty

" Perfecto , te tengo que llevar a comprar un vestido para la ocasión "

" Paulo pensó antes que vos abuela Misty ya tiene un vestido y te digo mas va a ser la envidia de las mujeres de la fiesta "

" Tampoco es para tanto Trunks " dijo Misty colorada

" Si , si es , tenes que saber lo hermosa que sos Misty , y yo te lo voy a decir , no porque sos mi mujer , sino porque realmente lo sos "

" Gracias Trunks "

Terminaron de cenar y Misty y Trunks se fueron para su casa , muy contentos .

Al otro dia decidieron ir a la casa de Bulma y Vegeta para darles las noticias de su compromiso y futuro casamiento .

" Mama , papa " Somos nosotros .

" Hola hijo , Misty , pasen , pasen , como anda todo por allá como están tus abuelos ?"

" Pero que linda que estas Misty esa ropa te queda preciosa " Dijo Bulma

" Si la compre done la compras vos Bulma , espero que no te moleste que Paulo personalmente me haya atendido "

" Misty , jamas pienses eso sos como una hija para Vegeta y para mi , y mejor que Paulo te haya atendido sino iba a ir yo a reclamarle "

" Papa donde anda necesitamos hablar con ustedes dos es algo importante "

" Ya lo llamo esperame un minuto "

" Vegeta tu hijo vino a vernos y necesita decirnos algo importante podes venir ?"

" No me grites ya te escuche desde acá que estaban Trunks y Misty "

Vegeta entro a la sala y vio a Misty con la ropa nueva y abrió los ojos dos veces .

" Que te pasa Vegeta no la reconoces a Misty ?"

" Desde cuando ella usa ese tipo de ropas tan al cuerpo ?"

" Vegeta si Trunks no le dice nada , vos no tenes que hacerlo "

" Si tengo que hacerlo es como una hija para mi , ella no tiene que andar vestida como vos "

" Que querés decir con eso mono con cola reconstituida ?"

" Yo pensé que te gustaba mi ropa "

" Una cosa es alguien de tu edad que no sale casi nunca y otra es una chica de 16 años "

" Se dejan de pelear por favor nosotros tenemos algo que contarles " Dijo Trunks

" Que es lo que tienen que hablar con nosotros Trunks ?" Dijo Vegeta

" Bueno , yo le pedí casamiento a Misty "

Bulma y Vegeta se quedaron mudos , y Bulma fue la primera que hablo .

" Te felicito hijo y a vos también por supuesto Misty estoy muy feliz por ustedes dos " Dijo emocionada .

" Papa , estas bien ?"

" Si , si Trunks yo los felicito , veo que le distes el anillo , estoy muy orgulloso de tu elección sos digno de llevar mi sangre y mi nombre "

Bulma jamas había escuchado hablar de tal manera a Vegeta de su hijo Trunks menos , fue una sorpresa .

" Yo les quiero agradecer a los dos por Trunks , porque sin el yo no se donde estaría hoy en día "

Vegeta se acerco a Misty y le dijo " Nosotros estamos orgullosos sobre todo yo de que mi hijo haya elegido una clase de mujer como vos Misty , que no le importa ni los títulos , ni la fama , ni el dinero ni esas cosas , que solo se preocupa por Trunks "

" Viniendo de vos Vegeta eso es mas que suficiente yo lo amo a Trunks , como jamas ame en mi vida "

" Lo sabemos " Dijo Bulma

" Cuando se va a realizar el casamiento ?" Pregunto Bulma

" Todavía no lo decidimos , cuando tengamos fecha te aviso "

"Yo no se si es conveniente hacer la iglesia como tradición " Dijo Misty

" Por que no Misty ?"

" Por que no tengo a quien lleve al altar y me entregue a Trunks por eso "

" Y yo que estoy pintado en todo esto " Dijo Vegeta

Bulma se lo quedo mirando , raro y se acerco y le dijo

" Vegeta vos vas a ponerte un traje y entregar a Misty para que se case con Trunks ?"

" No es obligación del padre de la novia hacer eso , bueno entonces significa que es mi trabajo y como todo Príncipe Sayaiin lo voy a hacer "

Misty se puso a llorar y corrió a los brazos de Vegeta

" Gracias el honor es mio que el Príncipe de los Sayaiins , me entregue a mi futuro esposo " Le dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla .

Vegeta no sabia donde meterse no solamente Misty le había dicho que ella se sentía honorada que el Príncipe de los Sayaiins la entregue , sino que también le dio un beso .

" Por lo menos alguien reconoce que soy honorable " Dijo vegeta

Cuando Trunks y Misty se retiraron a la sala Bulma aprovecho a hablar con Vegeta

" No tenes por que hacer eso Vegeta , vos sabes que no estas obligado a entregarla "

" Si , si lo estoy porque yo la quiero como si fuera la hija que no tengo , y se acabo el tema "

" Se nota , que la querés , sino no lo hubieras sugerido y no le hubieras dado ese anillo a Trunks "

" Misty me hace acordar mucho a vos Bulma , y yo quiero que Trunks haga las cosas como yo las tendría que haber hecho con vos "

" Vegeta no te diste cuenta todavía , tu hijo te ama , te respeta y sobre todo siente orgullo que vos seas su padre "

" Trunks tiene 24 años y se va a casar con la mujer que ama y mucho tenes que ver , vos , vos le dijiste que el era honorable de ella o no te acordás ?"

" Si si me acuerdo , y tenia razón Trunks es el único hombre honorable para Misty "

" Y sabes por que ? "

" No , no se por que ?"

" Porque tiene el mismo honor que tenes vos Vegeta , vos le enseñaste eso , yo no tuve nada que ver "

" Eso no es cierto Bulma lo podría haber aprendido de Kakarotto "

" Estas seguro Goku no sabia lo que era el matrimonio o el compromiso cuando se caso con Milk , pensó que era comida "

" Pero ellos están juntos Bulma "

" Goku no dejo a Milk acaso embarazada de Goten para irse a entrenar al otro mundo ?"

" Yo , te deje a vos embarazada de Trunks también "

" No es lo mismo Vegeta , vos volviste y te quedaste a mi lado criando a tu hijo a tu manera , pero todo lo que es Trunks es gracias a vos a tu disciplina a tu honor se nota que tiene sangre del Príncipe Sayaiin , sangre del hombre que amo "

Vegeta no podía creerlo , jamas pensó que Trunks fuera como es gracias a el , el jamas quiso criar a Trunks para que sea como el , pero se dio cuenta que es mas parecido de lo que aparenta .

 **Bueno hasta acá el capitulo 9 vamos a ver en el próximo capitulo como sigue esta historia de amor**

"


	10. Chapter 10

**Va a haber de Lemon va a haber en este capitulo .**

Llego el día de la cena de gala de la CC y Misty estaba totalmente nerviosa , porque no quería avergonzar a Trunks y a su familia .

Se cambio y se puso su nuevo , vestido , y se dejo el pelo liso , era largo y dorado , estaba hermosa , cuando salio Trunks la estaba esperando .

" Misty estas hermosa , nunca vi mujer mas hermosa que vos en mi vida "

" Gracias Trunks , vos estas muy guapo también "

" Estas lista ?"

" Si solo un poco nerviosa , no quiero avergonzar a nadie de tu familia "

" Eso jamas va a pasar Misty " Dijo Trunks

"Se nota que Paulo eligió con mucho esmero para vos , sos una princesa " Dijo Bonny

" Vamos que los invitados nos esperan "

Llegaron a la sala principal y estaban llegando todos los empleados y amigos de la familia Brief , una mujer se acerco a Misty .

" Hola me llamo Stefany como te llamas vos ? "

" Mi nombre es Misty encantada Stefany "

" Es hermoso el vestido que tenes puesto , jamas vi algo tan precioso "

" Gracias , vos trabajas para la empresa del Dr Brief ?"

" Si , yo estoy en la parte de armas diseño y pruebo todas las armas que hace la empresa "

" Debe ser interesante , hacer algo así , se nota que te gusta lo que haces "

" Si realmente si , amo mi trabajo "

Trunks estaba escuchando la conversación satisfecho de que Misty podía encajar bien se sentía orgulloso sabia que Misty estaba nerviosa de que podía avergonzarlo pero eso en sus ojos y en su corazón sentía y veía que jamas iba a ser de esa manera.

Entonces decidido acercarse y participar de la conversación .

" Parece que la estas pasando bien " Dijo Trunks

" Si , si muy bien quiero presentarte a Stefany ella trabaja en la parte de armas , si lo dije bien "

" Encantado , Stefany "

" Encantada , joven Trunks , no sabia que conocías a Misty "

" Ella es mi prometida es la primera vez que atiende este tipo de galas "

" Te felicito Trunks se nota que tenes un gusto impecable , esperen que les presento a mi marido "

" George , te presento a Trunks Brief y a su prometida Misty "

" Un placer conocer al nieto de los Brief y a su prometida , sos muy linda Misty con todo respeto obviamente "

" Muchas gracias el placer es nuestro George , su mujer es muy inteligente tiene suerte usted también "

" Bueno parece que hay que ir a sentarse la comida va a ser servida , ojala podamos hablar de nuevo " Dijo Trunks

" Por su puesto , Misty después pasame tu teléfono y arreglamos algo para ir a tomar un café si querés " Dijo Stefany

" Me encantaría "

Trunks y Misty se sentaron el la mesa junto a Bonny y el Dr Brief , al menos Misty estaba mucho mas relajada que antes .

" Como la estas pasando querida miá ?" Pregunto el Dr Brief

" Muy bien , estuve hablando con una empleada suya Stefany , muy amable me dijo que algún día íbamos a ir por un café "

" Stefany es una de mis mejores empleadas , me alegro que hayas podido conversar con ella "

" Si y su marido también fue muy amable con Trunks y conmigo "

Mientras cenaban se acerco un hombre era un diseñador de prototipos de energía , en el que estaba trabajando la empresa .

" Buenas noches , Dr y Sra Brief " Dijo

" Buenas noches Michael , te presento a mi nieto Trunks y a su prometida Misty " Dijo el Dr Brief

" Es un placer , tenes un excelente gusto muchacho , es hermosa tu prometida "

Misty estaba re colorada , no sabia que responder era la segunda vez que la halagaban .

" Gracias sos muy amable Michael " Respondió Misty

" Por favor , las cosas hay que decirlas , una chica tan bonita como vos , debe recibir halagos siempre "

Trunks lo miro medio torcido , no le gustaba , que se pasen de vivos con su mujer una cosa era decirle que el tenia suerte y que ella era muy linda pero otra cosa era decirle directamente a su mujer que necesitaba halagos ; entonces Misty noto el brazo de Trunks en su cintura y le dijo bajito .

" Trunks esta todo bien , hice algo que te molestara ?"

" Vos jamas , pero no me gusta que este cara de nada te este halagando , y mirándote , puedo oler sus intenciones "

" Trunks , perdoname , por ahí este vestido es mucho , no quiero que te enojes o que pienses que yo que yo "

Trunks la miro , y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba insinuando .

" Jamas pensaría eso de vos Misty , la culpa no es tuya ni del vestido , el vestido es precioso , yo quise que te lo pongas , lo único es que no quiero que ese tipo se acerque a vos , no me gusta "

Misty decidió ir al tocador y a la salida se encontró con ese tal Michael y este se le acerco .

" Hola Misty , realmente sos muy linda "

" Tengo que ir a la mesa Trunks me esta esperando "

" Pero me gustaría hablar con vos no le vas a negar eso a un hombre , sos muy hermosa "

" Yo no tengo nada que hablar con vos y si no querés problemas te recomiendo que te alejes "

Michael se le puso enfrente impidiéndole que se fuera y la agarro de la mano .

" Una chica tan bonita como vos se merece un hombre como yo no opinas lo mismo ?"

Misty estaba temblando de miedo , no quería a ese tipo cerca .

" Te recomiendo por tu seguridad física que me dejes pasar o empiezo a gritar "

" Aunque grites con la música nadie te va a escuchar preciosa " Le dijo ya agarrándola de la cintura

" Trunks ,Trunks ,Trunks , ayudame , sacame a este tipo de encima " Grito Misty , y lo logro Trunks la escucho .

" A donde vas querido " le pregunto Bonny cuando Trunks se levanto furioso

" Ya vengo no se hagan drama " Dijo Trunks

" Te dije no grites que no te va a escuchar " Dijo Michael , intentando besarla pero se encontró con Trunks furioso .

" Y yo que soy , insecto " Rugió Trunks

" Soltá a mi mujer si querés salir ileso de esta fiesta "

" Ella se podría haber negado y no lo hizo , vos sabes como son las mujeres " Dijo Michael

" Soltala o no sabes lo que yo soy enfurecido no te conviene " Ya estaba furioso

" Decile preciosa decile a tu noviecito que querés estar conmigo "

" jamas , vos dijiste que no me iba a escuchar cuando gritara y que yo tenia que estar con un hombre como vos , te recomiendo que hagas lo que dice Trunks si no querés ver la furia de un Sayaiin "

Michael se acordó de la palabra Sayaiin .

" Sayaiin ? Que sos vos de ese tal Príncipe Vegeta ? "

" El hijo , y por que estas temblando ahora ? " Pregunto Trunks

" Tu , tu padre casi me mata una vez , en una gala como esta "

" Si no querés que yo te mate deja a mi mujer en paz y sacale las manos de encima " Rugió Trunks

Michael no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente esta vez .

" Mira hermosa , porque no nos vamos , de acá yo no le tengo miedo a el " le dijo agarrándola de la mano

" Soltala o no entendés , de lo que yo soy capaz ?" Rugió Trunks

" Trunks me esta apretando fuerte hace que me suelte por favor " Dacia Misty llorando

" Yo no la suelto hace que la suelte , es muy linda , y tiene un lindo cuerpo sos muy afortunado , podrías compartir "

Trunks en menos de un movimiento tenia a Misty con un brazo y con el otro tenia a Michael en la pared del cuello .

" Ahora obligame a mi a soltarte insecto , nadie le pone una mano a mi mujer encima y la lastima y sale ileso "

" Soltame , me estas haciendo doler , no puedo casi respirar " Gritaba Michael

" Agradece que estoy controlando la fuerza , sino no estarías vivo , te lo digo por ultima ves te veo cerca de mi mujer y te mato "

Michael no dijo nada solo movió la cabeza , y asentó diciendo que jamas volvería a acercarse a Misty y se fue por donde vino .

" Estas bien ? " Pregunto Trunks

" Si , pensé que ese tipo no me iba a hacer lo mismo que me hicieron Trunks " Y se puso a llorar

" Jamas te va a pasar lo mismo , te escuche cuando gritaste en ayuda , no te voy a desproteger de nuevo nunca mas "

" Vamos no hagamos que un imbécil como ese nos arruine la noche Trunks , la estoy pasando muy bien "

Volvieron a la mesa y se sentaron , y Bonny y el Dr Brief , vieron que Trunks estaba medio tenso .

" Todo bien Trunks ? " Pregunto el Dr Brief

" Si , abuelo todo bien , lo único que te pido es que es Michael no se acerque nunca mas a Misty "

" Se puede saber que paso cuando te levantaste de la mesa medio o del todo enojado querido ?" pregunto Bonny

Trunks miro a Misty y ella con la cabeza le dijo que les contara lo que había pasado .

" Ese tipo acorralo a mi mujer y la agarro de la mano y de la cintura , y le dijo que quería que se fuera con el "

" No sabíamos Trunks , espero que no se vuelva a repetir "

" No se preocupen no va a pasar mas , creo que tuvo una experiencia similar con mi padre , porque cuando Misty le dijo que yo era un Sayaiin se puso blanco como un papel "

" Si claro ahora recuerdo , Michael le dijo a tu padre que era un mentiroso o algo así y Vegeta lo estampo contra el suelo " dijo el Dr Brief

" Que agradezca que esta vivo , la próxima que se acerque a Misty con ese tipo de intenciones termina en terapia intensiva "

Continuo la velada lo mas bien , y se acerco otro grupo de mujeres muy amables , solteras pero muy amables .

" Pero que lindo vestido que tenes puesto me llamo Rachael y ellas son mis amigas , Heather y Monic "

" Encantada de conocerlas yo soy Misty "

" Si te vimos con Trunks " Dijo Monic

" Si , es verdad yo vine con Trunks "

Trunks vio que Misty estaba hablando con esas mujeres y se acerco .

" Te sentís mejor hermosa ? " Le pregunto Trunks

" Si ya estoy bien gracias a vos Trunks "

" Te presento a Rachael , Heather y Monic " Dijo Misty

" Encantado señoritas "

" El placer es nuestro Trunks " Dijo Monic

" Estábamos hablando con tu amiga acá espero que no te moleste "

" No , no me molesta para nada pero ella no es mi amiga "

" No es tu amiga ?" Pregunto Heather

" No es mi prometida "

" No puedo creerlo , bueno los felicito " Dijo Rachael

" Lastima Monic llegaste tarde "

Monic se quedo mirando a Trunks y esta vez a Misty no le gusto mucho y lo abrazo .

" Trunks vamos al patio quiero tomar un poco de aire si no te molesta "

" Si , si claro , vamos , igual el encierro me esta afectando un poco "

" Puedo ir con ustedes ?" Pregunto Monic

" Monic , no seas irrespetuosa , te guste o no Trunks esta comprometido con esa chica " dijo Heather

" Pero por ahí si le demuestro que lo amo , se fija en mi "

" No lo hagas Monic , no te conviene , somos tus amigas , pero no vamos a permitir que lastimes a una chica inocente por tus caprichos " Dijo Rachael

Llegaron al patio y Misty lo miro a Trunks y le dijo

" Te pedí venir acá porque esa Monic se te quedo mirando y no me gusto " Dijo avergonzada

" Yo te amo a vos Misty , que me miren todo lo que quieran , yo no las miro , yo tengo ojos , besos caricias y todo mi ser para una sola mujer osea vos "

" Ya lo se , pero no es fácil estar entre mujeres bonitas cuando yo no soy muy segura de mi "

" Misty , mirame , vos sos la mujer mas hermosa de esta fiesta , y lo mas importante sos mi mujer "

Estaban hablando tranquilos cuando apareció Monic de la nada .

" Hola que están haciendo acá ? "

Trunks noto la intención de la mujer y agarro a Misty entre sus brazos , como para protegerla .

" Nada de tu importancia Monic " Dijo Trunks de mala manera .

" Pensé que podíamos hablar vos y yo a SOLAS Trunks " Lo dijo tirando una mirada fea a Misty

" Decí lo que tengas que decir adelante de mi mujer , yo no le escondo nada a ella "

" Monic vamos , no hagas el ridículo dejalos en paz "Grito Heather

" Yo no me voy sin Trunks , esa mocosa no es ideal para el " Grito Monic

Misty miro a Trunks con lagrimas y se abrazo mas fuerte a el , no quería perderlo y le dijo al oído suave .

" Te amo con mi vida , Trunks no me dejes , me muero sin vos , por favor "

Trunks escucho la voz de Misty era muy baja y llena de tristeza , y la miro a los ojos .

" Jamas te voy a dejar sos mi mujer , te amo , y siempre lo voy a hacer , nada ni nadie va a cambiar eso "

" Monic la estas haciendo llorar a Misty no es justo " Grito Rachael

" No me importa , yo lo amo y si tengo que hacer que esa mocosa se de cuenta que el me ama a mi lo voy a hacer "

Misty se aferro con todas las fuerzas a Trunks y se puso a llorar bajito en su pecho pero el la escuchaba y se enfureció , no iba a permitir que le faltaran el respeto a su mujer delante de el .

" Monic te aconsejo que te vayas y nos dejes en paz yo amo a mi mujer , y jamas te voy a amar a vos en mi vida y en la otra tampoco ella es mi mujer nadie mas que ella " Dijo Trunks muy serio

" Monic te conviene irte , hace caso a lo que te estamos diciendo , no podes destruir algo como lo que tienen ellos dos " Dijo Heather.

" El se va conmigo " Y agarro a Trunks de la mano pero sabemos que no es nada fácil mover a un Sayaiin mitad o no .

" Trunks por favor , me duele mucho el corazón , si ella no se va me voy yo " Dijo Misty llorando .

" Mejor que te vayas vos mocosa , así nos dejas solos " Dijo Monic

Entonces Misty la miro con lagrimas y le dijo " Preguntale a Trunks a ver que elige si a vos o a mi , si el te elige a vos yo me voy "

" Como quieras mocosa no tengo problema "Dijo Monic

" Trunks esa mocosa o yo elegí !"

Trunks miro a Misty y la abrazo mas fuerte que nunca y la miro a Monic " Ella y nadie mas que ella , yo amo a Misty y a nadie mas "

" Monic ya tenes tu respuesta , vamos " Dijo Heather

" No , yo no me voy nada "

" Trunks me voy a casa , no aguanto mas esta situación , me duele mucho todo esto " Dijo Misty intentando liberarse

" Vos sos mi mujer y no te vas a ningún lado , la que se va es ella o al menos que quieras que yo te saque seras una mujer pero eso no significa que no te pueda echar te vas por las buenas y nos dejas en paz o te saco yo "

" Obligame a irme Trunks " Dijo Monic

" Monic no te conviene hacer eso , no lo hagas enojar " Dijeron las amigas de ella

Trunks la agarro de la mano y esta se abrazo a el , esto fue demasiado para Misty que vio todo .

" Soltá a Trunks , el no te ama , el ama a Misty " Dijo Rachael

Trunks se soltó obviamente y la miro con furia en los ojos " Me volvés a meter una mano encima y no la contás , la única mujer que tiene permitido tocarme es mi mujer y esa es Misty te quedo claro o querés que te lo demuestre "

Monic vio los ojos de Trunks llenos de ira y furia contra ella , jamas en su vida vio algo así en un hombre , pero ella no sabia que este hombre era mitad extraterrestre.

Trunks se abrazo de vuelta a Misty y esta vez con mas fuerza , pero sin lastimarla obviamente , pero Monic solo le pregunto

" Por que tenes ira y furia en tus ojos que clase de hombre sos vos Trunks un humano no puede tener tantas emociones en sus ojos como las tenes vos "

Trunks la miro y le dijo " Vos sabes quien es mi padre verdad? "

" Yo se quien es tu padre " Dijo Heather

" Tu papa es el Príncipe Vegeta verdad , algo de saya que no se algo así "

" Si Heather mi papa es el príncipe de los Sayaiins es el guerrero del a raza mas poderosa del universo y yo soy mitad Sayaiin "

" Monic lo que dice Trunks es verdad , no miente , yo conozco a los padres va mi madre lo conoce y no te conviene que te odie "

" Y por que no no creo que me mate " Dijo Monic

" No me tientes , no lo hice , pero seguís tirando de la soga y me voy a cansar te recomiendo que te vayas ahora " Rugió Trunks

" Vamos Monic , no te arriesgues , no te va matar , pero si seguís insultando a su mujer te puede lastimar " Dijo Rachael

" Así que el hijo de un príncipe que suerte que tengo " Dijo e intento tocarle el pecho pero se encontró con la mano de Trunks y una mirada enfurecida

" Me duele soltame , me estas lastimando "

" Te lo advirtió tu amiga y no la escuchaste , ahora estoy furioso , nadie mas que mi mujer me toca "

Misty intento que Trunks se tranquilizara y empezó a acariciarle la espalda con los dedos muy despacio , y sintió el ronroneo que tanto le gustaba .

" Si no te vas ahora te quiebro la mano " amenazo Trunks

Monic no tuvo otra que rendirse y darse cuenta que Trunks jamas la iba a amar y jamas se iba a fijar en ella .

" Nosotras tampoco queremos verte mas Monic , no es justo lo que le hiciste pasar a Misty " Dijeron las otras dos .

" Mejor quien las necesita " Dijo y se fue

" Nosotras hicimos lo posible para que esto no pasara lo lamentamos mucho Misty , nosotras no tenemos ninguna mala intención contra vos , cuando nos acercamos , era solo para darte la bienvenida al grupo , no teníamos idea de las intenciones de Monic " Dijo Heather .

" Y te pedimos perdón a vos también Trunks no teníamos ni idea le dijimos que no viniera a molestarlos , ojala puedan aceptar nuestras disculpas , y queremos que vos Misty seas nuestra amiga nada mas " Dijo Rachael .

" Ustedes no se tienen que disculpar por nada y si me encantaría tener amigas como ustedes " Dijo Misty

" Conmigo tampoco se tienen que disculpar hicieron todo lo posible para que ella se fuera y dejara en paz a Misty " Dijo Trunks

Termino la fiesta y Trunks y Misty volvieron a su departamento , pero Misty seguía un poco triste por lo que había pasado , y Trunks lo noto .

" Te amo Misty , te amo como jamas ame en mi vida , vos sos mi mujer "

" Yo también te amo Trunks como jamas ame en mi vida "

" Perdoname por ponerme como me puse pero , me cuesta , todo esto , y no quiero perderte , y menos quedarme sola "

" Jamas vas a estar sola mientras estés a mi lado "

" Te amo Trunks "

" Vení conmigo "

Trunks la llevo a la habitación ,y la miro , y vio lo hermosa que era .

" Estas hermosa "

" Gracias , vos también "

Trunks se le acerco y la empezó a besar muy lentamente " Vos sos mi mujer con la única que quiero hacer esto " Le dijo mientras le besaba el cuello , siguió besandole el cuello , y empezó a bajar muy lentamente a sus senos , beso uno por uno , muy suavemente , " Nadie te va a hacer nada Misty y nadie te va alejar de mi" le ronroneo al oído , siguió besando sus pechos y la puso contra la pared y ella puso sus piernas alrededor de su espalda mientras le besaba el cuello , " Haceme el amor Trunks " . El la miro con mucha dulzura y la hizo suya muy despacio , los movimientos de el fueron , intensivos pero llenos de pasión , " Mas Trunks , quiero mas " le pedía Misty , Trunks la recostó en la cama y la empezó a besar , y sus movimientos aumentaron , y se hicieron mas fuertes , Misty estaba al borde , su cuerpo pedía mas de el hombre que amaba y el no se lo negaba " T T T Trunks , dijo ella cuando acabo encima de el .

" Te amo Misty sos la única mujer que me puede tocar eso es enserio "

" Y vos sos el único hombre que hace que yo me ponga así "

Al otro día Trunks se despertó y encontró a Misty abrazada a su lado , y le acaricio el cabello y la olio su esencia , su cuerpo sus ojos ella era todo lo que el necesita para vivir y ser feliz , y no lo iba a cambiar por nada ni por nadie en el mundo ella era su mujer y estaba orgulloso de su elección .

"Buen día " Dijo Misty con una sonrisa

" Buen día dormiste bien ?"

" Porque dormí con vos "

" Pasa algo Trunks estas medio pensativo , no te gusto algo de lo anoche ?"

" Me encanto todo lo de anoche , me encantas vos hermosa "

" Querés salir hoy podemos ir a visitar a tus amigos en Kame House o ir a ver a la familia de Goku que yo no los conozco muy bien ojala Gohan no diga nada de los temblores " Dijo Misty

" Es una buena idea podemos ir a visitar a Goku , desayunamos y vamos te parece ?"

" Si si claro gracias Trunks , me haces muy feliz "

Terminaron de desayunar y se pusieron en marcha hacia lo de Goku ,

" Es hermoso este lugar Trunks , nunca imagine que alguien viviera tan alejado de la civilización "

" Si , según lo que cuenta mi mama , Goku se crio acá en el bosque este con su abuelo , pero este murió cuando Goku era chico y después de un tiempo de eso conoció a mi mama y son amigos desde ese entonces "

" Creo que llegamos , ojala estén en casa "

" Milk , Gohan , Goten , Goku somos Misty Trunks , están en casa ? "

" Trunks , cuanto hace que no te veo , pero quien es esta jovencita tan linda que viene con vos ?" Pregunto Milk

" Creo que Gohan no le contó nada de los temblores " le dijo Trunks a Misty

" Ella es Misty Milk mi mujer "

" No sabia que tenias mujer Trunks o alguien se olvido de decirme , verdad Goku ? "

" Si , es verdad Milk me olvide de mencionarte que Trunks tiene mujer "

" Como siempre , tengo que ser la ultima en enterarme después me quejo que es Vegeta el que no le dice las cosas a Bulma , se nota que son parientes "

" Bueno Milk no te enojes y hacelos pasar "

" Pasen , pasen , pónganse cómodos , Misty realmente sos bonita si mi hijo Goten te viera se muere de los celos "

" Yo , ya conozco a Goten sra Milk "

" Jajaj Te dijo Sr Milk jaja " Se reía Goku

" Y se puede saber que es lo gracioso Goku "

" Perdón no la quise ofender "

" No por supuesto que no acá mi marido se esta haciendo el gracioso creo que hoy no come "

" Y llamame Milk nada mas , sos la mujer de Trunks y la madre de el es una de mis mejores amigas "

" Así que conoces a mi hijo Goten "

" Si , de la fiesta que se hizo hace dos meses en CC , ahí fue donde lo conocí "

" hablando de Goten creo que ahí vino "

" Goten vení a saludar tenemos visitas , no seas como tu padre "

" Milk que van a pensar de mi , no seas mala "

" Quien vino mama ?"

Cuando Goten vio a Trunks si imagino con quien vino y trago no quería pelear con su amigo .

" Hola Trunks y Misty como están tanto tiempo ? "

" Bien estamos bien , podes dejar de temblar Goten " Dijo Misty

" Yo no estoy temblando "

" Me pareció cuando lo viste a Trunks que te pusiste blanco como un papel "

" No , no estoy bien esta todo bien verdad Trunks ? " Pregunto Goten

Milk y Goku se fueron y los dejaron a los tres charlando solos , pero a Goten le gustaba Misty y no sabia que ella y Trunks estaban juntos .

" Misty , y que es de tu vida , tanto tiempo ? "

" Todo bien , por suerte "

" Y yo quería preguntarte no , se si te gustaría salir conmigo algún día de estos ?"

" No , no quiero salir con vos Goten , y con nadie "

" Dale Misty que te cuesta salir conmigo un día , no seas mala "

" Goten te dije que no y listo "

" Voy a buscar a Trunks , no sigas insistiendo "

A Goten le gustaba mucho Misty , y se le acerco y la agarro de la mano fuerte y no la largaba .

" Goten si no me soltás , voy a gritar me estas haciendo doler mucho "

" No te suelto hasta que me digas que querés salir conmigo "

" Yo te dije que no y soltame "

Y Goten le apretó mas el brazo y Misty grito y Trunks sintió el grito de dolor y se aprecio

" Goten soltá a Misty en este instante "

" Vos no estas con ella y yo quiero salir con ella y ella creo que va a aceptar "

" Trunks que me suelte la fuerza que esta haciendo es mucha creo que me esta por quebrar la mano por favor " Dijo con lagrimas

" Soltá a mi mujer o no la contás , vos bien sabes de lo que soy capaz cuando me enfurezco , y sabes también que soy mas fuerte que vos "

" Goten soltame me estas haciendo muy mal me vas a quebrar o querés que Trunks haga que me sueltes "

" Eso te lo dijo porque si , vos no estas con el "

" Yo estoy con el hace mas de dos meses soy la mujer y sabes que Trunks no miente soltame "

" No , no te suelto , vos vas a salir conmigo , no me importa "

Trunks se enfureció y lo puso contra la pared y lo miro a los ojos y Goten vio esa furia que jamas había visto .

" Te dijo que la sueltes , te dije que no te acercaras a mi mujer que estaba fuera de tus limites y te dije que si le hacías algo o intentabas algo no la contabas"

" Trunks por favor , no hagas nada drástico soy tu amigo , que es mas importante un amigo o una chica que va y viene , pensá un poco "

" Ella es mi mujer , Mi Mujer , no es cualquier chica que va y vine como decís vos "

" No sabia que era algo tan serio , pensé que no sentías algo así por ella "

Goku sitio el KI de Goten y de Trunks y entro a la casa y vio a Trunks que tenia a Goten contra la pared .

" Trunks soltá a Goten " Ordeno Goku

" Su hijo Goku casi le quiebra la mano a mi mujer "

" Goten que hiciste que ?" Pregunto Goku

" Fue un accidente , yo no pensé que era la mujer de el de verdad no sabia que Trunks se guiaba tanto por las tradiciones de los Sayaiins "

" Goten vos en serio pensaste que el hijo de Vegeta no se iba a guiar por esas tradiciones ?" Pregunto Goku

" Que se yo una cosa es Vegeta otra cosa es Trunks , no sabia "

" No pensaste , y si le hiciste daño a su mujer lo lamento Trunks tiene todo el derecho a castigarte "

"Papa hace algo vos sos mas fuerte decile que me suelte o hace que me suelte "

" No , yo no me voy a meter , vos cometiste el error , vos lo pagas tu madre y yo no te educamos así , y aunque yo tenga diferencias con Vegeta creo que hasta el pensaría lo mismo lo que hiciste estuvo no mal muy mal "

En eso entro Milk y vio la situación y se iba a meter a defender a Goten y fue parada por Goku en un tono fuerte .

" No te metas Milk , tu hijo casi o no se si le quebró la mano a Misty "

" Pero si no haces algo Trunks lo va a matar "

" No , el se metió con la mujer de Trunks y le hizo un daño físico y Trunks le advirtió que la soltara de buena manera y no lo hizo mas que darle una paliza no va a hacer "

" Pero Goku , mi Goten "

" Milk te dije que no te metieras , como crees que me pondría yo si alguien mas te hace lo mismo ?"

" Trunks , soltalo , no creo que lo vuelva a hacer ya esta por favor , tranquilizate " Le dijo Misty suave al oído .

" Tenes suerte que mi mujer sea de un gran corazón , te veo intentando algo de nuevo y me olvido de quien es tu padre y de que vos sos un aliado en el campo de batalla , pero la próxima no la contás Goten "

" Si si , perdoname Misty "

" Dejame ver la mano " Le dijo Milk

" Perdona Milk todo esto fue mi culpa "

" No , no fue tu culpa fue la culpa de mi hijo y creo que Goku va tener que ir a hablar con el "

Salieron de la casa y Misty se acerco a Trunks

" No quise asustarte , pero te hizo daño y no lo podía permitir "

" Lo se yo intente explicarle , no te pongas mas nervioso , te amo Trunks "

" Y yo a vos , porque no vamos a Kame House va a ser mejor "

" Esta bien pero primero tengo que disculparme con los padres de Goten "

Trunks entro a la casa y quiso hablar con Milk y Goku

" Yo siento lo que paso , pero no voy a permitir que nadie lastime a Misty "

" Podrías haber matado a Goten " Dijo Milk enojada

" Yo creo que si a usted le hicieran algo similar Goku no se quedaría quieto y tranquilo "

" Milk , acá el que estuvo mal fue Goten , y lo sabes Trunks no le pego ni nada solo lo puso contra una pared "

Salieron de la casa y se pusieron en camino a Kame House .

" Esa es la casa no sabia que vivían en un isla ?

" Si viven ahí , la vamos a pasar bien , seguramente "

" Krillin , maestro Roshi , somos Trunks y Misty "

" Trunks que agradable sorpresa , pasen pasen " dijo Krillin

" Pero si no es otra que la hermosa Misty , vení dale un abrazo al maestro Roshi que te extraño mucho " Dijo el pervertido ese , cuando fue a abrazarla se encontró con Trunks

" A donde va maestro Roshi ?" pregunto Trunks teniendo a Misty al lado

" No solo a saludarla " Dijo el pervertido

" Yo que usted pervertido me voy antes que esta isla vuele " Le dijo 18

" No seas mala 18 , es una chica muy bonita el maestro tiene derecho a abrazarla " Dijo Oolong

" Si pero primero tendría que pasar por Trunks , intentalo vos Oolong " Dijo 18

" Maestro es mejor abrazar a otras chicas no a las mujeres de estos salvajes "

" Mira Trunks no es ningún salvaje a que a ustedes dos pedazos de pervertidos les gustaría ser como es el " Dijo Misty

" No te enojes hermosa , no dijimos nada de Trunks " dijo Oolong

" Bueno Trunks como andan las cosas , por tu casa ? " Pregunto Krillin

" Todo bien por suerte , no nos podemos quejar "

18 noto el anillo en la mano izquierda de Misty y le dijo .

" Que anillo mas lindo Misty es algo que jamas vi en mi vida "

" Gracias me lo regalo Trunks "

" No me digas que se van a casar ! " Dijo Krillin

" Si , pero todavía no hay fecha ni nada cuando tengamos todo les avisamos " Dijo Trunks

" Todas las chicas bonitas buscan hombres o como Vegeta o como Trunks , que mala suerte " Dijo Oolong

" Krillin tendrías que aprender de Trunks yo quiero un anillo así " Dijo 18

" Pero 18 ese anillo no se de que material es y no se si consigue y si se consigue es muy caro "

" Lo siento pero ese anillo es único era de la mama de mi padre "

" Bueno , no importa , yo quiero algo que demuestre todo lo que me amas " Le dijo 18

" Pero , pero 18 yo no se como hacer , son muy caros esos anillos "

" No me importa busca la forma "

" Me parece que estas en un baile Krillin " Dijo Trunks

" Si y no se como salir , si no encuentro algo 18 me arranca un brazo y literalmente hablando "

" No te preocupes seguro vas a encontrar algo que le guste " Dijo Misty

" Porque no se quedan a comer unas pizzas con nosotros" dijo Krillin

" Si nos encantaría " dijo Misty

Misty prendió la tele y se encontró con el programa que ven el maestro y Oolong .

" Pero que es esta cosa horrenda ?"

" eso es lo que ven estos dos pervertidos " Dijo 18

" Se nota que el mundo es muy generoso "

" Si estos dos no van a cambiar nunca " Dijo Krillin

" Es cierto " Dijo Trunks

" Miren es Yamcha "

" Hola Yamcha como andas ?" Pregunto Krillin

" Bien mira traje a Maroon "

" Hola Maroon encantada soy Misty "

" Hola Misty , pero que muchacho mas guapo el de los cabellos lilas "

18 la miro torcido y le dijo seria " Te acercas a el y yo te mando de donde saliste de una patada"

" Yo no estaba hablando con vos metida "

" El , es el prometido de Misty te lo advierto te acercas y no termina bien la cosa para vos "

" Dejala 18 va a ser gracioso como la rechaza Trunks esto va a estar divertido " Dijo Misty

Maroon se fue y se acerco a Trunks y le empezó a hablar .

" Hola guapo me dijeron que te llamas Trunks " Dijo Maroon

" Hola , y no me digas guapo que no me gusta "

" Bueno , sos guapo para mi ,y tenes muy lindo pelo " y atino a tocarlo

" No , se te ocurra tocarme , la única que me toca es Misty "

Misty se acerco a Trunks y este la sentó a su lado .

" De verdad te gusta esta mocosa "

18 estaba mirando y vio lagrimas en Misty .

" Deja de faltarle el respeto a Misty , ella no te hizo nada "

" Yo no tengo la culpa que esta no sea linda un poco de competencia no le vine mal "

Trunks la miro torcido y la abrazo mas a Misty como diciendo ella es mi mujer .

" Cortala en serio , no se quien sos no me interesas , ni nada la única mujer para mi es Misty "

" Trunks creo que es mejor que nos vayamos , no me gustan estas cosas vos sabes eso "

18 agarro a Yamcha medio mal y lo llevo la costado

" O te llevas a esa tal Maroon de acá o yo la saco a patadas , vos elegí " Dijo 18 enojada

" Calmate 18 solo le dijo algo lindo a Trunks no es nada grave " Dijo Yamcha

" Nada grave esta encima de el casi , bueno no la sacas , vos lo hago yo no tengo problemas "

" Y Trunks vas a salir conmigo ?" pregunto la idiota esa .

" No , ya te dije que tengo mujer y esa mujer es Misty " Le dijo de mala manera .

" Vamos Trunks , no te enojes , vamos a casa " Dijo Misty

" Se nota el miedo en vos Misty , eso significa que sabes que Trunks te puede dejar verdad ?" Dijo la idiota esta

" Y por ahí es cierto mirate al espejo , flaca , colorada , no muy linda a la vista y nada de cuerpo "

Trunks ya se enfureció y la miro mal no mal re mal .

" No se quien te crees que sos vos para hablarle así a mi mujer pero no te lo voy a permitir , pedile perdón "

18 sabia que las cosas se estaban poniendo mal y que Trunks podía enojarse y se metió .

" Yo que vos no abro la boca mas y me largo de esta casa al menos que quieras terminar en la playa desmayada "

" No seas así , yo dije la verdad , eso no lo tiene que ofender , no es mi culpa que la mocosa no sea tan linda como yo "

" Vos linda , si claro , muy linda , no lo creo " Dijo Trunks .

Entonces Yamcha vio las intenciones de Maroon y le dijo " Maroon te recomiendo que le pidas disculpas a la mujer de mi amigo "

" No , yo no le voy a pedir nada "

" Entonces le digo a 18 que te saque elegí " dijo Yamcha

" Trunks dale vení conmigo y deja a esa , en tu casa " y se le acerco corriendo a Misty de mala manera que casi se cae al suelo .

Trunks vio que se estaba por caer y la agarro y la miro mas que torcido a la otra .

" Dejanos en paz y andate , pero antes pedile disculpas a Misty " Dijo Trunks en un tono serio .

Todos sabían que cuando hablaba así se parecía a Vegeta enojado , no era conveniente para Maroon tirar de la soga .

La otra se le acerco a Misty y pensaron que le iba a pedir disculpas pero no , cuando la tuvo cerca le pego una cachetada , bueno intento , porque Trunks de un movimiento le agarro la mano .

" Soltame , me vas a quebrar la mano Yamcha hace algo paralo me esta lastimando " Decía Maroon

" No , yo no me meto , te metiste con la mujer del hombre equivocado y casi le pegas " Dijo Yamcha .

" Soltame Trunks , me duele " Dijo

" No te suelto hasta que le pidas disculpas a mi mujer "

" Jamas le voy a pedir disculpas a esa mocosa poca cosa "

Trunks seguía apretándole la mano pero no la iba a quebrar .

" Soltame , por favor te lo pido soltame "

En eso se acerco Misty lo abrazo y le empezó a acariciar la espalda y le dijo al oído .

" No , necesito las disculpas de alguien que no reconoce que no es perfecto " Le dijo al oído muy suave .

" Trunks , estoy bien no me hizo nada , la podes soltar "

Trunks la soltó , pero le dijo de mal modo " Jamas te metas con mi mujer "

" Sos un animal , casi lastimas a una mujer "

" No , yo defendí a mi mujer que es distinto y no te hice nada y todos están de testigos "

" Esto no se queda así " dijo Maroon corriendo y se abalanzo a Trunks y le dio un beso .

Misty se puso a llorar , no podía mas , pensó que ya estaba , que ya perdió la guerra .

" Soltalo , ahora mismo " grito 18

" No obligame "

" Con gusto " la soltó de Trunks y la tiro a la playa la dejo sentada .

" Donde esta Misty ?" Pregunto Trunks preocupado

" Arriba Trunks , esta en la habitación de 18 , esta realmente mal " dijo Krillin

" Si esa no se va , la saco yo y no conviene eso " Rugió Trunks

Trunks se fue a buscar a Misty que estaba destruida y no sabia que hacer ella era muy insegura de ella misma y siempre se sintió inferior a las demás mujeres y ver que una mujer lo haya besado a Trunks fue demasiado .

" Misty , no llores por favor "

" Yo , te amo Trunks pero es cierto no soy como esa chica , es verdad no soy muy bonita "

" Si lo sos , sos mas que bonita y lo sabes , yo te amo y eso también lo sabes "

" Vos sos mi mujer , ella se me tiro yo no la bese ni nada "

" Yo te creo Trunks nunca puse en duda eso "

" Pero me dolió ver eso eso fue lo peor de todo sabes "

" Vos sos la única mujer que hace que mi corazón lata todos los días , no puedo vivir sin vos " Le dijo al oído

" A mi me pasa lo mismo pero no quiero sufrir mas por humillaciones , sabes Trunks "

" Y no va a pasar mientras yo este con vos "

" Vamos a bajo que todos nos esperan " Le dijo y le dio un beso .

Cuando bajaron Maroon todavía no se había ido , y eso hizo temblar un poco a Misty y Trunks lo noto .

" Yo lo arreglo hermosa , no te preocupes "

" 18 la podes retirar de esta casa de una vez ?" Pregunto Trunks

" Tus deseos son ordenes " Dijo 18

Agarro a Maroon y se la llevo a la ciudad de donde había venido .

" Yo no sabia que Maroon iba a hacer eso Trunks es la verdad " Dijo Yamcha

" Yo no te acuse pero no la quiero cerca de Misty "

" Y si yo la veo , la saco a las patadas " Dijo 18 .

" Bueno creo que es mejor que volvamos a casa Trunks "

" Si , Misty no hay drama "

" Nos vemos que tengan una buena noche "

" Adiós Trunks , adiós Misty " Dijeron los demás

 **Bueno esta ac el capitulo 10 que pasara en el proximo ?**

 **Sigan leyendo y se van a enterar**


	11. Chapter 11

**Este capitulo también va a tener Lemon no mucho pero un poco .**

Al otro día después de haber vuelto de la casa del Maestro Roshi , Trunks y Misty estaban tranquilos en su departamento cuando sonó el teléfono .

" Yo atiendo no te preocupes " Dijo Trunks

" Hola , quien habla ?" Dijo Trunks

" Hola soy Rachael , esta Misty ?"

" Si , esta ahora te paso un minuto "

" Gracias Trunks "

" Misty es para vos es Rachael "

" Gracias Trunks "

" Hola Rachael , Como estas tanto tiempo?"

" Bien , con Heather estábamos pensando si podemos ir a visitarte a tu casa , si no hay problema "

" Si claro , que no hay problema , por que no vienen hoy a la tarde ?"

" No queremos ser inoportunas "

" No , no se hagan problema "

" Bueno , a la tarde estamos por allá nos vemos "

" Nos vemos "

Misty colgó el teléfono y fue a la sala donde se encontraba Trunks .

" Todo bien ? " pregunto Trunks

" Si , pero Rachael y Heather van a venir , espero que no te moleste que las haya invitado "

" Para nada , me gustan esas mujeres como amigas tuyas , mis abuelos conocen a las familias y se que son de una muy buena categoría y que si te dijeron eso es porque realmente les interesas por como sos vos , me pone contento también que tengas amigas "

" Gracias Trunks , me hace feliz , que digas eso "

" Es la verdad , te amo "

" Tendríamos que ir a comprar algo , yo no se como se organiza una merienda o algo así "

" Vamos a preguntarle a mi abuela ella es la especialista en todo esto "

Trunks y Misty se dirigieron a la residencia principal y entraron a la sala .

" Abuela , somos , nosotros Trunks y Misty "

" Por acá estoy con unas amigas de toda mi vida por favor vengan así les presento a Misty "

" Hola mis queridos por favor tomen asiento "

" Hola abuela señoras "

" Hola Bonny encantada de conocerlas señoras "

" Pero que jovencita mas encantadora que es Bonny no lo puedo creer , se nota , que tu nieto tiene clase para elegir esposa "

" Te dije Leslie es un encanto Misty "

" Yo opino lo mismo que Leslie " Dijo la otra mujer .

Misty estaba re colorada no lo podía creer que pudiera encajar tan bien con gente de la categoría de la familia de Trunks .

" Misty sos muy linda , en serio , ese color de pelo no lo vi en mi vida " Dijo Corina la segunda mujer .

" Muchas gracias señora , es natural "

" Pero Misty no nos digas Sras yo soy Corina y ella es Leslie , estamos en confianza "

" Lo se , pero me gusta ser respetuosa con las amigas de Bonny cuando no las conozco "

" Se nota , Trunks realmente tu mujer tiene clase , no quedan mujeres como ella "

" Misty Disculpa el atrevimiento , pero que edad tenes ?"

" Voy a cumplir los 17 en unos días el 4 de agosto "

" No me dijiste Misty eso " Dijo Trunks

" Me olvide , lo que pasa es que yo no tenia a nadie con quien celebrar , siempre fue algo triste para mi "

Bonny la miro con lagrimas , en los ojos no podía creer que Misty jamas haya celebrado su cumpleaños y le dijo .

" Eso no va a pasar mas , a partir de ahora yo te festejo el cumple , y no quiero un no como respuesta "

" Gracias abuela Misty , se merece tener todo lo que no tuvo "

" Yo , no necesito mas de lo que tengo , con vos me alcanza y me sobra "

" Ay nos olvidamos a que veníamos " Dijo Trunks

" Si cierto , hoy vienen al departamento Rachael y Heather y yo quiero organizar una merienda pero no se como hacerlo "

" No te preocupes por nada Misty , podemos ir Trunks , vos y yo a comprar lo que sea necesario en una hora los paso a buscar "

" Bueno gracias Bonny un placer a ver conocido a estas encantadoras personas " Dijo Misty .

Trunks y Misty volvieron al departamento y a Trunks le quedo lo del cumple de Misty dando vueltas y le pregunto .

" Por que no me dijiste cuando era tu cumple ?"

" Porque , cada vez que llegaba nadie se acordaba y me ponía triste al estar sola , por eso "

" Nunca mas vas a estar sola princesa , ya tenes una familia , y una que te ama y me tenes a mi que te amo con locura "

Misty lo abrazo y lo beso , apasionadamente .

" Después a la noche tengo una sorpresa para vos " Le dijo ella suave y juguetonamente al oído.

" No necesito mas que tenerte a vos , sos mi mujer , sos hermosa como sos , pero no te voy a negar que las sorpresas me gustan " Le ronroneo .

Al rato sintieron el timbre .

" Misty , Trunks , están listos para ir de compras , para la merienda ? "

" Si , abuela ya vamos "

" Bueno vamos "

Llegaron al centro y entraron a un local muy prestigioso , que conocía Bonny , Misty estaba encantada con las cosas que vendían ahí le encantaba todo lo que sea cristal y fino , pero jamas tuvo la posibilidad de tener algo así y vi una caramelera de cristal con unos adornos en oro y se la quedo mirando.

" Te gusta algo ? " Pregunto Trunks

" Solo estaba mirando no te preocupes , no voy a comprar "

" Por que no si necesitamos cosas para casa "

" Lo se Trunks , pero esto es muy caro y no creo que sea como para mi entendés "

" Vos te mereces , todo y si algo te gusta lo llevas , yo no voy a pensar mal de vos porque quieras tener cosas delicadas o caras "

" Lo se , pero yo jamas compre algo así y no quiero convertirme en una mujer que esta con el marido por la plata vos sabes eso "

" Misty , jamas pensaría eso vos tenes derecho a esa plata como yo , y nunca te veo comprarte algo , y quiero que lo hagas "

Bonny escucho el dialogo y se acerco a Misty y le dijo .

" Trunks , tiene razón Misty , vos tenes derecho o mas que nosotros a tener lo que quieras , sos parte de la familia compra lo que necesites sin vergüenza alguna , nadie va a pensar nada de malo de vos si lo haces , al contrario queremos que tengas las cosas y el amor que nunca tuviste sabes "

Misty se quedo paralizada , nunca se sintió tan aceptada en su vida y decidió que podía tener cosas que le gustaran y seguir siendo ella misma .

" Esta bien , voy a empezar a comprar , lo que necesite o lo que me guste "

" Así debe ser hermosa te lo mereces " Dijo Trunks .

Misty se acerco a donde estaban las cosas de cristal y una empleada estirada la miro media mal y le dijo .

" No creo que tengamos algo para vos en esta tienda , no pierdas el tiempo"

" Estoy mirando , nada mas "

" No vale la pena , no creo que lo puedas pagar "

Trunks se acerco a Bonny y le dijo lo que estaba escuchando de la empleada y Bonny se enojo .

" Hola querida que anda pasando acá ?" Le pregunto Bonny a Misty

" No quiere que compre nada acá , porque piensa que lo que hay acá no es para alguien como yo "

" Esta Micheele por casualidad ?"

" Si esta , la llamo pero no cambia nada eso "

" Micheele te llama una señora " Dijo la estirada esta .

" Quien me llama ?" Dijo Micheele .

Cuando Micheele vio a Bonny , se puso feliz de verla .

" Bonny cuanto tiempo hace que no venís por acá "

" Si es cierto Micheele , quiero presentarte a Misty la mujer de mi nieto "

" Encantada Misty , espero que te guste lo que ves , sos muy linda se nota que Trunks tiene buen gusto "

" Señora , puedo comprar algo yo acá ? " Pregunto Misty media triste .

" Por supuesto que si , vos compra lo que necesites "

" Micheele esa empleada tuya dijo que Misty no podía comprar acá , porque lo que hay acá no es de su categoría , si no lo arreglas , no vengo mas a comprar a esta tienda , no voy a permitir que nadie le falte el respeto a Misty , ella es parte de nuestra familia , no es solo la mujer de Trunks " Dijo Bonny muy seria .

" Ya lo arreglo enseguida " Dijo Micheele .

" Sabrina , vení para acá inmediatamente "

" Si Micheele , que necesitas ?"

" Primero quiero presentare a la Sra Brief una de mis mejores y mas prestigiosas clientas , la jovencita esa que esta al lado es la mujer de Trunks el muchacho que esta parado en ese rincón , lo ves y si yo me entero que vos le faltas el respeto de vuelta , te suspendo , no tenias ningún derecho a decirle a Misty que ella no puede comprar en mi tienda , si no sabes quien era tendrías que haber preguntado "

" Micheele , no sabia que el nieto de la Sra Brief tenia mujer y que era ella , yo pensé que era una chica cualquiera perdoname "

" A mi no me tenes que pedir perdón , se lo pedís a Misty , pero no te hagas problema , yo me encargo de atenderla como lo hago con la Sra Brief anda tus servicios no son necesarios "

Misty llamo a Trunks para mostrarle unas cosas y quería su opinión ella consideraba que el tenia que estar de acuerdo también si compraban cosas para la casa .

" Trunks me gustan estos platos , pero no se si a vos te gustan "

" Lo que elijas vos a mi me gusta , se que tenes buen gusto "

" Lo se , por eso tengo al hombre mas guapo del mundo " Dijo con una sonrisa .

" Pero dale decime algo que te guste Trunks fijate y elegí "

Trunks vio unos ángeles de cristal y los agarro .

" Quiero que tengamos esto , me gustan mucho me hacen acordar a vos , porque son frágiles , libres de maldad y hermosos "

Misty se puso mas que colorada por lo que dijo Trunks adelante de toda la tienda .

" Lo que dice Trunks es cierto Misty no te avergüences , mi marido y yo pensamos igual "

" Gracias , me parece que voy a llevar los platos esos , los cubiertos y un juego de te de porcelana , para la merienda y esa caramelera de cristal con los bordes dorados "

" Tenes un gusto exquisito Misty , Trunks no podrías haber elegido mejor con la mujer que tenes tiene gusto clase y muy educada " Dijo Micheele

" Gracias , por sus comentarios " Dijo Trunks .

" Bueno vamos al supermercado a comprar las cosas para la merienda " Dijo Bonny .

Llegaron al supermercado y entraron y por suerte no había tanta gente y podían comprar tranquilos.

" Bueno Misty decime lo que te gusta para preparar la merienda " Dijo Bonny

" Bueno yo pensaba que una torta , unos muffins y algo de fruta y un poco de yogur , pero no se si es lo indicado"

" Creo que es perfecto , es simple y delicado "

Compararon todo y se dirigieron al departamento , y organizaron todo en la mesa para la merienda , paso un rato y escucharon el timbre .

" Hola Rachael , Heather , pasen por favor pónganse cómodas y sintansen como en su casa " Dijo Misty

" Pero Misty que linda que estas , se nota que Trunks es afortunado " Dijo Rachael .

" Tampoco para tanto "

" Si , Misty es cierto , sos una chica muy hermosa , y notamos por como te mira y te trata Trunks que te ama " Dijo Heather .

" Y como andan ustedes , alguna novedad ?"

" Bueno en realidad vinimos porque queríamos darte un regalo adelantado de casamiento " Dijo Rachael

" No , necesitan darme nada , con solo ser mis amigas es suficiente " dijo Misty un poco avergonzada .

" No , de ninguna manera , como somos tus amigas esta en nuestra obligación darte algo por tu casamiento " Dijo Heather

" Bueno , esta bien , gracias "

" Toma abrilo , espero que te guste y que a Trunks le guste también "

" Esto no lo puedo aceptar , es algo que no puedo " Dijo Misty

Rachael y Heather les compraron dos pasajes para una semana en París en uno de los hoteles de la familia de Rachael .

" Si podes , nosotras los hicimos con todo el cariño y lo hicimos , por vos , no tenes que pagar nada esta todo incluido "

" Rachael llama a Trunks creo que Misty lo necesita " Dijo Heather .

" Trunks podrías venir un momento es Misty creo que se siente un poco avergonzada " Dijo Rachael

" Avergonzada , pero por que ?" Pregunto Trunks

" Vení y te explico "

Trunks entro y vio a Misty con unos sobres en las manos y al borde de las lagrimas y de la vergüenza

" Misty por que estas llorando que paso ?"

" Esto Trunks , Rachael y Heather nos regalaron esto para nuestro casamiento " Y le mostró los pasajes

" Es un viaje a Europa Misty , que tiene de malo ?"

" Que es mucho para mi Trunks no me lo merezco , no me gusta que gasten tanto en mi "

" No digas así Misty , nosotras se los regalamos pensando en vos porque nos dimos cuenta la clase de persona que sos nadie mas que vos se lo merece , vayan y disfruten que se lo merecen vos mas que nadie Misty es verdad , vas a tener que empezar a acostumbrarte , que esta es la vida que te mereces y que es la que tenes , no lo hicimos con mala intención al contrario pensamos que ver otras ciudades y eso te viene bien y París es hermoso es la ciudad del amor también " Dijeron Rachael y Heather

" Pero este vuelo sale en una semana " Dijo Misty

" Si es verdad , por favor vayan va a ser estupendo , y la van a pasar de maravilla " Dijo Heather

" Vos Trunks querés ir ?" pregunto Misty

" Si , quiero ir pero sobre todo quiero ir con vos , no te avergüences por estas cosas Misty "

" Esta bien lo acepto , muchísimas gracias a las dos son muy buenas amigas "

" Te lo mereces , cuando lleguen al hotel los van a esperar , yo le dije a mi padre que les de la suite mas importante del hotel , y por los gastos en el hotel no se preocupen esta todo pago , yo ya hable con mi papa y el se encargo de que todo este listo para su llegada " Dijo Rachael .

Cuando las mujeres se fueron Misty decidió llamar a Vegeta y a Bulma para que fueran al departamento y contarles del regalo que Rachael y Heather les habían hecho , al tiempo sonó el timbre .

" Papa , mama , pasen pónganse cómodos " Dijo Trunks

" Hola hijo se te ve muy bien y quien decoro la casa tan linda el gusto es exquisito " dijo Bulma

" Misty , mama , ella la re decoro , pero le daba vergüenza comprar cosas caras la tuvimos que convencer con la abuela "

" y donde esta Misty Trunks ?" Pregunto Vegeta

" Ahora baja , se estaba cambiando "

" Buenas noches , como andan ?" Pregunto Misty

Vegeta la miro de arriba abajo y de abajo arriba .

" Que pasa Vegeta que la miras así a Misty , estas bien ?" Pregunto Bulma

" Si , lo único que no me gusta es que la ropa de ella sea muy al cuerpo "

" Mira Vegeta Misty tiene un gusto exquisito , y si tu hijo no le dice nada , vos no podes meterte "

" Si , que puedo después de todo es como una hija para mi "

" Mira vegeta o te callas o dormís en el sillón "

" Dale papa , no te enojes ella compro esa ropa para esta noche que venían ustedes , no le vas a despreciar eso verdad ?" Pregunto Trunks.

" Hola Vegeta , no te gusta lo que me puse para ustedes ?" Pregunto Misty avergonzada

" Te ves muy hermosa , pero no quiero que nadie te vea así mas que Trunks y la familia "

" Por eso no te preocupes , esta ropa es para ocasiones especiales como esta " Dijo Misty

" Y como fue la cena de gala de CC ?" Pregunto Bulma

Y Vegeta vio la cara de Misty , y noto algo de tristeza y pregunto " Alguien te hizo algo verdad ? "

" Si , un tal Michael , se acerco a mi y trato de que me fuera con el de mal modo "

Vegeta se acordó de ese tal Michael y se le nublo la mirada .

" No te preocupes papa , no creo que ni se acerque , de nuevo a Misty , después de la charla que tuve con el "

" Vos lo convenciste a Michael que deje a Misty en paz como lo hiciste Trunks ?" Pregunto Bulma

" Métodos Sayaiins , fue la única manera " Dijo Trunks

" No , lo lastimaste de gravedad verdad ?" Pregunto Bulma

" Y si lo lastimo de gravedad a vos que te importa mujer esa sabandija no se tendría que haber metido con Misty " dijo Vegeta

" No se preocupen mas que apretarle el cuello , y dejarlo casi sin aire no hizo " Dijo Misty

" Yo en tu lugar lo mando a la otra dimensión "

" Casi lo haces papa , porque se acordó cuando Misty dijo la palabra Sayaiin enfurecido , se puso blanco y temblaba "

" Bueno alguna otra novedad mas , vieron a Goten o Goku "

" No quiero hablar de Goten Bulma disculpa yo se que Milk es tu amiga pero , no me gusta que casi me haya ... no importa " Dijo Misty

" Misty que paso con Goten ? " Pregunto Bulma

" Si Vegeta prometes no enojarte e ir a la casa de Goku yo les cuento "

Vegeta la miraba , medio raro porque para que ella pida algo así era que paso algo grave

" Trunks que paso con Goten ?" Pregunto Vegeta

" Casi le quiebra la mano a Misty "

" Pero como si no es que no se puede acercar a tu ella porque es tu mujer ?"

" Goten pensó que yo no seguía las tradiciones de papa tan al pie de la letra e intento que Misty saliera con el cuando ella le dijo que no le agarro el brazo bastante fuerte y casi la quiebra "

" Kakarotto , te hizo algo Trunks ?"

" No , papa , no se metió , al contrario le dijo a Goten que vos estarías de acuerdo si fuera al revés la situación , nadie salio herido , lo puse contra una pared pero vio mi mirada eso fue suficiente "

" Igual no se preocupen que esta todo bien " Dijo Misty

" le estaba diciendo a Trunks que me encanta como decoraste el departamento tenes un gusto exquisito Misty "

" Gracias Bulma , yo le dije a Trunks que no quiero gastar en cosas muy caras , porque no quiero que piensen que estoy con el por el dinero "

" Misty , vos tenes todo el derecho de usar ese dinero , es tuyo , tanto legalmente , y porque te lo mereces por como sos , no tengas vergüenza de nada "

" Lo se y la otra noticia es que Rachael y Heather nos regalaron un viaje "

" Un viaje a donde ?" Pregunto Bulma

" A parís mama , nos vamos en una semana "

" Vegeta , aprende de tu hijo que si quiere ir con la mujer a otro país y no le interesa tanto el entrenamiento "

" Mira mujer , vos ya conoces demasiado mundo no necesitas que yo te saque mas conformate que me tenes a mi "

" Mira mono del espacio , como vas a decir eso , cuando fue la ultima vez que fuimos a algún lado solos?"

" En nuestra maldita luna de miel " Dijo vegeta

" Delen no se peleen mas y Trunks , si entrena Bulma no te creas todos los días lo hace con el simulador portátil que vos le hiciste a Vegeta "

" Ves mujer que no soy el único que entrena "

" Si papa pero , yo paso tiempo con Misty todos lo días "

" Mira mocoso callate que si seguís hablando tu madre me va a echar de la casa "

" Aprende de tu hijo , no solo entrena como vos , pero pasa tiempo con la mujer "

" Bueno , che no se enojen "

" Bulma quería preguntarte si mañana me llevarías a comprar ropa para el viaje yo no tengo ni idea de eso Trunks me dijo que va a venir con nosotras "

" Otra cosa mas que tenes que aprender Vegeta de tu hijo , lleva a su mujer de compras "

" Callate mujer de una vez , yo no tengo la culpa que a tu hijo le gusten esas cosas"

" Bueno por supuesto que voy con ustedes "

" Si querés vos también podes venís Vegeta " Dijo Misty

" No , gracias a mi no me gustan esas cosas , vayan ustedes "

" Bueno vos te lo perdés "

Paso la cena y Bulma y Vegeta se fueron a su casa .

"Al fin solos " Dijo Trunks

" Querés tu sorpresa verdad ?" le dijo Misty al oído

" Si vos querés mostrarme que es ?

"Vení al cuarto en un minuto "

Misty se compro un conjunto de encaje negro , muy sexy .

Trunks después de unos minutos fue al cuarto y la vio , no lo podía creer era hermosa para la poca edad que tenia .

" Te gusta tu sorpresa Trunks ?"

" Me encanta , estas hermosa "

" En serio ?"

" Muy en serio "

Trunks se acerco , y la empezó a besar muy suave " Sos hermosa Misty no necesitas comprarte este tipo de ropa para seducirme , siendo como sos ya lo haces " le dijo suave al oído , mientras le besaba el cuello " Lo se Trunks , pero , pero , no quiero que te aburras de mi , por eso lo hago " Trunks le beso un seno y y le dijo muy suave " Te amo , por como sos , amo tu piel , tus besos y siempre te voy a desear ,y jamas me voy a aburrir de vos " mientras la besaba Misty no podía aguantar mas lo quería sentir ya " Trunks te amo " Trunks la puso encima del escritorio de la habitación y ella puso sus piernas alrededor de su espalda , Trunks la hizo suya , y Misty gemía en placer cada vez que lo sentía moverse dentro de ella , el era el único hombre que ella amaba y no quería mas que ser suya siempre , los movimientos fueron continuos y fuertes , a ella le encantaba eso y respondía al mismo ritmo , " Te amo Trunks " Le dijo cuando terminaron los dos en la cama .

" Yo te amo y te digo en serio no necesitas comprar este tipo de cosas para que yo quiera hacerte el amor "

" Lo se , pero se que te gusta y no me cuesta hacerlo "

" Vos me gustas , la ropa es hermosa , porque la traes puesta vos , porque sino seria ropa nada mas "

Al otro día Misty se despertó y vio a Trunks a su lado y se puso a llorar porque no entendía como un hombre como el teniendo la posibilidad de tener a cualquier mujer en el mundo la había elegido a ella , Trunks se despertó cunado sitio las lagrimas de Misty en su pecho .

" Que pasa hermosa , por que lloras ?"

" Porque no entiendo todavía porque me elegiste a mi pudiendo tener a cualquier mujer "

" Te elegí a vos , porque sos la única mujer que me hace feliz y que me ama por lo que soy , por quien soy y no porque quiere algo a cambio , y ademas te amo con locura , y jamas voy a dejar de hacerlo , sos mi vida para mi "

Misty se puso re contenta y se abrazo a su Príncipe muy fuerte .

" Yo también te amo , gracias eso es lo mas lindo que alguien me pudo haber dicho "

" Vamos a levantarnos que en un rato viene mi mama para ir de compras para el viaje "

Desayunaron , y escucharon el timbre , era Bulma .

" Hijo , Misty están listos ? "

" Si mama , ya bajamos danos un minuto "

" Buenos días Bulma como andas Vegeta durmió en el sillón anoche ?

" No , no durmió en el sillón estaba ocupado por James "

" Por James , pero que hizo , pare merecer ese castigo ? " Pregunto Trunks

" Creo que se quedo dormido en medio de lo que ya sabemos y Jessie se enojo "

" Me imagino , debe estar muy cansado del entrenamiento , y de las comparaciones con los Sayaiins " Dijo Misty

" Si lo peor es que esta vez Jessie lo comparo con Vegeta , y con eso el pobre no puede competir y se quiso vengar de Vegeta "

" Se quiso vengar de papa ? Pero como se vengo ?"

" Hizo que la cámara de gravedad explotara ni bien tu padre cerrase la puerta "

" Y papa se dio cuenta ?"

" Y que te imaginas vos Trunks ?"

" Yo creo que hoy va a tener un día de pesadillas James , y de muy poco descanso " Dijo Misty

Llegaron al centro de la ciudad y entraron a una tienda pero Misty reconoció a una mujer que estaba comprando era Monic .

" Trunks , Bulma , no quiero entrar a ese lugar " Dijo Misty

" Por que no Misty hay algún problema ?" Pregunto Bulma

" Si , hay y no quiero ser humillada de vuelta "

Trunks se dio cuenta por que y por quien Misty no quería entrar .

" No te va a humillar de vuelta eso te lo prometo " Dijo Trunks

" Trunks me pueden explicar que esta pasando ?" dijo Bulma

" El problema es esa mujer mama , no se si la conoces , pero humillo de la peor manera a Misty "

Bulma vio a Monic y la reconoció , pero se le ocurrió algo .

" Entra Misty estando Trunks y yo no te va a hacer nada , eso tenelo por seguro "

" Esta bien pero Trunks quedate a mi lado , no te alejes "

" Nunca me voy a alejar y menos dejarte sola con una mujer como esa "

" Y yo tampoco " Dijo Bulma

Cuando entraron , Carla la dueña del lugar reconoció a Bulma

" Bulma , tanto tiempo , hace que no venís , me alegra , mucho verte "

" Gracias carla , se que conoces a Trunks verdad ?"

" si , claro que conozco a tu hijo , pero quien es la jovencita hermosa que esta a su lado ?"

" Ella es Misty la mujer de mi hijo vení que te la presento"

" Misty te presento a Carla ella es una amiga y la dueña de este local "

" Encantada carla es un placer conocerla , la ropa de este lugar es excepcional y hermosa "

" Muchas gracias Misty , Trunks te felicito por la mujer que tenes a tu lado , es encantadora y tiene muy buen gusto "

" Gracias Carla "

" Decime Misty estas buscando algo en particular?"

" Bueno Trunks y yo nos vamos a París por una semana y quiero ropa adecuada para ir a la ciudad esa "

" Vení que te muestro lo que tengo y lo probamos para saber si es adecuado para vos "

" Probate esto Misty espero que sea de tu talle sino lo ajustamos no te hagas drama "

Carla le dio una blusa de seda color rosado clarito y una pollera blanca muy fina

" Salí Misty así te vemos " dijo Carla

Misty salio y Trunks y Bulma casi se caen .

" Les gusta , me queda bien , Trunks vos que opinas "

" Estas hermosa , no lo puedo creer que cada cosa que te pones te queda hermoso " Dijo Trunks

" Y vos Bulma que opinas ? "

" Lo mismo , que no te vea Vegeta , porque me mata " le dijo riéndose .

" Bueno toma esto y salí así te vemos "

Carla le dio esta vez un pantalón de jean , una remera muy bonita color celeste y unos zapatos de taco bajo era ideal para recorrer una ciudad en estilo.

Misty salio del probado y Trunks casi se cae arriba de Bulma , pero se controlo.

" Te gusta Trunks ?"

" Si , mucho , ese lo llevas , seguro lo otro también " Dijo .

" Bueno todavía falta lo mas importante " Dijo Carla .

" Toma Misty ponete este traje de baño , si Trunks con esto no se desmaya , no se "

" Tenes seguro , por las dudas que rompa algo ?" le dijo Misty riéndose.

Trunks estaba dado vuelta y fue Bulma quien vio a Misty y se acerco a Trunks.

" Hijo date vuelta y mira a tu mujer y decime que tal le queda lo que se puso "

Trunks se dio vuelta y la vio en el traje de baño y se quedo mirándola de arriba abajo y de abajo arriba.

" Te gusta Trunks ?"

" si , si mucho , eso es para usar en publico ? " Pregunto

" Si Trunks esto se usa en la playa " Dijo Bulma

" Si no te gusta no lo llevo "

" Si , me gusta Misty , pero no quiero tener que matar a nadie "

" Y después me quejo de tu padre " Dijo Bulma

Monic vio a Misty , y se le acerco .

" No sabia que te gustaban esas cosas , al menos te queda "

" Monic verdad ? encantada Bulma Brief la madre de Trunks , si tenes algo que decir de Misty decímelo a mi o a mi hijo pero no te voy a permitir la humilles "

" Trunks , entonces llevo todo ?"

" Si lleva lo que desees "

Misty la miro a Monic y la otra la miro de arriba abajo .

" Que me miras ?" Pregunto Misty

" Nada , absolutamente nada , pero veo que por lo menos por la poca clase que tenes algo de buen gusto tenes al elegir la ropa "

Trunks la miro torcido y la abrazo a Misty y le dijo a la otra " No cometas el mismo error que la primera vez , entendiste ?"

" Yo , solo le dije que tiene buen gusto para elegir ropa "

" Pero yo escuche todo lo que le dijiste Monic , acordate de que soy yo "

" Si , lo se el hijo de un príncipe de otra galaxia "

" Pero por lo menos , podrías enseñarle a tu mujer algo de protocolo y modales "

Eso lo escucho Bulma y se le acerco de mal modo " Vos justo vos venís a hablar de modales , cuando tuvo que ser tu hermano quien te saco de la fiesta de casamiento de el porque te emborrachaste y empezaste a insultar a todo el mundo , no me hagas reír Monic , y yo que vos no digo mas nada de la mujer de mi hijo quien por lo menos se comporta como toda una señorita educada y no nos hace pasar vergüenza " Dijo Bulma .

" Tu hijo en la gala casi me quiebra la mano , no le vas a decir nada Bulma ?"

" Algo le hiciste para que Trunks actué de ese modo , el jamas haría algo así sin un motivo "

" Yo no le hice nada "

" Si le hiciste , no mientas , le agarraste la mano y querías hacer que se vaya con vos y el te dijo que la única mujer que lo toca soy yo y después cuando Heather y Rachael , te dijeron quien era el padre quisiste tocarle el pecho y te agarro la mano y fue por eso " Dijo Misty

" Es cierto mama , vos sabes que yo soy como mi padre en ese sentido "

" Lo se hijo , se como son ustedes jamas puse en duda la palabra de Misty "

" Mira Monic yo ya estoy harto de que hables mal de Misty , y te lo dije , no tires de la soga , me estoy enojando "

" Monic , no te conviene ver a mi hijo enojado si sabes realmente quien es el padre , cuando vos hablas mal de la mujer de un Sayaiin mitad o no es como hablar mal de ellos , yo te lo digo por experiencia con mi marido no cometas ese error ."

" Que se disculpe por haberme casi quebrado la mano y yo me voy "

" Trunks no se tiene que disculpar por nada Monic sos vos la que estuvo en falta , no el " Dijo Misty

" La perra esta tiene coraje y carácter , no me había dado cuenta "

Trunks estaba furioso , por el comentario de la otra y la miro no torcido re torcido.

" Trunks hijo no hagas una locura , por favor " Dijo Bulma

" Te dije que no hablaras mal de mi mujer sino ibas a conocer de lo que soy capaz y lo seguís haciendo y yo me estoy enfureciendo "

" Mas que agarrarme la mano y apretarme no vas a hacer Trunks no tenes el coraje soy una mujer "

" No sabes de lo que soy capaz cuando me enojo enserio y no distingo si sos o no una mujer no tires de la soga "

" Atrevete , dale agarrame como la otra vez defendé el honor de la perra que tenes como mujer "

Trunks no dio mas y la agarro del cuello estaba furioso .

" Soltame , salvaje , me vas a matar , Bulma hace que tu hijo me suelte "

" No , no me voy a meter Monic lo siento , el te advirtió arreglatelas con Trunks "

" Te lo dije y no escuchas , no te metas mas con Misty o me vas a conocer de lo que soy capaz , pero no seguiste tirando de la soga y ahora estoy furioso "

Misty se acerco a Trunks y lo miro y le empezó a acariciar la espalda " Tranquilo Trunks , mirame no estoy llorando , ni nada , las palabras de esta ya no tienen efecto en mi , las únicas palabras que tienen efecto en mi son las tuyas mi Príncipe de los Sayaiins , te amo , por favor soltala no creo que jamas se meta con nosotros de nuevo "

Trunks la miro a los ojos a Misty y noto todo el amor que ella sentía por el y largo a Monic , pero le dijo.

" Agradecele a mi mujer , que es la única que hace que me controle cuando alguien como vos la lastima , agradece porque si no hubiera sido por ella yo te juro que te mataba "

Monic la miro de arriba abajo pero dijo " Gracias , por sacarme al salvaje de tu marido de encima "

" No es ningún salvaje Trunks es un guerrero y un hombre de honor quien defendió a su mujer " Dijo Misty

" y agradece que no esta Vegeta , porque Trunks se controlo , mi marido no se hubiera controlado si te hubiese escuchado "

" Tenes razón , mujer , tu hijo es muy misericordioso saco eso de vos " Dijo Vegeta quien estaba parado en la puerta

" Ahora me toca a mi tener unas palabras con esta mujerzuela "

" Vegeta por favor que vas a hacer " Dijo Bulma

Vegeta se acerco a Monic y le agarro la mano y le dijo " Escuche todo lo que hablaron , mi hijo reacciono a tiempo , si el no reaccionaba la mano en tu cuello hubiera sido la miá , y ni Bulma ni Misty me hubieran parado , tenes mucha suerte de estar viva , yo a la primera que hiciste te hubiera matado , pero mi hijo es mitad humano "

"Tu hijo casi me mata y vos lo justificas ?"

" Mi hijo actuó como un Sayaiin protegiendo el honor de su mujer y el de el , no sigas hablando , no te conviene tirar de la soga conmigo yo no soy Trunks "

" Eso es casi asesinato , los tendiera que demandar , es un salvaje eso no es honor "

Esta vez fue Vegeta quien agarro a Monic de la mano .

" No se te ocurra hablar mal del honor de mi hijo escuchaste mujerzuela , te advierto por ultima vez , yo no soy Trunks vos no querés ver la furia de un Sayaiin puro verdad , porque si eso estas buscando lo estas haciendo muy bien "

" Monic , Vegeta no es mi hijo cuando se enoja no lo paran , deja de hablar del honor de Trunks , porque la cosa no va a terminar bien " le dijo Bulma

" Hacele caso a Mi Mujer , sabe lo que dice , sabe de que soy capaz , no lo hago porque no debo eso no significa que vos no estés llegando al punto en que quiero que es distinto "

" Yo , soy una mujer y vos no harías eso , estoy segura "

" No lo provoques a Vegeta Monic no es Trunks " Dijo Misty

" Mi hijo te dijo quien soy , te dijo también que soy y fui capaz de destruir planetas en manera desconsidera y matar a sus habitantes por que si ?"

" Vegeta por favor te lo pido , no la mates " dijo Bulma

" No es que tu mujer no te controla , mira como le estas haciendo caso "

Esta vez Vegeta se canso y la agarro del cuello y la puso al nivel de los ojos y le dijo " Si no te vas sigo apretando , hace mucho que no mato a un humano , no me tientes , no sabes quien soy yo "

" Me estas lastimando peor de lo que lo hizo Trunks "

" Te dije , que agradecieras que fue mi hijo quien te agarro de esta manera , yo no soy misericordioso cuando se trata de defender el honor de mi familia "

" Esta bien pido disculpas si humille a la mujer de tu hijo y si humille el honor de el "

" Lo se , lo decís porque tenes miedo lo puedo oler , yo te suelto pero no te quiero ver nunca mas cerca de mi familia entendiste ? "

" Nunca mas me van a ver lo juro igual yo me voy a mudar a otro país no se preocupen jamas van a saber de mi "

Vegeta la soltó y Monic se fue jurando no volver a encontrarse ni con Trunks y su familia.

Bulma se acerco a vegeta y le dijo " Que estas haciendo acá no es que no te gustan estas cosas ?"

" Quiero ver la ropa que va a llevar Misty a ese bendito viaje y tengo derecho y tengo que aprobar "

" Esta bien Príncipe de los Sayaiins , podes ver la ropa de Misty puesta en ella y opinar "

Bulma se acerco a Misty y le dijo al oído muy despacio " Ponete el traje de baño haceme caso "

" Bueno Vegeta ahí salgo espero que esto te guste "

Misty salio con la bikini puesta y le pregunto a Vegeta que estaba dado vuelta " Vegeta te gusta como me queda esto "

Vegeta la miro de arriba , abajo de abajo arriba y no se podía controlar .

" Que es esa cosa horrenda , vos no te vas a poner eso "

" Vegeta eso es una bikini y vos sabes que yo uso , a Misty esa le queda preciosa "

" No , no quiero que se ponga eso en publico , no me importa si vos las usas Bulma , vos las usas en casa "

" Vegeta a tu hijo le gusto como le queda "

" Trunks vos vas a permitir que tu mujer salga así en publico ?"

" Mira papa ella la va a usar estando yo , y no creo que ningún hombre se acerque "

" Ves por lo menos tu hijo usa la lógica cavernicola , no como vos "

" No me gusta igual , eso no me gusta "

" Bueno Vegeta eso no importa tu hijo lo aprobó y es suficiente "

" Bueno esta bien que mas te pensás llevar ?" Pregunto Vegeta

" Vegeta no te enojes vos sabes que jamas usaría algo así si no estuviera Trunks " Dijo Misty

" Vegeta no tenes que decirle algo a Misty ? "

" Esta bien lo podes usar , pero solo cuando esta Trunks o cuando estoy yo nada mas "

" No cambias mas Vegeta " Dijo Bulma

Después de terminar las compras estaban volviendo al departamento cuando se encontraron el la puerta con Michael .

" Y esta sabandija que quiere acá " Dijo Vegeta

" No se papa pero tiene un ramo de flores y bombones y la única que vive acá es Misty , yo lo mato "

Misty vio a Michael y se abrazo a Trunks con miedo .

" Que haces vos acá me podes explicar ?" Rugió Trunks

" Vengo para que la hermosa que tenes en tus brazos salga conmigo "

" Y vos crees que yo voy a permitir eso , me parece que no te quedo grabado el mensaje "

" Trunks yo no quiero irme con ese ni con nadie , yo quiero estar con vos " Dijo Misty llorando .

" Dale hermosa , no me vas a decir que lo de la otra vez en la gala no te gusto , vi como me mirabas "

" Yo con el único que salgo y quiero estar es con Trunks y andate porque Trunks y yo no estamos solos "

" Yo no me voy sin mi precio es decir vos " Paso por al lado de Trunks y la quiso agarrar mala suerte que estaba Vegeta y le agarro la mano .

" Hola te acordás de mi sabandija inmunda "

" Vos sos Vegeta , el padre de este "

" Por lo menos te acordás de algo , sabes que no debes estar acá verdad?"

" Yo , vine para pedirle a Misty una cita y no me lo pueden negar "

" Para eso vas a tener que pasar por mi y por mi hijo y eso sabiendo quienes somos no te conviene "

" Misty , dale hermosa que te cuesta salir con un hombre como yo que tiene el que no tenga yo "

" Fácil , el es un guerrero honorable , es el hombre que amo , el hombre que me protege y que jamas voy a cambiar en mi vida , vos al lado del hijo del Príncipe de los Sayaiins no sos mas que un simple humano , que no tiene nada mas que perder el tiempo en la mujer del hombre equivocado , te recomiendo que te vayas por las buenas o sino Trunks y Vegeta te sacan a patadas vos elegís "

" Mejor no lo pude haber dicho yo " Dijo Vegeta

" Y que vas a hacer te vas o te sacamos , elegí " Dijo Trunks

" Aunque sea toma las flores y los chocolates hermosa "

" Yo no quiero nada que venga de otro que no sea Trunks "

" Yo no me voy sin vos , yo vine por vos te puedo dar todo lo que desees "

Trunks estaba furioso y lo agarro del cuello mal .

" No te acerques a mi mujer insecto , te lo dije la ultima vez y prometiste dejarla en paz "

" Me estas haciendo peor que antes , soltame "

"agradece que soy yo y no mi padre , si querés le digo a el que se encargue de vos "

" Soltame , Vegeta haga que su hijo me suelte "

" Yo , hacer que mi hijo suelte a una sabandija como vos , cuando se acerco a su mujer , me parece que te equivocaste de extraterrestre "

" Me duele mucho me podes matar , no te das cuenta ?"

" Si me doy cuenta , pero como vos no te diste cuenta en dejar en paz a mi mujer yo no me voy a dar cuenta del daño que te cause es justo verdad ?"

" Vegeta por , favor le pido haga que me suelte "

" Eso no funciona conmigo insecto a mi no me supliques liberate de vos de mi hijo "

" Por favor Trunks soltame si me matas , podes ir preso y lo sabes "

" Y quien va a decir algo ?"

" Vos Misty hace que tu marido me suelte por favor "

" No , Trunks te lo advirtió , no te va a matar lo veo en sus ojos , pero te va dejar herido para que recuerdes no acercarte mas a mi "

Trunks lo soltó , pero lo dejo medio sin aire a Michael .

" La próxima no la contás y esta vez no es una amenaza "

" Yo que vos le hago caso sabandija ese tono no es amenazante es un echo " Dijo Vegeta

Michael se acerco a Misty y le puso una navaja en el cuello y le dijo a Trunks " hacete el héroe ahora si te acercas la mato "

" Trunks , vegeta alguno ayúdenme por favor hagan algo " Lloraba Misty

En eso empezó a haber truenos relámpagos y rayos ; y Michael vio a Trunks y vio la mirada .

" Soltá a mi mujer maldito "

Michael apretó la navaja contra el cuello de Misty y la hizo sangrar y le dijo a Trunks " Te acercas mas y la mato "

" Yo que vos la suelto insecto " Era Vegeta enfurecido y estaba detrás de Michael

" Yo no la suelto " Dijo e intento apretar mas la navaja pero se encontró con la mano de Trunks .

" Te lo dije , no te acerques a mi mujer , y ahora no solo te acercaste sino que la lastimaste "

" Yo te pido disculpas Trunks " Dijo Michael temblando .

" No creo que ahora funcione eso con mi hijo insecto , nadie toca a la mujer y la hace sangrar delante de el y sale vivo para contarlo " Rugió Vegeta

" No , me va a matar no es como vos " Dijo Michael

" Y si lo intenta yo agarro a Misty de vuelta " ; Pero cuando se dio vuelta vio que Misty estaba en los brazos de Vegeta .

" La querés tocar tenes que pasar por mi insecto y yo ahora si estoy furioso "

" Trunks agarra a Misty es una orden " Grito Vegeta

Trunks la miro a Misty y le vio el cuello y se enfureció y Michael vio la furia .

" Que le esta pasando a tu hijo ?"

" Esta furioso , y yo no lo puedo parar , yo no me meto " dijo Vegeta

" Si no lo paras me va a matar " Dijo Michael

En eso apareció Bulma y vio a Trunks y a Vegeta .

" Vegeta por que esta temblando todo porque Trunks esta de esa manera , decime ahora "

" Porque este insecto lastimo a Misty en el cuello con una navaja lo siento Bulma pero si tu hijo lo mata no es mi culpa el se la busco "

" Que Michael hizo que ?"

" Si es cierto Bulma " Dijo Misty con sangre en sus manos .

" Trunks por favor , no me mates , te lo ruego tengo padres hermanas , tengo familia "

" Dudo que se compadezca ahora sabandija " Dijo Vegeta .

" No te voy a matar te voy a desgarrar muy lentamente "

" Trunks , no eso no , vos tenes honor sos mi hijo " Dijo Vegeta viendo donde iba la situación

" Papa lastimo a mi mujer y no se lo voy a perdonar " Rugió Trunks

" Lo querés castigar hacelo , pero no hagas algo de lo que te vas a arrepentir , te lo digo por experiencia " ordeno Vegeta

Trunks lo agarro a Michael del cuello y lo levanto en el aire y le dijo " Te acercas de nuevo y te juro que te desgarro muy de apoco , yo escucho mucho a mi padre pero la próxima vez no lo voy ha hacer , no te quiero ver nunca mas cerca de mi mujer , ni la mires y ni te le acerques , entendiste o querés que te de una prueba de lo que soy capaz de hacer para que nadie la lastime "

" No , no , no quiero nada solo quiero que me bajes y me dejes ir Trunks por favor lo siento mucho "

" Yo te voy a soltar pero no te vas a ir ileso " Rugió Trunks

Trunks lo tiro al suelo y Michael cayo inconsciente .

" No esta muerto llévenlo a un hospital " Dijo Trunks

Trunks se acerco a Misty y la miro y le vio el cuello y le paso el dedo .

" Te jure que te iba a proteger y que nadie te iba a a hacer daño , por eso me puse como lo hice "

" Lo se Trunks gracias , muchas gracias , yo quiero ser siempre tu mujer mi Príncipe "

" Vos sos mi mujer Misty , y nada ni nadie te va a hacer daño mientras este con vos "

Misty se acerco a Vegeta y le dijo " Gracias a vos también , vos también me defendiste "

" Yo hice lo que tenia que hacer nada mas " Dijo Vegeta

" Bueno creo que nos tenemos que ir yendo Vegeta " Dijo Bulma

" Si esta bien mujer que tengo que ir a darle un castigo al holgazán de james "

Bulma y Vegeta se fueron y Misty y Trunks se quedaron en la sala del departamento.

" Trunks , tranquilizate , yo estoy bien , te amo "

" Misty perdoname , no te quiero asustar , pero no me gusta ver que nadie te lastima eso no lo voy a permitir nunca en la vida "

" Ya lo se , yo se como sos vos , y no te pedí que actúes de otra manera "

" Te amo Trunks y siempre lo voy a hacer "

" Yo te amo muchísimo , dejame ver tu cuello "

Trunks le vio el cuello y no estaba tan marcado y ya no sangraba

" Te duele el cuello Misty ?"

" No , no mucho fue superficial el tajo no te preocupes , no creo que haya querido matarme de verdad "

" No , me importa ,no tenia porque acercarse a vos , yo se lo había advertido "

" Lo se Trunks , por eso te enojaste "

" Me enoje también , porque no tenia derecho a tocarte , ese derecho lo tengo yo nada mas "

" Eso también lo se "

" Vamos a dormir Trunks estamos los dos cansados y en unos días nos vamos de viaje "

A la noche Trunks escucho a Misty tener una pesadilla de lo que había sucedido

" Misty despertá , no pasa nada , soy yo Trunks , estas conmigo "

Misty despertó llorando y tocándose el cuello " Trunks , por favor abrazame estoy asustada "

" Acá estoy , nadie te va a hacer nada , estas en casa en nuestra cama , calmate "

" Tengo mucho miedo , no quiero que ese tipo me vuelva a hacer nada y si voy por algo a la empresa va a estar ahí " Dijo llorando

" No te preocupes yo lo arreglo , no tengas miedo de nada , ni de nadie estando conmigo estas a salvo "

" Esta bien , voy a intentar dormir , perdoname que te desperté "

" Descansa , mi princesa , yo estoy a tu lado , y no me voy a ir nunca "

A la mañana , Misty se levanto y se miro en el espejo y se vio el cuello todo marcado .

"Trunks , Trunks " Grito

"Que pasa , por que estas así ? "

" Mira como tengo el cuello no pensé que había echo tanta fuerza " dijo llorando

Trunks la miro y era cierto lo tenia muy marcado y morado .

" Voy a llamar a mi abuelo el sabe de estas cosas "

Trunks se dirigió a la casa principal para hablar con su abuelo.

" Abuelo soy Trunks te estas , te necesito urgente "

" Trunks por Dios hijo que pasa , porque estas así "

" Es Misty quiero que le veas el cuello por favor "

"Trunks que paso ? Que le paso a Misty en el cuello?"

" Tu empleado Michael se pego una visita ayer y le puso una navaja en el cuello y creo que hizo mas fuerza , necesito que la examines para estar seguros "

" Y si preguntas por Michael , porque veo tu cara no lo mate abuelo , y mi padre estaba ahí conmigo pero no lo quiero cerca de mi mujer ella esta muy asustada con el "

" Hoy mismo le pido la renuncia " Dijo el Dr Brief

Fueron al departamento y el DR Brief se acerco a Misty .

"Dejame verte el cuello querida miá no te voy a hacer nada "

"Me duele demasiado Dr que es lo que tengo ?"

El Dr la examino y le dijo a los dos " Es cierto hizo mas fuerza de lo que debía , hay un musculo que esta muy tenso por eso el dolor , pero se puede reparar "

" Como se repara ? abuelo " Dijo Trunks preocupado .

" Con una sesión de masajes y calor en la zona , no mucho , va a tardar en curarse el tajo no esta infectado eso es bueno y veo que no es profundo "

" Gracias abuelo me quedo mas tranquilo

"Querido que esta pasando acá ? Por que Trunks entro a casa tan nervioso ?" Pregunto Bonny

" Porque Misty fue lastimada anoche " Dijo El Dr

" Como lastimada , quien se atrevió a lastimar a Misty ?" Dijo enojada

" Michael Bonny me puso una navaja en el cuello , cuando Trunks le dijo que no se acercara mas a mi "

Bonny vio el cuello de Misty y era verdad estaba marcado .

" Trunks que paso con ese tipo ?" Pregunto Bonny

" Esta en el hospital no lo mate , pero no lo quiero cerca de ella " Dijo en tono serio

" No y yo tampoco lo quiero cerca de ella o lo echas o lo hago yo " dijo Bonny muy seria .

" Yo lo hago hoy mismo , ojala no se repita de nuevo"

" No , no creo que se repita de nuevo abuelo , ayer me vio enfurecido y vio a mi padre furioso no creo que sea tan sádico como para buscar una sentencia de muerte en manos de dos Sayaiins "

" Bueno vamos querida dejemos a Trunks y a Misty descansar , acordate lo que dije Misty masajes y calor "

" Gracias Dr Brief , gracias Bonny " dijo Misty

" De nada Misty , sabes que estamos para lo que sea "

El Dr Brief y Bonny salieron del departamento y Misty y Trunks se quedaron los dos solos pero tranquilos sabiendo que ella no tenia nada grave .

" Trunks querés hacer algo hoy ?"

" Si vos querés si , yo no tengo drama "

" Quería que me muestres la empresa donde trabaja tu familia si no te molesta "

" Es una buena idea y me pone contento que quieras conocer en donde trabaja mi familia "

Misty y Trunks llegaron al edificio de la CC y se dirigieron a la recepción.

" Buenos días en que los puedo ayudar " Dijo una chica muy amable

" Hola Anabel " dijo Trunks

" Trunks pero que agradable sorpresa , que haces vos por acá ?"

" Vengo a mostrarle a mi mujer la empresa "

" Tu mujer ? Vos estas casado ? " dijo Anabel sorprendida

" Bueno casado bajo las tradiciones de mi padre comprometido en términos de la tierra , pero para mi ella es mi mujer "

" Misty te presento a Anabel la secretaria de mi abuelo " Dijo Trunks

" Un placer , conocerte Anabel "

Anabel la miro de arriba abajo y dijo " Se nota que Trunks tiene muy buen gusto , sos muy linda y parece que tenes mucha clase y educación estoy muy feliz por los dos " Dijo muy amable

" Gracias , hasta luego "

" Hasta luego " Dijo ella .

Llegaron a un elevador y subieron , y se encontraron con quien ya sabemos si Michael .

" Trunks quiero salir de este elevador , por favor "

" Misty que pasa , no llores , que pasa "

Trunks se dio cuenta el porque de la reacción y rugió para adentro

" Tranquila no te va a hacer nada estando yo , y ahora menos que sabe de lo que soy capaz "

" Por favor Trunks decile que se vaya , no lo quiero acá cerca conmigo "

Michael se dio vuelta y los vio y lo que vio primero fue la mirada de Trunks y el cuello de Misty y se acerco a ellos .

" No quise lastimarte de esa manera linda " Dijo

" Si sabes lo que te conviene te vas de acá " rugió Trunks

" Fue un accidente Trunks no lo hice a propósito "

" No me importa , te gusta realmente fastidiarme verdad ?" Pregunto Trunks .

" No , no claro que no , solo quería pedirle disculpas a la hermosa de Misty "

Esta vez Trunks puso a Misty detrás de el y tenia su cuerpo encima de ella .

" Para hacer eso tenes que pasar por mi y esta vez no me muevo "

" Perdoname Misty solo que me gustas mucho ese es el problema , yo ya me quede sin trabajo "

" Te dije que no me gustas vos , ni nadie mas mi único hombre es Trunks que es mi Príncipe de los Sayaiins te recomiendo que te vayas "

Michael no tuvo opción que irse y no tirar de la soga nunca mas no quería tener otro encuentro como el de la noche anterior o peor

Misty lo miro a Trunks a los ojos y le dijo .

" Gracias por cuidarme mi Príncipe , jamas me sentí tan protegida en mi vida como me siento cuando estoy con vos "

" Siempre te voy a proteger , jamas dudes de eso , te amo con mi vida sos todo para mi " Le dijo suave al oído

Misty se puso colorada " No creo que este sea el lugar indicado para lo que estas pensando Trunks "

Trunks la miro y la beso muy apasionadamente , su lengua saboreo toda su boca y sus manos recorrieron toda su espalda , y empezó a besarle el cuello muy despacio y le dijo " Nadie nos ve y yo trabe el ascensor después que se bajo la sabandija esa " le ronroneo al oído , mientras su mano apretó muy suave un pecho " Vos hiciste eso a propósito verdad ? Trunks , te amo " Le dijo ella mientras el recorría con su lengua sus pechos " si lo hice a propósito para probarte que no necesitas nada de esa ropa sexy para que yo tenga ganas " Le ronroneo el y la hizo suya muy despacio , "Mas Trunks , quiero mas , te amo " Dijo ella cuando terminaron los dos . " Me tendrías que haber advertido , pero no te voy a negar que no me gusto la iniciativa " le dijo ella al oído mientras le dio un beso .

Cuando salieron del ascensor , Misty le dijo suave " espero que no haya cámaras de seguridad en ese ascensor , porque no quiero que nadie vea lo que hacemos "

" No te preocupes no funcionan mas me asegure de eso antes de que lo hiciéramos "

" Tenias todo planeado se nota que sos un guerrero siempre planeando movimientos y estrategias , por eso te amo Trunks "

" Yo solo quise hacerte el amor nada mas , no me importo donde o cuando solo quise estar con mi mujer o sea vos "

Siguieron caminando por un pasillo y llegaron a un lugar donde se hacían las armas y Misty le dijo a Trunks .

" Crees que este Stefany hoy trabajando desde la gala que no la veo y la quería saludar "

" Si creo que si , preguntemos , deben estar probando algo nuevo , pero podemos averiguar si se encuentra "

Llegaron a la oficina en donde se prueban las armas y la vieron a Stefany que estaba probando un prototipo de un cañón.

" Trunks , Misty , pasen cuanto hace que no los veo cada vez mas linda vos Misty sos muy afortunado Trunks " Dijo Stefany

"Como andas Stefany , vimos que estas probando algo parece interesante " Dijo Misty

" Si es un prototipo de un cañón antiaéreo , lo estamos por probar "

A Trunks se le ocurrió una idea para que Misty vea lo como realmente entrena y para que sepa la clase de guerrero que es el .

" Si querés yo puedo ser tu objetivo Stefany proba el arma conmigo " Dijo Trunks .

" No , Trunks estas loco si ella hace eso te puede matar " dijo Misty

" No me va a pasar nada , confiá en mi "

" Y que decís Stefany querés ver si tu arma es buena contra un Sayaiin ?"

" No me desasafies Trunks que sabes que no me gusta eso "

" Tenes miedo que sea obsoleta contra mi ?" Le dijo en un tono parecido al de Vegeta

" No te burles de mi prototipo , esta bien yo disparo contra vos vamos a ver que tan bien lo haces " Dijo Stefany .

" Arranca cuando quieras " dijo Trunks desafiándola .

Misty y Stefany se fueron detrás de los controles del arma y Trunks se puso en donde se hacen las pruebas , se fijo los lugares como para cubrirse y les dio el okay para empezar .

El arma empezó a disparar y Trunks subió su barrera protectora y lo esquivo muy fácilmente , " es muy bueno " Dijo Stefany .

Disparo de vuelta y el lo salto y cayo al suelo como lo hace un gato , " No lo puedo creer " Dijo Misty .

En eso entro Bulma y vio el show " No el también , tiene que ser el hijo de Vegeta " Dijo ella tapándose la cara .

" Bulma , no te preocupes no le va a pasar nada " Dijo Misty .

" ya lo se Misty no me quiero imaginar como llego a esa situación Trunks "

" La desafió a Stefany diciéndole que el arma era obsoleta contra un Sayaiin "

El arma siguió disparando y esta vez Trunks desapareció y aprecio en el techo mirándolas a las tres , con su sonrisa orgullosa .

" No , sabia que podía volar , no me lo dijiste Misty "

" Me olvide Stefany "

" Trunks soy tu madre deja de hacerme quedar en ridículo , porque a mi me pasa esto "

" Yo no tengo la culpa que el arma no me alcance mama , es obsoleta contra mi , por ahí contra humanos no "

" Pone el arma al máximo Stefany y disparame directo " Dijo Trunks

" si yo hago eso te mato " Dijo Stefany

" Hacelo Stefany te vas a llevar una sorpresa y creo que vos también Misty " dijo Bulma

Trunks levanto su KI alrededor de el y le arma le disparo con todo .

" Por Dios lo mate , lo mate " Decía Stefany .

" Mira ahí esta parado , lo mas bien " Dijo Bulma

" Mi Dios no puede ser la remera se le rompió toda nada mas "

Misty la miro media mal y cuando termino la prueba salio corriendo hacia Trunks .

" No tenia ni idea de que eras así de fuerte , casi me matas de un infarto " Dijo Misty

" Esas armas no me hacen nada , no te preocupes mi princesa "

Bulma se acerco y lo miro " ya esta ya probaste tu punto muchachito , igual a tu padre "

" El arma funciona eso es lo que importa mama , y ella necesitaba probarla yo me ofrecí nada mas "

" igual que tu padre , yo que voy a hacer con ustedes dos , no es mi culpa que ustedes sean unos salvajes que las armas no les hacen nada " protestaba Bulma .

" Calmate mama no creo que haya sido tan malo " Dijo Trunks

" No , malo no fue , pero porque tenias que hacerlo , lo mismo hizo tu padre "

" Yo solo quería probar un punto nada mas " Dijo Trunks con la misma mirada de Vegeta en los ojos y cruzándose de brazos

" No me des esa mirada a mi jovencito que no funciona la de tu padre menos la tuya " Le dijo Bulma

" Bueno por lo menos el arma funciona bien " Dijo Misty con una sonrisa

" y que están haciendo ustedes por acá se puede saber ?" Pregunto Bulma

" Yo le pedí a Trunks que me trajera quería conocer la empresa nada mas "

" Me parece muy bien Misty que te haya traído espero que no haya pasado nada desagradable "

" No Bulma , esta todo mas que bien , igual nos encontramos con Michael pero no nos hizo nada "

" Me imagino que no , sabiendo como se puso Trunks la otra vez no crea que quiera hacer lo mismo por tercera vez "

" Como se están preparando para el viaje ?"

" Bien hoy a la noche terminamos de preparar todo para salir mañana rumbo a París " Dijo Misty

" Bueno es mejor que vuelvan al departamento a organizar los últimos detalles y vos Trunks espero que no hagas lo mismo de hoy otra vez que vuelvas a la empresa demasiado con tu padre "

" Como dije no tengo la culpa que el arma no funcione en mi mama "

Se fueron los dos al departamento a preparar todo para el viaje a Francia .

 **Bueno hasta acá el capitulo 11 , en el próximo capitulo empieza el viaje a Francia espero que les guste comenten por favor .**

" Eso es cierto , funciona de lo mas bien " Dijo Bulma

"


	12. Chapter 12

**Este capitulo va a tener Lemon .**

Trunks y Misty se levantaron temprano ese día porque eral el día del viaje a Francia y estaban realmente contentos .

" Tenes todo listo ?" Pregunto Trunks

" Si tengo todo listo , estoy nerviosa nunca viaje en avión en mi vida y jamas salí de un país "

" Va a estar todo bien , la vamos a pasar muy bien también " Dijo Trunks

Salieron de la casa y llegaron al aeropuerto , y había un montón de gente .

" Trunks sabes donde tenemos que hacer el check in para abordar el avión ? "

" Si creo que es en ese mostrador vení no te separes de mi porque hay muchas personas , no quiero que te pierdas "

" Igual si pasara eso se que vos me encontrarías con facilidad mi príncipe no te hagas drama "

Llegaron al mostrador y una empleada de la aerolínea muy amable los atendió .

" Pasajes y pasaportes por favor " Pidió la empleada

" Acá están los pasajes y los pasaportes " Dijo Trunks

" Ustedes están para primera clase según la computadora "

" Primera Clase ? " Pregunto Misty

" Si jovencita eso me dice la computadora "

" Si por favor , sean bienvenidos , y pongan sus valijas en la cinta así las pesamos y después las transportamos al avión "

" Muchas gracias por su atención " dijo Trunks .

Misty y Trunks llegaron a la cola de seguridad , y había gente y Trunks vio a dos tipos sospechosos , y le dijo a Misty

" Quiero que te pongas detrás de algo para cubrirte , por si pasa algo grave "

" Trunks que pasa por que decís eso ?" Le pregunto asustada .

" Esos dos planean algo y no me gusta los tengo que parar antes que lo hagan "

" Estas seguro que son esos dos nada mas ?"

" Si , nada mas que esos dos , yo no me equivoco "

" Esta bien pero que vamos a hacer con la gente , no te van a creer "

" Yo tengo una idea , anda ponete a cubierto y no salgas hasta que yo te diga "

" Si si , por favor cuidate "

Trunks se acerco a los dos sospechosos y los miro y les dijo " Yo que ustedes no hago nada , al menos que quieran terminar muertos "

Los otros dos se miraron y no entendían como ese muchacho sabia lo que iban a hacer .

" Vos no nos vas a detener muchacho "

" No me provoquen no les conviene " Dijo Trunks .

Uno saco un arma y empezó a disparar y Trunks grito " Abajo todo el mundo no salgan hasta que yo les diga "

Los tipos dispararon y vieron a Trunks parado con las balas en las manos .

" Pensaron que con eso me iban a parar , son unos gusanos muy estúpidos "

" Matalo de una vez " Le grito un tipo al amigo .

El amigo se acerco a Trunks con la intención de pegarle y Trunks lo agarro del cuello " No creo que sepas con quien te estas metiendo gusano " le dijo y se transformo en Súper Sayaiin fase 2

" Quien es este tipo ?" Pregunto el otro

" Tu peor pesadilla soy yo , ya les dije era mejor no intentar nada , pero no hicieron caso , ahora los voy a castigar "

" No nos mates , por favor " Suplico uno .

" Ustedes iban a matar gente inocente , y no les iba a importar , porque a mi me tiene que importar si ustedes viven o mueren ?"

Misty miraba con asombro como Trunks podía controlar una situación de esa magnitud el solo , y vio que los dos tipos temblaban de miedo .

Una mujer se acerco a Misty y le pregunto " Lo conoces a ese muchacho ?"

" Si lo conozco es mi prometido no se preocupe , estamos a salvo , Trunks sabe lo que hace "

" No quiero morir , crees que el pueda con esos dos ladrones ?"

" Yo le aseguro que esos dos no son nada para Trunks no tenga miedo "

Mientras tanto los ladrones estaban temblando y seguían suplicando por sus vidas

Trunks los tiro contra una pared y los dos quedaron inconscientes y se acerco al policía que había visto todo " Están vivos , no se preocupe creo que necesitan una ambulancia nada mas "

" Muchas gracias joven por su ayuda , de no haber sido por usted no creo que nadie hubiera salido ileso " Dijo el policía

Trunks se acerco a donde estaba Misty y la levanto del suelo " Estas bien , princesa ?"

" Si , si estoy bien , no te preocupes , parece que no fue tan grave "

" No , por suerte no , vos sabes que dos tipos como esos no iban a poder contra mi " Le dijo al oído .

Pasaron por seguridad , y fueron al freeshop del aeropuerto para esperar el anuncio de aborde del vuelo .

Misty vio una tienda de maquillaje y Trunks vio la mirada de Misty .

" Vos no necesitas ponerte nada de eso en la cara , sos hermosa naturalmente "

" Gracias Trunks , sos muy dulce , pero quería ver algo porque se me secan mucho los labios nada mas "

Entraron a la tienda y se fijaron si había lo que necesitaba Misty

" Creo que lo encontré , pero el color es muy oscuro " Dijo ella

" Creo que este color es mas adecuado es mas natural " Dijo Trunks .

" Si es perfecto gracias "

Salieron de la tienda , y se sentaron en la puerta de embarque para esperar . Al rato empezaron a llamar a los pasajeros de clase turista y después fue el turno de ellos .

" Bienvenidos a bordo , por favor muéstrenme sus pasajes y sus pasaportes " Dijo la empleada .

Misty y Trunks mostraron los pasajes y abordaron el avión ; al llegar al avión una azafata los atendió .

" Por acá por favor , estos son sus asientos espero que encuentren todo lo que necesitan , y que disfruten el viaje " Dijo ella .

Misty nunca viajo en avión pero menos en primera clase .

" Estas bien Misty ?"

" Si estoy bien cuanto dura este viaje Trunks ?"

" Creo que unas 14 horas , llegamos mañana , pero no te preocupes no va a pasar nada esta todo bien y no hay nadie sospechoso "

" Lo se , estoy nerviosa por el vuelo nada mas "

" Ponete cómoda y disfruta , estos asientos se hacen cama también , por si querés dormir "

Misty vio unas de las revistas que hay en los aviones y vio que vendían cosas y vio un reloj muy lindo .

Trunks la miro y le dijo " Lo querés ?"

" No , Trunks estoy mirando la revista , no te preocupes " Dijo media avergonzada .

" Si lo querés sabes que lo podes comprar "

" Lo se pero por ahí hay cosas mas lindas en París que un avión verdad ?"

" No tan lindas como vos " Le dijo .

Misty sintió el avión moverse y se asusto y se agarro fuerte a Trunks .

" Tranquila no pasa nada , ya estamos por despegar "

" Esto es el despegue ?"

" Si el avión va rápido porque tiene que tomar impulso para poder subir a los aires "

El avión termino de despegar y la señal de los cinturones de seguridad se apago

" Te podes sacar el cinturón Misty ya esta , querés ver por la ventana ?"

Misty miro y solo vio nubes " A cuanta altura estamos Trunks ?"

" Creo que a mas de 20 mil metros " dijo el

" Pero no siento nada es como que no me siento mareada y sin falta de aire "

" El avión es presurizado es decir acá adentro hay oxigeno para que podamos respirar "

Misty se quedo contenta y tranquila .

" Tengo hambre Trunks , hay para comer acá ?"

" Si , hay para comprar en un bar creo dejame que me fije querés algo en especial ?"

" No cualquier cosa esta bien , y agua si no te molesta "

" Buenos días joven en que lo puedo ayudar " Pregunto una azafata .

" Mi mujer desea comer algo , si es posible ?"

" Si claro en que clase están así les llevo ?"

" Estamos en primera clase "

" Tome el menú y llévelo que unos minutos voy así me dicen que desean "

Trunks volvió y le dio el menú a Misty .

" Toma hermosa elegí lo que desees "

Misty vio el menú y le dijo a Trunks " Creo que voy a pedir la carne con papas al horno y una ensalada "

" Bueno , yo no se si pedir , vos sabes que yo como y no se si les va a alcanzar "

" Y Pedí tres platos diferentes y después cualquier cosa pedimos mas "

" Esta bien hago así espero que no me miren raro "

" Eso lo dudo " Le dijo Misty con una sonrisa .

Se acerco la azafata y tomo la orden y si miro a Trunks y le pregunto " Seguro que va a poder terminar todos esos tres platos ?"

" Tráigalos no se haga problema " Dijo Misty

" Esta bien como deseen , de tomar que desean ?"

" Yo quiero agua , vos Trunks querés agua o alguna gaseosa ?"

" Agua esta bien "

La azafata se fue y Trunks se quedo mirando a Misty

" Trunks tengo algo , que pasa "

" Nada solo me gusta mirar a mi hermosa mujer " Le dijo al oído

" Trunks se lo que estas pensando , no creo que podamos eso acá " dijo Misty colorada .

" Quien dice esta habitación esta cerrada para nosotros " Dijo Trunks

" No sabia que era así la cosa , pensé que esta habitación era publica para cualquiera "

" No Misty esta es una habitación privada por eso los asientos se hacen cama es algo muy exclusivo creo que tus amigas lo hicieron a propósito "

" Si creo que tenes razón , pero primero comamos , si no te molesta "

" Esta bien comamos primero no hay drama "

" Lo único que no se Trunks es si va a haber quejas por temblores "

" Lo pueden pasar como turbulencia no te hagas drama "

" Me olvide de que estamos en un avión y que eso puede pasar "

" Creo que vine la comida " Dijo Misty .

Les sirvieron la comida y disfrutaron de ella " Te gusta ?" Pregunto Trunks .

" Si me gusta esta muy rico , no sabia que la comida acá iba a ser buena pero esta bien "

" A vos te gusto lo que comiste " Pregunto Misty

" Si estaba bien "

Al rato volvió la azafata y les retiro los platos .

" Buenas noches , les trabo la puerta ?" Pregunto ella muy amable .

" Si , muchas gracias " Dijo Misty .

Trunks la miro a Misty y le dijo suave al oído " Te amo Misty "

" Yo te amo a vos Trunks "

Trunks la acerco a el y la beso muy suavemente , le beso el cuello , y empezó a besarle los pechos muy lentamente uno por uno , y a ella le encantaba " Te amo Trunks " Dijo mientras le faltaba el aire , el la miro a los ojos y la hizo suya muy despacio , pero apasionadamente , ella gemía y le encantaba " Despacio Trunks , creo que me estas mordiendo un poco fuerte el hombro " Trunks la miro y era cierto " Perdoname por Dios no quise lastimarte " No lo hiciste me gusta que lo hagas pero mas despacio nada mas , terminaron los dos transpirados uno al lado del otro .

" Estas bien Misty , no te hice mal verdad ?" Pregunto preocupado

" No claro que no , te dije que me gusta pero creo que hiciste un poco mas de fuerza nada mas no te preocupes Trunks "

" No tengo que hacer eso , tengo que controlar mejor la fuerza "

Misty lo miro a los ojos y le dijo " No dejes de ser quien sos Trunks yo amo tu parte humana como amo tu parte Sayaiin , jamas cambies porque yo te diga que me duele o algo , si me duele yo se que lo vas a hacer mas suave "

" Esta bien , te prometo que no voy a cambiar eso , pero te prometo ser un poco mas suave eso si lo voy a hacer "

pasaron la noche en el avión y Misty se despertó por un pozo de aire y grito .

" Trunks el avión se cae hace algo "

" Misty calmate preciosa el avión no se esta cayendo esta aterrizando eso fue un pozo de aire no te hagas problema "

" Perdoname que grite , espero que tus oídos estén bien "

" Mis oídos están bien , no te asustes , estamos por aterrizar ajustate el cinturón "

El avión aterrizo y cuando se dirigió hacia donde tenían que descender los pasajeros

" Vamos , podemos ir bajando agarra todo no te olvides de nada " Dijo Trunks .

" Tengo todo no te preocupes "

Pasaron todos los controles necesarios y salieron del aeropuerto .

" Ya llegamos bienvenida a París Misty " Dijo Trunks

" Es hermoso , pero estamos lejos del centro verdad ?"

" Si estamos lejos , vamos al hotel y después salimos a pasear "

" Dale me encantaría eso , y como vamos al hotel Trunks ?"

" Creo que podemos tomar un taxi o algo "

" Si hagamos eso así vamos y ya estamos mas tranquilos "

Llegaron a la salida del aeropuerto y vieron donde estaban los taxis .

" Buenos días a donde los puedo llevar ?" Dijo el taxista

" Al Regency Hotel por favor " Dijo Trunks

" Con gusto joven "

" Pasa vos primero Misty así yo cierro la puerta "

" Gracias Trunks "

El taxista vio que Misty era muy linda y le dijo " Sos muy linda jovencita tu novio tiene mucha suerte "

" Gracias " Dijo Misty .

Trunks lo miro torcido , pero no dijo nada .

" Falta mucho para llegar Trunks ?"

" No , creo que cinco minutos mas nada mas "

" Llegamos dijo el taxista , Regency Hotel "

" Muchas gracias " Dijo Trunks y le dio el dinero por el viaje .

Entraron al hotel y se dirigieron a la recepción .

" Buenos días bienvenidos al Regency Hotel "

" Buenos días tenemos una reservasion a nombre de Brief "

" Si , si bienvenidos , por favor aguarden un minuto que ya los llevan a la suite "

Llego un empleado y se acerco " Por acá por favor "

" gracias " Dijo Misty

Llegaron a la suite y el empleado les dijo " Esta es la suite mas importante del hotel , tiene balcón propio , vista a la torre y a los campos E liceos "

" Muchas gracias por su ayuda " Dijo Trunks

" De nada cualquier cosa que necesiten no duden en contactarse con la recepción "

Misty no podía creer lo grande que era esa habitación hasta sala de estar tenia

" Te gusta la suite Misty ?"

" Si me gusta mucho , yo jamas me imagine que iba a conocer algo así , espero que no sea mucho para mi y merecérmelo "

" Vos te mereces estoy y mas , mi princesa , dale cambiate y salgamos a caminar "

" Si esta bien dame un minuto "

Misty se cambio y Trunks le quiso dar algo que había comprado para ella eran unos aros de diamantes .

" Ya estoy lista Trunks vamos "

" Espero tengo algo para vos " le dijo Trunks

" Que es Trunks yo no necesito mas que tenerte a vos a mi lado "

" Abrilo espero que te gusten los elegí yo "

Misty abrió la pequeña caja y se encontró con los aros en forma de corazón que le había comprado Trunks

" Son hermosos Trunks no tendrías que haberte molestado , vos sabes que no necesito estas cosas "

" Lo se , pero quise darte un regalo , y se que dentro de unos días es tu cumple "

" Vos sabes que no necesito diamantes ni nada de eso vos sos el regalo que yo quiero Trunks " Le dijo y le dio un beso .

" Vamos a si conocemos un poco de la ciudad " Dijo Trunks

Salieron del hotel y se dirigieron a la calle principal de París y Misty vio una tienda donde vendían relojes y eran mas lindos que los del avión .

" Querés entrar entremos no hay drama " Dijo Trunks

" Esta bien pero un ratito nada mas , te lo prometo "

" Tomate el tiempo que necesites "

Misty vio un reloj hermoso era de oro blanco y diamantes , pero no quería gastar todavía sentía que no merecía esas cosas y que no las debía tener , entonces le pregunto a Trunks

" Trunks , me gusta ese reloj a vos te gusta como para mi ?"

Trunks miro el reloj era exquisito " Si me encanta tenes un gusto muy delicado "

" Comprarlo empezá a gastar en vos Misty no me pidas permiso "

" Lo se lo se pero me cuesta todavía acostumbrarme a tener plata y comprarme lo que deseo nunca pude hacerlo "

" Misty mirame , no te hagas drama por la plata , vos sabes que esa plata es tuya estas en tu derecho , en gastarla , como quieras y en lo que quieras "

" Esta bien Trunks me convenciste "

Una empleada se acerco y la atendió muy amablemente .

" Buenos días en que los puedo ayudar hoy ?" Dijo

" Quiero ver ese reloj que tiene en la vidriera si es posible " Dijo Misty

" Por supuesto jovencita , es uno de los relojes mas exclusivos que tenemos en la tienda "

Trunks lo miro y le encanto como para su mujer .

" Te gusta Trunks ?"

" Si , llevalo "

" Lo llevo " Le dijo a la empleada .

" Por supuesto , lo pagan en tarjeta o en efectivo "

" Trunks yo no tengo las tarjetas todavía "

" No te hagas drama , lo pago yo es como si lo pagaras vos "

" Pagamos con tarjeta señorita " Dijo Trunks

" Su mujer tiene un gusto exquisito para lo joven que es lo felicito quedan muy pocas chicas de la edad de ella con estos gustos es muy afortunado " dijo la empleada .

" Gracias lo se " Dijo Trunks .

Salieron del local y se dirigieron al la torre , pero como siempre había cola para los ascensores pero no para las escaleras .

" Creo que vamos a tener que subir a pie Trunks y yo no creo poder hacerlo "

" Tengo una idea , vamos saquemos las entradas para las escaleras , ya vas a ver "

Sacaron las entradas y llegaron a la entrada de la torre .

" Agarrate de mi fuerte "

" Trunks que vas a hacer ?"

Trunks la agarro a Misty y en menos de un minuto estaban arriba de la torre .

" Vos hiciste lo que creo verdad ?"

" Bueno de alguna manera había que subir , no te preocupes no me vio nadie "

La vista era increíble . se veía toda la ciudad , el rio era hermoso .

" Es hermoso , el lugar me encanta Trunks "

" No tan hermoso como vos Misty "

" Bueno gracias , según los folletos estos hay un museo acá que es muy importante "

" Si así es preciosa es uno de los museos mas importante de Europa querés ir a conocerlo ?"

" si vamos , creo que va a ser interesante "

" Vamos a bajar " Dijo Trunks .

Cuando bajaron se pusieron en camino hacia el museo .

" Dos entradas por favor " Dijo Trunks

" Bienvenidos al museo , disfruten de su visita "

" Gracias "

Entraron y agarraron una guiá de lo que podían recorrer .

" Empecemos por acá , creo que es mas fácil ir del centro hacia los costados " Dijo Misty

" Suena como una buena idea " dijo Trunks

Llegaron a una sala y vieron un cuadro todo estrafalario era el Gernica de Picasso y Misty se lo quedo mirando .

" Esto es arte ? , no se pero para mi es muy estrafalario "

" Si es arte preciosa , y es uno de los cuadros mas caros del mundo , el significado que tiene es la destrucción de una ciudad de España " Le explico Trunks .

" Creo que el que lo dibujo , tiene mucha suerte de que alguien considere arte este mamarracho , pero bueno yo no soy quien para juzgar "

" Yo opino igual Picasso no sabia dibujar dicen , pero bueno parece que pintando algo así se hizo famoso y rico "

Siguieron caminando y se encontraron en la sala donde se encuentra la mona lisa de Da Vinci y había un montón de gente

" Por que hay tanta gente amontonada para ver un cuadro ?"

" Ese es el cuadro de unos de los artistas mas importantes del renacimiento Misty ,y ese cuadro vale mas que la vida "

" No lo puedo ver Trunks , si me pones en tus hombros por ahí lo puedo ver mejor "

Trunks la levanto y la puso en sus hombros para que pudiera ver el cuadro

" Es hermoso el cuadro Trunks ahora entiendo el amontonamiento , espero no estar pesandote estando en tus hombros "

" Para nada , quedate tranquila , acordate que no soy un humano cualquiera "

" ya lo se "

" ya termine de verlo me podes bajar si querés "

Trunks la puso en el suelo y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban las esculturas y Misty se encontró de frente con el David de Miguel Angelo y lo miro a Trunks .

" Que pasa Misty que me estas mirando ?"

" No sabia que alguien había echo algo así tuyo Trunks " señalando el David

" No ese es el David del mismo que pinto la Mona Lisa "

" Bueno , Trunks , igual vos sos mas fuerte y los músculos los tenes mas definidos , no hay comparación "

" Gracias sos muy dulce "

Creo que tengo que ir a tocador si no es molestia .

" Anda yo estoy a acá no te hagas drama "

Misty salio del tocador y se encontró con un tipo que la estaba mirando de arriba abajo y no le gusto nada .

Se estaba yendo cuando este tarado se le acerco " Pero que jovencita mas linda que sos "

" Dejame pasar por favor que me esperan "

" No le vas a negar a un hombre el saludo verdad hermosa ?"

" Dejame ir porque mi prometido me esta esperando "

" Dale hermosa , podes salir conmigo sos muy linda y tenes muy buen gusto se nota por tu ropa "

Misty temblaba no quería que ningún hombre que no se Trunks se le acercara

" Si no me dejas tranquila grito y si grito no te conviene "

" Grita nadie te va a escuchar estamos solos y yo quiero una jovencita muy linda como vos "

" Trunks ,Trunks ayudame por favor , ayudame " Grito Misty y Trunks escucho los gritos .

" No grites por ese tal Trunks que no va a venir , para ayudarte " dijo el tarado ese .

" Estas seguro que no va a venir ese tal Trunks ?" Dijo el mirándolo con furia .

" Vos quien sos , no ves que estoy ocupado ?"

" Trunks hace que suelte , por favor , me esta haciendo mal " Lloro Misty

" Soltá a mi mujer , no sabes quien soy , y te recomiendo que no me hagas enojar mas de lo que estoy "

" Mira si ella no quisiera no estaría contra la pared y yo encima de ella sos lento vos "

" Soltame idiota , al menos que quieras saber lo que es Trunks enojado " Dijo Misty

" Vamos preciosa , vos venís a mi casa , para pasarla bien , se nota que tenes un lindo cuerpo " Y atino a tocarle el pecho pero se encontró contra la pared y los ojos de Trunks en los suyos .

" Soltame imbécil , no ves que me estas haciendo mal , es una chica nada mas , eso es no tenes que actuar de esa manera , las mujeres como esa vienen y van seguro vos lo sabes "

" Ella no es una mujer que viene y va insecto es mi mujer y si seguís tirando de la soga te mato "

" Hace lo que Trunks dice idiota yo soy su mujer y de nadie mas " Dijo Misty

" Mira hermosa , este mas que apretarme como lo esta haciendo no lo va a hacer "

Trunks lo miro mas torcido y lo levanto esta vez del cuello y empezó a apretar muy despacio

" Te recomiendo que la escuches , estoy perdiendo la paciencia insecto no sabes quien soy y no sabes a que extremos voy a llegar para defender a mi mujer de basuras como vos , no me provoques "

" No puedo respirar sos un animal que clase de humano tiene esta fuerza ninguno "

" Lastima que yo no soy humano totalmente soy mitad Sayaiin soy el hijo del Príncipe de esa raza que es una de las razas guerreras mas poderosas del universo , seguís haciendo lo que hiciste y no la contás "

" Soltame , no tenes derecho a defenderla de esta manera ella no es de tu propiedad , sos un miserable "

" Te equivocas para los Sayaiins las mujeres cuando las eligen son de ellos , no son esclavas por supuesto , pero cuando un insecto como vos se mete y las quiere tocar somos capaces de matar y si lo dudas preguntale a ella de quien es y quien tiene el derecho de tocarla "

" Lo que dice Trunks es cierto , yo soy de el , y nadie mas me toca mas que el "

" Soltame , por favor , soltame , no le voy a hacer nada te lo juro "

Misty se acerco y le acaricio la espalda a Trunks " Soltalo , esta bien Trunks , ya lo lastimaste demasiado "

Trunks lo soltó y le dijo " Te veo otra vez cerca y no la contás y yo me acuerdo de las caras y de las personas que intentan lastimar a mi mujer"

El tipo se fue sin mirar ni siquiera a Misty , no quiso saber nunca mas nada con encontrarse con Trunks .

" Perdoname que siempre me pasa lo mismo Trunks "

" No , es mi deber defenderte jamas pidas perdón por eso , yo te hice un juramento y lo cumplo "

" Lo se , por que no salimos del museo y vamos a ver el rio ?" Pregunto Misty

" Si me esta bien vamos , a disfrutar de este viaje que lo merecemos "

Llegaron al rio y Misty se quedo mirando la catedral de Notredamme , y le encanto .

" Es hermosa esa catedral , tendríamos que ir a verla cuando podamos " Dijo Misty

" Si es cierto dicen que es muy linda y podes subir arriba de todo hay un mirador "

Siguieron caminando y fue cayendo la tarde muy de apoco .

" Querés ir a comer algo Misty ?"

" Si Trunks me encantaría ir a comer algo por ahí hay algún lugar económico "

" Se acabo lo económico a partir de ahora vamos a lugares como te los mereces , no hay drama con la plata "

" Esta bien pero deja que me cambie me compre un vestido nuevo y quería darte la sorpresa "

Volvieron al hotel y Misty se cambio y salio , el vestido era hermoso , era color rosado muy delicado y tenia un poco de brillo pero nada mas .

" Te gusta Trunks ?"

" Gustarme , me encanta , todo te queda hermoso Misty "

" Gracias sos muy dulce "

" Es la verdad , sos una princesa "

Salieron del hotel y se dirigieron a un restaurante muy fino y elegante .

" Buenas noches en que los puedo ayudar ?" Dijo un empleado .

" Mesa para dos puede ser ?" Pregunto Trunks

" Por supuesto , quieren un lugar mas apartado y privado ?"

" Si seria ideal si no hay molestia "

" para nada joven pasen por acá "

Cuando Misty entro al restaurante junto con Trunks el noto algunas cabezas que se dieron vuelta para mirarla y la abrazo .

" Esta todo bien Trunks ?"

" Si , solo que algunos nos están mirando "

" Perdoname no tendría que haberme vestido así , no pensé en que te ibas a sentir incomodo "

" No tenes la culpa de ser hermosa , y vos podes vestirte como te gusta ademas yo se que lo haces para mi , y eso me encanta , no me gusta que algunos irrespetuosos te miren con otros pensamientos nada mas "

El mesero los llevo hasta su mesa y les dio la carta de vinos y de comida .

" Trunks , yo no entiendo nada de esto y sabes que yo no tomo "

" Dejame a mi que yo elijo por vos , y por lo de la bebida un poco de champagne no te va a hacer nada por una noche , relajate y disfruta que te lo mereces "

" Creo que mañana podemos ir a la playa si querés Trunks ?"

" Si estaría muy bueno eso , así conocemos el sur de Francia que dicen que es hermoso "

El mozo se acerco y les pregunto " Están listos para ordenar ?"

" Si , queremos una botella del mejor Champagne que tengan , y para mi mujer quiero la pasta con la salsa de atún y para mi estos tres platos mas el especial "

" Enseguida , les traigo todo , disfruten de la noche "

" Muchas gracias " Dijo Misty .

" Estas bien Misty te noto media pensativa ?"

" Si estoy bien , solo estaba pensando en lo feliz que soy con vos nada mas "

" Yo soy feliz con vos , te amo mucho "

" Y yo te amo a vos Trunks "

" Creo que ahí viene la comida "

" Acá esta el mejor Champagne que tenemos y acá esta la pasta para la jovencita y sus platos joven espero que todo sea de su agrado "

Mientras estaban cenando , una pareja reconoció a Trunks y se acercaron .

" Trunks cuanto tiempo , por Dios hace tiempo que no te vemos "

Trunks los vio y los saludo " Como están Lucia , Fernando tanto tiempo "

" Bien bien , por suerte , quien es la chica que esta con vos ?" Dijo la mujer pero el tono no era muy agradable .

" Ella es Misty mi mujer " Dijo Trunks y se acerco a Misty y la abrazo porque reconoció el tono en la mujer .

" Fernando anda tranquilo yo me quedo hablando con ellos no te hagas drama "

" No sabia que estabas casado Trunks ?"

" Bueno estamos casados bajo la tradición de mi padre estamos comprometidos para hacerlo legalmente " Dijo Trunks .

" Estas seguro de querer casarte con ella , vos sabes que mi hija es muy bonita "

" Trunks no me gusta a donde va esto por favor " Dijo Misty

" Si estoy seguro y como dije bajo la tradición de mi padre ya estamos casados y para mi vale mas eso que cualquier papel "

" Trunks querido esa chica no cabe en nuestra sociedad , y lo sabes "

" Mira no me importa lo que pensás , ella es mi mujer y nadie mas que ella "

" Mira ahí viene mi hija Verónica vení que te la presento "

" Trunks por favor , no mas me duele mucho esto "

"No te preocupes mi vida nadie te aleja de mi y yo voy a defender tu honor con uñas y dientes y lo sabes " le dijo bajito al oído a Misty

" Verónica te presento a Trunks el hijo de Bulma y Vegeta "

" Encantada Trunks sos muy guapo quien es tu amiga ?"

" Ella no es mi amiga es mi mujer como le dije a tu madre , mi mujer "

" Bueno , podrías haber tenido mejor gusto , para elegir mujer " Dijo ella

La madre se fue y le dijo bajito al oído " Conseguí que salga con vos como sea "

La otra la miro y le dijo que si con la cabeza .

" Ahora que mi mama se fue le voy a pedir a Misty verdad ? Que se vaya así hablamos vos y yo a solas Trunks "

" Ella no se va a ningún lado , no entendés como son las cosas verdad , ella es mi mujer "

" No se va la saco yo , no tengo drama "

" Intenta ponerle una mano encima y te juro que no sabes con quien te metes " Dijo Trunks serio .

Verónica se acerco a Misty y la intento agarrar del brazo y se encontró con otra mano la de Trunks .

" Te dije que no lo intentaras , no sigas insistiendo , no se te ocurra tocarla "

" Pero Trunks la viste bien lo que es , mirala y decime que tiene que yo no tenga "

" Tiene clase , tiene educación , tiene un corazón puro y no le interesa nada de lo que yo tengo , no le interesan estas cosas no le interesa la plata ni los títulos "

" Si claro a esta no le interesan esas cosas y porque tiene ese vestido tan caro y esos aros y ese reloj "

Misty se puso a llorar bajito en el pecho de Trunks era mucho ella no le gusta que piensen que ella esta con el por el dinero ni el prestigio ; Trunks sintió las lagrimas de Misty y se empezó a enojar , nadie le iba a falta el respeto a su mujer no interesaba quien era .

" Trunks yo te amo por vos no por todo esto , te lo juro , yo no quiero la plata , ni tus títulos , ni nada de eso , yo te amo porque si nada mas que por eso " Dijo Misty .

Verónica la escucho " Si vos lo amaras por lo que es el no estarías vestida así ni con ese reloj ni con esos aros que valen mas que lo que vales vos , sos una pobre que no sabe que hacer si no tuvieras a Trunks "

Trunks ya la miro torcido y le dijo " No le faltes el respeto a mi mujer , porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz si me enojo "

" Yo digo lo que pienso y lo que veo esa te va a dejar sin un centavo , si te casas con ella "

" Ella es mi mujer y no sigas hablando de ella así no te conviene , me estoy enojando , nadie humilla a Misty escuchaste "

" No me importa , mira mocosa andate de este lugar que es mucho para vos , no tenes ni la clase para estas cosas , no encajas acá y nunca lo vas a a hacer "

Misty se estaba por ir cuando se encontró con el brazo de Trunks que la agarro de la cintura y la miro a los ojos , " Vos no te vas a ningún lado sin mi mi vida , yo jamas te voy a dejar , sos mi mujer Misty la mas hermosa del mundo para mi y lo sabes , no llores te amo "

" Le dijiste te amo a esa mugrienta " grito la otra .

Fue demasiado Trunks le agarro la mano y empezó a apretar muy despacio .

" Te dije que te callaras la boca que la dejaras en paz , que no la humilles pero no sos una mocosa malcriada , que siempre tiene lo que se le antoja , lo lamento pero conmigo eso no funciona , ella es mi mujer y si no la cortas el dolor va a ser peor , yo la voy a defender hasta la muerte a Misty y una humana como vos no es nada comparada con ella " Le dijo furioso .

" Soltame Trunks me duele , me estas haciendo mal " dijo Verónica

" Vos le causaste mas dolor a mi mujer " Dijo Trunks

" Papa ayudame Trunks no me quiere soltar " Grito Verónica

En eso se acerco Fernando y vio a Trunks agarrando a su hija de la mano " Por que tenes a mi hija de esa manera ?"

" Su hija humillo a mi mujer , y no lo voy a permitir , se lo advertí , pero siguió tirando de la soga usted sabe quien es mi padre verdad Fernando ?"

" Si se quien es tu papa , Trunks "

" Y usted también debe saber que es lo que pasa cuando alguien como su hija humilla a alguien de la familia y sobretodo si es una mujer verdad ?" Rugió Trunks

" Si lo se , tu padre hubiera echo lo mismo por tu madre Trunks "

" Lo siento Verónica yo no me meto esta vez ni la plata ni mis contactos te pueden ayudar "

" Pero papa me va a quebrar si sigue apretándome así , porque decís que conoces al padre que clase de padre hace lo mismo y permite que el hijo lo haga "

" Mi padre no es humano , mi padre es el Príncipe de los Sayaiins y cuando alguien mancha el honor de la familia y sobre todo de la mujer ese alguien paga con la vida "

" Vos no me matarías , por una mugrienta como esa Trunks "

" Verónica no lo provoques es verdad lo que dice Trunks " Dijo Fernando

" No sigas hablando de mi mujer de esa manera porque por ahora es tu mano decís algo mas y mi mano va a tu cuello "

" Es una mugrienta , vos te mereces alguien como yo "

Trunks se enfureció y le puso la mano en el cuello y empezó a apretar muy despacio

" Soltame no puedo respirar , me vas a matar si seguís haciéndolo "

En eso apareció la madre y vio la situación " Fernando hace que suelte a mi hija "

" No lo siento , yo se que la culpa la tenes vos , pero ella se paso de la raya yo no me meto "

" Pero la puede matar Fernando , es tu hija , por favor "

" Dejo de ser mi hija cuando humillo a una jovencita por tu culpa lo siento "

Mientras tanto Trunks la miro a Verónica a los ojos " No sigas hablando porque te juro que te mato "

" Vos Misty hace que me suelte por favor "

" No , lo siento el me esta defendiendo a mi cuando yo no me puedo defender , no me meto "

" Pedile perdón a Misty , ahora "

" No , por que le tengo que pedir perdón por decir la verdad ?"

" Verónica no me provoques vos no sabes quien soy enfurecido de verdad , y no creo que quieras saberlo " Rugió Trunks

Misty se le acerco a Trunks y lo abrazo y le empezó a acariciar la espalda y le dijo " Trunks no la mates ya la castigaste demasiado , no necesito sus disculpas mi Príncipe Sayaiin , ella no va a hacer que cambie todo el amor que sentimos el uno por el otro , te amo mi vida por favor "

Trunks la escucho a Misty y la miro a los ojos y vio todo ese amor que ella tiene por el ese amor infinito y la soltó a Verónica.

" Agradecele a mi mujer , que te solté , y agradece que respeto a tu padre la próxima no la contás "

" Papa no le vas a decir nada después de que casi me mata ?"

" No claro que no , el defendió el honor de su mujer , yo lo felicito , yo sabia que no te iba a matar lo conozco a Trunks y lo conozco al padre y agradece que fue Trunks y no Vegeta , porque si Vegeta escuchaba todo esto yo creo que hoy te sacaba en una ambulancia "

" Fernando como podes pensar así de lo que le hicieron a tu princesa "

" Ella se la busco , no me vengas con eso ella humillo delante de toda esta gente a Misty y vos sabes que si hubiera sido al revés yo la hubiera defendido a tu hija , si tu hija , porque a partir de ahora , vas a tener que empezar a ganarte mi respeto de vuelta , yo no te eduque así para que humilles a las personas , por su clase , yo siempre te dije que todos son iguales ante todos y que no importan de donde viene cada persona " Dijo Fernando enojado

" Papa por favor no seas así , yo no hice nada "

" No hiciste nada pendeja caprichosa y malcriada por tu madre , humillaste a la mujer del hijo de un hombre al que yo respeto , mira no abras la boca porque te la cierro de un cachetazo y yo no soy Trunks "

" Esta bien papa como vos digas "

" Pedile disculpas a Misty ahora Verónica porque mi paciencia también se esta acabando "

" Perdoname Misty , no quise humillarte como lo hice "

" Esta bien , pero se que lo haces de obligada , sino no lo harías " Dijo Misty abrazándose a Trunks

Verónica dijo nada no le convenía decir ni mu .

" Misty yo si estoy realmente arrepentido de la manera que te trato la mocosa esa lo siento mucho , y te pido disculpas a vos también Trunks , se que lo que hiciste fue por defender a tu mujer , yo no estoy enojado ni nada "

" Se vuelve a acercar a Misty y la próxima vez es peor " Dijo Trunks muy serio

" No va a pasar jamas te lo juro "

" Camina Verónica que cuando lleguemos a casa vamos a tener una larga larga conversación respecto a tus privilegios "

Cuando Fernando y su familia se retiraron un chica que estaba cenando con el novio y vieron todo se acerco a Misty y a Trunks

Trunks vio que alguien se acercaba y abrazo a Misty la chica se acerco y le dijo " No tengas miedo , yo no vine a hacerte nada , sabes mi novio y yo vimos todo , queremos decirte que vos tenes mas clase que esa mocosa , mi nombre es Sandy y mi novio se llama Paul "

" Gracias , mi nombre es Misty y es mi prometido Trunks "

" Es un placer Trunks , no puedo creer como la frenaste nunca vi algo así en un hombre , defendiendo a la mujer "

" Yo defiendo a mi mujer , como sea no me importa quien sea ella la humillo yo reaccione " Dijo Trunks

" Vengan a sentarse con Paul y conmigo si están de acuerdo "

" Si Misty quiere si " Dijo Trunks

" Si Trunks esta bien , relajemosnos , aceptemos la invitación no nos cuesta nada "

Trunks , y Misty fueron a la mesa donde estaba sentado Paul el novio de Sandy .

" Paul ella es Misty y el es su prometido Trunks " Dijo Sandy

" Un placer Misty , un placer Trunks "

" Nunca paso algo así , acá pero esa mocosa siempre cuando viene arma algo "

" Yo , no iba a permitir que la siguiera humillando a mi mujer , yo defiendo su honor "

" Se nota pensé que iba a terminar en el hospital "

" Bueno cambiando un poco el tema , sos muy linda Misty , es verdad " Dijo Sandy .

" Gracias , esta ropa me la compre en la Capital de Oeste la mama de Trunks me ayudo a elegirla "

" La Capital del Oeste es una de las zonas mas ricas y lindas del mundo "

" Si así es la familia de Trunks es de ahí "

" Vos sos algo de Bulma Brief ?" Dijo Paul

" Si soy el hijo de Bulma y Vegeta es mi padre "

" Me sonaba el apellido cuando la mocosa lo dijo "

" Tenes suerte Trunks es muy linda tu mujer , creo que medio restaurante lo noto "

" Paul no seas irrespetuoso , no se dicen esas cosas de la mujer de otro "

" Esta bien Sandy dejalo no dijo nada que no sea cierto , yo se que mi princesa es la mas linda de este restaurante "

" No , es para tanto Trunks " Dijo Misty

" Si lo es Misty , yo creo que lo de Verónica no fue solo porque te quiso hacer lo que te hizo creo que vio algo con lo que no podía competir algo que la plata no lo puede comprar " Dijo Sandy

" Y entonces que vio que no fuera competencia ?"

" El amor que siente Trunks por vos , yo jamas vi a un hombre defendiendo a su mujer de esa manera , como lo dije antes "

" Pero Paul te debe defender "

" Si eso es cierto , pero Paul no va a hacer lo que hizo Trunks de poner a alguien contra una pared y apretarle el cuello , lo tendría que hacer algunas veces pero jamas lo hizo "

" Es cierto lo que dice Sandy Misty yo la defiendo , pero jamas vi furia como la que vi en Trunks defendiéndote eso es amor puro y con eso nadie pude competir " Dijo Paul

" y fueron a algún lugar especial hoy ?" pregunto Paul

" si fuimos al museo y vimos el Gernica de Picasso , yo como le dije a Trunks no entiendo como ese cuadro es el mas caro parece un mamarracho pero yo no soy experta "

" Es cierto eso es feo no lo voy a negar pero tiene un poco de sentido , si vos te pones a pensar el quiso representar la destrucción de una ciudad eso significa el cuadro " Dijo Sandy

" Trunks vos crees que tu papa pueda pintar todas las batallas en las que peleo el y vender cuadros como Picasso , digo si ese pudo y se hizo rico yo creo que Vegeta puede también "

" No se mi vida , no creo que mi papa quiera poner en papel las batallas en las que el participo "

" Yo creo que si le decís que es algo honorable y que todo el mundo lo va a ver con respeto lo hace "

" Perdonen no entendemos , tu papa es algún tipo de guerrero verdad ?"

" Si mi papa es el Príncipe de una raza guerrera llamada Sayaiin , es la raza guerrera mas fuerte del universo el padre de Verónica lo conoce muy bien por eso le dijo que agradezca que fui yo quien la tenia del cuello "

" Entonces vos sos mitad Sayaiin " Dijo Paul

" Si así es , yo soy mas fuerte que un humano común y mi cuerpo resiste mas que el de un humano común "

" Bueno Trunks , creo que ya es tarde y si no les molesta quisiera volver al hotel "

" Para nada vayan tranquilos un placer haberlos conocido " dijo Sandy

" Igualmente " Dijo Misty

Salieron del restaurante y empezaron a caminar , por la calle y era una noche estrellada hermosa , y no hacia nada de frio .

" Trunks , yo quiero decirte que te amo mucho , gracias por defenderme , siempre como lo haces "

Trunks la miro a los ojos y le dijo " No agradezcas nada , yo te voy a defender siempre con la vida , nada te va a faltar y jamas te voy a dejar "

" Que pasa que hay tanta gente ahí ? " Pregunto Misty

" Creo que es una feria donde hay juegos y eso , querés ir , vamos ?"

" Dale al menos parece divertido "

Llegaron a la feria y había un montón de cosas para hacer y un montón de juegos .

" Creo que no me voy a subir a las cosas que te ponen de cabeza después de comer "

"Estas segura de eso ?" Le pregunto Trunks con una mirada picara .

" Si , estoy segura "

Trunks la agarro de la cintura y se alzo a los aires y la puso de cabeza .

" Trunks , por favor me voy a descomponer " Decía Misty mientras se reía

" Esta bien , no te pongas así , ya te bajo , no te asustes "

" Eso no me lo esperaba , de vos Trunks "

" No me vas a decir que no te gusto "

" Yo no dije eso , me gusto , después de que se me fue el mareo "

" Es hermoso verte sonreír Misty , te amo hermosa "

" Yo te amo a vos "

" Mira si tiras las botellas te ganas un oso de peluche " Dijo Misty

" Intentalo , seguro que ganas "

Misty tiro una pelotita y no consiguió tirar las botellas

" Dejame a mi , a ver si yo puedo " Dijo Trunks

Trunks lo intento y lo consiguió y gano el oso de peluche para Misty

" Gracias Trunks después de lo que me hizo pasar esa creo que esto es lo que necesitaba "

" Nunca mas , te van a hacer sentir inferior , mientras estés conmigo , vos sos mi princesa tenelo siempre presente "

" Lo se me lo haces sentir Trunks "

Paso el tiempo y era tarde " Trunks estoy cansada vamos al hotel , si no te molesta "

" Si vamos , hermosa , mejor descansemos así mañana salimos rumbo al sur de Francia "

Llegaron al hotel y fueron a su habitación y se acostaron los dos tranquilos .

Misty se despertó a la madrugada media triste , y empezó a ver los aros , el reloj que se había comprado y se dijo a si misma .

" Por ahí es cierto yo no nací para esta vida , y no me lo merezco "

Trunks la escucho aunque lo haya dicho muy despacito .

" Misty , mirame , mi vida , vos te mereces todo esto no dejes que las palabras de una mocosa caprichosa como esa te afecten "

Misty lo miro y le dijo " Yo quiero ser la mujer que vos te mereces Trunks nada mas que eso "

" Vos ya sos mi mujer un papel no cambia nada Misty "

" Gracias por hacerme sentir bien mi príncipe "

Trunks la miro y la beso muy suave " Te amo muchísimo , quiero estar con vos siempre " Le beso el cuello y le beso los hombros muy despacio " Yo te amo a vos Trunks " mientras sentía sus besos sobre su piel " jamas te voy a dejar un sayaiin cuando elige a la mujer la elige de por vida " le dijo mientras la besaba mas apasionadamente " lo se Trunks " el la miro y la hizo suya muy despacio " Te amo Misty vos sos mi princesa la mujer con la que quiero pasar mi vida " " Yo también te amo Trunks " le dijo ella al oído y terminaron los dos abrazados el uno con el otro .

Al otro día se despertaron y pidieron el desayuno a la habitación , desayunaron y se pusieron en marcha para ir al sur de Francia .

" Trunks como vamos a ir al sur de Francia ?"

" Vamos en tren , el paisaje es muy lindo te va a gustar "

Se subieron al tren y se encaminaron .

" Es cierto Trunks el paisaje es muy lindo "

Estaban los dos tranquilos cuando Misty sintió dos manos muy chiquitas en las piernas y miro para abajo .

" Donde esta tu mama ?" Pregunto

" Allá con papa " Dijo el nene de unos cinco años .

" Y que haces vos acá sólito te podes perder sabias "

" No , no no perder yo " Dijo el nene

Trunks sintió a Misty hablar con alguien que le respondía con muy pocas frases y lo vio .

" Hola que haces con mi mujer ?" le dijo con una sonrisa .

" No, no tuya no miá encontrar yo pimero "

" Creo que tenes competencia Trunks " dijo Misty

" No no , vo mia no de el " decía el nene

" Creo que es mejor avisarle a los padres Trunks se van a asustar si no lo encuentran "

" Yo voy Misty no te hagas drama no quiero tener que enfrentarme con esa competencia " Dijo Trunks con una sonrisa .

Trunks se acerco a una pareja y les pregunto " Hola buenas tardes es de ustedes es nene que esta con mi mujer por casualidad ?"

" Te dije que lo tenes que vigilar a Marco agradece que no se encontró con alguien que le hizo daño " Le grito la mujer al marido

" Perdoname querida , pero no creo que le haya pasado nada " dijo el hombre .

" Donde esta mi hijo joven ?" Dijo la mujer .

" Con mi mujer esta con ella no se preocupe venga conmigo "

" Misty encontré a la mama de Marco "

" Discúlpenme mi marido tenia que vigilar a este terremoto " dijo la mujer .

" No no , yo quedo con ella , mia mia no de el "Dijo Marco señalando con su manita a Trunks

" Vení para acá Marco no molestes mas a la chica y su marido " dijo la mujer .

" No , yo quedo ella no no " Dijo Marco

Misty lo miro a los ojos y le dijo " Marco anda con tu mama , ella te extraña y se que vos la extrañas también "

" ta bien pero vo mia no de el " Dijo Marco mirando a Misty ,

" Ella es tuya no hay problema conmigo Marco anda con tu mama " Dijo Trunks con una sonrisa .

La mujer y Marco se fueron y Misty se quedo pensando .

" Que pasa Misty en que te quedaste pensando ?"

" En lo lindo que hubiera sido tener una familia como la tiene Marco "

" Vos tenes una familia sabias , y me tenes a mi que te amo con locura "

" Lo se mi príncipe "

Trunks la miro y le pregunto " Vos querés tener un hijo verdad ?"

" Por que preguntas eso Trunks ?"

" Por la forma en que actuaste con ese nene lo huelo "

" No es el momento ahora para eso Trunks creo que no estoy lista todavía "

" Yo quiero que sepas que si vos querés yo no tengo drama "

" Vos querés tener hijos conmigo Trunks ?"

" Si , claro que quiero "

Misty lo miro a los ojos y se puso a llorar " Por que lloras Misty que dije ?"

" Me dijiste lo mas lindo que me podrías haber dicho Trunks , dijiste que vos querés que yo sea la madre de tus hijos "

" Es la verdad Misty , es lo que siento , vos sos mi mujer después de todo "

" Lo se lo se pero nunca pensé que vos querías hijos nunca te lo pregunte "

" Yo te amo , vos te crees que no tengo ganas de tener hijos con vos ?"

" Se nota que si por como me lo dijiste "

" Es la verdad Misty yo quiero tener hijos con vos "

Después de unas horas llegaron a Canees en el sur de Francia .

" Creo que llegamos Misty ?"

" Si , creo que me quede dormida disculpame "

" No te hagas problemas , vamos a pasear un rato y después vamos a la playa "

Salieron de la estación de tren y se dirigieron a la ciudad que da a la costa claro y Misty vio una tienda de ropa de Versace y se quedo encantada con la ropa de la vidriera .

" Querés entrar Misty ? "

" Trunks , creo que este lugar no es caro es muy caro "

" Entra te fijas y si te gusta lo compras "

" Esta bien "

Entraron y fueron recibidos por un empleado muy amable .

" Bienvenidos al local de Donatella Versace en Canees " dijo el empleado .

" Muchas gracias " Dijo Misty .

" Que jovencita mas linda que sos , buscas algo en particular?"

" Si creo que vi una remera y un vestido como para la playa pero no se si hay de mi talle "

" No te preocupes , si no hay se ajusta , parece que no venís sola verdad ?"

" No , el es mi prometido Trunks "

" Bueno toma este vestido que es ideal para un día de playa y probatelo "

" Vos sos el prometido de esa jovencita ? " pregunto el empleado

" Si soy yo " dijo Trunks

" Tenes suerte , es muy linda y tiene un gusto que ninguna chica de su edad lo tiene "

" Trunks me podes decir que te parce y si te gusta ?" dijo Misty saliendo del probador .

Trunks la vio y no lo podía creer que la ropa de una de las diseñadoras mas importantes del mundo le quedaran tan bien .

" Estas hermosa Misty , no puedo creer , todo lo que te pones y elegís te queda fabuloso "

" Me gusta este vestido pero no se si es mucho Trunks , esto no es la capital de Oeste "

" No importa se puede pagar y llevalo , de eso se trata de llevarte lo que te gusta nunca te compras nada " Dijo Trunks .

" Esta bien lo llevo " Dijo Misty

" Un gusto impecable tiene jovencita la felicito " Dijo el empleado .

Después de comprar el vestido se dirigieron a la playa .

" Te vas a poner la bikini que comparaste Misty ?" Pregunto Trunks .

" Si , a vos no te molesta si , yo dije que la iba a usar estando vos nada mas "

" No hay problema , te la podes poner "

Misty fue a un tocador que había cerca y se puso la bikini y arriba de ella el vestido nuevo que era para eso .

" Vamos a la playa Trunks "

" Estas muy hermosa , espero no tener que matar a nadie "

" No te preocupes Trunks tampoco para tanto "

Se sentaron en una silla debajo de una sombrilla y estuvieron tranquilos hasta que Misty sintió que algo le pego en la espalda y se quejo .

" Misty que paso ?"

" Alguien me tiro con algo , me pegaron en la espalda "

Y si era verdad dos que estaba jugando al football le pegaron en la espalda , y se acercaron.

" Hola nos pasas la pelota por favor ?" pido uno .

Trunks lo miro y le dijo " La próxima vez tené mas cuidado casi lastimas a mi mujer "

" Te dije que no estaba sola " le grito al amigo .

" Perdón ustedes le tiraron la pelota a mi mujer apropósito ?" le dijo Trunks de mal modo .

" Mi amigo la vio y pensó que ella no estaba con nadie siempre hacemos lo mismo para probar el terreno "

" Es mejor que te largues porque lo que vas a probar es la arena en tu cara " Dijo Trunks

Misty se dio vuelta y lo miro a Trunks y lo miro al otro y le pregunto " Vos fuiste el que me pegaste con esa pelota ?"

" si , pero fue sin querer , hermosa mi amigo quería saber si estabas sola nada mas "

" Trunks me duele la espalda y bastante "

" No la lastimamos , creo que esta exagerando " Dijo el tonto este

Trunks lo miro torcido se levanto y le pregunto " Vos estas queriendo decir que mi mujer esta mintiendo ?"

" No , no digo que este mintiendo , pero no creo que haya sigo grave nada mas "

" Misty vení hermosa dejame verte la espalda " Dijo Trunks

Misty se levanto y tenia en la espalda la marca de la pelota .

" Trunks no hagas nada , son unos tontos nada mas mi príncipe " dijo Misty

" No nos digas así , no tenes porque hablarnos de ese modo vos quien te crees que sos " Dijo de mal modo el segundo .

Misty se acerco mas cerca a Trunks y este lo miro al segundo .

" Te conviene bajar el tono con mi mujer " Dijo serio .

"Ella nos llamo tontos , no tenia por que hacerlo "

" Ella dijo la verdad ustedes le pegaron con esa pelota le hicieron doler " dijo Trunks

" Mira hermosa la hacemos simple vos venís con nosotros un rato y se acaba la discusión " Seguía diciendo el tarado ese

" Yo irme con ustedes ni a la esquina yo ya tengo con quien estar " Dijo Misty

" Dale hermosa , vení que te cuesta " dijo uno acercándose y se encontró con Trunks

" Yo que ustedes la corto y me voy de acá al menos que quieran pasar sobre mi " dijo ya de mal modo .

" Pero que te haces , ella viene y sino la agarramos " Dijo el otro

" Intenta pasar por mi " dijo Trunks

" Trunks saca a estos dos de acá por favor no me gustan " dijo Misty

Trunks se acerco a Misty y la abrazo protegiéndola .

"No venís te llevamos a ver si tu novio puede contra dos " dijo el tarado agarrándola de la mano pero vio que su mano fue agarrada por la de Trunks

" Intentas siquiera tocarla y no la contás , nadie la toca " Rugió Trunks

" Me vas a quebrar la mano " dijo el tonto este .

" Salgan de acá y nadie sale lastimado "

" Esta bien nos vamos , perdón , no sabíamos que era algo tan serio lo de ustedes "

Se fueron esos dos y los dejaron tranquilos .

" Estas bien? " pregunto Trunks

"si , por lo menos fueron un poco mas inteligentes y no me hicieron nada "

" Si eso es cierto "

"Querés meterte en el agua Trunks ?" Pregunto Misty

" Si dale vamos "

Se metieron al mar y Trunks vio lo hermosa que era su mujer , el color de la piel bajo el sol brillaba y los ojos verdes que tenia era algo de otro mundo se le acerco y le dijo " Estas hermosa Misty "

" Gracias vos también estas muy lindo " Dijo Misty

Trunks la agarro de la cintura y la beso apasionadamente , ella partió sus labios y Trunks saboreo toda su dulzura mientras sus manos acariciaban su espalda ." Trunks no creo que sea el lugar hacer eso" Dijo Misty mientras sintió una de las manos en Trunks adentro de la parte de abajo de su bikini " Si querés podemos ir al lugar que tenemos reservado por esta noche " Le ronroneo al oído . Misty lo beso mas apasionadamente y le dijo " Si llevame , por favor "

Llegaron a un complejo de cabañas y fueron atendidos muy amablemente.

" Buenos días " dijo la empelada .

" Tenemos una reserva a nombre de Brief ?" Dijo Trunks

" Si ahora los llevan a su cabaña esperen un minuto "

Misty y Trunks fueron conducidos a una casita muy linda que tenia una sala y una habitación con baño

" Cualquier cosa que necesiten no duden en contactarnos " Dijo el empleado .

" Te gusta el lugar Misty ?"

" Si me gusta mucho "

Trunks se acerco y la beso muy suavemente " Vamos a terminar lo que empezamos ?"le pregunto al oído mientras le besaba el cuello , "si si claro que si "dijo ella .Trunks le beso el cuello , y empezó muy suavemente a besarle los pechos uno a uno muy apasionadamente , sus manos recorrieron y su espalda y el le saco toda la ropa interior que tenia "Te amo Misty " le dijo mientras la puso en la cama "Yo también te amo Trunks " la penetro muy suave y se empezó a mover con fuerza adentro de de ella " TTT Trunks " gemía ella con pasión " Hoy oles diferente Misty " le dijo el " debe ser porque estoy en mi día mas fértil por eso , las hormonas deben estar mas altas que de costumbre creo que es normal " dijo ella mientras tomaba aire y se cambiaba de posición " Te amo mucho Misty, sos todo para mi "le dijo al oído cuando terminaron se abrazaron el uno al otro .

Pasaron la noche tranquilos , pero a la madrugada Misty se despertó sintiéndose media rara , pero no le dio importancia a la mañana se despertó y Trunks la noto bastante pálida.

" Misty estas bien te sentís bien hermosa ?" dijo preocupado .

" Si no te preocupes debe ser el calor " dijo ella

Se quiso levantar de la cama y sintió ganas de descomponerse

" Trunks no me siento bien creo que comí algo que me cayo mal estoy devolviendo todo "

" te voy a comprar agua así te hidratas " dijo Trunks

" Gracias "

Pasaron las horas y Misty se empezó a sentir mejor .

" Estoy mejor Trunks si querés podemos caminar un rato "

" Segura no quiero que te pase nada "

" Segura estoy bien " Dijo ella

Caminaron un tiempo y Trunks la miro y le dijo suave al oído " Te amo mi princesa "

" Yo te amo a vos mi príncipe " le dijo ella

" Por que no volvemos a la ciudad y terminamos de recorrer parís ?" Pregunto Misty

" Si ,si claro vamos a tomar el tren " dijo Trunks

Llegaron a la estación de tren y tomaron el tren rumbo a París ; cuando buscaron su asiento notaron que en asiento de enfrente a ellos había un matrimonio con una nena y esta se le acerco a Trunks no tendría mas que cinco años .

" Hola lindo" Dijo la nena

Trunks miro quien fue que le dijo eso y Misty le señalo para bajo y el le dijo "hola gracias por de lindo"

" Yo me llamo Sofia y vo ?"

" Creo que te quieren conquistar mi príncipe " le dijo Misty al oído

" Yo me llamo Trunks " le contesto .

" Vo tene novia ?" le pregunto Sofia

" Si ella es Misty mi mujer " dijo Trunks

" Ah se nota so lindo y tene novia , Sofia no tiene novio "

" Creo que ahora yo soy la que tiene competencia " Dijo Misty

" No tengo la culpa que no se puede resistir al encanto de un Sayaiin " le dijo en broma Trunks

" Trunks veda ?" dijo Sofia

" Si " Dijo Trunks con una sonrisa

" Si vo tene novia , poque no te casas con ella ?"pregunto Sofia .

La madre y el padre la escucharon y le dijeron .

" Sofia no seas irrespetuosa , eso no se le pregunta al joven "

" No se hagan drama es un encanto " Dijo Trunks

" Trunks me quiede " dijo Sofia

" Sofia no los molestes esta mal eso hija " le dijo la madre .

" No es molestia para nada es hermosa su hija " Dijo Misty

" Vo so la novia de Trunks?" Pregunto Sofia

" Si soy la novia de Trunks " contesto Misty con una sonrisa .

" Se nota vo so linda también y Trunks mas lindo que vo "Dijo Sofia

" Sofia pedile disculpas a la jovencita , no se le dice eso " le dijo el padre

" No , no ella e linda pedo mas lindo e Trunks " dijo Sofia desafiando al padre .

" Les pido disculpas a los dos esta cuando empieza a hablar no para " dijo la madre .

" No la hagan disculparse , es un encanto su hija " dijo Trunks

" Sofia vos vas al cole ?" pregunto Trunks

" Si , si yo vo al cole pedo no me gusta " dijo Sofia .

" Por que no te gusta el cole ?" pregunto Trunks

" Poque no tengo ganas de levantarme tempano " dijo Sofia muy seria

" Creo que me hace acordar a James " Dijo Misty

" James que nombe feo , eh lindo James ?" Pregunto Sofia

Misty se echo a reír a mas no poder de que Sofia haya dicho eso de James

" No se si es feo Sofia " dijo Misty

" No creo que sea lindo como Trunks " Dijo Sofia segura de si misma .

Trunks se acerco a ella con una sonrisa y le dijo " Nadie me dijo algo tan lindo como lo que me dijiste vos Sofia "

" Yo no miento e la verda " dijo ella muy orgullosa

" Creo que si la dejo sola con vos Trunks tenes esposa nueva " Dijo Misty

Trunks le sonrió a Misty y la miro a Sofia y le dijo " Me encantaría algún día tener una princesa como vos "

Los padres de Sofia lo miraron y le dijeron " Sos muy amable con Sofia es raro que ella se ponga a hablar con alguien como lo hizo con vos , lo hace nada mas con la gente mas de confianza , se nota que tenes algo natural con los chicos , cuando tengas un hijo seguro vas a ser un excelente padre y tu mujer una excelente madre "

" Muchas gracias " dijo Trunks

" Bueno Sofia nos tenemos que bajar esta es nuestra parada " dijo el padre .

" Esperen , quiero darle algo a Sofia " Dijo Trunks

" No joven no tenes que hacer eso "

" No es molestia "

Trunks saco de su mochila una cadenita que había comprado cuando era chico y se la dio .

" Para vos Sofia para que te acuerdes de mi " Dijo Trunks

" Gracias Trunks muy linda como vo " Dijo Sofia y le dio un abrazo .

" Adiós tengan un buen viaje " dijeron los padres

Cuando llegaron a París de vuelta , Misty se quedo mirando una vidriera de la tienda de ropa de valentino y le encanto todo lo que vio y Trunks lo noto .

" Entremos si querés , no hay problema "

" Esta bien entramos pero un ratito nada mas , te lo prometo "

Cuando entro a la tienda una empleada la atendió muy amablemente .

" Buenos días en que te puedo ayudar jovencita ?"

" Quisiera ver esa blusa y es pantalón de jean negro si es posible "

" Por supuesto que si tenes un gusto excelente y te vestís muy bien veo que tu marido es muy afortunado , espero no haber dicho nada fuera de lugar " Dijo la empelada .

" No por supuesto que no el es mi marido Trunks "

Misty salio del probador y Trunks la vio y le dijo " Estas hermosa eso te lo llevas si o si no quiero un no como respuesta "

" Tu marido tiene razón sos hermosa "

" Esta bien lo llevo y quiero esa remera estampada de seda si es posible " dijo Misty

" Por supuesto "

" Es muy afortunado joven su mujer tiene un gusto muy fino " Dijo la empleada mirando a Trunks

" Gracias "

Salieron de la tienda y se sentaron y mientras estaban hablando sintieron un voz muy conocida .

" Hola lindo "

" Hola Sofia que haces acá donde esta mama y papa ?" Pregunto Trunks

" No se donde eta mama " Dijo Sofia asustada .

" Sofia que paso donde esta tu papa ?"

" Auto de papa choco papa dico buca a Trunks Sofia el bueno el cuida "

" Trunks creo que hubo un accidente de transito y los padres de Sofia están involucrados " Dijo Misty

" Sofia vos sabes donde esta el auto de mama y papa ?" Pregunto Trunks

" Si si do cuadra vení que te dico " Dijo ella

Trunks agarro a Sofia en sus brazos y se dirigió hacia la escena del accidente y vio a los padres de Sofia muertos .

" Buenas tardes oficial " Dijo Trunks

" Buenas tardes joven usted conoce a las victimas ?"

" Si ellos son los padres de esta nena "

" Si ella es Sofia por casualidad ?" pregunto el policía

" Si ella es Sofia y yo soy Trunks "

" Usted es el joven que aparece en los papeles legales que encontramos en las victimas "

" De que papeles legales esta hablando oficial ?"

" Sofia no tiene familia en ningún lado parece que usted conoció a los padres es un tren verdad ?"

" Si , mi mujer y yo los conocimos "

" Bueno parece que dejaron una buena impresión en esas personas y pusieron en su testamento que si algo les pasaba teníamos que contactar a un tal Trunks "

Trunks lo miro al oficial y vio como Sofia se agarraba de el y le dijo al oficial " Que mas tengo que hacer para que ella puede venir con mi mujer y conmigo ?"

"Tienen que acercarse conmigo al juzgado de menores y firmar la guarda permanente de Sofia esta todo arreglado joven "

" Tengo que hablar con mi mujer ella no sabe nada "

" Lo entiendo "

Trunks se acerco a Misty la miro a los ojos y le dijo " Los padres de Sofia no sobrevivieron al accidente , y dejaron en el testamento que si les pasaba algo me tenían que contactar a mi "

"Trunks no sabes lo feliz que me hace que hables así , yo no la podía abandonar en el mundo sola por favor llevemosla para casa con nosotros "

" Por supuesto que si mi vida eso vamos a hacer "

Trunks miro a los ojos verdes de Sofia y le dijo " Vos venís a vivir conmigo y con Misty "

" En serio con vo y con Misty lindo " dijo Sofia

" Si con nosotros y nosotros que vamos a cuidar y te vamos a amar mucho " dijo Trunks

" Ta bien yo quiedo ir con vo lindo Trunks "

Trunks se acerco al oficial y le dijo " Mi mujer y yo decidimos llevarnos a Sofia y cumplir con lo que los padres de ella hubieran querido "

" Perfecto joven suban a mi auto que los llevo así firman todos los papeles necesarios "

Trunks , Misty y Sofia se subieron al auto y se dirigieron al juzgado de menores .

Llegaron a una oficina y fueron atendidos muy amablemente .

" Ustedes son Trunks y Misty ?"

" Si somos nosotros " Dijo Trunks

" Y vos debes ser Sofia verdad ?"

" Si so yo " dijo ella .

" Bueno ustedes dos tienen que firmar estos papeles y listo , es fácil cuando esta todo en el testamento "

Misty y Trunks firmaron y salieron del juzgado con Sofia .

Misty lo miro a Trunks y le pregunto " Y si vamos a comer Trunks ?"

" Si vamos a comer princesa "

" No no no , yo princesa , vo Misty "

" Jajaj creo que no le gusta que te diga princesa "

" Bueno no hay problema Trunks "

" Vamos a comer Sofia ?" pregunto Trunks

" Si tengo hambre "

" Bueno vamos aun restaurante lindo "

" tene pata para eso lindo ?" pregunto ella

" Si tengo plata para eso no te preocupes , por que preguntas Sofia ?"

" Poque mama y papa no tenían pata pada eso " Dijo ella con tristeza .

Trunks vio la misma tristeza que muchas veces ve en Misty y le dijo " A partir de ahora vos tenes lo que deseas yo lo puedo comprar pero también te lo tenes que ganar entendés eso Sofia ?"

" si si lo se porto bien tengo cosa lo se " dijo ella

Llegaron a un restaurante muy lindo y los atendió un empleado muy amable .

" mesa para tres ?" dijo

" Si por favor , si no es molestia "

" Claro que no , pasen por acá "

"Desean una silla alta para su hija "

" Si si es posible " Dijo Trunks

"Claro que si no hay problema "

Le trajeron la silla alta a Sofia y ella dijo " Gracias , por silla "

" de nada sos preciosa "

Trunks lo miro y la acerco mas a su lado .

" Lindo que puedo comer ?"

" Lo que desees "

" Bueno quiedo eto pizza "

" Bueno Pizza " dijo Trunks

" Vos mi vida que vas a comer ?" le pregunto Trunks a Misty

" Unos canelones me parece "

"y vos mi príncipe que vas a pedir ?"

" Yo voy a pedir los canelones como vos la pizza como Sofia y la carne al horno con papas "

Sofia lo escucho y le dijo " Lindo si come tanto engordas "

Trunks la miro a los ojos y le dijo " Yo no engordo no te preocupes yo siempre como así , y gracias por decirme lindo , me podes decir como quieras sabias "

" Si lo se y a Misty le vo a decir linda poque lo es muy linda "

Misty la miro y le dijo " Vos sos hermosa sos una princesa "

" Lo se el nuesto príncipe " dijo señalando a Trunks

Estaban comiendo y los vio una pareja muy amable y muy conocida de Bulma .

" Trunks no lo puedo creer sos vos ?"

Trunks se dio vuelta y vio quien le hablaba " Hola Germán , Magali como andan tanto tiempo ?"

" Bien bien , pero quienes son estas dos bellezas ?" Pregunto Germán

"Ella es Misty mi mujer y ella es Sofia nuestra hija " dijo Trunks porque era la verdad legalmente era la hija de ellos dos .

" Encantado de conocerte Sofia sos muy linda " Dijo Germán

" Gracias Lindo acá dice lo mismo " dijo Sofia .

" Misty un placer en conocerte dijo Magali es preciosa Sofia "

" Si lo es es hermosa "

" y Trunks como andas ademas de tener a estas dos bellezas a tu lado esta todo bien ? " Pregunto Germán

" Si estamos bien estamos de vacaciones , por eso nos encontrás acá en París "

" Trunks tu mujer tiene un gusto exquisito para la ropa es un princesa " Dijo Magali

" No no , yo princesa ella Misty " Dijo Sofia

" Es adorable Trunks , te felicito " dijo Magali

" Gracias y por Misty también es muy hermosa y muy joven también "

" Gracias , por los halagos " Dijo Misty

" Bueno dejemoslos que disfruten de la cena en familia Germán si te parece "Dijo Magali

" Si claro vamos , adiós Trunks Misty un placer y vos Sofia un gusto haber conocido a la hija de Trunks "

" Gracias " Dijo ella .

Trajeron la comida y lo primero que trajeron fue la pizza de Sofia .

" Te gusta mi vida ?" Pregunto Trunks

" Si papa "Dijo ella

" Que me dijiste Sofia ?"

" Te dije papa ta mal vo no so mi papa ahora y Misty no es mi mama ?"

" Si es cierto eso , nosotros somos tu padres ahora " Dijo Trunks

A Misty se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y Sofia la abrazo con su brazitos y le dijo " No llores ma papa cuida y quiere "

" Ya lo se me pone muy contenta que seas parte de nuestra familia por eso son las lagrimas nada mas "

" Contesta la pregunta que te hizo papa te gusta la pizza ?"

" Si me gusta pedo no la puedo cortar yo no se "

" Dame que yo te corto la pizza " Dijo Trunks .

" ta bien pero no coma vo que ya viene lo tuyo " dijo mirándolo seriamente

" Yo no la como te lo prometo mi vida " dijo Trunks .

Al minuto llego el resto de la comida y Sofia vio a Trunks comer y le dijo " Simpe come asi papa ?"

" Si siempre come asi papa no te preocupes es normal , pero no engorda , sabes tu papa es el hijo de un príncipe " Dijo Misty mientras comía

" Entonce vo sos un príncipe de verdad no trucho " dijo ella mirando a Trunks

" Si es cierto eso soy un príncipe de verdad mi papa es el príncipe de los Sayaiins "

" saya que , no tendo pedo suena lindo y fuerte "

" Si es muy lindo y es muy fuerte tu papa el siempre te va a proteger nadie te va a hacer daño " Dijo Misty

" En serio papa potege Sofia ?" Pregunto ella .

Trunks la miro a los ojos y le dijo " Mirame a los ojos , te juro que por vos y por tu mama yo voy a dar mi vida , y yo hago honor a mis promesas "

Sofia lo miro y lo abrazo y le dijo " Gracias papa so muy bueno "

Terminaron de cenar y Sofia pregunto " Puedo postre ?"

" Si claro porque terminaste toda la pizza " Dijo Misty

Se acerco el mozo y retiro los platos y Trunks le pregunto " Pueden traer el menú del postre por favor ?"

" Si claro joven ya mismo se lo traigo "

Estaban sentado y en eso Sofia sintió alguien que le tiro de su pelo largo y rubio y grito en dolor .

" Ay alguien tiro mi pelo papa "

Trunks la puso en sus brazos y se dio cuenta que eran dos adolescentes molestándola .

"Te duele Sofia ?" Pregunto Trunks

" Si papa creo que me sacadon pelo me duele mucho " Dijo empezando a llorar .

Trunks vio que se estaban por acercar de vuelta a Sofia y los miro torcido y les dijo " Ni la vuelvan a tocar , si no quieren terminar en la calle "

" No le hicimos nada es chillona "dijo uno

Trunks lo miro mas que torcido y le dijo " No hables de mi hija en ese modo , no te lo voy a permitir , sos grande como para meterte con mi hija no te le acerques "

" Y si lo hacemos de vuelta que ella es una chillona " dijo

" Papa no me gusta esa palabra es fea , no soy mala "

Trunks se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo por Sofia era algo mas que amor era algo que no podía entender y la abrazo mas fuerte y Misty se abrazo a el viendo la reacción

" Salí de mi vista estoy perdiendo la poca paciencia que me queda " Rugió Trunks

" Trunks una cosa es que me hagan algo a mi pero no voy a permitir que la humillen a Sofia , sacalos de acá " Dijo Misty .

" No le hicimos nada grave ella lloro porque si nada mas " dijo uno acercándose para tocarle el pelo a Sofia y se encontró con la mano de Trunks

" Soltame me duele sos un animal " dijo el que la estaba molestando porque el amigo se había ido

" Te dije que te fueras te dije que no tocaras a mi hija y no hiciste caso yo estoy enojado"

" Y que me vas a hacer no te tengo miedo , digamos no es muy bonita verdad "

" papa por favo me duele no es justo yo buena te quiero papa te quiero mama " Lloraba Sofia

Trunks se canso y lo agarro del cuello y lo puso contra una pared y le dijo " Te metiste con la hija del hombre equivocado , te metiste con la hija de un Sayaiin"

" no puedo respirar me duele sos un animal "

" A mi hija le dolieron las cosas que vos le dijiste verdad?"

" Soltame por favor me vas a matar si no aflojas "

Sofia puso su cabeza cerca del oído de Trunks y le dijo " papa yo quiero , a vos , a nadie mas po favo no hagas mal "

Trunks la escucho y la miro a los ojos y vio que ella tenia un amor en esos ojos por el y soltó al tarado .

" Te veo molestando de vuelta a mi hija o humillándola y te mato , no sabes de la que te salvaste " Rugió furioso

" Si si perdóneme no va a volver a pasar "

Cuando se fueron los dos tontos Trunks miro a Sofia y le dijo " Vos sos hermosa , no creas nada de lo que te dijeron sabes mi princesa , vos y tu mama son todo para mi calmate y limpiate los ojos hermosos que tenes , yo te amo a vos mi vida como la amo a tu mama sabes ?"

Sofia lo miro y le dijo " Yo también amo papa y mama gracias po defender "

"No agradezcas eso siempre lo voy a hacer " Dijo Trunks

Se acerco el mozo con el menú del postre y se lo dio a Sofia .

" papa no entiendo leelo vo " le dijo a Trunks

Trunks agarro el menú y le dijo " Tenes helado , torta , flan y otras cosas ricas , que te gustaría ?"

" Helado pa y mama que va a comer de postre ?" Pregunto

" No se por ahí helado como vos "

"Bueno entonces querés helado Sofia ?" pregunto Trunks

" Si quiero helado y mama también quiere helado "

"Bueno dos helados entonces "

El mozo se acerco y les pregunto " Eligió la hermosura esta que desea ?"

" Si quedo helado de frutilla " Dijo Sofia

" Y uno de vainilla para mi si es posible " Dijo Misty

" ya mismo se los traigo" Dijo el mozo .

Al ratito le trajeron el helado a Sofia era bastante grande , pero lo empezó a comer con gusto después de un tiempo ya le era mucho

" papa e mucho pada mi " le dijo a Trunks

" No hay problema dejalo no te hagas drama "

" Trunks creo que es tarde y hay que volver al hotel ya mañana creo que es el ultimo día que tenemos de vacaciones y tenemos que comprar otro pasaje para Sofia " Dijo Misty

Trunks vio que Sofia se estaba durmiendo y la agarro entre sus brazos , llegaron al hotel y se fueron a su habitación.

A la madrugada Trunks sintió alguien que se estaba metiendo a su lado y la vio a Sofia .

" Que pasa mi vida ?" Le pregunto

" tengo fio no quiero dormir sola puedo dormir acá con mama y vos ?"

" Si esta bien podes pero solo por hoy sabes ?"

" Si papa "

Sofia se acostó cerca de Trunks y se durmió y el se la quedo mirando y en eso Misty se despertó

" Hola mi príncipe parece que alguien vino a dormir con nosotros "

" Si me dijo que tenia frio yo la deje que se quedara es un ángel "

Misty lo miro a los ojos y noto que le brillaban cada vez que miraba a Sofia " La amas verdad como si fuera tuya naturalmente "

" Si la amo y mucho , la amo como te amo a vos ahora que esta con nosotros no voy a poder vivir sin ella como no puedo vivir sin vos mi vida "

" Se nota por como la defendiste de es tonto "

" No iba a permitir que la lastimara , primero me tendría que haber matado "

" Te amo mi príncipe es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me pudiste haber dado "

Trunks la miro y se acordó de la fecha " Feliz cumple mi vida te amo "

Al otro día Sofia se despertó y lo vio a Trunks durmiendo y se le acerco y puso su cabeza sobre su pecho .

Trunks se despertó y la vio " Buen día princesa "

" Buen día papa , como domiste ?"

" Bien mi vida vos dormiste bien ?"

" Si si domi bien poque domi con vo y mama " dijo ella con una sonrisa .

" Bueno hoy es el cumple de mama y tenemos que darle un desayuno especial querés ?"

" Si si pa donde se hace eso ?" pregunto .

" Yo llamo por teléfono abajo y los del hotel me mandan el desayuno especial para mama y de paso pedimos para nosotros también "

" Pero alcanza la comida de acá pada vo que come mucho ?" Pregunto Sofia

" Si mi vida no te preocupes alcanza y después de desayunar vamos a ir con mama a comprarte ropa nueva "

" Si si me gusta eso quiedo ropa nueva "

Trunks pido el desayuno y entre Sofia y el despertaron a Misty " Feliz cumpe mama " Dijo Sofia con una sonrisa .

Misty se despertó y vio a su príncipe y a Sofia con el desayuno para ella " Gracias mis amores los amo , se ve todo muy rico " Dijo Misty

" si si y papa no comió nada de eso " Dijo Sofia

Terminaron de desayunar y Misty peino a Sofia con el pelo recogido por el calor , estaba preciosa .

" Vamo pa a compa ropa pa mi ?" pregunto

" Si si claro vamos dijo Trunks agarrándola de la mano y no soltándola por nada "

Entraron a un casa de ropa muy linda para chicos y Sofia lo miro a Trunks

" Puedo compa acá ?"

" si claro que si mi princesa vos compra acá yo estoy con vos "

Una empleada se acerco a Misty y a Trunks y les dijo muy amable " Buenos días los puedo ayudar en algo ?"

" Si quiero esos vestidos para mi hija y ese conjunto de pantalón y remera " Dijo Misty

" Por supuesto , si quiere su hija se lo puede probar para ver si le quedan bien "

Misty fue al probador con Sofia y le puso el vestido y le dijo " Salí para que papa te vea mi amor "

Sofia salio y Trunks estaba dalo vuelta " pa te gusta como queda eto en mi ?" pregunto

Trunks se dio vuelta para mirarla y le dijo " Sos hermosa te queda precioso me encanta eso lo llevas "

" Si si pa si te gusta a vo yo lo llevo " dijo ella

" Que dijo papa ?" pregunto Misty

" que etoy hermosa "

" No lo estas lo sos esa es la diferencia "

Salieron de la tienda y Trunks agarro a Sofia y la puso sobre sus hombros , y ni la sentía y le encantaba

" Pa so fuerte vo " dijo Sofia con una sonrisa .

" Gracias , pero mi papa es mas fuerte que yo mañana lo vas a conocer "

"en serio y e bueno ?"

" Yo creo que con vos va a ser re bueno "

Se dirigieron hacia la empresa de la aerolinea y le sacaron el pasaje a Sofia para el vuelo hacia la Capital del Oeste .

 **Bueno hasta acá el capitulo 12 espero que les guste comente**


	13. Chapter 13

Esa misma Tarde Sofía Misty y Trunks tomaron el avión rumbo a la ciudad del Oeste, en el avión, Sofía quería ir al baño y se acercó a Misty "ma quedo ir al baño me llevas?"

"Si mi vida vamos " Dijo Misty

Como era primera clase todo estaba en la habitación privada de ellos tres. Mientras tanto Trunks estaba descansando cuando sintió dos manos chiquitas en su pelo y vio a Sofía con una sonrisa " Necesitas algo mi vida?" le pregunto

"No pa tengo miedo se mueve mucho" Dijo ella.

"Vení no pasa nada estás conmigo y si pasara algo yo puedo protegerte " Dijo Trunks

"pa fuete lo se "

"Muy fuerte es papa " Dijo Misty

"En dos horas creo que llegamos " Dijo Trunks

" Si es cierto, tu papa va a venir a buscarnos?" Pregunto Misty

"Creo que si eso quede la última vez que hable con el "

"tu papa el príncipe fuete?"

"Si mi vida mi papa "

Pasaron las dos horas y aterrizaron en la Capital de Oeste, pasaron todos los controles y Trunks agarro en sus brazos a Sofía.

Vegeta los estaba esperando pero no sabía de Sofía.

Cuando vio a Trunks con la nena en los brazos le pregunto " Trunks quien es ella?"

"Yo Sofía lindo príncipe fuete "

Vegeta la miro y le pregunto " Que dijiste?"

"Lindo príncipe fuete " dijo ella muy alegre

"Bueno por lo menos alguien dice lo correcto "

"E veda no sos un príncipe trucho "dijo Sofía

Vegeta la miro y le dijo " No no soy eso que me llamaste soy de verdad el más fuerte del universo"

"Lo se papa me dijo que vo era fuete y yo dije que lindo poque papa e lindo " Señalando a Trunks

" Te dijo papa Trunks?" Mirando a su hijo

"Si es mi hija y de Misty legalmente no tenía a nadie, no la podíamos abandonar "

Vegeta la miro a los ojos y se la saco a Trunks de los brazos y le dijo " Bienvenida a la familia Sofía"

"Gracias príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso " Dijo ella

"Creo que a tu papa le gusta Sofía " Dijo Misty

"es muy inteligente Trunks " Dijo Vegeta mientras le acaricio la mejilla con la cola.

Sofía vio la cola y le dijo " Linda cola que tene puedo toca?"

"No porque no me gusta " Dijo Vegeta

"Ta bien príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso "

Vegeta tenía el ego por las nubes nadie le había dicho eso

"Creo que tu madre debería aprender a tratarme como lo hace Sofía "

"papa le dijiste Sofía y no mocosa " Dijo Trunks

"Y no se lo voy a decir tampoco "

"Creo que Sofía cuando le halago el título y el ego fue suficiente " Dijo Misty

" Príncipe lindo vo tene castillo y sirviente?"

"No lamentablemente no, pero no importa, yo soy fuerte el más fuerte y con eso basta "

"Si e cieto príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso "dijo ella

Vegeta la puso en sus brazos con su cola en la cintura de Sofía.

"Me duele, príncipe fuete " Dijo Sofía

Vegeta la miro y noto que estaba haciendo mucha fuerza y le dijo " Nunca te voy a lastimar en mi vida eso te lo juro sabes, creo que tu padre te prometió lo mismo verdad?"

"Si pa fuete no tan fuete como vo " dijo ella

Trunks lo miro a Vegeta y le pregunto " Estas de acuerdo con la decisión que tomamos parece?"

"Y mucho Trunks es encantadora, estoy orgulloso de lo que hiciste "

"gracias papa "

"Bueno vamos mi casa así tu madre conoce a Sofía " Dijo Vegeta

"Si vamos " Dijo Misty

Llegaron a CC y estaba Bulma en la puerta cuando apareció Vegeta con Sofía en los brazos junto a Misty y Trunks.

" Quien es esta nena Vegeta?" pregunto Bulma

" Yo Sofía vo que so del príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso?" Pregunto ella

"Yo soy la esposa de Vegeta "

"Ah princesa entonce " Dijo mirando a Vegeta

"Si algo así yo le digo mujer " dijo Vegeta

"ta bien príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso "

Bulma la miraba y le pregunto "vos sabes quién es el?"

"si el papa de mi pa, el príncipe de los Sa no se el príncipe lindo y fuete del universo " Dijo señalando a Trunks

" Tu papa es Trunks y tu mama es Misty?" pregunto Bulma

"si si yo amo a papa a mama y al príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso "

Bulma se acercó a Trunks y le pregunto " Es hija de ustedes cómo?"

"No tenía a nadie mama los padres murieron y no la iba a abandonar " Dijo Trunks

"Y somos felices con ella Bulma está todo en regla es nuestra hija " Dijo Misty

"Los felicito, estoy orgullosa de vos hijo, y creo que tu padre también lo está "

"Por supuesto que lo estoy Sofía es parte de la familia y no se habla más " Dijo Vegeta

"La llamaste por el nombre mono del espacio " Dijo Bulma

"No le digas así a Príncipe lindo fuete del univeso " Dijo Sofía mirándola

Vegeta la miro y le dijo " Aprende no me conoce y ya me trata con respeto"

"Mira Vegeta, no hables porque te quedas sin cámara de gravedad "

"No no, no príncipe lindo y fuete del universo no se castiga e manda " Dijo Sofía

Bulma la miro y no podía decirle nada pero dijo " Vos sabes que el rompe las cosas cuando entrena?"

"Si peo es el príncipe fuete y lindo del universo "

"No sé ustedes pero ella es la más inteligente " Dijo Vegeta

"Claro que lo es porque te halaga el orgullo " Dijo Bulma

En eso aparecieron Jessie y James, y vieron a Vegeta con Sofía y a Misty y a Trunks.

" Hola hermosa soy James, cómo te llamas vos?"

"yo Sofía vo so James si so feo " Dijo ella.

James estaba de mal humor y le dijo de mala manera " Mira enana yo no soy feo"

Sofía empezó a llorar en el pecho de Vegeta y este sintió las lágrimas y le dijo a James de mal modo " Le pedís perdón a la hija de Trunks y de Misty o te hago entrenar bajo gravedad"

"Pero Vegeta me dijo feo, no es justo " dijo James

"Pedile perdón a Sofía, no me hagas enojar " Dijo Vegeta

"Perdóname Sofía no quise lastimarte " Dijo James

"Eta bien pedo no es lindo cuando te gritan yo etaba jugando no en serio " dijo ella llorando

"Quiedo papa " Pido llorando.

Trunks se acercó y la tomo en sus brazos " acá estoy mi princesa hermosa, no llores, no pasó nada"

Trunks lo miro a James y le dijo " La haces llorar de vuelta y te entreno yo pero en el espacio"

James lo miro a los ojos y noto algo que nunca había notado era amor de padre y le dijo " Nunca más te lo juro"

"Hola hermosa yo soy Jessie"

"Hola so linda vo " dijo ella desde los brazos de Trunks

"Gracias, aprende James me dijo linda "

"Si so linda pedo no como mi mama " dijo Sofía

Jessie solo dijo " Es cierto nadie es lindo como tu mama " no quería meter la pata como lo hizo James.

"Vamos pasen a la casa y quédense un rato y así Sofía conoce esta casa también " Dijo Bulma

"Está bien mama gracias "

"te gusto París Misty " Me encanto

" Trajiste muchas cosas lindas?"

Trajimos a Sofía eso es lo más lindo"

"Es cierto. Hablando donde está tu padre con Sofía?"

"No lo sé pero déjalo no te hagas drama no creo que le moleste " Dijo Trunks

"No porque esa nena se lo gano de la mejor manera halagándole el orgullo "

Mientras tanto Vegeta había llevado a Sofía al jardín de atrás para mostrarle las plantas y todo eso

" te gusta Sofía el jardín este?" Pregunto Vegeta

"Si mucho e lindo pedo no como vo " Dijo ella mirando a los ojos negros de Vegeta

"Vos vos sos linda también"

"gracias, me gusta eso" Dijo señalando una rosa roja.

Vegeta se acercó y la corto y le saco las espinas para que no se pinchara.

"Toma para vos de parte mía "

"Gracias príncipe lindo e fuete del univeso " Dijo ella

Vegeta la miro y le pregunto " Vos querés a tu papa y a tu mama verdad?"

"Si si yo amo a papa y a mama ellos me cuidan y papa potegio de uno que tido el pelo "

" Quien te tiro el pelo?"

"Uno no se y me dijo una cosa fea y papa se enojó"

"Tiene suerte ese que tu papa no le haya echo mucho mal "

Vegeta y Sofía volvieron a la casa y ella estaba contenta con su rosa

" pero que linda flor mi princesa quien te la dio?" Pregunto Misty

"Príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso " Dijo ella señalando a un Vegeta muy orgulloso con los comentarios de Sofía.

" Sofía me contó algo Trunks es cierto lo que le hicieron?" Pregunto Vegeta

"Si papa, pero yo lo pare no iba a permitir que la humillara y que le hiciera daño, está bien " dijo Trunks

"Vegeta vos sabes cómo es tu hijo, no tenes que dudar " dijo Bulma

"Yo no dudo de Trunks, pero no quiero que le toquen ni un pelo a Sofía es enserio " Dijo vegeta serio

" Vegeta vos la querés a la hija de Trunks y de Misty?" Pregunto Bulma

"Y si la quiero que tiene de malo es un encanto conmigo y muy respetuosa " Dijo el

"Está bien yo no lo puse en duda solo lo quería confirmar "

En eso sonó el timbre era Goku y su familia.

" Hola buenas noches cómo andan?" Dijo Goku

"Hola Goku pasen estamos muy bien pasen por favor "

" Hola Vegeta, pero que nena más linda que sos?" Dijo Goku y atino a agarrarla y se cruzó con que Vegeta la tenía en brazos.

" Que querés kakarotto?" pregunto de mala manera.

" No te pongas así Vegeta quiero saber quién es esa preciosa nena nada más?"

"es la hija de Trunks y de Misty, no preguntes "

" Hola hermosa cómo te llamas?" Pregunto Goku

" Yo Sofía, vo que so del Príncipe lindo y fuete del universo?"

" De vegeta? creo que algo parecido a un conocido no lo sé " Dijo Goku

" Príncipe lindo fuete del univeso ete no es siviente?" Le pregunto Sofía mirando a Goku

"No Sofía este es un soldado de tercera clase nada más " dijo vegeta

"Vegeta no es justo, yo soy fuerte " Dijo Goku

"No no no, Príncipe lindo fuete del univeso uno no vo el " Dijo Sofía mirando a Vegeta

"No sigas kakarotto que perdés " dijo Vegeta

"sabes Sofía yo soy tan fuerte como Vegeta " Dijo Goku

"No el ma fuete que vo kaka que no se " Dijo ella mirando a Goku

"Papa no te conviene seguir intentando " Dijo Gohan

"Yo soy fuerte también no es justo "

"Vo fuete, pedo no príncipe lindo fuete del univeso " Dijo Sofía

"Quiedo papa Príncipe lindo "

"Trunks Sofía quiere estar con vos " Dijo Vegeta

"Vení princesa te amo sabias como amo a tu mama " Dijo Trunks

En eso se acercó Goten y la vio y le quiso tocar el pelo pero sin querer hizo un poco más de fuerza

"Papa me tido el pelo " Dijo Sofía llorando

" Quien te tiro el pelo mi vida? "Pregunto Trunks

"Ese " Dijo Sofía llorando

Trunks se acercó a Goten y le dijo " Vos le tiraste el pelo a mi hija?"

"Fue sin querer de verdad quería verlo nada mas no quise se me fue la fuerza Trunks"

"No se te ocurra hacerlo más escuchaste, la podes mirar podes hablar pero no la tocas " Dijo Trunks serio

" Es tu hija en serio?" Pregunto Goten

" Si alguna duda o alguna pregunta?"

"No se parece mucho a ustedes " dijo

Y Sofía se puso a llorar porque muy poco se acordaba de sus verdaderos padres " papa me quiede y mama también yo buena yo quiedo mucho " Decía llorando

Trunks sintió las lágrimas de su hija y Vegeta sintió el llanto y se acercó y le vio los ojos vedes llenos de lagrimas

" Por qué está llorando Sofía?" Rugió Vegeta

"Porque yo creo que dije algo fuera de lugar Vegeta " Dijo Goten

Vegeta lo miro torcido y le pregunto " Que le dijiste para que se ponga así?"

"Que no se parecía mucho ni a Trunks o a Misty "Dijo Goten

Vegeta lo puso contra la pared enfrente de todos y le dijo " No se te ocurra decirle eso de nuevo porque yo te mato muy de apoco te mato"

"Vegeta soltá a Goten " Dijo Goku

" No él hizo un comentario de la hija de Misty y de Trunks y la hizo sufrir no le voy a hacer nada, a tu hijo, pero devuelta la hace llorar y me olvido de quien es y de quien sos escuchaste kakarotto?" Rugió Vegeta

"Goten si le hiciste mal pedile disculpas " Dijo Milk

Goten se acercó a Trunks quien tenía a Sofía en los brazos y le dijo " Perdóname si te hice mal por tocarte el pelo y por lo que dije no lo voy a hacer nunca más"

"Eta bien te pedono, pedo ota vez Príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso te pega a vos ma fuete que ahoda " Dijo Sofía mirando hacia Vegeta

Goten miro a Vegeta y no atino más nada, se iba a controlar de estar cerca de Sofía.

"Vos sos Sofía verdad yo soy Gohan el hijo de Goku "

" Vo so el hijo del siviente de Príncipe lindo?" pregunto Sofía

"Mi papa no es sirviente de Vegeta es un conocido y un hombre muy fuerte tan fuerte como Vegeta "

"No no príncipe lindo y fuete uno el papa de mi papa " Dijo Sofía

" Trunks no le vas a decir nada? " pregunto Gohan

" y porque Trunks tiene que corregir a Sofía cuando dice la verdad?" Pregunto Vegeta

"Porque mi papa es fuerte y tanto como usted Vegeta "

"No no príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso e uno e Vegee no me sade "

"Vegeta Sofía mi nombre es Vegeta "

"Si pedon no me sade príncipe lindo " dijo Sofía

"Si le sigue agrandando el orgullo y el titulo Vegeta después no se va a olvidar si no lo respetamos " Dijo Goku

"Mira kakarotto no me importa lo que vos pensás ella por lo menos dice la verdad "

"Sofía mira el ya no es príncipe no tiene a quien gobernar " Dijo Goku

"Si tiene tiene a vo y a tu ese y al oto que vino con vo " Dijo Sofía

"No la sigas kakarotto, que es muy inteligente, y te está derrotando y no en una batalla " dijo Vegeta

"Sofía vegeta no nos gobierna " Dijo Goku

"Poque no quiede no poque no debe" Dijo Sofía

"No es justo Trunks hace algo explicale que tu papa no es más príncipe de verdad " Dijo Goku

"no no pa dijo que el papa e príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso y eh así " Dijo Sofía

"Ni las batallas que luchaste Kakarotto fueron tan difíciles " dijo Vegeta orgulloso de los halagos

Bulma, Misty y Milk se reían a mas no poder de como Sofía estaba ganándole a Goku para que entendiera que Vegeta era el príncipe

"Goku no sigas porque perdés por primera vez en tu vida " Dijo Bulma

"Yo no quiero que Vegeta después me haga recordar de quien es el nada más "

"Lo siento kakarotto pero Sofía tiene razón, es la única que lo reconoce "

"E veda si so un Príncipe tendo que decir yo eso " Dijo Sofía con una sonrisa y mirando a los ojos a Vegeta

" Algún otro argumento Kakarotto?" Pregunto Vegeta

"No, creo que me rindo, por primera vez en mi vida me ganaron " Dijo Goku

Sofía se acercó y le dijo " si vo te potas bien con príncipe lindo fuete del univeso pode come"

"No lo puedo creer lo que dijo es la primera vez que te pegan tan mal papa " Dijo Gohan riéndose a mas no poder

"Sofía sos muy inteligente " Dijo Vegeta

"Vo ma príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso "

"Que no siga halagándolo Trunks porque creo que si me olvido de algo me mata tu papa " Dijo Goku

"Lo siento Goku, pero no puedo hacer nada " dijo Trunks

"pa tengo sueño quedo dormir " Dijo Sofía mirando a Trunks

"Bueno creo que es mejor volver a casa Misty Sofía tiene sueño "

"Si Trunks volvamos "

"Esperen yo quiero ver a Sofía bastante seguido si no tienen drama " Dijo Vegeta

"Claro papa que no hay drama cuando quieras, vos me decís y yo la traigo "

Misty, Trunks y Sofía volvieron al departamento y fueron recibidos por Bonny y el Dr Brief

"Pero que alegría que regresaron " Grito Bonny

Cuando lo hizo Sofía se despertó " Papa que grita tan fuete"

"Esa es la mama de mi mama princesa es Bonny " Dijo Trunks

Bonny y el Dr Brief se acercaron a Trunks y a Misty y vieron en los brazos de Trunks a Sofía

" Pero que hermosa nena quien es ella Trunks?" Pregunto Bonny

"Yo so Sofía el mi papa " Dijo muy contenta

"Sos hermosa,

no hermosa preciosa Sofía toda una princesa " Dijo Bonny

" Hola Misty como estas hermosa mía?" Pregunto Bonny

"Realmente muy feliz " Mirando hacia Trunks y Sofía

" Como que es la hija de ustedes esa nena?" Pregunto el Dr Brief

"No tenía a nadie, nosotros conocimos a los padres en un tren y al otro día hubo un accidente y ella se quedó sola sin nadie y no pudimos dejarla, no teníamos el corazón" Dijo Misty

"Por eso sos la mujer de mi nieto Misty, por eso por tu gran corazón " Dijo Bonny

"Espero que ustedes estén de acuerdo con ella y que la quieran tanto como me quieren a mi "

"A esa nena no le va a faltar nada tenelo por seguro Misty, es tu hija y la hija de Trunks es parte de esta familia " Dijo el Dr Brief.

" Se lo dijiste a Vegeta Trunks?" Le pregunto el Dr Brief

"Si a príncipe lindo fuete de todo el univeso " dijo Sofía

"Si abuelo se lo dije papa esta re contento con Sofía y la llama por el nombre "

"Me imagino si le dice así "

"No sabes Goku perdió peor que en una batalla cuando Sofía le dijo que él era el sirviente de papa y que papa no gobernaba porque no quería no porque no podía "

"No me quiero imaginar el ego de tu padre y el orgullo por donde lo debe tener " dijo el Dr Brief

"No te das una idea de lo que fue, y se lo decía siempre porque no le sale decir vegeta así que le dice eso y si te digo más abuelo mi padre dijo que ella era la más inteligente " dijo Trunks

"No lo dudo hijo, no lo dudo "

"Bueno abuelo nosotros nos vamos a dormir porque Sofía tiene sueño y quiero que descanse bien "

"Buenas noches Trunks, buenas noches Misty y buenas noches para vos hermosa Sofía " Dijo el Dr Brief

Al otro día Sofía se despertó y fue a buscar a Misty y a Trunks.

" mama, papa donde tan?" pregunto ella

"Acá estoy hermosa mía " Dijo Trunks

" Hola pa donde eta mama?"

" Mama se está cambiando ahora viene sabes, necesitas algo?"

"Si quiedo bañarme " Dijo Sofía

"Bueno ahora cuando venga mama le decimos "

" Hola príncipe, hola hermosa como dormiste mi princesa?" Pregunto Misty

"Bien bien, gusta cama " Dijo Sofía

"Mi vida Sofía quiere bañarse "

"Vamos Sofía que te baño y te pones más linda de lo que sos "

"Si ma ya vengo pa " Dijo ella

Trunks se quedó pensando en lo afortunado que era y que no cambiaría nada de lo que tiene.

Al rato salió Sofía del baño con un vestido hermoso color rosado que le resaltaba el pelo rubio que tenía y los ojos verdes.

" Hola pa te gusta eto?" pregunto ella

"Me encanta, estas hermosa, como tu mama " le dijo

"gracias Pa "

" Trunks porque no vamos a Kame House con Sofía y se la presentamos a los demás?"

"Es una buena idea Misty "

" Donde vamo?" pregunto Sofía

"A que conozcas a unos amigos míos no te preocupes son muy buenos "

"Bueno pa vamo ahoda "

Los tres salieron rumbo a Kame House y llegaron en un rato.

"Maestro, Krillin, somos Trunks y Misty " Dijo Trunks

"Trunks, Misty pasen pasen por favor " Dijo Krillin

En eso 18 noto a Sofía que estaba en los brazos de Trunks.

" Hola hermosa cómo te llamas?"

" Sofía y vo?"

"me llamo 18 " dijo con una sonrisa

"So linda vo, no tanto como mi mama pedo linda "

" Tu mama? quien es tu mama ?" pregunto 18

"Ella e mi mama y el mi papa " Dijo Sofía señalando a Misty y abrazándose fuerte a Trunks

"No sabía es muy linda Trunks, Misty " Dijo 18

"Gracias "

"Sofía él es Krillin es un amigo mío y de mi mama " dijo Trunks

"hola kiri no me sade" dijo Sofía

"Está bien no te hagas problema sos muy linda de verdad "

"Gracia tu novia e linda tan bien" dijo Sofía

"Tiene razón Krillin Sofía soy linda "

Pasen ahora baja el maestro

"Pero miren a quien tenemos acá a la hermosa de Misty " Dijo el pervertido y se acercó pero esta vez lo paro Sofía.

"No con mi mama papa e fuete y le pega o sino e digo al Príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso " Dijo Sofía

" Pero que hermosa nena que traen con ustedes Trunks quien es ella?"

"Es nuestra hija maestro se llama Sofía " dijo Trunks

"Su hija no entiendo " Trunks les explico y nadie cuestiono nada.

" Sofía quien es ese príncipe lindo y fuerte del universo?" Pregunto Krillin

"Vegee no me sade el papa de mi papa "

" Vegeta?!" dijo Krillin

"Si ese el príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso " Dijo Sofía

" Trunks ella le dijo eso a vegeta? " Pregunto Krillin

"Si ayer toda la tarde estuvo llamándolo así, desde que lo conoció ayer en el aeropuerto "

"Ya veo y me imagino como debe estar vegeta "

"está contento Krillin "

"Vos sabes Sofía que hay un hombre que se llama Goku y es tan fuerte como Vegeta "

"No no, ese sirviente no fuete como el príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso " Dijo Sofía

" Le dijo Sirviente a Goku?" Pregunto Krillin

"Si y lo que y fuedon con el también sirviente " dijo Sofía

"Vos te referís a Goten y a Gohan los hijos " Dijo Krillin

"si si eso do sirviente del príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso " dijo Sofía

"Trunks por donde está el ego de tu padre?" pregunto Krillin

"Creo que muy muy alto "

" Vos sabes Sofía que vegeta no gobierna ni nada verdad?"

"No gobiena poque no quiede no poque no debe " dijo Sofía

" Ella dijo eso adelante de Vegeta?" pregunto Krillin

"si y más todavía no sabes cómo perdió Goku creo que Cell fue más fácil que Sofía porque se rindió al ver que no podía ganarle la discusión, sobre quien era mi padre "

"Si si ese se pota bien con príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso puede come sino no, los sirviente hay que hacer eso "

" Vos le dijiste eso a Goku delante de Vegeta? " Pregunto Krillin

"Si poque eh la veda el príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso no príncipe trucho " Dijo Sofía con una sonrisa.

En eso sintieron el KI de vegeta

Sofía lo vio parado en la playa y salió a recibirlo y los demás la miraron y escucharon " Hola príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso ese feo quiso toca a mí mama " Dijo Sofía mirando al Maestro Roshi

" Ah si no me digas Sofía no sabía eso, seguro que no lo hizo verdad?" Pregunto Vegeta

"No poque yo dije que vo le iba a pega príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso " Dijo Sofía mirando a Vegeta

"Trunks por favor que no se lo diga más porque creo que Vegeta se va a acordar que nosotros no lo consideramos así " Dijo Krillin

" Sofía habla la verdad, algún problema enano?"

" No Vegeta, pero no te gustaría que te llame por tu nombre?" Pregunto Krillin

"No me sade y príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso es veda yo no miento " Dijo Sofía

" Algo más que argumentar?" Pregunto Vegeta

" que pasa príncipe lindo que viniste acá?" Pregunto Sofía

" Nada quería verte nada más y me dijeron que estaban acá no te gusto que haya venido?"

"Si si príncipe lindo " Dijo Sofía

" papa todo bien en la casa?" pregunto Trunks

"Si hijo todo bien solo quería ver a Sofía si no te molesta por supuesto "

"No Vegeta claro que no, no tenemos problemas " Dijo Misty con una sonrisa

"Creo que a tu papa le cae bien porque le dice eso nada más " Dijo Oolong

Y lo escucho Sofía y se puso a llorar " Príncipe lindo me quiede yo lo quiedo" lloraba Sofía

" Por qué lloras Sofía que escuchaste?" Le pregunto Vegeta

"Ese dijo que príncipe lindo me quiede poque solo digo príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso " Dijo Llorando contra Vegeta

Vegeta lo miro a Oolong y le dijo " hacela llorar una vez más adelante mío y te arranco las orejas"

" No creo que mi padre la quiera solo por eso y si yo te escucho yo lo ayudo sabes?" Dijo Trunks

"Vo no viniste en no sade, príncipe lindo " dijo Sofía

" En auto querés decir?"

"Si si eso "

"No yo vine volando " Dijo Vegeta

" Vodando vo pode vodar?" Pregunto Sofía

"Si si puedo y tu papa también "

"Puedo vodar con vos príncipe lindo "

"Si tu papa lo autoriza si "

Sofía se acercó a Trunks y lo miro a los ojos y él le pregunto " Que pasa princesa que necesitas?"

" Puedo vodar con príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso?"

" Volar con mi papa decís?"

"Si si él dijo que si vo da permiso yo puedo "

"Yo no tengo problema y no creo que tu mama lo tenga tampoco "

" Puedo vodar con príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso pa entoce?"

"Si pero dejame que hable con el primero "

"Si papa " Dijo Sofía

Trunks se acercó a Vegeta y le dijo " Ella quiere volar con vos me dijo"

"Si yo no tengo problema de eso Trunks es tu hija y yo la quiero mucho a Sofía "

" Esta bien papa no hay problemas, pero ella nunca voló todavía sabes?"

"Trunks, yo la cuido "

"Si papa no lo dude nunca "

"Puede ir si quiere "

"Sofía podes volar con mi papa, pero no te soltás de el sabes mi vida " Dijo Trunks

"Si papa no me solto de príncipe lindo " dijo Sofía

Vegeta la agarro muy despacio y puso su cola en la cintura de ella y la puso contra su pecho y se alzó al aire despacio.

"Abrí los ojos Sofía " Le dijo Vegeta

"E lindo de acá príncipe lindo " dijo Sofía

" tenes frio?" pregunto Vegeta

"No toy bien con vo me siento potegida " dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"Mira esa es mi casa, y allá ves a lo lejos es la casa de kakarotto "

"Tu sirviente príncipe lindo "

Vegeta estaba por primera vez en su vida contento de que una nena como Sofía haya llegado a su vida.

" Querés bajar y caminar conmigo por la playa? pregunto Vegeta

"Si quiedo "

Vegeta bajo al suelo muy despacio y la puso en sus brazos no la solto nunca de esa posición

"E lindo eto, me gusta mucho "

"Me alegro que te guste "

"Si mucho me gusta " dijo Sofía con una sonrisa.

Mientras estaban caminando dos adolescentes se acercaron y le tocaron el pelo de mala manera y ella lloro

"Me tidadon del pelo "

" Quien te tiro del pelo?"

"ese " Dijo Sofía con lágrimas en los ojos.

Vegeta lo vio que volvía para hacer lo mismo y le agarro la mano " Que pensás hacer insecto " Rugió Vegeta

"es un juego nada más ella es una chillona " dijo el tonto este

"No ota ve esa padaba no me gusta príncipe lindo "

"Yo buena quiedo mucho a vo po favor me duele " Lloraba Sofía

Vegeta se enojó mal y lo agarro mal del cuello "No hables más mal de ella y ni la toques porque te mato"

"Perdón, fue un juego no puedo respirar por favor.

"A ella le dolió lo que dijiste, te metiste con la nena equivocada te metiste con la hija de mi hijo "

"Perdóname por favor jamás lo voy a hacer "

Vegeta lo solto y le dijo " Te veo cerca de ella y te juro que te mato"

Vegeta miro a Sofía y le dijo " Yo te adoro, no porque me decís príncipe lindo, te adoro porque si sabes, no llores yo siempre te voy a proteger si estás conmigo como tu papa lo hace"

"Si gracias por poteger me dolió cuando tido el pelo "

" Querés volver con tu papa?"

"A ella le dolió lo que dijiste, te metiste con la nena equivocada te metiste con la hija de mi hijo "

"Perdóname por favor jamás lo voy a hacer "

Vegeta lo solto y le dijo " Te veo cerca de ella y te juro que te mato"

Vegeta miro a Sofía y le dijo " Yo te adoro, no porque me decís príncipe lindo, te adoro porque si sabes, no llores yo siempre te voy a proteger si estás conmigo como tu papa lo hace"

"Si gracias por poteger me dolió cuando tido el pelo "

" Querés volver con tu papa?"

"Si quiedo papa y mama "

Vegeta volvió a Kame House y Sofía corrió a los brazos de Trunks medio llorando

" Que paso mi vida por qué lloras?" Pregunto Trunks

"Poque me tidadon el pelo ota vez y me dijeron no no sade palabra fea " se abrazó a Trunks fuerte

" Papa que paso con Sofía?" Pregunto Trunks

"Un insecto le tiro el pelo jugando y le dijo una palabra fea no te preocupes no la va a molestar más "

"Yo amo a papa, mama y príncipe lindo y fuete del universo " Dijo Sofía.

Misty la agarro en brazos y le dijo " Y Nosotros te amamos a vos princesa"

Vegeta se retiró a CC y Misty, Sofía y Trunks volvieron al departamento.

"tengo hambre pa " Dijo Sofía

"Bueno mi vida ahora comemos cuando llegamos "

Cuando llegaron vieron a Bonny.

" Hola abuela cómo estás?" Dijo Trunks

" Bien y ustedes cómo andan?"

"Bien Sofía tiene hambre así que vamos a ver que le preparamos "

"No, no de ninguna manera vengan a cenar con nosotros " Dijo Bonny

"Gracias abuela "

Misty, Sofía y Trunks se dirigieron a la casa principal y fueron muy bien recibidos.

" Hola abuelo como andas?"

" Bien Trunks y ustedes cómo andan?"

"Muy bien por suerte "

"Hola Sofía como estas hermosa "

"Bien etoy bien"

"pasen Bonny está preparando todo"

"gracias Dr Brief " Dijo Misty

" Y Sofía te gusta vivir acá?"

"Si si amo vivi con mama y papa y ver a príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso "

"Me parece que adora a tu padre en serio Trunks esta hermosura "

"Si y él también lo noto abuelo "

"Sabes Sofía tengo algo para vos si me esperas ya te lo traigo "

"Gracias si espedo "

"Toma abrilo lo hice yo para vos "

"E lindo mama me gusta mucho gracias "

"de nada te lo mereces "

"Yo les quería avisar que el sábado es el cumple de Bonny y lo vamos a festejar y por supuesto ustedes tres tienen que venir "

"Si por supuesto, Dr Brief que venimos " Dijo Misty

" Príncipe lindo y fuete de univeso viene?" Pregunto Sofía

"Si él y Bulma viene Sofía "

"ta bien así me potege con mi papa "

"Parece que la cena esta lista porque no pasamos al comedor "

"Si abuelo vamos "

Llegaron al comedor y Sofía se sentó a la mesa pero se dio cuenta de que no llegaba y se acercó al Dr Brief "E alto no alcanzo"

"Ya te traigo una silla más alta "Dijo el Dr Brief

Cuando el Dr Brief la puso en la silla alta ella dijo "So bueno vo con migo"

Bonny sirvió la comida, que consistía en pasta con salsa de tomate.

" Te gusta mi vida?" Pregunto Trunks

"Si pa me gusta mucho eto e rico" dijo Sofía

"Me alegro que te guste hermosa "

"Quedo agua pa"

"Bueno mi vida ahora te sirvo"

El Dr Brief y Bonny notaron como Trunks y Misty interactuaban con Sofía y vieron que no era nada forzado era como si ella hubiera estado con ellos siempre.

"Abuela quien va a venir a tu fiesta de cumple? "Preguntó Trunks

"Solo los guerreros Z nadie más "dijo Bonny

"Está bien "

"Trunks pensaron con Misty si van a mandar a Sofía al jardín o si le van a educar desde tu casa como paso con vos Trunks" dijo el Dr Brief

"Creo que por ahora desde casa mama puede hacer que sepa lo básico y después cuando sea más grande veremos cómo evoluciona "Dijo Trunks

Terminaron de cenar y Misty Sofía y Trunks volvieron al departamento.

"Buenas noches ma, buenas noches pa" Dijo Sofía

"Buenas noches princesa" Dijeron Misty y Trunks

Al otro día Sofía se levantó como siempre y fue a buscar a Misty y a Trunks.

"Ma, pa donde etan?"

"Acá estoy mi vida "Dijo Trunks

" Hola pa y ma donde eta?"

"Mama se está cambiando ya viene necesitas algo?"

"Si quedo desayunar"

"Bueno ya te lo preparo sabes hermosa mía"

"Buen día príncipe buen día mi princesa "dijo Misty

"Buen día ma pa me pepado el desayuno e rico eto"

"Me alegro que te haya gustado lo que te preparo papa"

"Sabes algo mi vida hoy vamos a ir a ver a Vegeta y a Bulma" Dijo Misty

"Al príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso y a Buma pedon no sade nombe" Dijo Sofía

"No te hagas problema mi cielo seguro que Vegeta va a estar muy contento de verte princesa mía "dijo Misty.

Salieron del departamento y en unos minutos llegaron al CC y se encontraron con James quien estaba medio dormido.

"Hola James so Sofía "Dijo desde los brazos de Trunks

"Hola Sofía, como estas "Dijo James

"Bien y vo eta medio domido o me padece a mi"

"No estoy cansado porque Vegeta me hizo levantar temprano"

"Ah entonce vo también siviente de príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso"

"Trunks, le explicaste que Vegeta no tiene sirvientes"

"Si si vo siviente de príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso como el que vino el oto día con lo do esos que no me sabe el nombe" dijo Sofía

"Yo no soy sirviente de Vegeta" Dijo James

"Si lo so poque entonce eta domido y no depieto a eta hoda?"

"Porque Vegeta me levanto a las tres de la madrugada y son más de las nueve ahora"

"ve príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso necesitaba siviente a esa hora"

"Trunks por favor decile que yo no soy un sirviente de tu padre por favor" suplico James

"Yo no le puedo decir nada James ella piensa eso de mi papa"

En eso apareció Vegeta y vio a Misty a Trunks y por supuesto a Sofía.

"Buenos días Trunks, Misty "dijo Vegeta.

"Hola papa trajimos a Sofía para que pase el día acá "

"Me parece perfecto, ¿la puedo tener yo?"

"Si claro papa no hay problema"

Vegeta se acercó a Sofía y ella se le tiro a los brazos.

"Hola príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso, tu siviente eta dumiendo" dijo Sofía mirando a James.

"Ah sí bueno entonces hay que despertarlo no te parece?"

"Si príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso"

Vegeta se acercó con Sofía a James y le grito "Sabandija despertate o te hago entrenar toda la noche"

"Si Vegeta ya me desperté, no me grite"

"No diga eso del príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso vo siviente e manda"

"Vegeta dígale que yo no soy su sirviente"

"Callate sabandija que ella tiene razón"

"Si, si vo no te depeta y entena como dice príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso hoy no come vo nada de nada"

"estoy cansado Sofía me despertó muy temprano"

"El príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso necesitaba siviente e deci vo y él manda y vo no"

"Algo más que decir sabandija" dijo Vegeta muy orgulloso.

"Yo no soy sirviente de nadie" Dijo James

" Si lo so poque vivi con el Príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso veda?"

"Te recomiendo que no sigas James te va a ganar" Dijo Trunks.

"Sofía yo vivo acá porque si nada mas eso no me hace un sirviente de Vegeta"

" No vo so siviente ese tu tabajo y el del príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso e madate a vo el siviente entende como e la cosa?"

"Sos muy inteligente Sofía y muy preciosa, pero sabes lo que pase este es un holgazán "dijo vegeta orgulloso.

"se nota hoy no come ese el siviente no obedece no come simpe "

"Eso no es justo Sofía, yo no puedo no comer" dijo James

"Si pode un día no te va modi por eso "

"Vegeta por favor le ruego tenga compasión de mi" dijo James

"no vo no tabajaste como dijo príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso entoce catigo e no come"

"Callate sabandija que la preciosa de Sofía tiene razón y agradece que dijo un día "

" Le dijo preciosa y la llamo por el nombre!"

"perdiste james como en la guerra" Dijo Misty

Vegeta llevo a Sofía al laboratorio de Bulma para que la saludara.

"Mujer tenemos visitas "Grito Vegeta

"Mira mono con cola no me hables de ese modo"

"No digas eso de Príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso" dijo Sofía

"Hola hermosa cómo estás?" dijo Bulma

"Bien etoy bien Buma pedon no me sade tu nombe"

"Está bien hermosa no hay problema "

"Viste a alguien cuando llegaste a la casa?"

"Si al siviente del Príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso"

" Y quién es ese?"

"James, ah y eta catigado hoy no come poque no hizo caso al príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso"

" Castigado dijiste Sofía?"

"Si poque dijo que el príncipe lindo y fuete lo levanto tempano y ahoda eta dumiendo como un hogasan "

"Holgazán le dijiste a James?"

"Si porque si el príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso necesita siviente a la tres él tiene que obedece el príncipe manda el no"

"Tiene razón Sofía es un holgazán" dijo Vegeta muy orgulloso.

"se nota que la querés mucho Vegeta a Sofía"

"Si la quiero pero no porque me dice eso la quiero porque si "Dijo serio.

"No lo puse en duda Vegeta, lo afirme"

"Mujer terminaste mis robots "

"Mira Vegeta cuando tenga tiempo lo hago"

"No, no el príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso dice ahoda vo hace ahoda lo obot esos"

"Vas a discutir con Sofía Mujer?" Pregunto Vegeta.

"No, no voy a discutir con Sofía"

"Entonce tabaja pada el príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso sino no come vo también no impota si sos princesa "

"sabes Sofía por primera vez en mi vida le gane una discusión a esta mujer gracias preciosa" dijo Vegeta.

Bulma no sabía dónde meterse, entre los comentarios de Sofía y el orgullo más que agrandado de Vegeta.

"Está bien Vegeta los tenes hoy a la noche a los robots"

"Gracias preciosa, por lo que hiciste con la mujer" le dijo Vegeta.

"E nada un pacer "dijo Sofía

" Le dijiste un placer Sofía?" pregunto Bulma asombrada .

"Si poque él manda y vo tene que hace tu tabajo pada que él sea fuete"

"Yo que vos mujer no digo más nada, te gano como jamás yo pude hacerlo y es un placer ver la cara que tenes" Dijo Vegeta.

Vamos Sofía a la sala así la mujer puede trabajar en mis robots

"Si vamo tabaja mucho Buma que e pada el príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso"

Vegeta y Sofía llegaron a la sala y Sofía vio a un hombre verde (Pikoro) y a Goku.

"Mida tu siviente príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso " Grito Sofía.

Pikoro se acero y vio a Sofía en los brazos de Vegeta "hola linda quien sos vos?"

"Yo so Sofía vo so siviente de príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso también?"

"Quien es esta nena Vegeta?" preguntó Pikoro.

"La hija de Misty y de Trunks algún problema?"

"No, pero jamás te vi tener a alguien en los brazos como la tenes a ella Vegeta"

"Y que tiene de malo, si la tengo en mis brazos?"

"Nada era un comentario nada más "Dijo Pikoro.

"Sos muy linda Sofía"

"Gracias no me dijiste si vo so siviente de príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso?"

"Sirviente de quién?"

"Del príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso" Dijo Sofía mirando a los ojos de Vegeta.

"Yo sirviente de Vegeta jamás en mi vida eso nunca" dijo Pikoro.

"Si lo so poque vinite con el oto siviente del príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso" Dijo señalando a Goku

"Vegeta vos le dijiste que vos no tenes sirvientes verdad?" preguntó Pikoro.

"No el e príncipe utede que etan acá son sivientes" dijo Sofía.

"Hola Sofía te acordás de mí?" pregunto Goku

"Si, si Kaka no sé qué no me sabe tu nombe siviente del príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso"

"Ya te dije que yo no soy sirviente de Vegeta"

"Si lo so Kaka no se no me sade tu nombe so siviente poque vo no so tan fuete como el príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso"

"Querés rendirte de vuelta Kakarotto?" pregunto Vegeta

"Vos te rendiste Goku ante esta nena?" Pregunto Pikoro.

"O que pasa e como dice el príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso el teceda case no de pimeda case como el príncipe lindo y fuete del universo"

"Yo no soy de tercera clase Sofía"

"Si lo so vo no so tan fuete como el príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso"

"Vegeta decile que yo no soy tu sirviente que soy un guerrero como vos y tan fuerte como vos, por favor" suplico Goku.

"Si vo fueda fuete como el no seria siviente como lo so vo y lo oto do que viniedon la ota vez"

"Mis hijos no son sirvientes de vegeta el no gobierna, a nadie"

"No lo hace poque no puede no poque no debe Kaka no me sade tu nombe"

"No sigas kakarotto es muy inteligente, no brillante yo diría" Dijo Vegeta orgulloso.

"Sofía yo soy un guerrero un Súper Sayaiin como Vegeta" le dijo Goku.

"Si vo Supe de teceda case el príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso de pimeda case" Dijo Sofía.

"Yo soy muy fuerte, tuve enemigos más fuertes que yo"

"Si son fuete como vo son de teceda case como vo, el príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso el ma fuete de todo "

"Vegeta vos estas escuchando todo esto y no decís nada no es justo "

"Yo no voy a negar la realidad, ella tiene razón "

"Sofía yo tengo orgullo y honor sabes" dijo Goku .

"No e lo mimo el hono de uno de teceda case como vo que el hono de un príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso como el" dijo Mirando a vegeta

"Yo no puedo más es difícil esto, jamás en mi vida perdí tan mal "

"Yo no tengo cupa de que vo sea de teceda case y el príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso sea de pimeda eso se nace"

"Como me gusta verte así kakarotto, no te das una idea es mejor que pegarte" dijo vegeta con una sonrisa.

"No es justo Vegeta es feo mi orgullo y mi honor están por el suelo"

"Yo digo veda, si no te gusta tu pobema no mio "le contesto Sofia

"Sofía si las batallas se ganaran así vos las ganas todas" Dijo Vegeta orgulloso

"Sabe que pasa príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso ete no le gusta competencia eso e "

"No es cierto eso no es verdad?"

"Trunks hace algo por favor?"

"No, no papa también príncipe y de pimeda case él es también ma fuete que vo kaka no me sade tu nombe"

"Gracias mi princesa" Dijo Trunks.

"Pikoro hace algo por favor ayúdame" Suplico Goku.

"Ese también e siviente veda príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso?"

"Los que no son fuertes como tu papa y yo si es verdad"

"Nosotros no somos sirvientes tuyos Vegeta y eso lo sabes" Dijo Pikoro.

"El no miente un príncipe tiene pohibido mentir, son la reglas "

"Quieren seguir hablando?" dijo Vegeta .

"Trunks vos no le vas a decir nada a tu hija?" Pregunto Pikoro.

"Papa e un príncipe también y e lo mismo que el príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso bueno no tan fuete pedo ma fuete que utede dos"

"Ya tienen su respuesta" dijo Trunks

"Esto es sabotaje puro, no es justo "dijo Goku

"No, e veda acepta nada ma" remato Sofía.

"Me rindo, me rindo no puedo pelear más, nadie me pego tanto en el orgullo y en mi honor de Sayaiin como lo hizo ella "

"Po fin te rendí yo me hubieda rendido ante" dijo Sofía

"Sofía gracias por las cosas lindas que dijiste de mí y de tu papa "Dijo un Vegeta súper orgulloso.

"De nada príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso e la veda yo no miento"

"Lo sé, no te preocupes que eso lo sé " dijo Vegeta

En eso llego Gohan y vio a Goku medio mal.

"Papa que te pasa que estas tan mal?"

"El siviente ese pedio con migo" dijo Sofía.

"Que le hiciste para que se ponga así de mal?"

"La veda quede te la diga a vo también?"

"la verdad le dijiste, estas segura?"

"Yo no miento Godan no me sade tu nombe"

"Puedo saber lo que le dijiste?"

"Estas seguro mocoso que querés saber lo que le dijo Sofía a tu padre?" pregunto Vegeta.

"Si, si "

"Bueno yo dije que el siviente y vo también y el oto que vino con vo también"

"Nosotros no somos sirvientes de Vegeta"

"Pedona pedo acá el príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso e uno y e él no vo mocoso "

"Me dijo mocoso Vegeta"

"Vo tene que hace lo que dice el príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso o mi papa, poque el también el príncipe fuete y lindo "

"Yo soy tan fuerte como mi papa y Vegeta Sofía "Dijo Gohan.

"si vo so fuete como tu papa so teceda case acá pimeda case e el príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso y mi papa mocoso"

"Trunks sos mi amigo ayúdame "

"Yo opino igual que mi hija "Lo siento.

"Ni mi papa ni yo somos tercera clase Sofía " Dijo Gohan

"Si lo son poque vo no so un príncipe como el príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso, y mi papa"

"Querés que siga hablando o te rendís mocoso "Dijo Vegeta

"Sofía me dijo mocoso y de tercera clase"

"Pedo no como pesona como guededo"

"Eso es peor, yo tengo honor y orgullo Sofía"

"Lo se tu papa también lo tenía ahoda no lo tiene o si lo tiene abajo "

"Vos le destruiste el honor y el orgullo a mi papa?"

"No e lo mimo el hono y el ogullo de utede teceda case que el hono y orgullo de un príncipe como el príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso y mi papa entende mocoso"

"Eso es horrible de decir Vegeta decile algo por favor" dijo Gohan

"Yo no voy en contra de la verdad y lo sabes mocoso"

"Trunks vos no le vas a decir nada, no la vas a corregir?"

"No es mi princesa y ella dijo cosas lindas de mí también "

"Gracias papa, ve mocoso mi papa opina de vo lo mimo que yo y el príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso "dijo Sofía ,

"Aprendes rápido mi princesa "Dijo Vegeta.

"Le dijo princesa, Vegeta le dijo princesa a Sofía" dijo Gohan

"Lo es mocoso, si las batallas fueran como esto ella las gana todas "

"Te rendí o sigo no tengo dama yo mocoso de teceda case guededa"

"No me rindo mi orgullo, mi honor los tengo destrozado, Vegeta vos te vas a acordar de todo esto?"

"Si se acueda y sino yo le digo "Dijo Sofía

"Si sos digna de ser la hija de mi hijo Sofía se nota "

"Trunks vos te vas a acordar de esto?" pregunto Gohan

"Si me voy a acordar de todo" dijo Trunks orgulloso

En eso entro Goten y le lo vio a Gohan y a Goku re mal no mal re mal.

"Quien les pego a ustedes dos?" pregunto Goten

"yo le dije la veda al mocoso siviente y a Kaka no me sabe su nombe si vo quede tu ogullo po e suelo yo te digo la veda" dijo Sofía.

"Vos sola hiciste esto, no les pego nadie más?" pregunto Goten .

"No, yo sola e la veda si no les gusta e pobema de ellos"

"De que verdad me estás hablando Sofía no entiendo "

"Quede sabe te digo no tengo pobema"

"Yo que vos mocoso no la tiento " dijo Vegeta

"Pero yo quiero saber decime Sofía "

"Bueno, mocoso, yo les dije a eso do sivientes que edan de teceda case pedo no de pesona no, eso malo, son teceda case de guededo "

"Eso no se dice está mal yo creo que tu papa debe estar enojado" dijo Goten

"No, no ni papa ni príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso enojados tan ogullosos "Dijo Sofía.

"Es cierto eso ninguno de ustedes dos está enojado con ella por lo que le dijo a mi papa y a Gohan y por lo que me está diciendo a mí?"

"No claro que no mocoso es brillante la preciosa de Sofía" Dijo Vegeta.

"Vos Trunks estás de acuerdo con tu padre?"

"Si claro que si es brillante mi hija" dijo un Trunks orgulloso.

"Sigo mocoso, o te rendí, no tengo pobema en segui me gusta "

"Te gusta decirnos que somos guerreros de tercera clase?"

"E la veda si vo y tu papa y tu hemano no lo aceptan no e mi pobema e de utede tre "dijo Sofía.

"No es cierto eso somos muy fuertes yo soy tan fuerte como tu papa"

"No vo no so de pimeda case como mi papa o el príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso, vo so teceda case y siviente como tu papa y hemano, son sivientes del príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso, mocoso"

"Trunks por favor para esto no es justo "dijo Goten

"Trunks por favor para esto no es justo "dijo Goten.

"Yo no me meto vos preguntaste ella te contesto"

"Yo no soy mocoso, y no soy tercera clase, entendiste"

"No me grites yo no te etoy gritando " Dijo Sofía triste .

"Pero estas diciendo cosas feas a nosotros "

"No e veda yo no miento, no miento "Dijo llorando y Vegeta se metió.

"Te dije que jamás la hicieras llorar de nuevo "rugió Vegeta

"Ella no dijo otra cosa que la verdad pero a ella le reprochas porque es chiquita, y si te lo digo yo que vas a decir, vos sabes muy bien quien soy Goten , no me provoques "

"vegeta yo no le dije nada ella nos dijo eso de tercera clase y es feo y tenemos honor y orgullo como usted"

En eso lo agarro mal del cuello y le dijo "A mi tantas veces tu padre me rompió el orgullo y el honor y no me la agarre con ninguno de ustedes dos o te olvidas?"

"Vegeta por favor cálmese no quise, pero no me gusta eso "

"tanto que hablas de ser un guerrero báncatela como tal, más que hacerte sentir mal unos días no va ser "

"papa tengo miedo papa"

Trunks agarro a Sofía en los brazos y le dijo a Goten "No te hizo nada ni tu padre ni tu hermano le dijeron nada, le dijeron nada más me rindo "

"Trunks no me mires así me estas asustando"

"Mejor porque no voy a permitir que nadie la haga llorar y somos dos contra uno porque no creo que ni tu padre y Gohan se metan"

"Ustedes no me van a defender?" Les pregunto a Gohan y a Goku Goten.

"No es verdad lo que dice Trunks, ella más que lastimarnos por unos días no va hacer y vos la hiciste llorar arréglate vos con Trunks y con Vegeta " Dijo Goku.

"Príncipe lindo y fuete tengo miedo "Lloraba Sofía.

"No tengas miedo princesa, no llores más vamos a otro lado de la casa "dijo Vegeta.

"Papa no quiedo a ese acá comigo po fa vo " le dijo Sofía a Trunks señalando a Goten.

"Trunks vos me vas a pegar o algo?" pregunto Goten

"No, no te voy a pegar, pero no te quiero ver por un largo tiempo mi hija te tiene miedo "

"Yo no quise asustarla de vedad perdóname por favor "

"Lo siento la lastimaste por segunda vez si querés que yo te perdone hace merito, pero por ahora olvídate de que somos amigos aliados si amigos por ahora después de esta no lo siento"

"Papa, Gohan no van a decir nada?"

"No Goten Trunks tiene razón y agradece que no te pego Vegeta" Dijo Gohan.

Mientras tanto Vegeta llevo a Sofía al laboratorio de Bulma para que se clamara.

"Hola mujer "Dijo Vegeta

"Hola Vegeta hola Sofía que pasa que estas llorando Sofía?"

"Nada el hemano de Goban me grito fuete poque le dije que eda un guededo de teceda case, que es la veda yo no miento"

"Goten te hizo llorar porque vos les dijiste que era un guerrero de tercera clase?"

"Si yo se lo dije a Kaka no me sabe el nombe y al hemano de ese y sodo me dijedon me rindo "dijo Sofía

"Y quien te defendió?"

"Príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso y mi papa?"

"Vegeta vos no le pegaste a Goten verdad?"

"No, no le pegue pero no iba a permitir que la hiciera llorar por segunda vez lo tenía advertido, vos sabes como soy yo Bulma"

"Nunca te vi tan enojado Vegeta "

"Yo la quiero muchísimo a Sofía y no voy a permitir que nadie la lastime tanto física o emocionalmente no se lo merece"

"Yo no dije nada Vegeta, Trunks no le pego"

"No lo sé yo me traje a Sofía para acá estaba muy asustada "

"Que eto príncipe lindo y fuete?" señalando una armadura de Vegeta.

"Eso es lo que uso yo cuando peleo con los malos"

"Ah mi papa también usa eto cuando pelea?"

"Si se usa para que te proteja el cuerpo"

"Puedo toca?"

"Si claro, toma cuidado que es pesado yo te la sostengo"

"Me gusta el color de eto e lindo" dijo Sofía,

"Gracias la mujer las construye"

"Vo Buma hace eto e lindo como el príncipe lindo y fuete y mi papa"

"Si yo las hago, especialmente para tu papa y Vegeta"

"Me gusta el color, pedo e muy pesada e veda"

"Si tiene que ser así, para que no te lastimen entendés?" dijo Vegeta

"Si, si entendo príncipe lindo y fuete"

"Y donde entena vo e lejos o e acá "

"No es acá es en algo llamado cámara de gravedad"

"Ah no entendo pedo segudo con eso so muy fuete "

"Si eso me ayuda a ser fuerte Sofía"

"Y vo Buma hace eso que no sade el nombe también?"

"Si yo lo hago también a eso, no te das una idea de las veces que lo tengo que arreglar"

"Si me acuerdo de eso que dijite vo e oto día "dijo Sofía.

"Papa, eta papa" grito Sofía cuando vio a Trunks

"Hola mi princesa querés venir conmigo?"

"Si pa quiedo eta con vo"

"Se fue ese que me grito?"

"Si se fue, no te hagas problema"

"Trunks vos le pegastes a Goten?" pregunto Bulma,

"No, pero no lo quiero cerca de Sofía la asusto demasiado yo ya se lo dije somos aliados sí, pero por ahora no somos amigos"

"Hijo no te enojes, yo solo pregunte"

"Yo te respondí mama lo siento si Goku y Milk son tus amigos pero Sofía se quedó asustada con él no tenía derecho a gritarle, ella le dijo lo mismo a Goku y a Gohan y a Goku se lo dijo dos veces y no hizo nada ni mu dijo"

"No sabía que había sido tan así pensé que había sido algo más leve Trunks "

"pa vo enojado comigo po lo que dije de pimeda y teceda case yo no mentí veda?" Pregunto Sofía media triste.

"No mi vida vos no mentiste lo que dijiste es verdad, hay diferentes clases de guerreros y yo mi papa somos de primera clase por nuestro poder y Goku y sus hijos son de tercera por su poder, vos no tenes la culpa de nada mi preciosa, sino pregúntale a mi papa"

"Te creo papa, yo sabía que no mentía yo no miento yo digo veda sempe "

"Yo jamás dude de vos mi princesa, y jamás lo voy a hacer tu mama y yo te amamos con el alma sabes?"

"Si lo sé yo amo a vo a mama, a príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso y a Buma"

Vegeta la miro a los ojos y le dijo "Yo te amo a vos también princesa como la amo a Bulma a tu papa y a tu mama, no tengas miedo vos no tuviste la culpa de nada sabes"

"Si lo se gracias po poteger de vuelta príncipe lindo y fuete"

"No lo agradezcas, lo voy a hacer siempre Sofía "

"Bueno Sofía tenemos que volver a casa otro día los visitamos de vuelta sabes?" dijo Trunks .

"Si pa vamo a casa quedo dormir "

"Bueno saluda y vamos que mama nos está esperando en la sala"

"Buenas noches príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso, buenas noches Buma" dijo Sofía

"Buenas noches princesa Sayaiin" Dijo vegeta

"Princesa Sa que no me sade?"

"Sayaiin, dije sos toda una princesa Sayaiin te amo mucho "Dijo Vegeta

Bulma y Trunks se quedaron helados, no lo podían creer.

"Buenas noches papa, buenas noches mama"

Trunks se fue con Sofía y Bulma se quedó mirando a Vegeta

"Acabo de escuchar lo que escuché Vegeta?"

"Sí que tiene de malo lo que le dije se lo merece, y yo siento eso por ella está mal acaso?"

"No Vegeta no está mal para nada mal, pero la conoces de muy poco por eso me quede sorprendida"

"Yo no la amo porque me dice príncipe lindo y fuerte del universo Bulma, la amo por como es, por cómo me trata y como es con Trunks y con Misty"

"Lo se Vegeta lo sé yo sé que te gusta que te diga eso no me molesta para nada"

"Dice las cosas de verdad ella me escuchó decirle a Kakarotto lo de tercera clase y ella lo repitió nada más y el hijo de kakarotto no tenía derecho a hacerla llorar "

"Lo se lo escuché yo la primera noche que estuvo acá"

"Lo siento Bulma pero esa nena se ganó algo adentro de mí no sé qué pero se lo gano y algo me dice que no me hace débil"

"Se llama amor Vegeta eso es, te guste o no ella se ganó tu corazón como yo no pude "

Mientras tanto Misty, Sofía y Trunks llegaron al departamento.

"Pa mañana quedo ir al paque " dijo Sofía .

"Bueno mañana te llevo al parque con mama hermosa anda a la cama , que yo ya voy "

"Si papa, gracias po poteger y po amarme "

"Nunca me des las gracias por eso hija siempre lo voy a hacer, nunca dudes de eso"

Sofía se fue a la cama y Misty y Trunks se quedaron en la sala

"Trunks estas bien, que pasa?" pregunto Misty

"Te amo mi vida eso pasa y mucho y amo a Sofía con toda mi alma soy el hombre más feliz del mundo"

"Y yo te amo a vos mi príncipe Sayaiin "

Trunks la agarro muy suave de la cintura y la beso muy apasionadamente "Te amo Misty y mucho" le dijo mientras la besaba muy suave "Yo a vos, espero que no nos escuche Sofía Trunks"

"Vamos a dormir que fue un día largo mi vida "le dijo Trunks

"vamos mi príncipe mañana será otro día más y muy feliz"

Bueno hasta acá el capítulo 13 comenten


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Sofía se levantó temprano como siempre lo hacía y fue a buscar a Misty y a Trunks.

"Ma pa donde tan?"

"Acá estamos princesa "

"Buen día ma, buen día pa "

"Buen día princesa hermosa"

"Como dormiste mi vida?" pregunto Trunks

"Bien, bien me gusta cama "

"Me alegro mucho, dale veni sentate así desayunamos y después vamos al parque como me lo habías pedido "dijo Trunks

"Si papa yo desayuno"

Desayunaron tranquilos y salieron al parque los tres juntos.

"Pa me gusta ete paque e lindo"

"Me alegro que te guste mucho"

"Si e lindo pedo no tan lindo como vo, ma y el príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso"

Estaban sentados y de pronto apareció Yamcha

"Hola Trunks, hola Misty y esta hermosa quién es?" Pregunto Yamcha.

"Yo so Sofía vo siviente también del príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso"

"Trunks de que está hablando esta nena sirviente de quien soy supuestamente?"

"Ella es Sofía nuestra hija Yamcha, no preguntes y si querés saber de quién sos sirviente pregúntale a ella" dijo Trunks

"Hola Sofía me llamo Yamcha, de quien soy sirviente yo?"

"Del príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso del papa de mi pa"

"De Vegeta, no yo no soy sirviente de Vegeta, no, él no tiene sirvientes no manda"

En eso apareció Vegeta y Sofía lo vio y se le tiro a los brazos como de costumbre.

"Hola príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso enconte a oto siviente tuyo" dijo Sofía señalando a Yamcha.

"Vegeta yo no soy tu sirviente, eso lo sabes" dijo Yamcha.

"Si lo so poque eta hablando con mi pa entonce so siviente del príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso "

"No, él no tiene ningún sirviente sabes hermosa, el no gobierna"

"No gobiena poque no quiede no poque no debe e así "

"No la tientes debilucho porque hasta kakarotto perdió"

"Yo no soy debilucho y lo sabes"

"Ete pelea como vo e poca cosa no e fuete e debilucho"

"Aprendes rápido princesa" dijo Vegeta

"Yo no soy debilucho Vegeta" dijo Yamcha

"Si lo so como lo es el oto siviente Kaka no me sade y lo oto do mocosos de ese"

"De quien estás hablando Sofía no entiendo?" Pregunto Yamcha.

"De ese que tiene el hono po el suelo poque yo le dije que eda guededo de teceda case y no de pimeda como mi pa y el príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso"

"Vos le destruiste el honor a Goku?"

"Si pedo yo le dije que no e lo mismo el hono y ogullo de uno de teceda case como él y lo oto do mocosos que el hono y ogullo de uno de pimeda case como mi papa y el príncipe lindo y fuete"

"Los mocosos son Goten y Gohan por casualidad?" Pregunto Yamcha.

"Si eso do sivientes y guededos de teceda case pedo vo ni teceda me padece vo cuarta case hay eso príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso?" pregunto Sofía mirando a los ojos de un Vegeta orgulloso

"Si lo hay pero no son guerreros son plebeyos" dijo Vegeta

"Entoce ete e peveyo no guededo, se nota no e lo mimo un Saya no me sade de teceda case a un peveyo vedad?"

"Vegeta vos sabes que yo soy un guerrero humano pero lo soy "dijo Yamcha.

"Vo guededo humano no so muy fuete, no padece eso si lo so quedo que no duda nada en una pelea veda príncipe lindo y fuerte del univeso?"

"Algo más debilucho o querés seguir escuchando?" pregunto Vegeta.

"Trunks por favor es tu hija no le vas a decir nada yo tengo honor, honor humano pero honor"

"Yo no la voy a corregir ella piensa eso"

"Yo no tengo cupa de que vo no sea fuete como mi pa y el príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso" dijo Sofía

"Él no es príncipe acá hermosa él no manda y yo soy fuerte "dijo Yamcha.

"Si e príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso yo no miento y mi pa no miente y vo seda fuete si pedo no como él y como mi papa poda ahí ni como el kaka no me sade y los do mocoso de ese" Dijo Sofía.

"Vos le ensenaste todo eso Vegeta?"

"Yo, no tengo la culpa que esta princesa sea brillante y diga la verdad"

"Tu papa le dijo princesa y no mocosa"

"Te dije vo no so fuete y si no me cree peguntade al príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso"

"Sofía yo tengo honor y orgullo humano y me lo estas rompiendo"

"Vo peguntate ahoda aguanta, no tengo la culpa que tu ogullo y hono eten po el suelo, no tengo cupa que vo no quiedas ecuchar la vedad"

"Vegeta, por favor párala no puede decir esas cosas están mal"

"Si vo me gritas o me pone tiste él te pega o mi papa vo elegí te calla y aguanta como guededo que so o príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso pega"

"No la sigas provocando, es brillante debilucho kakarotto dos veces se rindió ante ella, no te conviene si no querés terminar en el suelo" dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa.

"Sabe que pasa príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso a todo eto no les gusta la competencia eso e nada ma que eso" dijo Sofía.

"Trunks lo llama a Vegeta de esa manera siempre?" preguntó Yamcha.

"Si le dice así siempre, que lo ve porque no le sale el nombre" dijo Trunks

"Sofía vos sabes que él se llama Vegeta verdad?"

"si pedo no me sade y e veda lo que yo digo el e príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso yo no miento "Dijo Sofía.

Vegeta lo miro medio torcido y le dijo "Ni se te ocurra ponerla triste porque yo te mato, me escuchaste "

"Vegeta pero, yo no le dije nada malo" dijo Yamcha.

"Te advierto debilucho la pones triste o algo, te vas a acordar de la primera vez que te conocí y no querés eso verdad?"

"No, claro que no Vegeta, no quiero eso"

"pedon príncipe lindo y fuete si dije algo malo no quise" Dijo Sofía media triste.

Vegeta vio los ojos con lágrimas y le dijo a Yamcha "Mira lo que hiciste debilucho, te dije que no la pusieras triste"

"Vegeta perdóname, ella…"

"Ella que, ella no te dijo nada que no sea cierto, es lo mismo que te digo yo o no es así?" dijo Vegeta de mal modo

"Si, es verdad"

"Entonces, que te venís a ofender, de la verdad báncatela como el guerrero que sos o que decís que sos debilucho"

"No quiedo que me griten ota ve yo etaba jugando simpe lo hago con lo que vo conoce príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso"

"Nadie más te va a gritar mi princesa Sayaiin, te lo juro, mientras estés con tu padre o conmigo nadie te va a faltar el respeto "

"Gracias príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso"

Trunks lo miro torcido y mal a Yamcha y le dijo "No me hagas hacer con vos lo que hice con Goten ni se te ocurra, gritarle ni ponerla mal porque yo te mato"

"Trunks me estas asustando, nunca te vi así "

"Sofía es mi hija, es lo mismo que si se lo hicieras a Misty vos no querés ver a dos Sayaiins enojados verdad?"

"No, no quiero, me la voy a bancar perdón"

Yamcha se iba a cercar a Sofía pero vio la cara de Vegeta.

"Vegeta le voy a pedir disculpas nada mas no le voy a hacer nada"

"se las pedís desde ahí no te quiero cerca de ella por un tiempo"

"Sofía perdóname, es verdad lo que dijiste de mí, no te quise poner triste sabes"

"Eta bien pedo no quiedo ceca mío quiedo a mi papa "

"La escuchaste debilucho yo que vos me voy y lejos antes de que pierda la paciencia"

"Si, si me voy "

"No llores mi princesa, no mentiste es la verdad el comparado con los Sayaiins es débil, no mentiste "Dijo Vegeta

"Ta bien no lloro, pedo no me gusta que me griten e feo eso yo no hago eso y no miento eta mal mentir"

"Ya lo sé, no sientas nunca vergüenza en decir lo que pensás porque sé que lo que decís es cierto, no le hagas caso"

"Y Buma príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso donde eta?"

"En la casa, después si querés te llevo"

"Si, eta bien depue lleva a tu casa príncipe lindo y fuete"

Estaban caminando por el parque cuando Sofía vio que vendían helado y se acercó a Trunks.

"Pa quedo helado puedo?"

"Bueno, pero algo muy chico porque en un rato tenemos que almorzar"

"Ta bien pa como vo diga"

Trunks le compro el helado y ella estaba más que contenta comiéndolo.

"Pa, a donde vamo a come hoy?"

"No se creó que vamos a ir a lo de Goku"

"Pedo va eta el que me grita pa no me gusta "

"No te va a gritar de vuelta, te lo juro, va a estar mi papa también, sabes princesa"

"Ta bien pedo si me grita el príncipe lindo y fuete le pega" Dijo Sofía mirando a Vegeta.

Misty, Sofía, Trunks y Vegeta se dirigieron a la casa de Goku para almorzar.

"Hola Kaka no me sade como eta?" dijo Sofía muy contenta.

"Hola Sofía estoy bien vos como estas, hiciste algo especial hoy?"

"Si el oto siviente del príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso tiene el ogullo humano po el suelo también"

"Esta vez quien fue la victima?" Pregunto Goku.

"E debilucho ese de cuata case guededa, e peveyo como dice el príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso"

"Trunks de quien está hablando esta vez Sofía?"

"De Yamcha Goku, Sofía barrio el césped del parque con el orgullo de él" dijo Trunks.

"No se salva nadie, de vos hermosa"

"Yo digo la veda, nada ma si le moleta e pobema de ellos no mío"

En eso aprecio Goten y la vio, junto con Goku.

"Hola Sofía cómo estás?" dijo Goten.

"kaka no me sade quiedo a príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso tengo miedo de ete" dijo Sofía.

"No, te voy a hacer nada, no tengas miedo" dijo Goten.

"No, impota vo gritate, y me asuste quiedo a príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso po favor Kaka no me sade tu nombe"

"Vegeta Sofía quiere estar con vos" dijo Goku.

Vegeta se acercó a Sofía y la vio con miedo, y vio quien era la causa del miedo y la agarro en sus brazos.

"Vegeta no le iba a hacer nada se lo juro" dijo Goten.

"Me parece que la advertencia de mi hijo no te quedo clara, él no te quiere cerca de ella"

"Si, lo sé pero yo solo la salude nada más se lo juro "

"No me gusta vo me gritate yo etaba jugando nada ma, tu papa y tu hemano no me gritadon como vo, no te quiedo ceca po ahoda" dijo Sofía.

"La escuchaste yo no se lo dije a eso y tampoco le dije nada de lo que te dijo y eso lo sabe tu padre como tu hermano y si no me crees podes preguntarles" dijo Vegeta.

"Es cierto lo que dice Vegeta Goten cuanto te lastimo por decirte lo que te dijo?" preguntó Goku.

"Dos días nada más papa" dijo Goten

En eso se acercó Misty y vio a Sofía en brazos de Vegeta y vio a Goten y le dijo.

"Trunks no te quiere cerca de ella y lo sabes, y ella te tiene miedo vinimos acá a pasar el día por respeto a tus padres y a Gohan"

"Lo se Misty pero le iba a pedir disculpas nada más, y me tiene miedo y yo no quiero eso"

"Hace lo que te dijo Trunks Goten porque esta vez no soy yo quien estas lastimando, es la hija "

"No me gusta la situación está, nunca estuve peleado así con Trunks"

"Es tu culpa Goten de que Trunks no quiera hablar con vos, no de Sofía ni se te ocurra pensar eso, solo tuya" Dijo Misty seria.

"Yo no pensé eso Misty, quédate tranquila"

"Vo Kaka no me sade tu nombe donde está tu eposa?" pregunto Sofía.

"Milk en la cocina querés que te lleve a verla?" preguntó Goku.

"Si, si quiedo si príncipe lindo y fuete me deja que vo me lleves" dijo Sofía.

"La podes llevar Kakarotto, no tengo problema con que este con vos" dijo Vegeta.

Goku la agarro y la llevo a la casa, donde estaba Milk.

"Milk tenemos visitas" dijo Goku.

"Hola, Mi, pedon no me sade tu nombe" dijo Sofía con una sonrisa.

"Hola Sofía cómo estás?" pregunto Milk

"Bien Kaka no me sade el nombe me dijo que etaba acá e linda tu casa"

"Gracias, hermosa, me alegro que mi casa te guste"

"Vo vivi con él y con lo oto do sivientes de príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso"

"Si, yo vivo con Goku, con Gohan y con Goten"

"Ah vo eposa de Kaka no me sade entonce y mama de Goban y el oto que me grito"

"Si así es yo soy la esposa de Goku y la madre de los hijos del el"

"Vo no so sivienta del príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso?"

"No, yo no soy sirvienta de Vegeta, eso te lo aseguro"

"Pedo ete y lo oto do si eso lo sé"

"No le discutas Milk, no te conviene" Dijo Goku.

"Vos sabes que Goku no es sirviente verdad?"

"Yo no quedo que de vuelta el hono de el de teceda case guededa ete en el suelo por teceda vez, si vo quede eso e tu pobema no mío"

"No me dijiste Goku que te lastimo el honor otra vez"

"Si el pegunto y yo conteste y el oto Goban también tiene el hono de teceda case guededa po el suelo, pedo con él fue la pimeda vez, no la segunda como con Kaka no me sade"

"Gohan fue lastimado honorablemente también?"

"Si poque ese mocoso pegunto poque Kaka no me sade etaba mal y yo le conté yo no miento"

"Le dijo mocoso a Gohan Goku"

"Yo no quiero sufrir más mi honor tiene límites Milk no la sigas"

"Si tiene límite tu hono y ogullo, si límite de teceda case ese límite"

"No es cierto Sofía vos sabes yo soy fuerte, gane muchas batallas y salve a la tierra muchas veces" Dijo Goku.

"Si pedo la tieda e de teceda case veda, poque vo so Saya no me sade de teceda case"

Vegeta la escuchó y la puso en brazos y le dijo a Goku "Si te hace lo que te hizo anterior mente Kakarotto es un genio"

"Dijo que la tierra es de tercera clase Vegeta"

"E veda, si vo so un guededo de teceda case, defende paneta, de teceda case, no pida pimeda poque vo eso no pode eso solo do pesona pueden mi papa y el príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso"

"Que pasa acá papa?" preguntó Gohan.

"Yo dije que tu papa mocoso defiende solo panetas de teceda case poque, él es guededo de teceda case, y que no pida de pimeda poque no puede eso el solo lo hacen mi papa y el príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso" Dijo Sofía.

"Pero Sofía el defendió este planeta muchas veces" dijo Gohan.

"si pedo decime mocoso la tieda e o no e de teceda case, poque no creo que un guededo de teceda pueda defender un paneta de pimeda case, vo pensa"

"Sofía vos sabes que yo también defendí la tierra y le gane a un monstruo llamado Cell, yo solo?"

"Debió se de teceda case como vo poque no creo que vo pueda con ma que eso"

"Dijo que Cell era de tercera clase" dijo Gohan.

"Si vo le gánate mocoso debió se de teceda case, y débil como todo lo de teceda case"

"Cell fue muy fuerte Sofía Vegeta peleo ahí"

"No dudo pedo si vo hicite el tabajo e poque no valía la pena pada alguien como de pimeda case como lo el príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso"

"Eso no es cierto, yo defendí la tierra de ese malo"

"Si pedo etoy seguda que lo malo del príncipe lindo y fuete del mundo ma fuete que ese Cell po eso vo hicite el tabajo como buen siviente del príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso mocoso"

"Vegeta le dijiste que eso no es cierto "

"Mira mocoso yo no le digo nada a la princesa esta y ella dice lo que piensa"

"Ve mocoso tengo razón, ese Cell teceda case como vo po eso lo mataste vo vedad, sino hubieda sido ma fuete y de pimeda case el príncipe lindo y fuete lo mataba pedo no fuite vo "

"Me está dando una paliza y no física" dijo Gohan

"Po lo meno no e tu papa que su ogullo de teceda case hubieda etado en el suelo po teceda vez, vo elegí o el o vo yo no tengo pobema en decir la cosa"

"Sofía yo defendí el planeta "Dijo Goku

"Si pedo como te dije do vece vo so guededo de teceda case y lo tene que acepta, y si vo y tu mocoso pudiedon con ese Cell y lo malo de ete paneta e poque son malo de teceda case veda?"

"No sigas Kakarotto"

"Yo no soy de tercera clase, soy muy fuerte tanto como Vegeta"

"No vo so teceda case como lo oto do que viven con vo va no sé si el oto que vive con vo e teceda siquieda padece de cuarta "

"Le dijo de cuarta a Goten?" preguntó Goku.

"si po lo meno utede do padecen un poco ma fuete que ese"

"Goten es tan fuerte como tu papa Sofía"

"Si e tan fuete como mi papa poque le tiene miedo ahoda que lo ve decime mocoso "

"Algo más van a decir?" Pregunto Vegeta.

En eso apareció Trunks y Sofía se le tiro a los brazos.

"Hola pa, sabe eto do si son de teceda case de veda"

"Trunks parala le dijo de cuarta a Goten"

"E la veda Kaka no me sade tu nombe si fueda de teceda case po lo meno como utede no tendia miedo de mi papa "

"Goten no es de cuarta clase eso no existe "dijo Gohan

"Sí que existe, e peveyo, me dijo el príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso"

"vegeta vos le dijiste eso?"

"Si me lo dijo e no miente mocoso irrepetuoso"

"Me dijo mocoso irrespetuoso" dijo Gohan.

"Lo so, poque vo pode pone en duda lo que dice el príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso y mi papa"

"Sofía por favor, él no es príncipe al menos no nuestro" dijo Gohan.

"Pedo utede son o no son Saya no me sade?"

"si lo somos" Dijo Gohan.

"Bueno mocoso si lo son él es su príncipe y utede tiene que hacer lo le dice el príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso y mi papa poque también e príncipe"

"No es justo Vegeta no es nuestro príncipe "

"Si lo e él es el príncipe de los Saya no me sade y el más lindo y fuete de todo el univeso entedo "

"Trunks le está agrandando el orgullo a Vegeta a mas no poder, faltaría que nos diga que tenemos que bajar la cabeza cada vez que lo vemos"

"No hacen eso acaso? Se nota que son irrepetuoso con el príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso y con mi papa"

"Gracias princesa, es la primera vez que escuchó que alguien dice la verdad a estos dos" dijo Vegeta orgulloso.

"E veda ello deben baja cabeza pada saludate y decite príncipe o alteza y a mi papa también claro"

"Que tenemos que hacer que?" dijo Goku.

"El e un príncipe utede siviente y tiene que saludar bajando cabeza y diciendo alteza, e la regla yo lo sé"

"No, no, no Sofía por favor no le digas más nada a vegeta se va a acordar"

"Eta bien poque utede nunca hiciedo caso al príncipe de su raza algo así y tiene que apende a repetar a su superiores"

"Vo que opina papa eta mal acaso?"

"No claro que no mi vida tenes razón"

"Trunks no es justo vos sabes que eso no lo vamos a hacer nunca" dijo Gohan.

"Bueno hoy empizan vo kaka no me sade veni acá"

"Vo príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso ponete ahí y muy derecho "

"Que querés Sofía acá estoy "dijo Goku.

"Bueno vo kaka no me sade agachate y decile alteza y baja la cabeza ante el príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso como debe ser "

Vegeta no lo podía creer era su sueño hecho realidad.

"No Sofía yo no voy a hacer eso" dijo Goku.

"Si lo va a hacer como todo siviente de un príncipe que so hacelo, e fácil yo te muestro"

Sofía se acercó a un Vegeta muy orgulloso y le dijo "Su alteza príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso "y bajo la cabeza como muestra de respeto hacia él.

Y el la miro y le dijo "Vos jamás te agachas ante mi "

"Ta bien gracias "

"Ve kaka no me sade es fácil hacelo ahora o no come "

"Vegeta me vas a obligar a hacerlo?" preguntó Goku.

"No yo te obligo hacelo ahoda tene que repeta a tu príncipe guededo de teceda case"

"Yo que vos lo hago kakarotto"

"Por favor yo tengo honor no puedo hacerlo "

"Si pode hacelo e una oden hacelo"

Goku se agacho ante un vegeta muy orgulloso y le dijo "Alteza, príncipe lindo y fuerte del universo "y bajo la cabeza.

"Bien Kaka no me sade acodate de hacelo toda la vece que lo ve al príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso"

"Esto es mucho, mi honor no existe más, me gano y me hizo agachar ante vos Vegeta no es justo"

"Si lo e quédate ahí que ahoda le toca al mocoso tuyo "

"No, yo no lo hago yo no me agacho ante Vegeta ni en broma no" dijo Gohan.

En eso llego Bulma y vio lo que estaba pasando.

"Buma veni que te mueto como eto do repetan al príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso" dijo Sofía

"Como lo hacen eso Sofía?" preguntó Bulma.

"Vo mida y apende como se hace "

"Mocoso veni e tu tuno de mostar repeto al príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso"

"Yo no lo voy a hacer" dijo Gohan.

"Si, tu papa lo hizo vo también hace e una oden hacelo ahoda"

Bulma noto que Vegeta estaba muy parado en una postura muy derecha.

"Está bien lo hago Sofía no te enojes" dijo Gohan.

Gohan se acercó a Vegeta y se agacho y le dijo" Su alteza Príncipe lindo y fuerte del universo" Y bajo la cabeza como muestra de respeto.

Bulma no lo podía creer se agacharon ante Vegeta y le dijeron alteza.

"Y qué opina Buma de cómo le demuetan repeto al príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso"

"Lo veo pero no lo creo, se agacharon ante vos Vegeta, Goku se agacho ante vos"

"Todavía no temine "Dijo Sofía.

"Papa veni padate como lo hizo el príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso"

"Si mi princesa, claro "dijo un Trunks orgulloso.

"Vo kaka no se no me sade hace lo mimo que hicite con el príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso pedo con mi papa poque el e también tu príncipe"

"No Sofía una cosa es Vegeta otra es Trunks "dijo Goku más dolido que nunca

"No e lo mimo que príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso hacelo e un oden"

"Y que le tengo que decir si lo hago?" pregunto Goku derrotado.

"Su alteza príncipe y el nombe de mi papa nada ma"

"Está bien lo hago, no te enojes" Dijo Goku.

Goku se agacho ante Trunks y le dijo "Su alteza príncipe Trunks" y bajo la cabeza mostrando respeto.

"Vo mocoso llama a tu hemano y vengan lo do "

Gohan llamo a Goten y este entro.

"Me llamaste Sofía?" pregunto Goten .

"Si vo me gritate ahoda te castigo"

"Que tengo que hacer?"

"Te tene que agachar ante el príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso y mi papa e una oden tu papa y hemano lo hicedon te toca a vo mocoso y no me grite "

"Yo no lo voy a hacer lo siento es mucho pedir"

"E una oden hacelo mota repeto ante tus príncipes de los Saya no me sade lo ma fuete del univeso entedo"

Goten miro a Goku y miro a Gohan y les pregunto "Ustedes se agacharon ante Vegeta y vos papa te agachaste ante Trunks?"

"Si y te conviene hacerlo de buena manera"

"Si hacelo o le digo al príncipe lindo y fuete que te pegue "

"Te tengo que decirle a Vegeta y a Trunks?" preguntó Goten.

"Al príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso le tene que decir Su alteza príncipe lindo y fuete de todo el univeso y a mi papa Su alteza y el nombe de el e simpe "

Vegeta y Trunks estaban orgullosos de Sofía más Vegeta obviamente porque nunca logro lo que el tanto quería.

Goten se acercó a Vegeta se agacho y le dijo "Su alteza príncipe lindo y fuerte de todo el universo "y bajo la cabeza mostrando respeto.

"Ahoda utede do se agachan ante mi papa poque su papa lo hizo" dijo Sofía a Gohan y a Goten.

Gohan se acercó a Trunks y se agacho y le dijo "Su alteza, príncipe Trunks "y bajo la cabeza como muestra de respeto.

Goten se acercó y le dijo "Trunks por favor no me obligues a hacerlo "

"hacelo e una oden mocoso irrepetuoso, tene que motar repeto ante los príncipes de los Saya no me sade e decir el príncipe lindo y fuete de todo el univeso entedo y mi papa"

"Pero Sofía no es justo yo no lo puedo hacer "

"si pode yo te mueto como se hace"

Sofía iba agacharse ante Trunks y Vegeta la miro a los ojos y le dijo "Vos jamás te agachas ni ante mí ni ante tu padre sabes mi princesa Sayaiin "

"Vegeta le dijo princesa Sayaiin a Sofía?" pregunto Goten .

"Hace lo que te odene mocoso ahoda"

Goten se agacho ante Trunks y le dijo "Su alteza príncipe Trunks" y bajo la cabeza mostrando respeto.

Vegeta la agarro en los brazos y le dijo "Gracias princesa Sayaiin por halagarme tanto y a tu padre también"

"e la veda utede son príncipe yo no miento"

Goten estaba medio enojado dijo por abajo "malcriada "

Y Vegeta lo escuchó y se le acerco "Que dijiste de Sofía vos?"

"Nada Vegeta no dije nada "

"Trunks lleva a Sofía afuera no quiero que escuche lo que le tengo que decir a Goten"

"Si hay un problema con mi hija yo me quedo" dijo Trunks.

Trunks miro a Sofía y le dijo" anda con mama que yo y mi papa tenemos que hablar con Goten sabes."

"Si pa no hay pobema"

"Mama anda con ella y que no entre a la casa por un rato "

"Si hijo pero no entiendo que paso "

"Después te cuento "

Sofía y Bulma se fueron y quedaron Goten Trunks, Vegeta, Goku y Gohan.

"Ahora que no está Sofía repetí lo que dijiste Goten yo te escuché ella gracias a Dios no pero yo sí "

"Dije que era una malcriada nada más, pero ustedes no pueden permitirle hacer todo esto está mal" dijo Goten

"Mi hija no es una malcriada, es una princesa y lo que hace lo hace jugando y con amor, no los lastimo físicamente ni nada" rugió Trunks

"No físicamente Trunks pero si el orgullo y esta tan mal o peor que físicamente"

"Goten no tires de la soga te lo advirtió Vegeta" dijo Goku.

"Yo digo lo que pienso nada más ella no puede actuar de esa manera creyendo que Vegeta es el príncipe de los Sayaiins, cuando sabemos que no lo es más"

"Mira mocoso no sigas hablando de Sofía porque me vas a hacer enojar, ella me dice eso y que tiene de malo, nada yo no les voy a hacer lo que ella les hizo hacer lo tendría estoy en todo mi derecho no te olvides y Trunks también" dijo Vegeta muy serio.

"Pero se lo va a creer y está mal que le van a decir cuando sea más grande" dijo Goten.

Esta vez se cansó Trunks y lo puso contra una pared mal "Te dije y mi papa te dijo que no tires de la soga y vos lo seguís haciendo, no hables mal de mi hija, no me importa si es mía naturalmente o no es mi HIJA y de Misty y no voy a permitir que digas eso de ella, no es una malcriada al contrario tiene un corazón de oro y si vos o cualquiera intentan siquiera rompérselo yo los mato y sabes de lo que soy capaz"

"Vegeta por favor haga que Trunks me suelte" dijo Goten.

"Querés que te agarre yo mocoso no tengo problema, lo que dijo Trunks es la mitad de lo que yo pienso de Sofía y no se te ocurra decirle nada malo o me vas a conocer enojado como jamás lo hiciste, no me provoques"

"Goten cortala, no la sigas es una nena nada más" dijo Gohan

"Vos desde cuando le decís Princesa Sayaiin Vegeta?"

Vegeta lo corrió mal a Trunks y lo agarro el a Goten "Desde que se me antoja mocoso, no me sigas provocando, no quiero tener que pelear con tu padre por vos, no lo hagas, yo tengo paciencia y lo sabes ,no me busques mocoso que me vas a encontrar, yo soy capaz de matar por Sofía y vos sabes que cuando yo digo algo así lo cumplo, es verdad no es hija natural de mi hijo, pero es lo mejor que les pudo haber pasado y yo la amo y mucho no se te ocurra meterte más con ella ni humillarla ni hacerla llorar porque yo te mato y no te estoy amenazando ella para mi es una princesa Sayaiin si y no tenes porque cuestionar algo de lo que yo hago" Rugió Vegeta.

"Goten termínala o vas a terminar mal por favor" Dijo Goku

"Pero papa defendeme"

"No es que sos un guerrero defendete si lo sos, o tenes miedo de mi" dijo Vegeta.

"No, voy a pelear con usted Vegeta tiene razón se me fue la mano, no lo voy a hacer nunca más en mi vida"

"No vas a tener la oportunidad eso te lo aseguro"

"Esta vez Goten Vegeta no te amenazo esta vez te dijo lo que va a hacer "dijo Goku.

En eso entro Sofía y se acercó al Vegeta con un dibujo, que hizo para él.

"Príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso eta enojado?"

Vegeta la miro a los ojos y la puso en sus brazos y le dijo "Con vos nunca mi princesa Sayaiin, que es lo que tenes en la mano puedo ver?"

"Si lo hice pa vo e pedo que guste" dijo Sofía dándole el dibujo.

Vegeta vio el dibujo y le dijo "es hermoso gracias princesa"

"E nada tengo uno pada cada uno e justo no impota si son teceda case"

Vegeta se acercó a Goten y le pregunto "Que opinas ahora de Sofía mocoso insolente?"

"Nada, le dije que tiene razón usted"

"Toma kaka no me sade tu nombe e pada vo e pedo que guste" Dijo Sofía con una sonrisa.

"Gracias Sofía es hermoso "dijo Goku.

"Toma vo Goban no me sade tampoco tu nombe e pedo que te guste sino me deci"

"Gracias Sofía lo voy a tener siempre en mi habitación"

Sofía se acercó a Goten y le dijo "Vo me gritate pedo te hice uno e justo toma e pedo que te guste, sino me deci "y le dio el dibujo.

"Gracias Sofía lo voy a guardar siempre te lo prometo"

"Pa a vo también te hice uno toma e pedo que te guste "

"Gracias mi princesa es hermoso.

"pa eta todo bien o eta enojado?"

"No, mi princesa está todo bien no te preocupes mi vida"

Sofía se acercó a Goten y le dijo "Te gusto e dibujo que te hice Goden pedo no me sade tu nombe"

Goten lo miro a Vegeta y vio la mirada de advertencia "Si Sofía me gustó mucho de verdad, es muy lindo"

"Gracias, latima que no sé cómo hace tu pelo e lindo pedo no tan lindo como el de mi papa y el del príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso"

"Bueno eso no te hagas problema sabes a mí me gusto igual" dijo Goten.

Trunks se acercó a Goten y muy despacio le dijo "Y vos decías que era una malcriada, no tenía por qué hacerte un dibujo después de que le gritaste dos veces y lo hizo igual, ahora que tenes que decir de mi hija?"

"Trunks lo siento muchísimo de verdad, perdóname, yo digo las cosas"

"Se nota que no pensás, ella no hizo nunca nada malo al contrario estaba jugando con ustedes ni tu padre, se puso de la manera que te pusiste vos"

"Trunks cortala por favor ya me lo dijiste, no lo vuelvas a repetir"

"Pa que pasa te hizo algo ete?"

"No, no me hizo nada, no te preocupes mi vida te amo mucho"

Vegeta se acercó y agarro a Sofía en los brazos y Goten lo miro y le dijo "Usted realmente está enojado por lo que paso?"

"Mira mocoso, no sigas menos delante de ella, entendiste"

"Príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso te amo mucho" Dijo Sofía.

"Y yo a vos también mi princesa Sayaiin"

Goten no lo podía creer, jamás había escuchado a Vegeta hablar así de alguien.

"Príncipe lindo y fuete, quedo domir "

"Bueno mi princesa Sayaiin, si querés podes dormir en la habitación de Gohan hasta que este el almuerzo, tenes que preguntarle primero sabes?"

"Si, príncipe lindo y fuete"

Sofía se bajó de los brazos de Vegeta y se acercó a Gohan.

"Goban, pedon no me sade tu nombe, puedo domir en tu cama po favor tengo sueno "dijo Sofía.

"Sí, claro que podes dormir en mi cama querés que te lleve o le digo a tu papa?"

"Papa po favor"

"Trunks Sofía quiere dormir en mi cama un rato, me pidió si vos la podes llevar"

"Sí, claro que la llevo gracias por prestarle la cama Gohan"

"No hay problema, es un placer"

"Vamos princesa que te llevo a la cama un rato y después cuando este el almuerzo te despierto" le dijo Trunks a Sofía,

"Gracias pa, gracias Godan, pedon no me sabe tu nombe po pestar cama"

"De nada Sofía es un placer "

Sofía se fue a dormir un rato y Goku aprovecho para hablar con Goten seriamente pero lo hizo delante de los otros tres.

"Goten vos y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente" dijo Goku.

"No hice nada, ahora papa "

"No hiciste nada estás seguro?" pregunto Goku

"No, fue un error, pero me dolió nada más por eso dije lo que dije"

"Te dolió que, que una nena de cinco años te hizo bajar la cabeza ante tu amigo y el padre eso te dolió?"

"Papa tengo honor y orgullo como vos y como ustedes tres no me vengas con eso"

"A mi Sofía no me rompió ni el honor ni el orgullo y no creo que a tu hermano tampoco"

"No me vas a decir que te gusto bajar la cabeza ante Vegeta y Trunks"

"Baja la voz mocoso que Sofía está durmiendo" Dijo Vegeta.

"Era un juego Goten no lo hizo con maldad y Vegeta tiene razón baja la voz"

"Vos Gohan opinas lo mismo?"

"Si a mí no me hizo nada fue gracioso nada más"

"No lo puedo creer ustedes dos, dicen que fue gracioso bajar la cabeza ante Vegeta y Trunks?"

"Que tenes en contra de una nena como Sofía Goten que no te hizo nada?" preguntó Goku.

"Me humillo y los humillo a ustedes" Goten dijo y Sofía estaba parada y lo escuchó.

"O sinto mucho no quiese pedon "dijo llorando

Vegeta la agarro y la calmo lo más que pudo.

"No sabía que el hono y el ogullo edan tan impontante, príncipe lindo y fuete, yo pensé que deci la veda nada ma"

"Y la dijiste, mi princesa Sayaiin vos no los ofendiste, ni les quebraste el honor de una manera humillante, no llores mi hermosa no hiciste nada malo" dijo Vegeta.

Goku lo miro a Goten y le dijo "si Vegeta o Trunks te pegan te la bancas "

"Pedon papa po hace mal a lo demás no sabía no sabía yo quiedo mucho a vo y a mama y al príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso me duele mucho "

Trunks estaba furioso jamás la había visto así, y lo miro a Goten más que torcido y estallo en furia mal.

Sofía se agarró a Vegeta y le pregunto "Papa rubio po qué?"

"Tu papa princesa está enojado, no con vos por supuesto, pero por lo que te dijeron a vos "

"Trunks calmate por favor, no me mates por favor te lo pido "dijo Goten.

"Matarte es poco, no lo voy a hacer no me voy rebajar pero cruzaste la raya"

"Yo no sabía que podía estar despierta lo siento muchísimo"

"Papa, papa, veni papa po favo" dijo Sofía

Trunks se dio vuelta y fue hacia ella "No te asustes, soy yo mi vida me enoje nada más por lo que te dijo Goten, nada más mi princesa"

"No le pegue papa, no vade la pena, no entiende lo que juga y lo que en serio yo etaba jugando, no haga mal papa po favo po mi" dijo Sofía mirándolo a los ojos.

Vegeta la miro a los ojos y le dijo "Sos muy buena mi princesa Sayaiin, tenes un corazón que vale oro, nadie te lo va a romper te lo juro "

"Trunks déjalo yo me encargo "Dijo Vegeta.

"Papa quiedo eta con mi papa" dijo Sofía,

"Acá estoy mi vida, te amo mi princesa," dijo Trunks,

Misty entro y lo vio a Trunks enojado "Que paso Trunks porque estás enojado?"

"Papa enojado poque ese grito de nuevo a mí, y me hizo mal" Dijo Sofía

"No te preocupes Misty mi cielo que no le hice nada a Goten, Sofía me lo pidió"

"Pero no creo que mi papa lo perdone tan fácil"

"Pa llévame con el príncipe lindo y fuete tengo que decile algo impotante po favo"

Cuando entraron de vuelta Vegeta tenía a Goten contra la pared y le dijo "te dije que no lo hicieras por tercera vez y lo hiciste, un golpe no te va a venir nada mal"

En eso sintió dos manos muy chiquitas en la espalda y una voz muy suave en el oído "No pegues príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso, no vade la pena, vo ma honorable que él vo tene ogullo ma que el po favo, deja yo no lloro ma te amo mucho príncipe lindo y fuete de todo el univeso "le dijo Sofía.

Vegeta lo miro a Goten y le dijo "Te salvaste, de que te haya mandado al hospital, es la primera vez, pero ella tiene toda la razón del mundo no vales la pena, y es verdad yo tengo más honor, no sé si tu padre opinara lo mismo, pero si tiene la misma sangre Sayaiin que tengo yo creo que si "

"Gracias Sofía me salvaste "dijo Goten.

"No lo hice po vo lo hice po tu papa y tu hemano y tu mama, y poque no e justo que te pegue alguien que e ma fuete que vo cuando vo no te pode defende "

"Tendrías que aprender de mi hija, tiene un corazón de oro, no te metas más con ella porque la próxima no la voy a escuchar y menos mi padre" Dijo Trunks furioso.

"Papa por favor, deci algo" Dijo Goten.

"Que querés que te diga, yo opino como Vegeta y es verdad te salvaste agradece que Vegeta la escucho, sino vos estarías en el hospital, porque yo no me hubiera metido y tu hermano tampoco" dijo Goku enojado

"kaka no me sade tu nombe pedona po lo que te dije de tu ogullo y hono no quise"

"No Sofía no pidas perdón, no nos humillaste, nosotros sabíamos que estabas jugando"

"Pedo tu oto se enojó poque yo dije lo del hono y ogullo de teceda case"

Goku miro a Goten torcido por primera vez y le dijo "No tenes vergüenza ponerla de la manera que la pusiste y si no tenes el mismo honor que tiene Vegeta ni Trunks, tu madre y yo jamás te educamos así, arréglala o te juro que el que pega soy yo"

"Papa por favor, nunca te vi así perdóname"

"A mí no me pidas el perdón, se lo pedís a Sofía que jamás te hizo nada en su vida al contrario todo lo que hizo fue jugar con nosotros y como te dije ni a tu hermano ni a mí nos humillo jamás pensaríamos eso"

Goten se acercó a Sofía pero ella corrió a los brazos de Trunks y desde ahí le dijo "Que quede vo ahoda, yo etaba jugando padece que no te la banca y vo so un guededo, un guededo se la banca no se pone tan mal a llora como vo, yo te pedono no tengo pobema, pedo vo so muy agandado algo así y eta mal"

"Por primera vez en tu vida te callo de la mejor manera, te dijo que te disculpaba, pero te dijo la verdad, no la hagas llorar más a mi hija y no la acuses de cosas que no hizo mal " dijo Trunks.

Vegeta agarro a Sofía y puso su cola en la cintura de ella y Goten lo vio eso significaba protección de alguien que le podía hacer mal.

"Tenes algo que decir mocoso o tu padre o tu hermano van a hablar por vos?" pregunto Vegeta .

"Yo te pido disculpas Sofía de verdad por todo lo que te hice"

"Vo pedi discupa pedo sempe hace lo mismo de que te sive pedi discupa si no te impota de veda?"

"No lo puedo creer, es brillante en serio" dijo Goku.

"Y muy honesta no te olvides de eso de Kakarotto"

"Yo solo digo la veda y si modesta e po algo "dijo Sofía desde los brazos de Vegeta.

"Si vo quede mi pedon demosta que e veda lo que deci pedo no lo diga hacedo eso e mejor "le dijo Sofía a Goten

"Mocoso por si no te diste cuenta te está dando una clase de moral y lo mejor es que lo dijo de la manera que lo dice un Sayaiin y ella no lo es, ahora entendes porque yo la amo como la amo o querés alguna prueba más" Dijo Vegeta

"Yo no sé qué decir, tenes razón Sofía yo te voy a demostrar con acciones mis disculpas" dijo Goten.

"No sodo a mí a tu papa y a tu hemano lo mismo poque vo no pode hace lo que hace y no tene catigo, eso eta mal"

"Tiene razón Goten vos te mereces un castigo" dijo Goku.

"Yo opino lo mismo que papa Goten" dijo Gohan.

"Y como me van a castigar?" preguntó Goten.

"Por ahora tus privilegios de salida se acabaron y la plata que te damos con tu madre mensualmente se recorta a más de la mitad" dijo Goku serio.

"Yo que vo kaka no me sade lo pongo a entena po do mese con el príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso en la cameda de gaveda po seis hoda seguida" dijo Sofía.

"Con gusto un castigo así le vendría de lo más bien a tu mocoso kakarotto "dijo Vegeta.

"A mí también me parece bien, a partir de mañana entrenas con Vegeta en la cámara de gravedad y acatas las ordenes de él y si me entero que no lo hiciste te entreno yo" le dijo Goku a Goten

"Si papa, entreno con Vegeta y sigo las ordenes de él"

"Tiene que amenazate tu papa y sacate cosa pada que vo etienda la cosa y vo deci que so un guededo un guededo no hace lo que hace vo y actúa como lo hace vo un guededo no impota lo que lo dema dicen de el un guededo no hace capichitos como un nene vo no so un guededo Goden so un nene y se nota poque no te defendite de mi papa y del príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso no lo hicite poque tene miedo de ellos do yo lo veo" dijo Sofía

"Le vas a discutir mocoso, porque si yo estuviera en tu lugar me callo la boca y no la abro más es la primera vez que la escucho hablar de la manera que te está hablando a vos y no hay nada que no haya dicho que no es cierto, ella es una nena y te esta hablado de moral a vos que tenes la misma edad que mi hijo" dijo Vegeta.

"Sabe que pasa príncipe lindo y fuete no pode compada a mi papa con el mi papa no hace eto mi papa no me grita ni me pone mal, mi papa me ama mucho como lo hace mi mama y como vo lo hace pedo ete eso no lo entiende po ahí e poque mi papa tuvo disipina con vo "

"No lo puedo creer te está dando la lección que jamás tuviste Goten y por ahí es cierto que vos no tuviste la disciplina que tuvo Trunks, pero tu madre y yo no te educamos así" dijo Goku.

"No kaka no me sade no e cupa tuya o de tu eposa e cupa de él que e capichoso y quiede tene razón siempe y no se da cuenta que eso eta mal pedo vo no tene la cupa de eso" dijo Sofía desde los brazos de Vegeta.

"Nadie en mi vida me callo tanto y es verdad todo" dijo Goten.

"Yo no miento, eta mal menti, e mejor deci veda aunque la veda tenga consecue bueno no me sade cosa mala pedo e mejor que menti"

"Sabes una cosa mi princesa Sayaiin tenes toda la razón del mundo, te juro que nunca nadie más te va a poner de la manera que este mocoso te puso, mientras yo esté vivo y tu padre también vos no vas a sufrir nunca más"

"Lo so a eso príncipe lindo y fuete como sé que e veda lo de teceda case vo y papa me lo dijedon e po el pode no po la pesona y yo creo que e mejor se una buena pesona y un guededo de teceda case a se una mala pesona y con mucho pode"

"Kakarotto que te paso que la estas mirando de esa manera?" Pregunto Vegeta.

"la miro porque jamás en mi vida escuche tantas verdades juntas" dijo Goku.

"Tendrías que aprender Goten, te golpeo pero no lo hizo con la violencia lo hizo con la honestidad" dijo Gohan.

"Lo sé, y tiene razón no le voy a discutir"

"Si vo me dicuti eso e poque no tene codazon pedo yo sé que no e así, poque tu papa y tu hemano lo tienen como te dije vo so un capichoso un mocoso que po ahí tuvo ma de lo que medecia y no tabajate pada ganatelo como hace tu papa tu hemano, mi papa y el príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso"

"No lo puedo creer, nadie te dijo algo así Goten" dijo Milk que escucho lo último que dijo Sofía

"Milk ni se te ocurra defenderlo" dijo Goku serio.

"No lo iba a hacer tampoco yo los defiendo es cierto pero si no sé lo que paso no lo voy a defender".

"Vo quede sabe lo que paso Milk, ete mocoso capichoso se enojó comigo poque le dije la veda y si el e un guededo no impota si de teceda o de cuata lo que sea se la tiene que banca pedo no él no se la banca el llora como un nene capichoso y ma criado"

"Eso es verdad Goten vos te enojaste con Sofía por eso decime que no" dijo Milk.

"O que paso Milk e que yo le dije a Kaka no me sade y a Goban que se tenían que agachar ante el príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso y mi papa y el capichoso ese dijo que yo humille el hono de él y el ogullo yo etaba jugando no en serio"

Milk la escucho y le dijo seriamente a Goten "Yo jamás te crie así, es una nena de cinco años no tenías derecho a ponerla mal si lo hiciste espero que seas castigado"

"Si tiene catigo Milk tiene que entena con el príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso todo lo día po do meses en cameda de gaveda Kaka no me sade eta de acuedo"

"Dos meses es poco yo diría cuatro "dijo Milk.

"Mama por favor no te enojes es mucho con papa"

"Mucho vos te estás escuchando Goten, no además del entrenamiento me vas a ayudar a mí en la casa se acabó lo que se daba" dijo Milk seria.

Goten se fue a su habitación y Sofía y los demás se quedaron en la sala.

"pa vo no eta enojado con migo veda?" le pregunto Sofía a Trunks.

"No vida, jamás estaría enojado con vos cuando decís la verdad y jugas vos no hiciste nada malo mi princesa Sayaiin sos mi vida como lo es tu mama y estoy sumamente orgulloso de cómo sos "le dijo Trunks mirándola a los ojos,

"Trunks yo te pido disculpas si Goten ofendió a Sofía" dijo Milk.

"No vo no tene cupa Milk e solo tiene cupa nadie ma que él, vo so la mama pedo el e grande ya no un nene "dijo Sofía.

"No puedo creerlo sos muy inteligente Sofía" dijo Milk.

"O digo la veda nada ma"

"Es brillante Milk no inteligente" dijo Goku.

Misty, Sofía, Trunks y Vegeta se retiraron de la casa de Goku y fueron hacia la CC para pasar el resto del día allá.

Cuando llegaron a CC como siempre James estaba cansado y Sofía desde los brazos de Vegeta le grito "Vo hogasan, depetate que tene que entena o no come po un mes "

James se despertó del susto y la vio "Sofía no me grites casi me matas de un infarto"

"No tengo cupa hogasan, vo etaba dumiendo cuando tene que entena o no e vedad?"

"Vegeta haga algo por favor" dijo James

"Levantate sabandija holgazana, que la princesa tiene razón" dijo Vegeta.

"Sofía estoy cansado sabes, no dormí casi nada, porque me levantaron temprano más temprano que de costumbre" dijo James mirando a Vegeta.

"No e mi cupa, po ahí vo te lo merecías y el príncipe lindo y fuete manda como te dije vo no vo obedece "

"Sofía no me merezco que me despierten tirándome agua fría todas las madrugadas" dijo James.

"Agua fia, yo que vo príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso lo dejo domi en algún lugar sin comida po do meses así apende a respetate como correponde "

"No lo había pensado a eso, es una buena idea mi pincesa Sayaiin "dijo Vegeta.

"Por favor Sofía no le des ideas a Vegeta que por ahí las cumple" suplico James.

"Vo tene que se catigado po tu compotamiento y si el príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso hace eso vo te la banca así de simple"

"No la sigas, sabandija que es brillante "dijo Vegeta.

"Vo sabadija hogasana o te depeta o te tido yo el agua vo elegí"

"Me dijo sabandija holgazana" dijo James.

"E la veda, si cada ve que te veo eta dumiendo e que so una sabadija hogasana no e mi cupa e la veda "

"Aprendió los insultos de tu padre Trunks no la vas a corregir?"

"Y por qué la tiene que corregir Trunks cuando dijo la verdad? Dijo Vegeta serio.

"Porque está mal?" Pregunto James.

"Mida sabadija hogasana e lo oto que te dice el príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso ah si isecto levantate y entena como buen siviente que so "dijo Sofía.

"Me dijo insecto y sabandija holgazana, no es justo esto, Trunks hace algo por favor"

"Sos brillante en serio mi princesa Sayaiin" dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa.

"Yo solo digo la veda nada ma que eso"

"Yo no soy un insecto y menos una sabandija holgazana Sofía "dijo James de mal modo.

"No me grites poque no te etoy gritando yo no tengo cupa de que vo ete así "dijo Sofía medio triste y Vegeta lo noto.

"Te dije que nunca más le hablaras en ese tono, o te hacia entrenar en la cámara de gravedad, insecto y esta vez te lo dije yo" dijo Vegeta enojado.

"Baja el tono y jamás le faltes el respeto a Sofía o le digo a Trunks que te haga entrenar en el espacio como te lo dijo"

"Vegeta estoy cansado nada más perdón, no quise, tiene razón, perdóname Sofía" dijo James.

"Que pasa que Sofía está llorando?" preguntó Trunks.

Sofía salto a los brazos de Trunks y le dijo "James me grito ota ve papa, poque le dije sabadija hogasana e isecto "

"Vos le volviste a gritar a mi hija, cuando te advertí que no lo hicieras más?"

"Se me fue la mano, perdóname Trunks" dijo James.

"Realmente querés conocer el espacio? Yo no tengo drama de entrenarte ahí "

"No, no quiero jamás lo voy a volver a hacer"

"Vo lo judate la pimeda ve que me gritate que no iba a grita ma y no cumpite tene que se catigado po rompe un judamento"

"Sofía tiene razón vos lo juraste insecto, vos juraste no gritarle más y no cumpliste "dijo Vegeta.

"Que me va a hacer Vegeta no me gusta su cara por favor" dijo James.

"Tene miedo ahoda báncatela vo gritate y rompite judamento ahoda si el príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso te catiga te la banca o no so hombe vo acaso"

"Todavía no sé cuál va a ser tu castigo sabandija, pero no pierdas cuidado que algo se me va a ocurrir "dijo Vegeta.

"Vegeta le ruego por favor, no haga algo malo con mi persona se lo suplico" dijo James.

"Ahoda vo supica hubieda pensado ante de gritar, si el príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso te pega o te hace algo vo te la banca e tu cupa po rompe judamento "dijo Sofía.

"Tiene razón mi princesa Sayaiin sabandija holgazana ella te dijo la verdad y vos abriste la boca sin pensar, el castigo te va a llegar cuando menos te lo esperes eso te lo aseguro".

"Vamos a ver a la mujer mi princesa Sayaiin" dijo Vegeta.

"Si vamo a ve a Buma príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso"

Vegeta la llevo al laboratorio y se encontró con Bulma trabajando.

"Mujer, donde están mis robots?"

"Mira Vegeta estoy ocupada, vas a tener que esperar" dijo Bulma.

"Vo quede se catigada también?" Pregunto Sofía.

"No, Sofía pero estoy trabajando en otra cosa"

"Ma impotante so lo obot del príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso no ota cosa"

"Pero esto es importante también mi vida"

"Vo decime que e ma impotante que el príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso poteja ete paneta de teceda case o oto tabajo tuyo?"

"Vegeta dijo que la tierra es un planeta de tercera clase?"

"Si po eso eta Kaka no me acuedo pa defende poque él y el pimer mocoso de él son de teceda case el oto mocoso e de cuata "

"Tiene razón mi princesa Sayaiin mujer y vos lo sabes"

"Le dijo de cuarta a Goten Vegeta eso no existe verdad?"

"Si existe ese Goden y el oto debilucho de cuata case e deci peveyo "

"Vegeta quien es el debilucho?"

"No me acuedo el nombe creo que e Yamta algo así no me sade"

"Yamcha es de cuarta clase y plebeyo junto con Goten?"

"Si e veda y Goden eta catigado va a veni a entena todo lo día con el príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso po seis hoda en la camada de gaveda"

"Vegeta que paso con Goten y por qué está castigado?" preguntó Bulma

"Porque ese mocoso irrespetuoso le grito de vuelta a Sofía tiene suerte que ella me paro a mí y a Trunks de no pegarle, porque si no hubiera terminado en el hospital"

"Que hizo Goten para que vos te enojaras así Vegeta?"

"Dijo que Sofía había humillado su honor Sayaiin eso y ella lo escucho y se puso a llorar, y tu hijo se enfureció, no le pego gracias a Sofía"

"Goten dijo que Sofía los había humillado porque ella los hizo agachar ante vos?"

"Si y yo le dije que no les iba a hacer, pero él sabe y vos también Bulma que si puedo estoy en mi derecho"

"Lo se vegeta, lo sé y Goku y Gohan se metieron para defenderlo"

"Vos me estás hablando en serio mujer, vos crees que Kakarotto o el otro mocoso se iban a meter sabiendo que yo tenía razón?"

"No, vos tenes toda la razón Vegeta yo no lo discutí y Goten no tenía derecho a humillar a Sofía de algo que ella dijo que es cierto"

"No pedeen po favo no me gusta" dijo Sofía

"No mi vida no estamos peleando no te preocupes, yo solo le pregunte a Vegeta porque Goten estaba castigado y él me respondió, pero no es una pelea sabes?"

"Puedo ve camada de gaveda príncipe lindo y fuete?"

"Si claro mi princesa Sayaiin veni que te muestro"

"Mujer desconecta la consola principal y la de reserva" dijo Vegeta.

"Si vegeta despreocupate"

"Los robots automáticos también no quiero una sorpresa en la cámara de gravedad estando Sofía ahí conmigo"

"Si ya lo pensé a eso también Vegeta no te preocupes"

Vegeta la llevo a Sofía a la cámara de gravedad y ella entro.

"No tengas miedo está todo desactivado, no hay manera de que te pueda pasar algo malo sabes" dijo Vegeta.

"Si lo so vo entena acá príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso?"

"Si yo entreno acá todos los días esto hace que mi fuerza incremente"

"Pedo vo so fuete pode se ma fuete que lo que so?"

"Si por eso entreno para ser cada día más fuerte por si llega alguien más fuerte que Kakarotto así no le pasa nada al planeta"

"Vo también pode se rubio como mi papa?"

"Sí, claro que lo puedo hacer eso es algo que se llama Súper Sayaiin"

"Me pode mota si no te modeta príncipe lindo y fuete?"

"Querés ver cómo me transformo en Súper Sayaiin?"

"Si, si vo quede mostame sí, sino no "

"Con mucho gusto mi princesa Sayaiin "

"Espera que llamo a tu papa porque quiero que él te tenga por la energía que puede haber puede ser peligroso sabes?"

"Si, si no hay pobema yo hago como vo deci"

"Mujer llama a Trunks y decile que lo necesito en la cámara de gravedad"

"Si Vegeta, lo llamo" dijo Bulma.

Bulma se acercó a Trunks y le dijo "Tu padre te necesita en la cámara de gravedad"

"Gracias mama por avisarme "

Trunks se acercó a la cámara de gravedad y vio que Vegeta estaba con Sofía.

"Papa vos me llamaste?" preguntó Trunks

"Si quiero que tengas a Sofía en tus brazos porque ella me pido que le mostrara mi transformación de Súper Sayaiin"

Trunks agarro a Sofía con fuerza y Vegeta expulso toda la energía posible y se transformó en Súper Sayaiin.

"Podes abrir los ojos Sofía mira a mi papa "le dijo Trunks.

Sofía abrió los ojos se bajó de Trunks y se acercó a Vegeta y le dijo "so ma lindo rubio e veda, pedon papa pedo el ma lindo que vo de rubio"

"Gracias mi princesa Sayaiin, estando así soy más fuerte que cuando tengo el pelo castaño y con tu papa pasa lo mismo "

"Ah ahoda entiendo podeso cuando Goden me grito papa se puso rubio de enojo"

"Si es verdad eso, cuando un Sayaiin se enoja se pone rubio o en Súper Sayaiin"

"Kaka no me sade y Goban lo mismo?"

"Si ellos son Súper Sayaiins también hasta Goten" dijo Vegeta.

"pedo no creo que sean tan fuete como vo príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso y como mi papa "

"Eso es verdad" dijo Vegeta orgulloso.

"Querés ver algo más mi princesa?" Pregunto Vegeta.

"Si puedo ve como entena junto a mi pa"

"Vos querés que te muestre como yo entreno con tu papa?"

"Si príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso si mi papa quiede "dijo Sofía.

"Qué opinas mocoso tenes de ganas de entrenar conmigo?" le pregunto Vegeta a Trunks.

"No tengo drama papa, por mi hija lo hago"

"Le dijite mocoso a mi papa príncipe lindo y fuete?"

"Si ahora vas a ver mi princesa Sayaiin como tu padre se come el suelo" dijo Vegeta.

"Papa por favor nada de poderes" dijo Trunks.

"Tampoco lo iba a hacer" dijo Vegeta serio.

"Mi vida parate ahí en ese rincón y no te muevas de acuerdo" dijo Trunks.

"Si papa si pede no impota yo te amo igual" dijo Sofía.

"Listo mocoso? Acordate como entreno yo con vos, a ganar siempre"

Trunks trago y se preparó, Vegeta lanzo el primer golpe y Trunks lo esquivo muy fácil, "Eso es calentamiento mocoso no te confíes" dijo Vegeta agarrándolo y lo tiro contra una pared pero Trunks se pudo levantar fácilmente.

Trunks le tiro una patada y Vegeta le agarro la pierna y termino en el suelo, y se levantó otra vez "Mejoraste bastante mocoso, se nota que tenes motivación" le dijo Vegeta mirando a Sofía.

"Si la tengo claro que la tengo padre" le dijo Trunks pegándole en la cara pero vegeta desapareció y aprecio por detrás de él y le pego de vuelta en la espalda.

Sofía vio Trunks y se asustó por el golpe que recibió y le grito "Papa, papa, eta bien papa"

"Si mi vida estoy bien no es nada esto no es nada, no te asustes, es un golpe muy leve" le dijo Trunks.

"Te rendís mocoso o seguís?" le pregunto Vegeta.

"Yo no me rindo y lo sabes muy bien padre" dijo Trunks muy seguro.

"Se nota la seguridad que tenes en vos mismo hijo, eso no significa que vayas a ganar"

Vegeta se acercó a Trunks y lo agarro y lo tiro contra otra pared pero este vio el movimiento y fue Vegeta quien termino en el suelo.

"Papa eso fue gope bajo no e juto e tampa" dijo Sofía.

"Él se la busco mi vida, no es trampa"

"Príncipe lindo ganale a mi pa po tamposo "dijo Sofía.

"Con gusto mi princesa" dijo vegeta sonriendo.

Y le tiro una pina a Trunks y termino en el suelo y se acercó y le dijo "Te rendís, mocoso "

"No, por mi hija no me rindo nunca padre" dijo Trunks.

"papa yo etoy ogullosa de vo no me puebe nada a mí no te latime ma po favo te va a hace mal "

"Que dijiste mi vida?" preguntó Trunks.

"Que no me tene que poba nada a mi yo ya etoy ogullosa de guededo que so vo no te latime ma po favo "

Trunks miro a Vegeta y la miro a Sofía y le dijo "Me rindo padre me rindo pero con orgullo"

"Lo se hijo, no lo dude jamás"

Sofía se acercó a Trunks y lo abrazo "Eta bien papa no te latimate mucho?"

"No mi vida esto es normal es básico "dijo Trunks.

Vegeta se acercó a Sofía y le dijo "Te gusto el entrenamiento?"

"Si príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso ahoda entiendo como mi papa e tan fuete e gracia a vo a tu disipina me gusta, eso e lo que necesita Goden disipina "

"Vos estas feliz de como yo eduque a tu padre Sofía?" pregunto Vegeta.

"Si poque gracia a vo e el hombe que eh conmigo y con mi mama, eso e gracia a vo y a tu disipina po ahí Kaka no me sade tendia que apende de vo a disipina al mocoso capichoso de su hijo"

"Gracias mi princesa Sayaiin, nadie me había dicho eso en mi vida"

"E la veda yo no miento "

"Lo se eso lo sé" dijo Vegeta.

"Trunks estoy orgulloso de tu hija, jamás en mi vida conocí a una nena humana como ella te juro con mi vida que siempre la voy a proteger"

"Lo se papa, lo se nunca lo dude yo noto como sos con ella, y que realmente la amas no me tenes que dar explicaciones por nada"

Salieron de la cámara de gravedad y Sofía y Trunks se fueron a la sala y Vegeta se quedó con Bulma.

"Vegeta que paso que tenes esa cara?" Pregunto Bulma.

"Sofía me dijo que está orgullosa de cómo es Trunks, y que el guerrero que es y el hombre que es, es gracias a mí y a mi disciplina y que kakarotto tendría que aprender de mí para educar a Goten "

"Y eso te puso mal Vegeta, te hizo más débil o algo?"

"No mujer al contrario me hizo más fuerte y más orgulloso que nunca es una bendición que Sofía haya entrado en nuestras vidas, y veo que no puedo vivir sin ella como no podría vivir sin vos o Trunks"

"Eso Vegeta se llama amor puro, vos tenes un amor especial por Sofía que no lo tenes ni por mí ni por Trunks y estoy orgullosa de vos"

"Yo te aseguro Bulma, la llegan a tocar o a humillar y mato a quien sea no me importa que sea humano o no yo los mato"

"Lo noto, y no me voy a meter "

Cuando vegeta volvió a la sala encontró a Sofía mirando el rastreador viejo de el.

"Te gusta eso mi princesa Sayaiin?" Pregunto Vegeta.

"Pedon po toca sin pemiso tenía que pegunta pimedo "

"No hace falta que me pidas permiso estaba ahí y lo estabas mirando nada más"

"Si me gusta pedo no sé qué e eto"

"Esto se utiliza para marcar el nivel de energía de los oponentes, pero es obsoleto porque la energía de un peleador puede aumentar, como en el caso de tu papa y mío"

"Ah, asique vo no usa eto, poque no sive pada nada en una padaba"

"Es cierto no sirve para nada"

"Puedo hacete un pegunta "

"Claro que si mi princesa"

"Vo no so de ete paneta eso lo se pedo que paso con tu paneta?"

"Mi planeta fue destruido con todos sus habitantes los Sayaiins sobrevivientes somos los que vos conoces "

"Pedoname no quise ponete mal no pegunto ma esa cosa te pometo"

"No me pusiste mal princesa Sayaiin, tenes el derecho a preguntar "

"Si lo so pedo no quiedo que te ponga mal po cupa mía "

"Eso nunca va a pasar mi princesa Sayaiin te lo juro"

"Y vo no pudite defende tu paneta príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso"

"No mi princesa no pude yo tenía solo diez años y en ese entonces mi padre era el rey"

"No pegunto ma se nota que no te gusta habar de eso "

"Yo no te dije que no podías preguntar "

"Lo so príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso, pedo noto en tu ojo que te pone mal habar de tu pasado, y no quiedo ponete mal por mi pegunta"

Vegeta no lo podía creer Sofía se había dado cuenta que a él le costaba hablar de su pasado.

En eso apareció Pikoro "Hola Sofía te acordas de mí?" pregunto .

"Si Pikodo pedon no me sade tu nombe"

"No hay problema, como estas?"

"Bien príncipe lindo y fuete me mosto como entena con mi papa"

"Vos le mostraste como entrenas con Trunks Vegeta?"

"Si tenes algún problema" dijo Vegeta.

"No, me imagino que ganaste vos verdad?" preguntó Pikoro.

"Si mi papa se dindio pedo ogulloso" dijo Sofía.

"Me imagine, vos sabes Sofía que yo soy amigo de Gohan y de Goten?"

"Si vo so amigo de Goden enséñale disipina poque e un mocoso capichoso y ma criado que no se banca que le digan guededo de teceda case, tendría que se cómo e mi papa y tene la disipina que tuvo mi papa gracia a príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso; poque gracia a esa disipina mi papa e el hombe que e y el guededo fuete y de pimeda casa que e" dijo Sofía.

"Vegeta de que está hablando Sofía?"

"Acá la princesa Sayaiin fue humillada por Goten porque ella los hizo agachar ante mí y ante Trunks "dijo Vegeta.

"Como humillada Vegeta?"

"Si Pikodo ese mocoso capichoso no se banca nada de que le diga que el ogullo y el hono de el e de teceda case, yo le dije que e peferibe ser una buena pesona y tene pode de teceda case a se una mala pesona y tene mucho pode" dijo Sofía.

"Tenes algo que argumentar ante lo que dijo ella?" pregunto Vegeta.

"No, pero como termino Goten porque viendo como sos vos con ella"

"No príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso y mi papa no le pegadon no eda juto poque no e juto que te pegue alguien ma fuete que vo cuando no te pode defende"

"Vos Vegeta no le pegastes a Goten?" preguntó Pikoro.

"Yo no miento, nunca miento, eta mal menti "dijo Sofía.

Vegeta lo miro torcido y le dijo "jamás pongas en duda la palabra de ella, ella no miente, jamás lo hace y jamás lo va a hacer"

"Vegeta no te enojes de esa manera" dijo Pikoro.

"Yo te aclaro, metete con quien quieras, pero no con ella porque yo te mato"

"Nunca te vi así por una persona Vegeta, me es raro, nada más"

"Yo soy como quiero con ella, pero tene en claro esto si alguien le hace daño física o emocionalmente se las van a ver conmigo y vos conoces mi tono de voz"

"Si lo conozco yo venía a decirte que hoy es el cumpleaños de la madre de tu esposa y que Goku y toda la familia iba a estar nada más "

"Yo me quedo con vo y con mi papa no quiedo a Goden ceca mío teno miedo de ese"

Vegeta la agarro y fueron a donde se encontraba la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bonny.

En eso se acercó Tenshinhan y vio a Vegeta con Sofía en los brazos y le preguntó.

"Hola hermosa vos quien sos?"

"Yo so Sofía vo también siviente del príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso?"

"Vegeta de quien es eta criatura y de quien soy el sirviente yo?" pregunto Ten.

"Es la hija de Trunks y de Misty se llama Sofía y pregúntale vos de quien sos el sirviente"

"Encantado Sofía yo me llamo Tenshinhan, pero decime Ten"

"Ten e fácil te pregunte si vo so el siviente del príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso" dijo Sofía mirando a Vegeta.

"Yo sirviente de este, ni loco, primero muerto" dijo Ten.

"Vo so siviente poque eta con lo oto siviente de el príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso"

"Este no tiene sirvientes, hermosa"

"Si los tiene, te los nombo, el Kaka no me sade, Goban Goden, Pikodo, Yamba y vo "

"Este no tiene sirvientes y no gobierna a nadie" dijo Ten.

"No gobiena poque no puede no poque no debe"

"Mida si vo no quede tu ogullo y hono po el suelo no siga"

"No entendí Vegeta de que está hablando?"

"Simpe, el kaka no me sade tiene el hono detuido y po el suelo po teceda ve y su mocoso Goban lo tiene po el suelo po segunda ve y el debilucho de cuata case guededa lo tiene al hono humano po el suelo también, el Yamta ese "

"Vos sola los destruiste honorablemente a Goku a Gohan y a Yamcha?"

"Si yo no tengo cupa que utede sean guededo debilucho y no como el príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso entedo, vo también tene que baja la cabeza en repeto del príncipe lindo y fuete de todo el univeso el Kaka no me sade y Goban lo hiciedo a y el oto Goden también "dijo Sofía.

"Goku, Gohan y Goten bajaron la cabeza ante vos Vegeta?" pregunto Ten.

"Si, si e la regla yo que vo lo hago como repeto al príncipe fuete y lindo de todo el univeso y ante mi papa también e príncipe también"

"No me vas a decir que Goku, Gohan y Goten se agacharon ante tu papa?" pregunto Ten.

"si, yo no miento" dijo Sofía.

"Es brillante yo que vos no la tiento, Kakarotto se rindió ante ella tres veces y Gohan dos veces "

"Sofía yo no soy Sayaiin soy un guerrero humano, nada más"

"Ah entonce so como Yamta de cuata case guededa e deci peveyo"

"Yo soy que plebeyo, no eso no soy guerrero"

"si no dudo pedo padece debilucho, y me padece que no so ni fuete como el Kaka no me sade y lo oto do mocoso, y me padece que no duda en un pelea verdad príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso?"

"Es cierto mi princesa Sayaiin" dijo Vegeta orgulloso.

"Vos sabes que eso no es cierto Vegeta" Dijo Ten.

"Si lo irrepetuoso, el no miente, el príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso no miente nunca e la regla" dijo Sofía.

"Vegeta, esta nena me dijo irrespetuoso"

"Lo so no tene repeto por un príncipe veguenza debedia tene vo de habarle así al príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso"

"La vas a seguir, porque tiene mucho más "Dijo Vegeta orgulloso

"Te gusta que te halague verdad Vegeta?" dijo Ten.

"No, yo digo la veda, no miento" dijo Sofía medio Triste.

Vegeta lo miro torcido y le dijo "No te metas con Sofía, no te metas con mi princesa Sayaiin porque yo te juro que te mato se la haces llorar, se lo dije al hijo más chico de Kakarotto y se lo dije al debilucho, yo la amo de verdad no por lo que me dice, y si dice eso que tiene de malo no me busques porque sabes de lo que soy capaz y más vale que ni te escuché Trunks" dijo Vegeta.

"Nunca en mi vida te vi defendiendo a alguien así Vegeta como lo estás haciendo con Sofía, no voy a decirle nada te lo juro"

"Vamo príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso, vamo a ve a mi papa "

"Si claro mi princesa Sayaiin" dijo Vegeta.

Vegeta y Sofía fueron a donde estaban los demás invitados y lo vieron a Goku.

"Hola Kaka no me sade, como eta hoy?" pregunto Sofía.

"Bien y vos hermosa cómo estás?"

"Bien vino Goden con vo y con Goban?"

"Si, vino porque querés saber?"

"Lo pode llama quiedo decile algo "

Goku miro a Vegeta y le pregunto " Hago lo que ella me pide Vegeta?"

"Si estoy yo Kakarotto, vos te crees que la voy a dejar sola con ese mocoso?"

"Ya lo llamo Sofía" dijo Goku.

Goku se acercó a Goten y le dijo "Sofía te llama, te aclaro esta Vegeta le haces algo y no la contas porque te agarro yo junto con el entendido"

"Si, si papa no voy a hacer nada" dijo Goten.

"Hola Sofía vos me llamaste?"

"Si, quedo que sepa algo vo, vo sabe poque mi papa y el príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso son fuete y no me guitan como lo hace vo?"

"No, no lose "

"Poque mi papa tuvo la disipina, e deci etoy seguda que si mi papa hubieda actuado como vo cuando eda chico el príncipe lindo y fuete lo metía en la cameda de gaveda po un me y no lo dejaba salir, eso te falta a vo Goden, alguien que te ponga disipina y imite poque actua como un nene capichoso no como un hombe de la mima eda que mi papa, po ahí un me sin nada de nada e bueno pa vo, yo e dije al príncipe lindo y fuete que etoy ogullosa de que el haya entenado a mi papa de la maneda que lo hizo poque gracia a esa disipina mi papa e el hombe que e y el guededo fuete y de pimeda case que e yo no dudo que tu papa e fuete pedo me padece que no tiene la mima disipina que el príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso; po ahí tu papa podía apende de el en ese sentido"

Goku y Trunks escucharon absolutamente todo lo que dijo Sofía.

"Tenes algo que decir de mi hija, te humillo o algo?" preguntó Trunks.

"No sé qué decirle sinceramente" dijo Goten.

"Te dijo la verdad mi princesa Sayaiin te dijo la verdad mocoso, yo no le dije nada de eso pero tiene razón si Trunks hubiese actuado como vos no un mes en la cámara de gravedad tres, y entrenado bajo gravedad constante" dijo Vegeta.

"Yo tengo disciplina, mi papa me enseñó eso "dijo Goten.

"Una cosa mocoso e la disipina pa pelea ota e la disipina pada depetar a lo dema y no se agandado la segunda te falta a vo no la pimeda yo no dije que tu papa no e fuete yo dije que tu papa no puso imite y disipina eso "dijo Sofía.

"Callate mocoso porque te cerro la boca o sino pregúntale a tu padre "

"Papa vos pensás lo mismo?" le pregunto Goten a Goku.

"Si, yo no puse limites cuando tu madre me lo pedía eso fue mi culpa y ella tiene razón en eso"

"Yo lo siento Sofía perdóname"

"No acanza con eso no eta ve Goden, vo pedi, pedi pedo no da nada a cambio eta mal eso, seda un guededo de teceda case que e veda pedo te cree de pimeda cuando no lo so y de pimeda no po fueza sino po arrogate no me sade" dijo Sofía.

"Arrogante me dijo arrogante de primera" dijo Goten

"Vegeta usted es arrogante también" dijo Goten

"si puede se arrogate pedo con migo y con mi papa y con mi mama y con vo y tu familia no lo e nunca o vi yo tatando mal a niguno de utede y tatandolo como siviente tiene dehecho e príncipe de veda no lo hace poque no quiede no poque no debe y vo y tu papa lo saben" dijo Sofía.

"No sigas mocoso porque no la ganas y yo no le dije nada de nada ella sola lo dice es brillante y lo sabes" dijo Vegeta.

"No puedo decir nada están todos en mi contra"

"Vo solo hicite eso Goden vo nadie ma que vo, vo habas pedo no pensa a quien latima y a mí me latimate y mucho y lo siento pedo yo no te quiedo ceca po un largo tiempo, yo etaba jugando con vo no era en serio pedo vo no entende eso tu hono y tu ogullo e ma impotante y eso eta mal" dijo Sofía.

Goten lo miro a Vegeta y dijo "Usted, no me va a decir que no es como yo en ese sentido verdad?"

"Y si lo e cua e el pobema Goden etoy habando de vo no del príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso y si pa el su ogullo e hono e impotante pobema de el no tuyo no mío no de nadie de él y si él dice que su hono y su ogullo son impotante a mí no me hace nada poque a mí nunca me tato mal él me ama mucho y yo lo noto y lo sé no lo dice poque si me lo demueta que e ma impotante que deci"

"Callate Goten no abras la boca porque todo lo que dijo es cierto, te pego como jamás nadie lo hizo y tiene toda la razón del mundo "dijo Trunks.

"Vas a decirle algo mocoso porque veo que te quedaste sin palabras, o ella es muy inteligente para vos, yo creo que es lo segundo, ojala aprendas de ella nunca escuché hablar a un nena de su edad de la manera que lo hace ella, estoy orgulloso de que sea la hija de mi hijo y estoy orgulloso de decirle que es una princesa Sayaiin porque se lo gano, vos sabes muy bien que no regalo nada, pero ella se lo gano como nadie lo hizo, te advierto una más que le haces y no la contas" dijo Vegeta.

"Lo se Vegeta eso lo sé, me equivoque y voy a pagar por mi error"

"Si pedo tuvo que se la teceda la vencida y eta mal eso y vo lo sabe" dijo Sofía.

"Tiene razón, no lo podría haber puesto yo mejor" Dijo Goku.

"Pode irte ya temine lo que quedia habar con vo Goden pedoname kaka no me sade que no quiedo ve a tu hijo po ahoda pedo no e juto lo que me hizo"

"No, a mí no me pidas perdón Sofía el que estuvo en falta fue mi hijo no vos" dijo Goku.

"Andate lejos de mi hija Goten no te quiero cerca ella te llamo porque estaba con mi padre sino no lo hubiera hecho"

"Si, si me voy con los demás no se preocupen que no me voy a acercar a ella hasta que ella lo decida"

Goten se fue y se quedaron los tres con Sofía.

"Príncipe lindo y fuete vo pode entena acá con kaka no me sade pa mostame a?"

"Vos querés ver un entrenamiento entre Kakarotto y yo mi princesa Sayaiin?"

"Si, si vo quede y si kaka no me sade quiede, e pemio yo le doy un beso al ganador "

"Qué opinas Kakarotto estás de acuerdo?" pregunto Vegeta.

"Sí, claro que si Vegeta, no tengo drama" dijo Goku.

"Príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso bade el piso con ese guededo de teceda case e una oden mía" dijo Sofía

"Por supuesto mi princesa Sayaiin que voy a barrer el piso con kakarotto no pierdas cuidado"

"Nada de poderes kakarotto, es la regla "dijo Vegeta serio.

"Por supuesto" dijo Goku.

Trunks agarro a Sofía en brazos y el entrenamiento comenzó, Vegeta le pego una patada a Goku y este término en el suelo de espaldas "Cuanto hace que no entrenas kakarotto?" le pregunto cuando le pego otra patada "Dos meses Vegeta".

Goku se levantó y intentó atacar a Vegeta por la espalda pero se encontró con el brazo de el en su pecho "Se nota tu velocidad es muy lenta"

A los pocos minutos Goku estaba en el suelo y Vegeta se acercó y le dijo "Te rendís kakarotto?"

"Sí, creo que sí, no puedo creer que hayas aumentado tu fuerza de esa manera" dijo Goku.

"Se nota que so de teceda case Kaka no me sade mi papa duro ma que vo conta el príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso" dijo Sofía.

"Bueno veni príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso que te tengo que da el pemio "

Vegeta se acercó a Sofía y ella le dio el beso como lo había prometido.

"Gracias mi princesa por el beso "Dijo Vegeta.

Sofía se acercó a Goku y también le dio un beso.

"No ganate e cieto pedo un beso a vo te lo puedo da, poque vo so bueno con migo" dijo Sofía.

"Gracias Sofía por el beso, no me lo esperaba" dijo Goku.

"Igual no te acotumbe mi beso son pa mi papa el príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso y mi mama nadie ma" dijo ella.

Vegeta la agarro en los brazos y le dijo a Goku "es verdad no te acostumbres a eso kakarotto"

Cuando fueron a la sala se encontraron con otro nene que era amigo de la familia. Sofía se acercó y le hablo.

"Hola so Sofía quien so vo?"

"Yo me llamo Martin "

"Nunca te vi a vos acá Sofía, quien es tu papa?"

"Ese e mi papa "dijo Sofía señalando a Trunks.

"Ese es tu papa y vos conoce a ese Vegeta?" pregunto Martin.

"Si o conozco po que quede sabe vo?"

"No solo te peguntaba nada más, porque te vi con el"

Martin se acercó y le quiso tocar el pelo y ella le dijo "No me gusta que me toque mi pedo eso lo hace mi papa o mi mama"

Vegeta la estaba observando atentamente y más que nada al otro que era más grande que ella.

"Cuantos anos tenes Sofía?"

"Tengo cinco y vo?"

"Yo tengo diez, asique como soy más grande tenes que hacer lo que yo digo"

"No, yo hago lo que dice mi papa mi mama y Veegeta"

"Ahora haces lo que yo digo "Le dijo de mal modo y la quiso agarrar mala suerte que Vegeta la agarro primero.

"Que pasa mi princesa Sayaiin porque estas a punto de llorar?"

"Poque Matin me dijo que tengo que hace lo que él dice poque e ma gande que yo y no me gusta eso "dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

Martin se acercó a Vegeta y le dijo "Estaba jugando con ella, porque la tiene usted en sus brazos?"

"Ella no quiere jugar más con vos entendes porque ella no va a hacer lo que vos querés" dijo Vegeta

"Yo soy más grande que ella y más importante que ella" le dijo.

"Te equivocas mocoso, vos no sos tan importante como mi princesa Sayaiin"

"Yo, soy importante porque mi familia es más importante que ella, ella no se parece a su hijo verdad?" dijo Martin .

"papa me ama, mama me ama príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso me ama, ama aman a mi ello me aman" lloraba Sofía y Vegeta se enojó.

"Que dijiste vos de mi princesa Sayaiin mocoso insolente, ella es una princesa con todas las letras no la vuelvas a humillar porque no me importa si sos un mocoso pero te juro que te las hago pagar"

En eso apareció el padre de Martin.

"Que está pasando acá porque vos le estás hablando de ese modo a mi hijo Vegeta?"

"Porque tu hijo humillo a mi princesa Sayaiin y le dijo que no se parecía a mi hijo ella es la hija de Trunks y no se mete nadie con ella y nadie la humilla, y vos sabes quién soy verdad John?"

"Son cosas de chicos no podes meterte Vegeta, si Martin le dijo algo que ella se defienda" dijo John.

"Tiene cinco años y tu hijo tiene diez querés que siga, él dijo que no se parecía a mi hijo, no me hagas enojar y perder la poca paciencia que tengo, pero a mi princesa Sayaiin nadie la humilla y la hace sentir menos importante ella ya es importante siendo una princesa Sayaiin " dijo Vegeta muy serio.

"Papa, papa veni "dijo Sofía cuando vi a Trunks.

"Por qué está llorando Sofía papa?" preguntó Trunks.

"Porque el mocoso de este la humillo y yo no se lo voy a permitir no me importa si es o no es un mocoso es más grande que Sofía a la edad de el vos entrenabas o no es cierto Trunks?"

"Si es cierto papa, y porque humillaste vos a mi hija Martin que te hizo para que le hagas eso?"

"Le dije que tenía que hacer lo que yo decía porque soy más grande que ella y más importante que ella y también le dije que no se parecía a vos y se puso a llorar"

Trunks lo miro al padre porque de algún lado los hijos tienen que sacar esa arrogancia y le dijo "Vos le ensenaste eso a tu hijo, que está por encima de los demás verdad?" Le pregunto a John

"Si, yo le dije que él es más importante que cualquier persona y comparado con tu hija lo es si es que es tu hija" dijo John.

Vegeta lo agarro mal a John y lo puso a nivel de sus ojos y le dijo "Una cosa es tu mocoso otra sos vos sabandija inmunda, no se te ocurra hablar de mi princesa Sayaiin de esa manera, menos delante mío porque yo te mato no tengo problema, la humillas de vuelta y yo te mato y yo no amenazo y eso lo sabes muy bien"

"Vegeta soltame me estás haciendo mal, el brazo "dijo John.

"Vos la humillaste a mi princesa Sayaiin y creo que Trunks te va a decir algo también"

Trunks lo miro más que torcido y lo puso contra una pared y del cuello y le dijo "No te metas con mi hija que tu mocoso no se meta más con mi hija porque es lo último que vos haces entendiste, ella es MI HIJA, y la de mi mujer no se te ocurra humillarla es una princesa Sayaiin con todas las letras y si mi padre lo dice que vos sabes que él es el príncipe de esa raza es porque es así no me provoques y no te metas con Sofía y que tu mocoso la empiece a respetar como la princesa que es porque se lo merece" Rugió Trunks.

"No puedo respirar Trunks, no lo voy a hacer más te lo juro y le voy a decir a Martin que la trate con el mismo respeto que trata a tu padre y te trata a vos te lo juro"

"papa déjalo no me impota juga con ese Matin, e malo no me gusta yo pefiedo eta con vo y con el príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso hasta con Kaka no me sade y Goban que con eto do "dijo Sofía.

"Mi hija tiene razón saca a tu hijo de acá o le pido a mi padre que le dé un entrenamiento "rugió Trunks

"Si, si nos vamos no te hagas problema" dijo John.

Martin y John se fueron y Sofía se abrazó a Trunks y a Vegeta y les dijo "Gracia utede son lo mejor que me paso e la vida lo amo mucho a lo do "

"Y nosotros te amamos a vos princesa Sayaiin y sos lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado a nosotros."

En eso apareció una nena de siete años y se acercó a Sofía y le dijo "Querés jugar conmigo?"

"Si me va a tata bien si sino no "dijo Sofía.

"Si yo te trato bien, veni a jugar conmigo "

Sofía fue con ella y le pregunto "Como te llama vo yo so Sofía?"

"Yo me llamo Malena, Sofía, me presentas a tu papa?"

"Si, si te pesento a mi papa Madena pedon no me sade"

"No, te hagas problema sos muy graciosa me gusta eso" dijo Malena.

Sofía y Malena se acercaron hacia donde estaban Trunks y Vegeta.

"pa, te pesento a Madena etoy jugando con ella e buena con migo "Dijo Sofía.

"Hola Malena un placer yo soy Trunks el papa de Sofía me alegro que juegues con ella"

"Si, es muy simpática su hija y muy graciosa, me gusta eso"

"Príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso quiedo que conozcas a Madena eta jugando con migo" le dijo Sofía a Vegeta.

"Hola Malena vos estás jugando con mi princesa Sayaiin? Espero que la trates bien" le dijo Vegeta a Malena.

"Si, yo la trato bien señor Vegeta es muy graciosa Sofía y parece muy buena también"

"No parece lo es quienes son tus padres Malena por casualidad?" Pregunto Vegeta.

"Estefany y George creo que ellos conoces los papas de Sofía "

"Si, gracias por el dato podes jugar con Sofía, no tengo problema"

Gracias príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso te amo mucho" dijo Sofía,

"Yo a vos mi princesa Sayaiin" dijo Vegeta.

Malena y Sofía estaban jugando tranquilas cuando Sofía sin querer golpeo a Goku en la pierna.

"Quien me pego me duele, mi pierna" Dijo Goku

"Kaka no me sade vo so un guededo y llora poque yo me choque con tu piena, y so de teceda case con tu capichito padece un peveyo" le dijo Sofía.

Malena la miro y le dijo "Le dijiste todo eso a un desconocido?"

"No Madena no e deconocido ete e siviente del príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso el papa de mi pa "

"No, sabía que el señor Vegeta tenía sirvientes"

"Si acá tene uno ete tiene do mocoso y eso do mocoso son sivientes también"

"Sofía yo no soy sirviente no le digas eso a tu amiga" dijo Goku.

"Pedoname vo so un guededo de teceda case, tu oto do mocoso lo mismo el príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso manda vo no e así de simpe"

En eso Vegeta se acercó y las vio a las dos nenas y a Goku.

"Que pasa acá mi princesa Sayaiin?" pregunto Vegeta.

"Que pasa que Kaka no me sade e un capichoso poque yo sin quede me choque con su piena y le dolió y e dice que un guededo y Madena me dijo que no dijeda eso a un deconocido pedo yo le dije que Kaka no me sade no e un deconocido e un siviente tuyo poque e la veda"

"Vegeta no le vas a permitir eso verdad?" preguntó Goku.

"Sabes Malena lo que dice mi princesa es la verdad este es un guerrero de tercera clase y si ella le dice sirviente no miente" dijo Vegeta.

"Vegeta por favor, no más mi honor, mi orgullo"

"Callate Kaka no me sade, que eta habando tu príncipe ma repeto irrepetuoso"

"Vos Sofía le dijiste irrespetuoso a este señor "pregunto Malena.

"Pedoname Madena si vo conoce a un príncipe como el príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso, vo no lo repetaria" le dijo Sofía mirando a Vegeta.

"Si, si lo respetaría" dijo Malena.

"Ete Kaka no me sade no repeta su príncipe, por eso e un irrepetuoso y hoy no bajo la cabeza en repeto yo no lo vi" dijo Sofía.

"Lo tendríamos que obligar no te parece Sofía?" dijo Malena.

Vegeta vio que algo planeaban estas dos y les pregunto.

"Que están planeando?"

"Vamo a obigar al Kaka no me sade a repetate príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso e lo que vo te medece" dijo Sofía.

"Obligar a Kakarotto, hagan lo que tengan que hacer, sobre todo vos mi princesa Sayaiin"

Goku vio a Vegeta con una sonrisa en la cara y no le gustó nada.

"Vo kaka no me sade veni e una oden" dijo Sofía,

"Si Sofía que necesitas?" preguntó Goku.

"Va a apende a repetar a tu príncipe de una ve sentate acá" le dijo Sofía.

Goku se sentó y vio a Malena que se acercaba pero no le dio importancia.

"Ahoda Madena apovecha" le dijo Sofía.

Malena se acercó y le tiro agua con hielo a Goku y le dijo "Respeta a tu príncipe soldado de tercera clase guerrera"

"Esta fría no me gusta, esta fría" dijo Goku.

"Va a repetar a príncipe lindo y fuete del univeso o quede ma agua fia?" pregunto Sofía.

"Vegeta vos sabias de esto está helada, no me gusta" dijo Goku.

"Yo, no Kakarotto como pensás eso de mi" dijo Vegeta irónicamente.

"Si so un guededo te la banca bien echo Madena te feicito po ahí apende a respeta al príncipe lindo y fuete de todo el univeso el príncipe de los Sayaiins me salió al fin lo dije "dijo Sofía.

"Te salió la palabra Sayaiin te felicito mi princesa "dijo Vegeta.

"Gracias príncipe Sayaiin el más lindo y fuete de todo el univeso"

"No le digas así no por ese nombre por favor "suplico Goku.

"Pedoname kaka no me sade e no el príncipe de los Sayaiins más lindo y el más fuete del univeso?" pregunto Sofía

"Si lo es Sofía lo es Vegeta lo es, tengo frio mucho frio"

"Báncatela Sayaiin de teceda case guededa" dijo Sofía.

"Me dijo Sayaiin de tercera clase guerrera, pero me dijo Sayaiin"

"No la sigas Kakarotto es brillante muy brillante" dijo vegeta.

"Ve Madena así se repeta al príncipe de los Sayaiins el más lindo y el más fuete del univeso entedo"

"Lo veo Sofía, y el castigo de este sirviente fue leve que agradezca que no estamos en un castillo porque termina en las cosas esas sin comer "dijo Malena.

"Vos te pusiste en conspiradora junto con Sofía para mojarme a mí?" Pregunto Goku.

"Si porque Sofía me dijo que vos no respetas a tu príncipe y si no lo haces tenes el castigo que corresponde" dijo Malena.

En eso se acercó Gohan y vio a Goku mojado

"Papa quien te mojo de esa manera?" preguntó Gohan.

"Nosota, Goban po no repeta al príncipe de los Sayaiins el más lindo y el más fuete del univeso vo quede lo mismo, Madena busca ma agua fia y con ma hielo pa el mocoso ete "dijo Sofía.

"Vos lo mojaste a mi papa y le dijiste a Vegeta el príncipe de los Sayaiins, te salió la palabra, no esto no es justo no le digas así por favor te lo suplico" dijo Gohan

"Pedoname mocoso e no e el príncipe de los Sayaiins el príncipe más lindo y fuete del univeso? Pregunto Sofía mirando a un Vegeta más que orgulloso súper orgulloso.

En eso Malena le tiro el agua helada a Gohan y esta vez fue más helada porque le puso más hielo como pidió Sofía.

"Esta helada, me mojaron, eta nena me mojo y la otra me distrajo a propósito" dijo Gohan.

"Eso se llama tatica e staegia guededa mocoso "dijo Sofía.

"Lo tenías todo planeado, y no me di cuenta" dijo Gohan.

"Eso te pasa guededo Sayaiin de teceda case po se cofiado" dijo Sofía.

Vegeta se acercó y le dijo "No sabía que tenías planeado mojar a este también "

"Yo pensé príncipe de los Sayaiins el más lindo y fuete de todo el univeso, que si kaka no me sade no te repeta ete meno entonce panee en mojalo también pedo ete ni sopecho nada, se confió como el guededo de teceda case Sayaiin que e "

"Vos le ensenaste algo de todo esto?" preguntó Gohan.

"No, no príncipe Sayaiin lindo y fuete de todo el univeso no dijo nada yo pensé sola y con Madena pedo vo te confiate no e mi cupa eso Goban "

"Sos brillante mi princesa Sayaiin diste dos golpes y no te lastimaron, aprende mocoso, y ella no es Sayaiin y te dio una paliza planeada "dijo Vegeta.

"pa veni pa vo que también so un príncipe Sayaiin veni" le grito Sofía a Trunks.

"Mi vida dijiste Sayaiin me dijiste príncipe Sayaiin "dijo Trunks.

"Si me sade la padaba lo dije "dijo Sofía muy contenta.

"Tu hija me mojo a mí y a mi papa con la amiga nos tiro con agua helada "dijo Gohan.

"Si pa e veda yo o panee todo con Madena Goban e tatica e staegia guededa pa, eto do tiene que respeta a los príncipe de los Sayaiin lo ma lindos lo ma fuetes de todo el univeso o se a tu papa y a vo "dijo Sofía.

"Bien hecho mi princesa, te felicito, nunca imagine una estrategia así sos muy inteligente te amo mucho hija mía te amo con mi vida como la amo a tu mama" le dijo Trunks.

"Y yo te amo a vo pa y a mama y al príncipe de los Sayaiins lindo y fuete del univeso entedo"

"Trunks por favor que no lo llame a así a Vegeta por favor" Dijo Gohan.

"E la veda mocoso e el príncipe de los Sayaiins y yo lo vo a llamar así poque a mí me gusta decile así algún pobema o poque no le pegunta a el príncipe del os Sayaiins si tiene pobema con que yo le diga así mocoso" le dijo Sofía a Gohan.

"Claro que no princesa Sayaiin que no tengo ningún problema que vos me digas así, y nadie va a decir lo contrario, verdad?" dijo Vegeta mirando hacia Gohan y Goku.

"No Vegeta claro que no vamos a decirle nada, está en todo su derecho a llamarte como ella quiere "dijo Goku.

Termino la fiesta y Misty, Sofía y Trunks se volvieron a su departamento.

"Buena noche pa príncipe de los Sayaiins, buenas noches ma" dijo Sofía.

"Buenas Noches princesa, te amamos mucho" dijo Trunks.

 **BUENO HASTA ACÁ EL CAPITULO 14 ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, COMENTEN Y EL PROXIMO CAPITULO VA A SER MUCHO MAS GRACIOSO , SE LOS PROMETO.**


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Sofía se despertó temprano y contenta porque había aprendido la palabra Sayaiin que tanto le gustaba.

"Buen día pa príncipe de los Sayaiin como domiste?" le pregunto Sofía a Trunks.

"Muy bien mi princesa gracias por decirme príncipe Sayaiin"

"E la veda seda humano pedo so mita Sayaiin" dijo Sofía.

"Buen día ma como domiste vo?"

"Muy bien mi princesa dormí muy bien" dijo Misty.

"Sabes algo mi princesa hoy vamos a ir a Kame House de Vuelta así vemos a Krillin y 18 te acordas de ellos?" preguntó Misty.

"Si me a acuedo y de ese feo que te quiede toca también me acuedo"

"Y sabes también quien va a estar?"

"No, ma quien va a etar?"

"Vegeta va estar allá con nosotros"

"el príncipe de los Sayaiins lindo y fuete de todo el univeso?"

"Si mi vida él va a estar allá con nosotros y con vos".

Después de desayunar salieron los tres rumbo a Kame House.

"Hola Sofía como estas, tanto tiempo?" Dijo Krillin.

"Hola Krii pedon no me sade tu nombe, etoy bien" dijo Sofía.

"Me alegra oír eso" dijo Krillin.

"Hola Trunks, hola Misty pasen por favor pónganse cómodos tu papa ya está acá" dijo Krillin.

Cuando Sofía vio a Vegeta corrió a sus brazos y delante de todos le dijo "Hola príncipe Sayaiin lindo y fuete de todo el univeso como eta?"

"Trunks, yo acabo de escuchar lo que creo que Sofía le dijo a Vegeta?" preguntó Krillin.

"Si aprendió la palabra Sayaiin, y dijo que lo va a llamar así a mi padre siempre"

"Sofía vos le dijiste príncipe Sayaiin lindo y fuerte de todo el universo a Vegeta" pregunto 18 sorprendida.

"Si e la veda y yo lo voy a llamar así sempe" dijo Sofía.

"Algún problema con eso?" pregunto Vegeta.

"No, está bien"

"Príncipe de los Sayaiins lindo y fuete del univeso ete e siviente tuyo también? "Preguntó Sofía señalando a Krillin.

"No Sofía yo no soy sirviente de Vegeta, ni de nadie yo soy amigo de tu papa nada más" dijo Krillin.

"Pedo mi papa e el príncipe de los Sayaiins también y si vo haba con el vo so siviente del príncipe de los Sayaiins lindo y fuete de todo el univeso entedo"

"Yo no soy sirviente, te lo juro" dijo Krillin.

"Mida, enano como te dice el príncipe de los Sayaiins lindo y fuete del univeso, vo no padece guededo pedo si siviente"

"No la tientes enano Kakarotto perdió re mal no mal, se rindió por tercera vez consecutiva" dijo Vegeta.

"Me dijiste enano y que no soy un guerrero, yo soy un guerrero Sofía, le podes preguntar a Vegeta"

"Ma epeto cuando haba del príncipe de los Sayaiins lindo y fuete del univeso pa vo e Alteza" dijo Sofía.

"Vegeta, yo no soy tu sirviente y no te voy a decir alteza jamás" dijo Krillin.

"El Kaka no me sade Goban y Goden bajadon la cabeza ante el príncipe de los Sayaiins lindo y fuete y ante mi papa también vo tene que hace lo mimo como mueta de repeto guededo de cuata case o peveyo"

"Goku, bajo la cabeza ante vos, Vegeta y te dijo alteza y lo mismo Gohan y Goten y ante vos Trunks lo mismo?"

"Si, yo no miento, e la regla, hacelo e una oden enano" dijo Sofía.

"Como lo lograste Sofía me podes explicar?"

"Fácil enano, staegia y tatica guededa eso y si vo quede tu hono y ogullo po el suelo decime yo sigo habando"

"Te dije que no la tientes enano es brillante mi princesa Sayaiin" dijo Vegeta.

"Sofía yo no voy a hacer eso yo no soy Sayaiin "dijo Krillin.

"Se nota eso que no so Sayaiin, lo so pedo el príncipe Sayaiin lindo y fuete del univeso necesita siviente y vo tene cada de siviente"

"Yo no soy sirviente Trunks ayúdame por favor" dijo Krillin.

"Mi papa e príncipe Sayaiin y si vo haba con el como te dije ante vo so siviente del príncipe Sayaiin lindo y fuete del univeso "dijo Sofía.

"No sigas enano porque tiene más seguro "dijo Vegeta.

"Lo estas disfrutando vos se nota, Vegeta que te gusta eso" le dijo Krillin.

"Mira enano, no se te ocurra cometer el error del hijo más chico de kakarotto, yo la amo a Sofía es mi princesa Sayaiin pero no por lo que me dice, no te metas con ella y no la pongas triste delante mío, no querés repetir lo mismo que cuando te conocí verdad?" pregunto Vegeta muy serio.

"pedon Príncipe de los Sayaiin lindo y fuete po ahí no tengo que deci lo que digo eta mal" dijo Sofía media triste.

Vegeta lo miro a Krillin y le dijo "Te dije que no la pusieras mal y lo hiciste ella está jugando, y yo me estoy enojando, y vos me conoces como me conoce tu novia o no, la veo llorar y la veo cambiar algo de lo que siempre dice por culpa de cualquiera de ustedes y yo los mato" dijo Vegeta.

"Vegeta por favor calmate tenes tu Ki por las nubes nunca te vi así, por alguien" dijo Krillin.

"Ella es sagrada para mí como lo es para Trunks ella es mi princesa Sayaiin y no voy a permitir que nadie le haga daño, no me importa quién y vos conoces este tono de voz como lo conoce Trunks o me equivoco hijo?" le pregunto Vegeta a Trunks

"No papa no te equivocas, Krillin te recomiendo que no la sigas, por favor ella siempre lo hace y lo hace sin maldad alguna, por favor no hagas que yo no quiera hablar con vos como lo hice con Goten" le dijo Trunks.

"Está bien me callo y no digo nada perdón" dijo Krillin.

"El perdón se lo pedís a Sofía a mí no ni a Trunks" dijo Vegeta.

"Perdóname Sofía "dijo Krillin.

"Yo pedono pedo siempe juego así no en serio "dijo Sofía.

Vegeta la agarro en brazos y le dijo "Lo se mi princesa Sayaiin no cambies nunca como sos, nadie te puede decir cómo ser o que decir mientras sea la verdad"

Krillin aparto a Trunks y le dijo "Jamás vi a Vegeta de la manera que es con tu hija Trunks"

"Tiene algo especial por Sofía Krillin y me alegra eso es la única que le dice eso y él no la ama por eso porque él dijo que la ama no la quiere la ama y yo no me voy a meter"

"Lo se Trunks, pero jamás lo vi así, defendiendo a alguien menos a un humano"

"Es cosa de él yo te advierto no la pongas mal a Sofía, Goten casi termina en el hospital por lo mismo si ella no lo paraba a mi padre y Yamcha lo mismo y yo menos lo voy a permitir que le hagan daño alguno cuando está jugando sin maldad" dijo Trunks serio.

"Si, no lo voy a hacer jamás te lo juro" dijo Krillin.

"Vo linda veni" Le dijo Sofía a 18.

"Si, Sofía acá estoy que necesitas hermosa?" Pregunto 18.

"Te pesento al príncipe de los Sayaiins el más lindo y fuete de todo el univeso entedo" dijo Sofía.

"Yo, ya lo conozco a Vegeta" dijo 18.

"Vo la conoce príncipe Sayaiin lindo y fuete del univeso e linda tene buen gusto pa mujere" le dijo Sofía a Vegeta.

"No mi princesa Sayaiin no la conozco de esa manera a esta tostadora ambulante" dijo Vegeta.

"Vegeta no me llames así, tengo nombre y lo sabes" le dijo 18.

"No e una totadora abulante o si no entendo" dijo Sofía.

"Esta tostadora quiso matarme, hace bastante tiempo atrás, y lo peor de todo me gano" dijo Vegeta.

"Eta te gano a vo, padece poca cosa" dijo Sofía.

"Eso pensaba yo princesa Sayaiin pero no está tostadora resulto ser más fuerte junto con la otra tostadora que no existe más"

"Bueno ahoda etiendo poque no la quede te ompio el ogullo y el hono de príncipe Sayaiin lindo y fuete de todo el univeso"

"Si, esta tostadora hizo eso junto a la otra, por eso no me gusta estar cerca, pero no te preocupes por mí, mi princesa Sayaiin"

"Bueno yo peocupo poque sé que vos so un príncipe y no e lo mimo que le rompan el hono al Kaka no me sade a su mocoso que a vo, no eta a va cobrar de pate mía ya va a ver"

Sofía se acercó 18 y le tiro el pelo de mala manera y le dijo "Eso po detrui el hono y el ogullo del príncipe de los Sayaiins el más lindo y fuete de todo el univeso entedo"

"Me dolió eso y mucho" dijo18.

"Ma le dolió al príncipe Sayaiin lindo y fuete del univeso que vo ompieda su hono y su ogullo el pedo vuelve a crecer rápido el ogullo y el hono no eso e ma feo y no sana rápido"

Vegeta se acercó a Sofía y le dijo" Gracias por defender mi honor y mi orgullo de esa manera mi princesa Sayaiin"

"Un pacer vo simpe me defende a mi yo vo a hace lo mimo con vo si puedo y con eta puede" dijo Sofía.

"Trunks no le vas a decir nada de que me tiro el pelo?" pregunto 18.

"Mira tostadora ambulante Trunks no le va a decir nada ella me defendió a mi quiso defender el honor y el orgullo que vos me destruiste tiempo atrás, es una nena, no me busques 18 no soy el mismo que antes soy mucho más fuerte y lo sabes no se te ocurra decirle nada" dijo vegeta

"Yo no te pregunte a vos Vegeta le pregunte a Trunks" dijo 18.

"Mi padre tiene razón 18 ella lo quiso defender y lo hizo no está mal y seguro que ni te dolió "dijo Trunks.

"Hice algo mal príncipe Sayaiin lindo y fuete del univeso yo solo quedia defendete como vo lo hace simpe con migo nada ma" dijo Sofía al borde de las lágrimas.

Vegeta agarro a Sofía en los brazos y puso su cola alrededor de su cintura y le dijo a 18"La hiciste llorar, solo porque quiso hacer algo para que yo me sintiera mejor ella tiene un corazón de oro, jamás haría algo pensando en lastimar a los demás, no se te ocurra rompérselo, porque yo te mato, no te mate la primera vez que te conocí por respeto al enano de tu novio, pero no la lastimes a ella porque no me voy a contener" Rugió Vegeta.

"Vegeta baja la energía por favor" Pidió Krillin.

"No, tu novia puso mal a mi princesa Sayaiin, le voy a hablar no le voy a hacer nada por respeto a Sofía, pero que no lo haga nunca más, porque ella no me conoce furioso como me conoces vos verdad? "

"No, ella no te vio furioso, jamás "

"Pa vo eta enojado con migo yo quise defende nada ma eso pensé que eda bueno no malo" dijo Sofía.

"Mi vida eso es muy bueno, lo hiciste jugando lo sé" dijo Trunks

"Sofía no estoy enojada con vos, sabes sé que lo hiciste pensando en Vegeta, no me pidas disculpas yo te pido disculpas a vos" le dijo 18.

"Veni" le dijo Sofía a 18 y le dio un beso.

"Y ese beso porque fue?" le pregunto 18.

"Poque si poque me pedite dicupa sin que mi papa o el príncipe Sayaiin lindo y fuete te amenazadan eso me gusta de vo" dijo Sofía.

"Que tienen que decir ahora del corazón de mi princesa Sayaiin ustedes, ahora entienden porque yo la amo como la amo "dijo Vegeta.

Krillin y los demás no lo podían creer de cómo Vegeta era con Sofía, pero se dieron cuenta que era verdad.

Al tiempo regresaron al CC y estaba Goten porque había ido a cumplir su castigo.

"Hola Sofía cómo estás?" dijo Goten.

"Hola que quede vo con migo, tene algo que deci o te humille o ta ve tu ogullo y hono Sayaiin?" dijo Sofía desde los brazos de Vegeta.

"Sabe la palabra Sayaiin?" Pregunto Goten.

"Si, mocoso la sabe cuál es el problema "dijo Vegeta.

"Ninguno, Sofía sinto muchísimo todo lo que te hice no fue justo, te pido perdón desde mi corazón "dijo Goten.

"Yo te dicupo Goden, pedo e catigo lo tene igual, así apende a no hace lo mimo sabe, po ahí apende a no se tan agandado y ogulloso, pedo tu dicupa yo la acepto".

"Tendrías que besarle los pies a mi princesa Sayaiin te perdono cuando realmente no te lo merecías, pero como te dije tiene un corazón de oro" le dijo Vegeta.

"Goden veni acecate, po favo él no te va a pega te pometo "le dijo Sofía.

Goten se acercó y Sofía le dio un beso.

"Por qué me distes un beso después de todo lo que yo te hice Sofía?"

"Poque si, poque yo no so recodosa, eta mal eso Goden, yo a pesa de todo lo que vo me hicite y dijite te quiedo poque sé que vo so bueno como lo e tu papa y tu hemano" le dijo Sofía.

"Vegeta lo felicito por cómo es Sofía, es verdad todo lo que usted y Trunks dijeron, yo estuve en falta, tiene un corazón de oro y yo no quise rompérselo como lo hice, y voy a cumplir con mi castigo" dijo Goten.

"Por fin de tu boca mocoso salió algo coherente y pensante, camina a la cámara de gravedad, que yo ya voy en unos minutos" le dijo Vegeta.

Vegeta miro a los ojos a Sofía y le dijo "Estoy sumamente orgulloso de vos princesa Sayaiin, lo perdonaste, sin que él se lo merezca pero lo hiciste igual, te amo muchísimo como jamás ame en esta vida"

"E veda lo que le dije a Goden yo no so recodosa príncipe Sayaiin lindo y fuete, yo lo pedone poque sé que él e bueno como Kakarotto me sadio el nombe y Godan"

"Te felicito por lo del nombre y por ser la persona que sos, te amo mi princesa Sayaiin"

"Yo te amo a vo príncipe Sayaiin lindo y fuete" le dijo Sofía.

Entraron al laboratorio y estaba Trunks y Sofía se tiro a los brazos de él.

"Hoda pa príncipe Sayaiin" dijo Sofía.

"Te dijo príncipe Sayaiin Trunks?" preguntó Bulma.

"Si se la padaba me sadio el oto día y él es el príncipe Sayaiin lindo y fuete del univeso entedo" Dijo Sofía mirando a Vegeta.

"No lo puedo creer que te dijo todo eso Vegeta"

"E la veda Buma, es príncipe Sayaiin e lindo y el ma fuete de todo yo no miento"

"Vistes a alguien antes de venir al laboratorio?"

"Si lo vi a Goden y le dije que lo pedonaba poque yo no so recodosa eso e feo y eta mal, pedo le dije que el catigo lo tiene igual así apende disipina"

Trunks la miro y le dijo" Te amo hija, sos todo para mí, no tendrías que haberlo hecho y lo hiciste igual, estoy sumamente orgulloso de que seas mi hija y no te das una idea de todo lo que te amo y te juro que nadie te va a romper el corazón puro que tenes antes te juro que los mato y yo creo que mi papa piensa lo mismo"

En eso apareció Goten porque se dirigía a la cámara de gravedad y lo vio a Trunks y este se acercó a Goten.

"Te perdono, mi HIJA te perdono, todo lo que le hiciste, otra persona no te hubiera perdonado, pero no todas las personas tienen el corazón que tiene Sofía que es de oro y el más puro, te juro lo haces de vuelta y yo te mato, te mato"

"Te juro por mi vida que jamás se lo voy a hacer Trunks y como le dije a tu padre los felicito por Sofía tu hija es excelente, y no lo digo porque me perdono lo digo porque lo veo, sé que tarde mucho en darme cuenta pero lo veo es la verdad"

"No papa no mate a nadie po favo él se equivocó todo tenemo errore, y e veda él lo que hizo no fue lindo pa mi pedo si yo lo pude pedona vo también papa, no e bueno se recodoso, vo tene hono papa y ma que él lo sé y po ese hono de príncipe Sayaiin te pido que pedone a Goden "le dijo Sofía a Trunks.

Trunks la miro y le dijo " Vos querés que lo perdone a Goten mi vida?"

"Si papa poque vo tene hono de príncipe Sayaiin el mimo hono que tu papa no deje que el hono de aguien como Goden te detuya el tuyo no e lindo eso po favo"

"Jamás en mi vida escuché a hablar a alguien así "dijo Bulma.

Trunks miro a Goten y le dijo "Te perdono, mi hija me dio una lección a mi es verdad no va a volver todo a la normalidad, de eso tenelo por seguro, pero si vos demostras que sos muy bueno con Sofía las cosas pueden estar bien"

"Acepto tus disculpas Trunks, yo te pido disculpas a vos, yo estuve en falta vos protegiste a tu hija, de la humillación que yo le cause, y te juro que jamás le voy a hacer daño".

"Agradécele a Sofía que te perdone, porque lo que dijo de mi honor y de mi orgullo es muy cierto, tendrías que estar alabándola de todo lo que te salvaste"

"Lo sé, Trunks lo sé no sé de qué manera la voy a recompensar pero lo voy a hacer te lo juro"

"Vo no me tene que da nada Goden no quiedo nada ma que vo sea bueno con migo nada ma no quiedo egalo y cosa matediale quiedo que sea bueno nada ma y no arrogate, eso nada ma si vo hace eso e suficiete pa mi ese e el mejor egalo"

"Es un ángel mi hija te podría pedir lo que se le antojara pero no te pidió algo simple y nada material entendes ahora porque mi padre le dice Princesa Sayaiin y porque la ama y la protege de la manera que jamás lo vi hacerlo yo, de la misma manera la protejo yo por ese corazón que tiene nada más" dijo Trunks.

"Anda a la cámara de gravedad mocoso yo ya voy y espero que hagas todo lo que te digo" le dijo Vegeta a Goten.

Bulma agarro a Sofía en brazos y le dijo "Es verdad lo que dice Vegeta sos una princesa Sayaiin por ese corazón puro que tenes, y yo te amo también mi vida, y podes contar conmigo para lo que sea nunca dudes en pedirme algo yo estoy para vos "

"Gracias Buma lo se pedo yo so así no me gusta eta enojada con lo dema e feo se recodoso"

"Lo se mi vida lo se estoy orgullosa de cómo sos te amo mucho "le dijo Bulma.

"pa pedoname si te dije lo del hono y lo del ogullo pedo creo que e mejor que lo haya pedonado vo a Goden "

"No, vos a mí no me pedís disculpas por eso jamás, tuviste razón por eso lo perdone te amo hija te amo con toda mi alma sos lo más preciado que la vida me pudo poner en el camino."

"Y yo te amo a vo papa príncipe Sayaiin vo so lo ma peciado junto con mama pa mí y yo me muedo sin vo y sin mama y sin el príncipe Sayaiin lindo y fuete del univeso y Buma"

Vegeta la escuchó y le dijo "Jamás te vamos a faltar mi princesa Sayaiin y yo te juro que te voy a proteger con mi vida si es necesario lo mismo tu padre y creo que hasta Kakarotto y los hijos"

"Vo teminate de entena a Goden?"

"Si por hoy si porque me preguntas?"

"Poque quiedo ir a la casa de Kakarotto"

"Te salió Kakarotto mi vida "dijo Trunks.

"Si hoy me sadio papa príncipe Sayaiin pedo puedo ir a la casa de Kakarotto?"

"Si podes ir a la casa de Goku, yo no tengo problemas, querés que mi papa y yo te llevemos?"

"Goden va con nosotos?"

"Si mi vida él va"

"Si quiedo que me lleves pa quiedo visita a Kakarotto y Godan"

Vegeta, Sofía y Trunks, llegaron a lo de Goku al poco tiempo.

"Kakarotto eta so Sofía?"

"Hola hermosa como estas, te salió Kakarotto? Pregunto Goku.

"Si e tu nombe Sayaiin veda poque el príncipe Sayaiin lindo y fuete te dice así"

"Si es así no tengo problema de que me digas así, si vos querés"

"Gracias so muy bueno vo con migo te quiedo mucho a pesa de que te digo guededo de teceda case "

"Acá mi princesa Sayaiin perdono a tu hijo Kakarotto, y le dio un beso porque le dijo que ella no era rencorosa" dijo Vegeta.

"Vos perdonaste a Goten, después de todo lo que te dijo Sofía?" preguntó Goku.

"Si sabe poque kakarotto po que no e lindo se recodoso, y todo cometemo errore y no equivocamo y latimano sin quede pedo si vo so recodoso con oto te latima a vo mimo e mejo dicupa que eta mal pa siempe con esa pesona y yo sé que Goden tiene un buen codazon poque vo tu eposa y Godan lo tienen po eso yo lo pedone"

"No lo puedo creer, tenes un corazón de oro hermosa, te juro que si mi hijo lo hace de vuelta lo castigo yo de eso despreocupate te lo juro" le dijo Goku.

"Donde eta Godan Kakarotto, poque lo quiedo ve y saluda"

" Esta en su habitación sabes cómo ir verdad?"

"Si se cómo ir puedo ir papa príncipe Sayaiin?"

"Si mi princesa que podes, pedile permiso a Milk también sabes?"

"Si claro papa príncipe Sayaiin"

Sofía entro a la cocina y vio a Milk "Hola Milk so Sofía puedo ve a Godan?"

"Si claro que podes Sofía pasa a la habitación de él "

Sofía se acercó a la puerta de la habitación y golpeo la puerta y dijo "Godan so Sofía puedo pasar?"

"Si claro Sofía pasa, como estas hermosa?"

"Bien, bien y vo como eta Godan todo bien, a eta etudiando no sabía pedoname si quede me voy y te dejo etudiando no quiedo interrumpite en tu etudio"

"No te hagas problema hermosa, estuve estudiando desde muy temprano, puedo descansar un rato querés ir a fuera con los demás?"

"Si vamo Godan a fueda "

Sofía y Gohan salieron al frente de la casa y vieron a Trunks a Goku a Vegeta y a Goten.

"Querés que le diga a mi hermano que se vaya?" le pregunto Gohan a Sofía.

"No Godan no haga eso yo lo pedone a Goden po lo que me hizo yo no so recodosa e feo sabe, no lo eche po mi "

"Vos lo perdonaste a mi hermano después de todo lo que te dijo Sofía?"

"Si poque e feo se recodoso, y eta enojado con alguien po mucho tempo te latima vo al final y no gana nadie entende Godan "

Gohan se acercó a Goten y le dijo "Me entere que te perdono porque no es rencorosa, aprende de ella arrogante aprende a tener humildad, la misma que tiene ella"

"Lo se Gohan, lo se me equivoque de la peor manera y lo estoy pagando" dijo Goten.

Goku se acercó y Sofía le dijo "No lo eten ma a Goden e muto no e juto que no se pueda defende e veda que lo que hizo eta mal pedo no me gusta que le griten y le recueden lo mal que se poto con migo po favo, Kakarotto decile a Godan que no lo rete ma"

"Gohan para de retar a tu hermano, ya con su castigo es suficiente, me lo pidió Sofía" dijo Goku.

"Gracias Sofía por eso no me merezco que vos me defiendas" dijo Goten.

"Veni Goden sentate ahí po favo que te vo a da algo" dijo Sofía.

Goten se sentó y Sofía lo abrazo y le dijo "Yo te quiedo y mucho no impota ya eta, sé que no lo va a hace de nuevo "

Vegeta se acercó y la miro y le dijo "Sos digna de ser una princesa Sayaiin, nadie tiene el corazón que tenes vos y nadie lo hubiera perdonado y haberle dicho que ya estaba todo bien y que lo querían mucho solo vos mi vida te amo muchísimo"

"Yo no lo hago pa que vo me diga cosa linda príncipe Sayaiin lindo y fuete del univeso lo hago poque me sade así de adento, no poque quiedo que me digan te amo y etoy ogulloso sabe"

"Lo se mi princesa Sayaiin, hay algo que vos no sabes de mí y ellos si yo no regalo nada, yo te digo todo eso porque te lo ganas y te lo mereces por como sos"

"Yo sé que vo no regala nada lo escuché la ota ve yo soy buena poque e lo que tengo que se y feo se malo no me gusta "

Goku, Gohan y Trunks no podían creerlo Sofía había perdonado a Goten y le dijo que lo quería mucho.

"Kakarotto, vo pode se rubio como mi papa, príncipe Sayaiin y el príncipe Sayaiin lindo y fuete del univeso?" le pregunto Sofía a Goku.

"Si puedo, se llama Súper Sayaiin y Gohan y Goten pueden hacerlo también"

"Puedo ve como so rubio vo Kakarotto?"

"Si, no tengo problema en mostrarte mi transformación de Súper Sayaiin, pero quiero que alguien te tenga en brazos"

"Goden me tene en tu bazos po favo?" le pregunto Sofía a Goten.

Goten se acercó a Vegeta y le pregunto "Puedo tenerla en brazos como ella me está pidiendo?"

"Si, podes porque ella te lo pidió, yo no le voy a negar eso, te recomiendo que la tengas segura, entendiste mocoso?"

"Si Vegeta no se haga problema la cuido con mi vida se lo juro"

Sofía se subió a los brazos de Goten y Goku junto la energía necesaria y se transformó en Súper Sayaiin.

"Abrí los ojos Sofía y mira a mi papa "Dijo Goten.

Sofía abrió los ojos, y vio a Goku rubio y se le acerco "E veda so rubio pedo no tan lindo como mi pa el príncipe Sayaiin y meno como el príncipe Sayaiin lindo y fuete del univeso po ahí eto e Supe Sayaiin de teceda case "dijo Sofía.

"Eso no existe el Súper Sayaiin no tiene clase "dijo Goku.

"Mida Kakarotto, vo seda Supe Sayaiin lo que quiedas yo no niego pedo segui siendo teceda case"

"Dijo que mi transformación de Súper Sayaiin es de tercera clase Vegeta explicale que no es cierto eso"

"Mira kakarotto no tengo la culpa que mi princesa Sayaiin sea brillante "dijo Vegeta.

"Sabes mi vida con Goten te podemos mostrar algo llamado Fusión es muy divertido querés ver?" Pregunto Trunks.

"Si, pa yo quiedo conoce la cosa de los Sayaiins "dijo Sofía.

Trunks y Goten empezaron a hacer los pasos de la fusión y en un segudo apareció Gotens.

Sofía se acercó y le dijo "Dicupame papa y dicupame Goden pedo eto e horribe, so feo vo e pode se fuete pedo belleza no tene nada, y lo paso eso edan feo también, quiedo a mi papa de vuelta no a ete feo "dijo Sofía.

"Me dijo feo, mejor dicho esto es horrible me trato de una cosa "Dijo Gotens

"E la veda so feo, que quede que te diga no so lindo po ahí e poque Goden no e tan lindo como mi papa po ahí e po eso "dijo Sofía.

Termino la fusión y Sofía vio a Trunks y a Goten y les dijo "Mejo así no todo junto e feo ese "

En eso apareció Pikoro con Yamcha y la vieron a Sofía y a los demás. Sofía vio a Yamcha y corrió a los brazos de Vegeta.

"Hola Sofía te acordas de mi" dijo Yamcha.

"Si me acuedo de vo peveyo de cuata casa vo me pusite tiste y acá el príncipe Sayaiin lindo y fuete del univeso casi te pega"

"Dijo Príncipe Sayaiin lindo y fuerte del universo entero y se lo dijo a Vegeta?" preguntó Yamcha

"Si Yamcha aprendió la palabra Sayaiin y ahora lo llama así a mi padre" dijo Trunks.

"Que querés debilucho, te dije que no te quería cerca de Sofía" dijo Vegeta.

"Vegeta no le estoy haciendo nada malo, ni se lo voy a hacer" dijo Yamcha.

"No me importa, vos la pusiste triste a mi princesa Sayaiin"

"Sofía, querés venir conmigo" dijo Yamcha acercándose

Sofía se agarró fuerte a Vegeta y le dijo "No quiedo i con ese Príncipe Sayaiin lindo y fuete del univeso, no deje que me agade po favo "

"La intentas agarrar debilucho y yo te mato, no la tocas, ni se te ocurra" dijo Vegeta.

"Pero yo solo quería tenerla en mis brazos para que vea que no le voy a hacer nada Vegeta" dijo Yamcha.

"Po favo Príncipe Sayaiin lindo y fuete del univeso no quiedo pefiedo eta con Goden que con ese no se po que pedo no me siento seguda "le dijo Sofía a Vegeta.

"No te acerques más debilucho, tiene miedo y no sé por qué pero ese miedo es hacia vos, te aclaro te acercas a Sofía y es lo último que haces, yo la voy a proteger con mi vida a mi princesa Sayaiin y vos sabes como soy cuando me pongo en modo de protección "

"Yamcha no te acerques a Sofía, o pasas por todos nosotros" dijo Goten.

"No entiendo porque me tiene miedo, quiero saber" dijo Yamcha.

"Te tengo miedo poque la ota ve te vi en la casa del príncipe Sayaiin lindo y fuete caminando medio raro, y medio mareado no te quiedo nunca ceca mío y si te aceca a mí no la conta "le dijo Sofía a Yamcha.

"Pero yo no te hice nada a vos Sofía" dijo Yamcha atinando a tocarle el pelo y se encontró con la mano de Vegeta enojado.

"Ahora entiendo porque te tiene miedo, ella no miente, no se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima y creo que hasta Trunks está de acuerdo"

"Vegeta soltame la mano me estás haciendo doler como jamás lo hiciste"

"Mi padre te advirtió que no la tocaras y vos intentaste eso si él te pega bancatela "

"Pero Trunks si ella me vio en ese estado yo le quiero explicar que yo no le voy a hacer nada a ella te lo juro"

"No entende no te quiedo ceca nunca ma no me gusto lo que vi de vo "dijo Sofía abrazándose más que fuerte a Vegeta.

"Po favo príncipe Sayaiin lindo y fuete no lo quiedo no lo quiedo ceca mío nunca po favo que etienda "

"Kakarotto agarra a Sofía y la proteges con tu vida si es necesario y por primera vez en mi vida te estoy dando una orden como tu príncipe Sayaiin" dijo Vegeta serio.

"Si Vegeta, veni Sofía a mis brazos Yamcha no se va a acercar veni" dijo Goku.

Sofía corrió a los brazos de Goku y Gohan, Goten y Trunks se pusieron al lado de el como muestra de protección.

"Salí de acá debilucho o te saco estoy enojado, no te quiero nunca más cerca de mi princesa Sayaiin, si te veo a un metro te mato" le dijo Vegeta a Yamcha.

"Vegeta eso no lo decidís vos lo decide Trunks" dijo Yamcha.

Vegeta se cansó y lo agarro mal del cuello "No te diste cuenta todavía como son las cosas es cierto Trunks es el padre, pero ella pasa un montón de tiempo junto a mí, es mi princesa Sayaiin, y yo no voy a permitir que vos te le acerques, y en eso Trunks no se va a meter, no me provoques debilucho, porque estoy perdiendo la paciencia ella te vio en un estado que no se olvidó y que le genero miedo, y ella no te quiere cerca y ahora yo menos, andate por las buenas o te saco por las malas vos elegís pero si es por la segunda no creo que me ganes estoy en modo de protección y sabes de lo que soy capaz o no te acordadas acaso? "

"Me voy, y no me ven más, yo venía a decirles que me mudo a otro país por trabajo" dijo Yamcha.

"No me importa Yamcha andate no te quiero cerca de mi hija "dijo Trunks.

"Po favo sácalo papa no lo quiedo, ni Goden me asusto así po favo "dijo Sofía abrazándose fuerte a Goku.

"Andate debilucho no la hagas más difícil para vos, o te vas o yo te saco" dijo Vegeta.

"Ella no es tu hija Vegeta, es la hija de Trunks" grito Yamcha.

Vegeta se cansó y lo puso en el suelo de mala manera con un pie arriba del el "Te dije, ella es mi princesa Sayaiin, es cierto es la hija de Trunks yo jamás lo negué pero yo a ella la amo con todo mi ser y la voy a proteger con mi vida si es necesario y en eso Trunks no se va a meter nunca, y jamás se lo voy a permitir o te vas o te juro que te mato acá delante de todos, estoy poniéndome furioso, nadie me va a venir a decir de la manera que yo tengo que ser con Sofía menos vos el único que me puede decir algo es Trunks o la mujer de él y hasta ahora no me dijeron nada de la manera de como yo soy con ella"

"Me vas a matar si seguís así me voy, me voy "dijo Yamcha.

"Te veo cerca de Sofía y te mato, yo te mato, y vos conoces este tono de voz" dijo Vegeta.

"Si ya lo sé no me estás amenazando, lo noto" dijo Yamcha.

Yamcha se fue y Vegeta se acercó a Sofía, y ella se tiro a los brazos de él.

"Gracias príncipe Sayaiin lindo y fuete del univeso, po decile que se fueda no me gusta ese e de veda, y no lo quiedo ceca mío nunca de veda" dijo Sofía.

"Te juro que no se va a acercar a vos mi princesa Sayaiin, primero va a tener que pasar por mí, pero por que no me dijiste antes lo que habías visto del debilucho?"

"Poque no pensé que ese iba a veni acá po eso pedoname, no sabía no te enoje "

"No, no estoy enojado con vos mi princesa Sayaiin, no te preocupes por eso para que yo tenga que estar enojado con vos tenes que hacer algo muy feo cosa que sé que jamás lo vas a hacer"

"Gracias Kakarotto, por proteger a Sofía de la manera que lo hiciste y a ustedes Gohan y Goten lo mismo se los agradezco"

"No tenes que agradecer Vegeta nosotros lo vamos a hacer siempre, también la vamos a proteger con nuestra vida si es necesario" dijo Goku.

En eso se acercó Pikoro a Sofía y le dijo "Hola hermosa, yo me puedo acercar a vos?"

"Si vo si Pikodo pedon no me sade todavía tu nombe ya va a sali te pometo"

"No hay problema, vos decime cómo te salga sabes" dijo Pikoro.

"Ahoda que vo eta acá vo vinite a baja la cabeza ante el príncipe Sayaiin lindo y fuete del univeso?"

"Yo bajar la cabeza ante Vegeta ni loco, no ni en sueños" dijo Pikoro.

"Si lo tene que hace el e el príncipe de todo lo Sayaiins el ma lindo y el ma fuete del univeso entedo y no se dicute"

"Vegeta yo no bajo la cabeza ante vos ni loco y lo sabes"

"Vo no le haba de esas manera al príncipe Sayaiin lindo y fuete del univeso entedo irrepetuoso"

"Me dijo irrespetuoso por hablarte mal nada más "dijo Pikoro.

"Lo so, no tene repeto po un príncipe tan impotante como el príncipe Sayaiin lindo y fuete del univeso entedo"

"Creo que no es una buena idea provocarla "dijo Goku

"Vo no hable mucho kakarotto que no te vi baja la cabeza ante tu príncipe Sayaiin lindo y fuete asique callate mejo "dijo Sofía.

"Le está agrandando el ego y el título a Vegeta a mas no poder se va a acordar de todo y nos va a hacer pagar todo lo que no lo respetamos" dijo Pikoro.

"Mida Pikodo, yo no tengo la cupa que utede sean irrepetuoso con mi papa el príncipe de los Sayaiins y con príncipe Sayaiin lindo y fuete del univeso entedo y si él le da catigo a utede aguanten "

"Vegeta decile que no somos ni tu sirvientes ni acatamos ordenes tuyas" dijo Pikoro.

"Eta segudo de eso Pikodo, kakarotto cuando etaba el debilucho hizo lo que el príncipe Sayaiin lindo y fuete del univeso le dijo y no dijo nada vo pensa "

"Es brillante mi princesa Sayaiin" dijo Vegeta.

"Hermosa a mí no me manda, es así de simple" dijo Pikoro.

"No te manda poque no quiede no poque no debe" dijo Sofía

"Yo, no soy Sayaiin por eso no me manda" dijo Pikoro.

"Lo so que no so Sayaiin, padece debilucho, y tene cara de siviente, so ideal para el príncipe de los Sayaiins lindo y fuete del univeso entedo"

"Me dijo debilucho, y que tengo cara de sirviente"

"Yo que vos no la sigo "dijo Vegeta.

"Sofía yo soy un guerrero y entrene a Gohan cuando era chico" le dijo Pikoro.

"Ahoda entiendo poque Godan e debilucho, y de teceda case, e como vo"

"Ahora me pego a mi sin que yo dijera nada" dijo Gohan.

"Pedoname si ete te enteno iba a se un debilucho Godan e la veda ahoda so fuete pedo no tanto pedo fuete"

"Yo soy fuerte Sofía muy fuerte" dijo Pikoro

"Si so fuete ma que yo y ma que el oto debilucho nada más, no pida más poque eso no hay ya acabo tu fueza y padece que eta un poco viejo pa lucha"

"Me dijo viejo Vegeta me dijo viejo" dijo Pikoro.

"Yo no miento e la veda, no tengo la cupa que vo sea viejo y débil, no niego po ahí pela bien pedo no duda nada ahoda ante po ahí dudaba ma ahoda lo dudo"

"Tengo honor yo y orgullo" dijo Pikoro.

"Eto tre también lo tenían y ahoda lo tienen en el suelo sobe todo Kakarotto po teceda ve seguida, vo pegunta yo conteto, si tu hono y tu ogullo etan en el suelo bancatela "

"Vegeta hace algo decile algo por favor" suplico Pikoro.

"Ahoda supicando, un guededo fuete no supica y meno al príncipe Sayaiin lindo y fuete de todo el univeso"

"Me está pegando y no físicamente "dijo Pikoro.

"Te rendí tengo ma si quede yo no tengo pobema"

"Yo que vos me callo es brillante mi princesa Sayaiin" dijo Vegeta orgulloso.

"Yo primero no soy viejo, ni débil y duro en una batalla" dijo Pikoro.

"A si cuanto duda conta el príncipe Sayaiin lindo y fuete del univeso entedo si pela ahoda decime "pregunto Sofía.

"Creo que bastante hermosa"

"Una cosa e batante ota cosa e gana cosa que ni vo ni kakarotto van a pode nunca en su vida"

"Me están pegando mal y en mi orgullo" dijo Pikoro.

"Yo digo la veda, pa mi vo so guededo de reserva nada ma poque eta viejo"

"Me dijo guerrero de reserva, porque soy viejo"

"Sos brillante mi princesa Sayaiin, te amo" dijo Vegeta.

"E veda ete e guededo de reserva, y creo que vo lo tendría que salvar si hay un malo muy fuete y a lo oto tre lo mimo" dijo Sofía.

"Que Vegeta nos tiene que salvar si hay un enemigo fuerte, yo pelee con uno que se llama Cell y Gohan lo destruyo"

"Yo le dije al mocoso que ese Cell eda de teceda case guededa po eso lo detuyo el nada ma, y creo que ese Cell pa vo era mucho ni teceda padece si vo no pudite ganale padece de cuata case guededa o pebeyo"

"Me duele mucho todo esto nadie me lastimo tanto, me rindo "

"Po fin te rendí ahoda baja la cabeza ante el príncipe Sayaiin lindo y fuete de todo el univeso"

"Eso no por favor no me obligues, si hago eso no tengo más nada de honor y de orgullo"

"E una oden guededo de reserva de cuata case guededa"

"Si lo hago que le tengo que decir a este" dijo Pikoro derrotado.

"Fácil Su Alteza príncipe de los Sayaiins lindo y fuete de todo el univeso entedo"

"Goku ayúdame por favor" suplico Pikoro.

"Yo no me meto, no quiero pasar otra vez por lo mismo te aconsejo que lo hagas"

"Pero si me agacho ante este no voy a poder vivir "

"Hacelo o no come po do mese seguido vo elegís "dijo Sofía.

"Está bien lo hago por primera vez en mi vida me voy a agachar ante este"

Vegeta estaba re orgulloso, no podía creerlo.

Pikoro se acercó a Vegeta y le dijo "Su Alteza Príncipe de los Sayaiins lindo y fuerte de todo el universo entero "y bajo la cabeza como muestra de respeto.

"Ya lo hice Sofía me agache ante Vegeta, por primera vez en mi vida"

"Todavía no teminate hay ma "dijo Sofía.

Goku, Gohan y Goten sabían a donde se dirigía la cosa y se empezaron a reír.

"De que se ríen ustedes tres, me pueden explicar?"

"Ya vas a ver Pikoro, ya vas a ver" dijo Goku.

"Papa veni y padate como el príncipe Sayaiin que sos" dijo Sofía.

"Vo Pikodo ahoda agacha la cabeza ante mi papa el príncipe Sayaiin"

"Ustedes tres sabían y no me dijeron nada, mira Sofía demasiado que me rebaje a Vegeta yo ante Trunks no me agacho ni loco" dijo Pikoro.

Sofía se acercó y le pego en la pierna y le dijo "te agacha e lo mimo que el príncipe Sayaiin lindo y fuete del univeso entedo"

"Yo que vos hago lo que me dice "dijo Vegeta.

"Callate vos no me hagas hablar, que demasiado me rebaje ante vos" dijo Pikoro.

"L o va hacer o no "dijo Sofía.

"No, no lo voy a hacer" dijo Pikoro.

"Ta bien quédate ahí ya vengo "dijo Sofía.

Sofía fue a la cocina y agarro un balde de agua con hielo pero le puso más, se acercó a Pikoro y se la tiro encima y le dijo "Pa que apenda repetar a los príncipes de los Sayaiins"

"Esta helada, me tiro con agua helada y no me di cuenta, que lo iba a hacer"

"eso guededo de reserva y de cuata case guededa e staegia y táctica guededa apende so muy confiado como lo fue Kakarotto y Goban "

"Vos Vegeta tenes la culpa" dijo Pikoro.

"No que cupa tiene el de haber nacido príncipe y uno de los príncipes ma fuetes de univeso entedo como lo e el príncipe de los Sayaiins lindo y fuete del univeso, decime"

"Le vas a contestar a la pregunta que te hizo mi princesa Sayaiin o vas hacer lo que te pidió, yo creo que lo segundo es más fácil "dijo Vegeta.

"Ganaste Sofía me agacho ante Trunks, mi orgullo y mi honor ya no existen"

"papa príncipe Sayaiin padate que ete viejo te va a mota repeto"

Pikoro se agacho ante Trunks y le dijo "Su Alteza Príncipe Trunks Príncipe de los Sayaiins" y bajo la cabeza como muestra de respeto.

Pikoro se levantó y miro a Vegeta "No puedo creerlo una nena de cinco me hizo agachar ante vos y tu hijo, esto es sabotaje puro, nadie pudo pero ella me arruinó honorablemente y me tiro agua helada"

"Te lo medece y no le falte el repeto al príncipe de los Sayaiins lindo y fuete del univeso, poque sino te mojo de nuevo no tengo pobema"

"No, no más agua fría, me callo mejor "

"Gracias mi princesa vos lograste en unos minutos lo que yo tarde anos te amo mucho "dijo Vegeta.

"Te medece ese repeto e veda po ahí tu paneta no eta pedo mienta haya Sayaiins vo so su príncipe quiedan o no vo no manda e cieto eso, no lo hace poque no quede pedo yo sé que e tu dehecho de nacimiento" dijo Sofía.

"Gracias mi princesa Sayaiin nadie me dijo eso nunca en la vida" dijo Vegeta.

"Yo lo hago jugando si pedo también lo hago poque vo te medece que de ve en cuando te traten como el príncipe de los Sayaiins que so vo defendite ete paneta de teceda case mucha vece y po ahí ninguno te dijo gracia pedo si le dijedon gracia a Kakarotto y no e juto eso "

"Vos pensás eso de verdad mi princesa Sayaiin?"

"Si no lo pienso lo veo todo lo amigo de mi papa dicen el hombe ma fuete e Kakarotto de acá Kakarotto de allá y no e juto yo sé que vo so ma fuete que él y que defendite ete paneta y pusite tu vida en peligro no solo kakarotto y Goban po eso hago que te repeten poque no creo que ninguno de eto te repeto en su vida mi príncipe Sayaiin lindo y fuete del univeso"

Vegeta estaba mudo no lo podía creer y lo demás menos.

"Yo te amo muchísimo mi princesa Sayaiin gracias por cómo me tratas y no por mi título y todo eso sino por cómo sos conmigo "

"Vegeta vos te das cuenta que ella te dijo que para ella vos sos más fuerte que yo?" dijo Goku.

"Si lo escuche Kakarotto, me vas a reprochar, le vas a decir algo?"

"No puede deci nada e la veda vo so ma fuete vo entena todo lo día y no hay ningún malo ahoda, pedo lo hace igual po si acaso Kakarotto dijo que no entenaba hace do meses yo me acuedo de eso y si lo dema dicen lo contario e pobema de ellos no tuyo Príncipe Sayaiin lindo y fuete del univeso" dijo Sofía.

"Te cerro la boca kakarotto, y esta vez yo no le dije nada de nada" dijo Vegeta.

"Lo se Vegeta lo sé y se lo que estás pensando vos lo noto, me parece que ganaste lo que siempre quisiste ser más fuerte que yo "dijo Goku.

"Vo poda se fuete kakarotto no lo dudo, pedo si él tuvo que tabaja pada demosta que él e más fuete que vo poque lo dema no le agradecían lo que el hizo po ete paneta de teceda eso e feo le ompiedon su hono y su ogullo, no se hace eso, vo tendría que agadece a el que eta vivo que eta en ete paneta y no mueto con lo tuyo pedo nadie lo hace yo lo noto Kakarotto te agadecen a vo si pedo a el e como que lo tatan mal y de teceda case y no e así el e tu príncipe quiedas o no, pedo ninguno de utede lo repeta lo tatan de este no de Veegeta pedon no me sade y cómo te sentidia vo si te tatan como lo tatan a al Príncipe Sayaiin lindo y fuete del univeso, creo que mal, lo único que le muetan repeto son mi papa y Buma y yo pedo utede no pensalo y depue haba "

"Sofía yo lo respeto a Vegeta y mucho" dijo Goku.

"Si vo lo repetada como vo deci no te llevadias todo el crédito por las peleas, y eso e feo vo no tene idea de lo que e que tu ogullo y hono se rompan de veda, pedo yo sé que al príncipe de los Sayaiins lindo y fuete se lo ompiedon utede por no se agadecidos con el "

"Vegeta no lo puedo creer defendió con unas y dientes tu honor y tu orgullo Sayaiin."

"Lo se la estoy escuchando, y después me cuestionan si la amo de verdad es mi princesa Sayaiin con todas las letras nadie en mi vida me defendió como lo hace ella, ni mi padre, jamás, estoy orgulloso de ella y estoy orgulloso de Trunks por haber tomado la decisión de traerla con él y con Misty, no hay humano que se le compare a ella o me equivoco kakarotto?"

"No, no te equivocas Vegeta claro que no" dijo Goku.

"Vamo a tu casa Príncipe Sayaiin quiedo ve a Buma si no te modesta"

"Claro que no mi princesa Sayaiin vamos a ver a la Mujer "

"Trunks, de verdad estoy orgulloso de vos hijo, y de que hayas traído a nuestras vidas a Sofía, jamás estuve tan orgulloso de vos como lo estoy ahora es enserio"

"Gracias padre, viendo de vos es un honor gracias" dijo Trunks.

Sofía, Vegeta y Trunks se dirigieron a CC y fueron a ver a Bulma que estaba con Misty.

"Hola mujer, espero que estés trabajando en mis robots" dijo Vegeta.

"Si Vegeta ya están terminados tus robots, no te hagas problema" dijo Bulma.

"Hola ma te extrañe mucho" le dijo Sofía a Misty.

"Y yo a vos mi vida, la pasaste bien en lo de Goku?"

"Si, sabe Pikodo bajo la cabeza ante el príncipe Sayaiin lindo y fuete del univeso y mi papa el príncipe Sayaiin"

"Pikoro bajo la cabeza ante ustedes dos?" preguntó Bulma.

"Si Buma lo hizo poque yo le tide agua helada "dijo Sofía.

"Vegeta porque tenes esa cara?" preguntó Bulma.

"Sofía defendió mi honor y mi orgullo ante Kakarotto y los demás, y les dijo que ellos le agradecían a Kakarotto porque el planeta estaba a salvo y nunca a mí y que ellos eran los culpables de que mi orgullo y mi honor eran lastimados"

"Vos dijiste eso Sofía?" preguntó Bulma.

"Si, decime que amigo de mi papa le agadece al Príncipe de los Sayaiins lindo y fuete cuando un malo fuete llega a ete paneta y le quiede hace mal, ninguno pedo todo le agadecen a Kakarotto, no dudo que e fuete, pedo no el ma fuete, el Príncipe Sayaiin lindo y fuete entena todo lo día y no hay malo ahoda, Kakarotto no entena hace do meses, y no e juto eso que el príncipe Sayaiin lindo y fuete tenga que tabaja ma pa demotar a lo dema que e ma fuete poque lo oto dudan de él no e juto Buma que le rompan el hono y el ogullo de esa maneda, yo le dije a Kakarotto que al Príncipe Sayaiin lindo y fuete lo tatan de este no po su nombe y eso e feo y e malo ahoda etiendo poque a él no le gustan lo amigo de mi papa poque a él no lo tatan con repeto y el e un Príncipe Sayaiin de verdad y kakarotto y lo hijo de él lo saben que el príncipe Sayaiin lindo y fuete no lo mande poque no quiede e una el eta en todo su derecho en hacelo, mientra haya Sayaiins vivo en ete paneta él es su Príncipe , pedo ninguno lo depeta po eso yo hago lo que hago jugando poque me gusta que lo repeten de ve en cuando como se merece nada ma"

"Vegeta ella te defendió, como nadie lo hizo te das cuenta de eso?" dijo Bulma.

"Si, mujer claro que me doy cuenta y vos te das cuenta porque yo la amo como la amo, jamás nadie les dijo a todos esos los que ella les dijo y vos sabes que tiene razón. Cuantas veces vos me viste despotricar porque quería ser más fuerte que Kakarotto, un montón, ahora eso se acabó, no necesito probar más nada Sofía cree que yo soy el más fuerte y eso es suficiente"

"Vegeta escuché bien no vas a competir más por ser más fuerte que Goku?" preguntó Bulma.

"No lo necesita Buma, el e ma fuete por se el Príncipe Sayaiin lindo y fuete del univeso, y po se bueno y tene hono y ogullo un hono y ogullo que ninguno de los amigo de mi papa tiene, eso lo hace fuete a Vegeta me sadio Príncipe Sayaiin lindo y fuete "

"No lo puedo creer Vegeta, Sofía te dijo que no necesitas probar nada porque solo siendo el príncipe Sayaiin es suficiente y que tu honor y tu orgullo valen más que los de los demás amigos de Trunks y míos"

"Yo no miento e la veda, ninguno tiene el hono y el ogullo del Príncipe Sayaiin lindo y fuete del univeso entedo e deci Vegeta, y si lo duda e tu pobema Buma pedo yo lo veo así "

"Vegeta no vas a decirle nada? "Preguntó Bulma.

"Claro que si le voy a decir mujer estoy escuchándola nada más, y por primera vez en mi vida mi orgullo y mi honor fueron restablecidos y no por ganar una pelea, sino gracias al amor de Sofía"

"E la veda mi Príncipe Sayaiin lindo y fuete del univeso entedo yo te amo y po eso quiedo que tenga el repeto que te medece, no e juto que oto se lleve el pemio cuando vo hicite ma pada medecelo eta mal "

Vegeta la agarro en sus brazos y la miro a los ojos "Te amo Sofía, te amo más que a mi vida y por ahí más que a Bulma y a Trunks no te enojes es la verdad, te juro que te voy a proteger y que te voy a cuidar de quien quiera hacerte daño alguno antes van a tener que pasar por mi "

"Lo so, vo me demosta siempe eso, po eso yo soy con vo de la maneda que soy nada ma, me padece que la sabadija hogasana necesita un catigo no te parece Príncipe Sayaiin lindo y fuete del univeso?" le dijo Sofía.

"Es cierto princesa, vamos a buscar a esa sabandija holgazana" dijo Vegeta.

"Vegeta que vas a hacer con James? No me gusta tu cara, pero no te voy a parar" dijo Bulma.

"Tampoco podrías Mujer, esa sabandija se merece el castigo por gritarle a mi princesa Sayaiin y yo se lo voy a dar "

"Veni pa con nosotos a dale el catigo a la sabadija hogasana esa" dijo Sofía.

"Vamos mi vida, no tengo problema" dijo Trunks.

Sofía Vegeta y Trunks fueron a la sala y encontraron a James durmiendo en el sillón.

"Eta dumiendo como siempe, e hogasan de vedad "dijo Sofía.

"Trunks agarralo y levántalo en el aire pero hacelo afuera de la casa" dijo Vegeta.

"Yo hago lo que vos me pedís, papa pero que le vas a hacer?" preguntó Trunks.

"Ya vas a ver este va aprender a no gritarle más a mi princesa Sayaiin, de eso tenelo por seguro"

Trunks levanto a James en el aire y Vegeta se acercó a el junto con Sofía en brazos y le grito "Despertate insecto de una vez"

James se despertó y vio que lo tenía Trunks y le dio "Soltame estaba durmiendo"

"No tengo problema yo te suelto, pero no se si es conveniente" le dijo Trunks.

James miro para abajo y se dio cuenta que estaba en el aire "No me sueltes por favor por lo que más quieras no me sueltes"

"Trunks soltalo es una orden "dijo Vegeta.

"Con gusto padre, lo suelto"

Trunks solto a James y este empezó a caer al suelo y grito "Ayuda, no se volar, ayuda "

"Cuanto más espero para agarrarlo papa?"

"Unos metros más este va a aprender a no meterse más con mi princesa Sayaiin"

James estaba a punto de matarse contra el suelo cuando Trunks lo agarro.

"Casi me mato por tu culpa porque no me agarraste antes?" pregunto James.

"Te dije sabandija holgazana que cuando menos te lo esperaras llegaría tu castigo y yo cumplo mis promesas, ponelo en el suelo Trunks es una orden" dijo Vegeta.

"Si, papa, pero espero que no sea todo este el castigo" dijo Trunks.

"No te preocupes, esto acaba de empezar"

"Por favor Vegeta se lo suplico no me haga nada malo, yo me voy a portar bien lo juro"

"Vo sabadija hogasana no jude en vano que eta mal eso no se hace, e mentir eso no te ensenaron eso a vo padece que no" dijo Sofía.

"Sofía por favor no te metas, no le digas más nada" dijo James.

"Que le dijiste vos a mi princesa Sayaiin insecto?" rugió Vegeta.

"Nada no le dije nada, Vegeta" dijo james.

"Repetí lo que le dijiste a mi princesa Sayaiin porque estoy perdiendo la paciencia"

"Le dije que por favor no se metiera, y que no le dijera más nada"

"Trunks encárgate vos de entrenarlo hoy, y quiero el mismo entrenamiento que yo te daba cuando te portabas mal "dijo Vegeta.

"Va a apende disipina de veda, va a ve lo que se catigado po pimeda ve en tu vida apende de mi papa que no e un hogasan como vo que se levanta todo lo día y entena pada que a mi mama y a mí nos pase nada malo y eso e gracia a Vegeta el príncipe de los Sayaiins lindo y fuete del univeso" le dijo Sofía a James.

"Le dijo Vegeta príncipe de los Sayaiins lindo y fuerte del universo?"

"Si me lo dijo tenes algún problema insecto, Trunks llévatelo y empeza el entrenamiento y nada de descanso para el vos sí pero él no vas a aprender a no tratar mal a mi princesa Sayaiin te voy a sacar las ganas "dijo Vegeta.

"Trunks vos sos grande para seguir las ordenes de tu padre, no lo hagas por favor" dijo James.

"Que dijiste que Trunks es grande para obedecerme, estás seguro, pregúntale a ver qué opina, él es mi hijo sí pero es un Sayaiin y yo soy el padre de él "

"Yo hago lo que me dice mi padre, porque lo respeto muchísimo y lo escuchó camina, que ahora vas a ver lo que es entrenar conmigo yo no soy mi padre, y no te voy a tener misericordia"

"Sofía por favor pedile a tu príncipe Sayaiin lindo y fuerte del universo entero que no me castigue" suplico James.

"Ni se te ocurra hacer eso, no intentes, que ella sea de otra manera y que piense de otra manera para salvarte vos el pellejo, Trunks activa la cámara de gravedad al mínimo y hacelo entrenar ahí, te aseguro que no te van a quedar las ganas de nada, es una orden Trunks lo de la cámara de gravedad no una sugerencia"

"Si padre como vos digas" dijo Trunks.

"Grandulón obedeciendo órdenes "dijo James y Sofía lo escuchó,

"Que dijite vo de mi papa sabadija hogasana no te meta con mi papa e poque yo no soy fuete, pedo te puedo pega igual el no e un gandulon obedeciendo odene en un hombe de hono y de ogullo como el príncipe Sayaiin lindo y fuete del univeso y vo no tene nada de eso ni hono ni ogullo no hable de mi papa mal, no te lo voy a permiti ni a vo ni a nadie, y tampoco hable mal del príncipe de los Sayaiins lindo y fuete del univeso te falta mucho pa se cómo ello do ello no son hogassane ello defienden ete paneta de teceda case vo te la pasa dumiendo y te queja de un catigo veguenza me da y veguenza te tendría que da a vo hablar mal de mí PAPA " le dijo Sofía.

"No lo puedo creer Sofía te defendió Trunks, de una manera increíble" dijo james.

"Lo defiendo poque yo lo amo y poque el me defiende a mí no te meta con él y obedece papa seis hoda de entenamiento tiene ete hoy si el Príncipe Sayaiin lindo y fuete eta de acuedo obvio"

"Por supuesto que si Trunks no tenes nada que decirle a tu hija?"

"Claro que si padre" dijo Trunks.

"Te amo mi vida gracias por cómo me defendiste sos mi vida mi cielo vos y tu mama" dijo Trunks.

"Yo a vo papa y si puedo defendete lo voy a hace ete e poca cosa po eso pude"

"Camina, sabandija no me hagas perder la paciencia "le dijo Trunks a James.

"Si vamos, te sigo Trunks no te preocupes" dijo james.

Vegeta y Sofía se quedaron en el living mientras Trunks entrenaba a James.

"Vegeta príncipe de los Sayaiins lindo y fuete, te puedo pedi algo?"

"Si mi princesa Sayaiin que necesitas?"

"Quiedo sabe hitoria de los Sayaiins pedo si te moleta no "

"Vos querés saber cómo eran los Sayaiins?"

"Me intedesa de veda, yo quiedo sabe de mi Papa y de vo pedo si no quede poque te duele o te hace mal no "

"Yo te puedo contar algunas cosas pero tendría que hablarlo con tu papa sabes no porque no quiera hacerlo, pero porque hay cosas que no son lindas"

"Yo so que po ahí no son linda y me imagino que un paneta no se detuye poque si alguien malo lo hizo alguien muy malo y no creo que hayan sido lo Sayaiins eso lo pienso yo pedo no se"

"Sos muy inteligente de verdad, es cierto mi planeta fue destruido por alguien muy malvado "

"Lo sabía, y me imagino que e po ese malo que vo no quede habar de tu pasado, ese malo detuyo tu casa y tu amigo y mato a tu papa, lo siento no me cuente no quiedo ponete mal Vegeta príncipe de los Sayaiins lindo y fuete"

"Vos no me pones mal, me pone orgulloso que una nena que no es Sayaiin quiera saber tanto de mi raza"

"Yo so que no so Sayaiin pedo gracia a un Sayaiin tengo todo eto y ma y yo amo a mi papa y te amo a vo y e de veda utede me diedon todo cuando no tenía nada y mi papa me dio lo que ma quedia una familia "

"Vos te mereces todo lo que tenes y más mi princesa Sayaiin y si querés saber de mi raza yo te cuento no tengo problema, no me voy a volver menos fuerte por contarte algo de mí pasado al contrario tenerte a vos en mi vida me hace muy fuerte"

"Sabes mi princesa Sayaiin, mi raza fue una raza muy orgullosa, pero no en el buen sentido, éramos guerreros y no hacíamos cosas buenas"

"Nadie hace cosa mala poque quiede lo obigan de eso etoy seguda, y si vo hicite cosa mala e poque etaba obigado "

"Mi padre me dio a un tirano muy malo para intentar salvar mi planeta, pero ese tirano lo traiciono a mi padre y destruyo mi planeta"

"Po ese tidano, vo hicite cosa mala, pedo eso no significa que vo so malo, no, vo etaba obigado, y no tenía ota cosa que hace y pienso que si no obedecia eda catigado"

"Sí, es cierto si yo no obedecia era castigado. Me hizo hacer muchas cosas malas estoy arrepentido, pero muchas veces mis acciones fueron muy malas hacia otras personas"

"Mida príncipe Vegeta de los Sayaiins lindo y fuete, ese tidano eta mueto, va creo, y vo etoy seguda de que cámbiate y mucho yo noto que so bueno y que no hace mal a nadie, y que si hicite mal fue po cupa de ese malo y segudo eda feo poque todo lo malo son feo"

"Gracias por no juzgar, y si esa lagartija era horrible de eso tenelo por seguro"

"No eta bien juzga a alguien sin conoce de todo eso e malo y si lo amigo de mi papa te juzgan poque si no medecen tu repeto y e poque nadie paso y sufrió lo que vo sufrite en mano de esa lagatija fea. Yo te repeto y mucho, no juzgo a nadie eta mal y yo a vo te amo mucho gracia por contame "

"No me agradezcas, mi princesa Sayaiin, sos muy buena y te amo con toda mi alma, querés ir a ver cómo va el entrenamiento de la sabandija holgazana?"

"Si quiedo ve como sufe po haceme mal y haba mal de mí papa y de vo Vegeta príncipe de los Sayaiins lindo y fuete"

Vegeta se dirigieron a donde estaba entrenando Trunks a James. Y Sofía vio a James que no ida a durar nada.

"Ete e ma debilucho que lo de cuata case guededa"

"Si mi princesa Sayaiin es cierto es muy débil, si querés le podes hablar a tu papa desde acá, él te escucha"

"Papa, príncipe Sayaiin, no duda nada ese e re debilucho"

James estaba cansado, y le contesto mal "Callate enana esto es tu culpa"

"No, no quise pedoname po favo pedoname "Lloro Sofía y Vegeta se enfureció.

"Abrí la cámara de gravedad Trunks es una orden ahora"

"Trunks si vos haces eso me va a matar" dijo james

"Trunks no lo repito la abrís o te juro que tiro la puerta abajo estoy furioso" dijo Vegeta.

Trunks abrió la puerta y desactivo la gravedad y entro Vegeta con Sofía llorando.

"Ahora me vas a conocer insecto, ella no tiene la culpa de nada, vos solo te la buscaste "le grito Vegeta a James.

"Trunks por favor paralo es tu padre habla con el "Suplico James.

"No yo no me voy a meter, y tiene razón yo lo escuché también lo que dijiste de mi princesa Sayaiin, somos dos "dijo Trunks.

"Mira sabandija si vos pensás que Trunks se va a meter ante mí para defenderte estas equivocado, yo no lo discipliné así y si lo hiciera con la furia que tengo termina en una pared" Rugió Vegeta.

"Perdóneme Vegeta, nunca lo vi así enojado por favor" dijo James.

"Tene miedo mucho miedo porque yo no estoy jugando estoy furioso lo hiciste por tercera vez consecutiva, de esta no te salvas"

"Trunks levántalo en el aire y soltalo es una orden "

Trunks levanto a James y lo solto y este pego contra el suelo.

"Creo que me quebré algo, son unos animales" dijo James.

"Agradece que no te estoy pegando, hacelo de vuelta Trunks "

"No, por favor Trunks no lo hagas te lo suplico"

Vegeta se acercó a james con Sofía en los brazos y con una mano lo levanto y lo tiro contra una pared y le dijo "No supliques más ante mi hijo él no te va a escuchar, lamentablemente lo discipliné muy bien y muy obediente hacia mí, aguántatela, esto comparado con lo que sufren mis enemigos es nada"

"Sofía decile que no me lastime el a vos te escucha por favor"

Trunks lo escuchó y se metió mal y lo agarro el del cuello a James "No uses a mi hija, jamás de ese modo él la escucha es cierto pero no la uses para salvarte vos, vos solo hiciste esto nadie más que vos, padre yo me encargo de este"

"Vegeta Príncipe de los Sayaiins lindo y fuete me baja tengo que hace algo" le pidió Sofía a Vegeta.

"Claro mi princesa Sayaiin, te espero que hagas lo que tengas que hacer"

Sofía se acercó a James y le pego una patada y le dijo "Yo no me meto e tu pobema y si me deci devuelta lo mimo yo le digo a Vegeta de los príncipe Sayaiins lindo y fuete que te pegue de veda"

James la agarro mal y ella se cayó y empezó a llorar "Me dolió me dolió papa me dolió me tido al piso "

Vegeta se enfureció mal no re mal "Trunks agarra a Sofía y decime si no la lastimo es una orden"

Trunks estaba furioso también y agarro a Sofía y la miro a los ojos "Donde te duele mi vida mostrame mi princesa "

"Acá papa en el bazo me duele mucho no e juto eso no fue juto yo no hago eso "

"Le lastimo el brazo padre pero no la quebró ni nada, papa por favor sabes las reglas" dijo Trunks.

"Dame a Sofía Trunks, y se las reglas y las voy a respetar" rugió Vegeta.

Vegeta agarro a Sofía en brazos y puso su cola en la cintura de ella y levanto a James de mal modo y le mostro los dientes y le dijo "Ahora no solo le gritaste sino que la lastimaste físicamente yo que vos voy pidiendo mi último deseo, esta no te la perdono"

"No, me mate por favor, se lo ruego" suplico James.

"Matarte no te voy a matar, pero te voy a lastimar, para que jamás la vuelvas a tocar nadie la toca nadie solo Trunks la madre Bulma y yo nadie más la toca "

Vegeta agarro a james y lo tiro contra una pared y este cayo inconsciente, pero vivo.

"Trunks lleva a Sofía con tu madre para que le revise el brazo yo ya voy con vos"

"Si papa, vamos mi princesa Sayaiin, para que mi mama te vea el brazo"

Trunks entro a la sala y empezó a los gritos.

"Mama, mama te necesito es urgente es Sofía"

En eso Misty escuchó "Trunks mi príncipe que le paso a Sofía que le hicieron, tengo miedo que paso "dijo llorando.

"No llores Misty mi vida no le paso nada grave, James la empujo nada más"

"No quiero que se le acerque más a nuestra hija Trunks por favor, no lo permitas te lo suplico" dijo Misty

"No llores mi vida estoy acá estando yo a ustedes nada les va a pasar te lo juro"

"No lo quiero cerca de ella, Trunks prométemelo, si le pasa algo a Sofía yo me muero" dijo Misty llorando.

"Mi vida mírame a los ojos, jamás le va a pasar nada malo te lo juro, yo la voy a proteger con mi vida y mi padre también no llores no tengas miedo mi amor te amo Misty"

"Trunks escuché tus gritos que paso con Sofía que necesitas?" preguntó Bulma.

"Quiero que le revises el brazo James la empujo de mal modo y se cayó no creo que la quebró, pero quiero tu opinión"

"Trunks James hizo eso delante de tu padre?"

"Si mama lo hizo delante de mi padre James esta inconsciente nada más"

"A ver mi vida dejame ver tu brazo no te voy a hacer nada" le dijo Bulma a Sofía.

"Me duele Buma no mucho pedo me duele"

Bulma la reviso y le dijo a Trunks y a Misty "No tiene nada solo un golpe pero un poco más fuerte la podría haber quebrado "y eso lo escuchó Vegeta.

"Yo lo mato la próxima lo mato, te lo juro mujer la toca de vuelta y lo mato" dijo Vegeta.

"Yo no lo quiero cerca de Sofía Vegeta, lo siento, tengo miedo de que como él fue castigado le haga algo peor "dijo Misty llorando.

"Misty mírame, te juro que antes de que alguien le ponga una mano encima a mi princesa Sayaiin y le hago algo yo los mato te lo juro yo voy a dar mi vida por ella" dijo Vegeta.

"No llores mi vida, Sofía está bien no le va a pasar nada estando mi padre y yo te lo juro" dijo Trunks.

"Lo se mi príncipe, pero no quiero que nadie la lastime, por eso no lo quiero cerca a los únicos que quiero cerca son a Goku y a la familia a Pikoro a tus amigos de Kame House y a Malena, nadie más por ahora no confió en otras personas cerca de ella" dijo Misty.

"Está bien mi vida, yo respeto eso y lo voy a cumplir, no quiero ver más lágrimas en tus hermosos ojos mi vida te amo muchísimo como la amo a nuestra hija" dijo Trunks.

En eso apareció James medio lastimado y Vegeta agarro a Sofía y puso su cola alrededor de la cintura de ella y le dijo "No te quiero ni a un metro de distancia de ella la podrías haber quebrado, y te juro que te salvaste pero creo que mi hijo tiene unas palabras para vos" rugió Vegeta

Trunks lo miro más que torcido y lo agarró del brazo mal "Estoy furioso con vos, casi lastimas a mi HIJA, la podrías haber matado del golpe que se pegó, no te quiero cerca de ella y Misty menos ella lo que te dijo e hizo fue jugando, y vos la empujaste, de mal modo"

"Trunks me vas a quebrar el brazo, me duele mucho" dijo James.

"Esta vez no me importa si te rompo el brazo lastimaste a mi hija físicamente y eso no te lo voy a perdonar jamás, y agradece que soy yo porque mi padre te quiere matar y si lo hacías peor o ella estaba lastimada de gravedad hoy era tu funeral porque no lo paraba yo a mi padre y el menos me iba a parar a mi"

"Soltame Trunks, por favor"

"No, te voy a soltar nada, estoy furioso tocaste a unas de las personas más sagradas de mi vida y de esta no te salvas, lo lamento si te quiebro el brazo debería hacer algo peor pero por respeto a mi hija no lo voy a hacer" rugió Trunks.

"Me quebraste el brazo me duele" dijo James.

"Merecido te lo tenes, no te quiero cerca de mi hija, y menos te quiere mi padre vos no conoces lo que es realmente un Sayaiin enojado nunca lo viste no creo que te guste si uno de nosotros se enoja , no miramos se nos cruza alguien que lastimo a un miembro de nuestra manada y matamos no reparamos eso es un Sayaiin enojado y eso me lo enseno mi padre y bien orgulloso estoy que me haya dado ese disciplina, no me busques y ni la mires a Sofía porque te mato yo te mato" rugió Trunks.

"Hijo nunca te vi así, de enojado" dijo Bulma.

"Es mi hija mama, y yo la voy a defender con unas y dientes, como mi padre me enseno, no voy a reparar y vos lo sabes muy bien a eso"

"Lo sé y estoy orgullosa, quería decirte nada más que iban a venir a cenar Goku y la familia nada más y quería que ustedes se queden si quieren "

"Si Buma yo quiedo Ve a kakarotto y su familia me gustan son bueno con migo y lo quiedo mucho" dijo Sofía.

"Misty mi vida vos te querés quedar a cenar con Goku y su familia?" preguntó Trunks.

"Yo con ellos no tengo problema Trunks, y menos que estén cerca de Sofía pero a James no lo quiero cerca eso sí, por favor te lo ruego" dijo Misty.

"Jessie y James pueden vivir en un complejo que tenemos en otra ciudad, si están de acuerdo" dijo Bulma.

"Mejor mujer, yo menos lo quiero cerca de mi princesa Sayaiin" dijo Vegeta.

"Escuchaste sabandija agarra tus cosas y andate de esta casa, no te quiero acá "

"Si, lo escuché nos vamos, no se hagan problema" dijo james.

Al rato sonó el timbre y era Goku con su familia Sofía vio a Goten y corrió a abrazarlo.

"Hola Goden como eta?" le pregunto ella.

"Bien mi hermosa, que te paso en el brazo quien te lastimo de esa manera?"

"James me latimo me empujo poque yo le dije que tenía que se catigado"

"Donde está James hermosa que le quiero pegar una visita?" preguntó Goten.

"Allá eta conta la pade, no lo quiedo acá no se fue todavía po favo Goden o Kakarotto sácalo po favo te lo pido"

Goku vi a Goten medio enojado y se acercó y le pregunto "Que pasa Goten por que estás enojado?"

"No le vistes el brazo a Sofía acaso papa?"

"No, no se lo vi "

"Anda y pregúntale y que te lo muestre "dijo Goten.

Goku se acercó a Sofía y le vio el brazo y le pregunto "Quien te hizo eso mi vida?"

"James Kakarotto me empujo le dije a Goden y mi papa dijo que se fueda pedo no se fue tengo miedo"

"Ma James no se fue tengo miedo po favo decile a papa que lo saque" le dijo Sofía a Misty.

Misty se acercó a Trunks con miedo y Trunks vio el miedo de Sofía y de Misty "Que pasa mis amores, que están así?"

"Sacalo Trunks, por favor te lo pido nunca vi a Sofía de esta manera yo tengo miedo y la está mirando mal por favor" dijo Misty

Mientras tanto Goten se acercó a James y le dijo de mal modo "Vos empujaste a Sofía? No tenes vergüenza o te vas o te saco yo o todos nosotros elegí"

"Fue un erro por favor no te enojes vos también demasiado con Vegeta y Trunks"

"Andate no me hagas enojar, no la tocas hay una cosa, mi padre, mi hermano y yo la vamos a proteger también y ahora somos cinco Sayaiins enojados, contra un humano, te recomiendo que te vayas" le dijo Goten de mala manera.

"No me voy sácame, no es tu casa está y ella no es tu hija" dijo James.

"No, es cierto no es mi hija es la hija de mi mejor amigo, si querés le digo a mi papa que te saque o a Vegeta vos elegí yo o ellos o te vas solo"

Goten se acercó a Vegeta y a Goku y les dijo "No se quiere ir y la está mirando mal a Sofía no me gusta, yo lo huelo tiene malas intenciones Vegeta y usted puede decirme si estoy mintiendo o no"

"Yo lo saco ahora me va a conocer esa sabandija kakarotto veni conmigo" dijo Vegeta.

"Te dije que te fueras insecto, no te quiero acá y no la mires a mi princesa Sayaiin torcido y con malas intenciones porque te mato antes de que vos la toques o intentes algo malo vas a pasar por mí, por mi hijo por kakarotto y por los hijos de él no te conviene llevas las de perder, sali de acá o te mato"

"Hace lo que dijo Vegeta, y yo también estoy enojado, no tenías el derecho de tocarla nadie la toca solo Vegeta Trunks , Misty y Bulma ni siquiera mis hijos y yo tenemos esos derechos y somos Sayaiins andate no querés ver a dos Sayaiins de sangre pura enfurecidos"

"No, no quiero no vamos, ya mismo "dijo James.

"Ni se te ocurra volver porque si no te matamos y somos cinco contra vos un humano, andate "rugió Vegeta.

James se fue y Sofía se acercó a Vegeta y a Goku "Gracias po sacalo Príncipe Vegeta Príncipe de los Sayaiins lindo y fuete del univeso entedo y gracias a vo también Kakarotto po supueto e juto "

"De nada mi princesa Sayaiin, todos nosotros te vamos a proteger siempre eso hacemos los Sayaiins con las mujeres de nuestra familia nunca lo dudes " le dijo Vegeta.

"Goden quede juga con migo?" pregunto Sofía.

"Si hermosa a que querés jugar?"

"Ya va a ve vo sentate y epeda tanquilo" dijo Sofía.

Sofía se fue y volvió con una caja de maquillaje y pelucas y vestidos.

"Bueno Goden vamo a juga a la princesa y vo va se una princesa muy linda"

"No, Sofía yo no quiero ser princesa por favor y menos delante de todo el mundo" dijo Goten.

"Lo siento guededo de teceda case obedece o le digo a tu príncipe el príncipe de los Sayaiins lindo y fuete del univeso que te entene vo elegí "

"A qué vas a jugar mi princesa Sayaiin con Goten?" pregunto Vegeta.

"A las princesas pedo ete guededo de teceda case no quiede se princesa "dijo Sofía.

"A no, lo podemos obligar si querés yo te ayudo" dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa.

"Si ayúdame Príncipe Vegeta Príncipe de los Sayaiins lindo y fuete tenele lo brazos así no se mueve y le puedo pone eto en la cara" dijo Sofía , mostrándole las pinturas.

"Lo que vos desees mi princesa Sayaiin, quédate quieto mocoso y deja que mi princesa Sayaiin trabaje con vos" le dijo Vegeta a Goten.

Goten no se podía mover, y Sofía aprovecho y lo maquillo y le puso hebillas en el pelo y después de un rato le dijo "temine pode levantate anda a motale a lo dema si quede"

"Vegeta que me hizo dígame por favor, quiero su opinión" dijo Goten asustado.

"No te das una idea mocoso, más feo de lo que sos generalmente no te dejo" dijo Vegeta.

Sofía lo agarro de la mano a Goten y lo llevo a la sala donde estaban los demás y cuando entraron Goku y los demás vieron a Goten y se empezaron a reír a mas no poder.

"Te queda muy bien ese color de sombras, te resalta los ojos" dijo Goku riéndose

"Y qué lindo lápiz de labio que tenes puesto Goten, tenes muy buen gusto no sabía" dijo Gohan riéndose.

"Y los accesorios en el pelo están a la moda, sos un genio Goten "dijo Trunks riéndose.

"Te dije Goden les ibas a gustar mucho te queda lindo latima que tene que usa todo eto en la cara pa ser lindo poque naturalmente no so muy lindo "dijo Sofía.

"Que me hizo alguien tiene un espejo?"

"Querés un espejo de verdad mocoso yo no tengo problema te lo doy" dijo Vegeta alcanzándole el espejo.

"Mi cara que me hiciste Sofía soy un guerrero no un modelo de maquillaje" dijo Goten.

"Vo modelo no pode se nunca Goden confomate con guededo de teceda case poque belleza natural no tene e la veda"

"Me dijo que soy feo, Sofía las chicas me miran y me siguen"

"Deben se ciegas esa chica pa seguite a vo Goden lo siento no so muy lindo "

"No eso no es cierto tenía una novia que era muy linda"

"Si vo tenía novia linda Goden e poque etaba aburrida nada ma que eso po algo no eta más con vo vedad te dejo en cambio mi papa e lindo po eso tiene a mi mama que e linda y como el príncipe Vegeta príncipe de los Sayaiins lindo y fuete del univeso e muy lindo y tiene a Buma que hermosa vo no tene esa categoría Goden lo siento eso se nace también"

"Me dijo que soy feo comparado con ustedes dos" dijo Goten mirando a Vegeta y a Trunks.

"Lo siento Goden no e lo mimo un príncipe de los Sayaiins como lo e mi papa y el príncipe Vegeta príncipe de todo lo Sayaiins lindo y fuete del univeso que vo no podemo compada no hay punto de compadacion" dijo Sofía.

"Goten me parece que lastimo tu ego amoroso y de belleza "dijo Trunks.

"Si eso es cierto, no es justo esto y me maquillo, me dijo feo y que me comparo con vos Trunks y con usted Vegeta pero en el rango de la belleza no en el rango guerrero"

"Y mi princesa Sayaiin sabe lo que es la belleza natural" dijo Vegeta agarrando a Sofía en brazos.

"E veda no so pedo si todo lo Sayaiin de teceda case son como ete no había modelo en tu paneta "

"Eso es cierto mi vida no todos son lindos como tu padre y yo " dijo vegeta orgulloso.

"Vo Kakarotto no te ría mucho de Goden que vo no so lindo tampoco de algún lado ete tuvo que saca la belleza que tiene "

"Yo soy feo Sofía?" preguntó Goku.

"Pa mi si po ahí pa Milk no pedo no so lindo ni con ese color de pedo ni rubio lo siento"

"Milk me dijo feo Sofía" dijo Goku.

"Pedona no le pida ayuda a tu eposa gandulon, y vo so un guededo de teceda case y un Supe Sayaiin po Dios "

"No sigas kakarotto" dijo Vegeta.

"Sabe lo que pase Príncipe Vegeta príncipe de los Sayaiins lindo y fuete eto quieden todo lo que vo tene pode belleza y fueza eso pasa son evidiosos"

"Vegeta, nos dijo envidiosos "dijo Goku.

"E la veda lo son, no e mi cupa eso "

Mientras tanto en el jardín Misty y Trunks estaban hablando.

"Estas bien mi vida?" preguntó Trunks.

"Si estoy bien ahora que se fue James mejor no lo quiero cerca de Sofía es la verdad"

"Misty, mi vida te juro que no va a pasar jamás, te amo mi cielo Sofía y vos son todo para mí y las voy a proteger con mi vida"

"Lo se mi príncipe lo se te amo mucho como jamás ame a un hombre en mi vida"

Trunks la miro a los ojos y la abrazo y la beso muy despacio pero apasionadamente, Misty partió sus labios y Trunks saboreo toda su dulzura y sus manos recorrieron su espalda y le dijo al oído" Te amo mi vida, con toda mi alma" Misty lo beso más apasionadamente y le dijo "Yo a vos mi príncipe Sayaiin". Trunks beso su cuello y sus hombros "Nos van a ver Trunks, no quiero que Sofía nos pesque "Trunks la miro y le dijo "Veni conmigo tengo una idea" Trunks la llevo a la cámara de gravedad y trabo la puerta y le ronroneo al oído "Nadie nos ve mi princesa y nadie nos escucha "Trunks la puso contra la pared y le beso el cuello muy despacio y siguió bajando hacia sus pechos los cuales beso con mucha dulzura y delicadeza "Te amo Misty sos todo para mí" le dijo al oído mientras la hacía suya "Yo a vos te amo Trunks" dijo ella cuando acabaron los dos colorados.

"Te amo y siempre lo voy a hacer y la amo a Sofía con toda mi alma y jamás le van a hacer daño ni a ella ni a vos te lo juro"

"Lo se mi príncipe Sayaiin te amo muchísimo y no te das una idea de cómo te ama Sofía"

"Lo se volvamos a la casa con los demás así no sospechan nada"

Al rato volvieron a la casa y Vegeta lo miro a Trunks y le dijo "Lo mismo hacia yo cuando vos eras chico aprendiste del mejor"

"Papa de que me estás hablando no entiendo?"

"No entendes?, tu KI estaba un poco agitado y venia de la cámara de gravedad, sos muy inteligente lo sacaste de mí eso"

"Papa, por favor no la sigas "dijo Trunks.

"Yo, solo quería felicitarte por tu iniciativa sos muy bueno y claro sos mi hijo"

"Gracias papa pero no digas más nada te lo suplico"

"Yo, no digo nada" dijo vegeta.

"Trunks mi vida está todo bien mi príncipe? Pregunto Misty.

"Si está todo muy bien mi amor, te amo mucho"

"Tu papa nos escuchó verdad?"

"No, nos escuchó sintió mi KI agitado y me felicito por la iniciativa"

"Por Dios si él lo sintió Goku y los demás lo mismo, no tengo cara"

"No te avergüences mi vida nadie va a decir nada, te lo juro, saben cuál es su lugar y yo no voy a dar explicaciones a nadie jamás de cuando y donde quería hacerle el amor a mi mujer"

"Lo se mi príncipe, lo se te amo muchísimo"

Mientras tanto Sofía estaba con Gohan y le dijo "Vo Godan, quede juga con migo quiedo que me de vuelta despacio en tu brazo"

"Si, si querés eso sí, yo lo hago te voy a cuidar te lo juro" dijo Gohan.

"Lo so po eso te lo pido, pedo despacio po favo"

"Si claro hermosa, no te hagas problema"

Gohan la agarro en sus manos y empezó a dar vueltas y Vegeta lo vio.

"Que estás haciendo?" le pregunto a Gohan.

"Nada Vegeta príncipe de los Sayaiins lindo y fuete yo le pedi que me dieda vueltas nada ma e un juego no me hizo mal no te enoje con Godan" dijo Sofía.

"Yo pregunte nada más, si es un juego y te gusta está bien mi princesa Sayaiin"

"Gracias Vegeta, no la voy a lastimar jamás lo juro" dijo Gohan.

"Lo, se mocoso lo sé"

Sofía se bajó de los brazos de Gohan y corrió a los brazos de Trunks.

"Hola pa eta lindo vo hoy príncipe Sayaiin"

"Gracias mi vida oles raro vos hoy, quien te tuvo en brazos?"

"Vo pode ole ese tipo de cosa no sabía yo "

"Sí, yo puedo oler la esencia de las personas y puedo oler cuando mienten y cuando dicen la verdad y mi audición es más aguda puedo escuchar más que un humano común, aunque hablen bajo yo los escuchó, mi papa y Goku y los hijos también lo pueden hacer"

"E bueno eso me gusta bueno yo estuve en brazos de Godan po eso me dio vueltas jugando nada más papa príncipe de los Sayaiins"

"Está bien es por eso que no oles a mi papa no hay problema" dijo Trunks.

"Vos sabes que solo ellos tienen permitido jugar de esa manera con vos verdad?"

"Si papa lo so, nadie me toca, solo vo mama Vegeta el príncipe de los Sayaiins lindo y fuete y Buma "dijo Sofía.

"Pedo Vegeta el príncipe de los Sayaiins lindo y fuete le dio pemiso a Godan pa juga con migo de esa manera no te enoje"

"No mi vida, no me enoje si mi padre le dio permiso yo no me voy a meter "

"Gracias papa príncipe de los Sayaiins so muy bueno con migo"

Vegeta se acercó y la agarro en brazos a Sofía y le dijo "te gusto ese juego que jugaste con Gohan mi princesa Sayaiin?"

"Si Vegeta príncipe de los Sayaiins lindo y fuete mi papa me dijo que olía raro y yo le dije que Goban me tuvo e su brazo poque vo había dado pemiso "

"Tu padre no quiere la esencia de nadie más que no sea de el de tu madre mía o de Bulma en vos, eso es muy normal en un Sayaiin cuando tiene hijas "

"Vo tampoco quede eso me imagino vedad?"

"Eso es cierto, vos podes jugar con Kakarotto y los hijos pero si quieren tocarte o algo tienen que pedirle permiso a tu padre o a mi entendes mi princesa Sayaiin?"

"Si, lo entiendo y lo repeto yo hago caso y si vo y mi papa dicen eso e así no dicuto yo "

"Sos muy obediente y muy inteligente mi princesa Sayaiin, te amo mucho"

"Y yo a vos Vegeta príncipe de los Sayaiins lindo y fuete"

Goku se acercó a Sofía y le pregunto "Querés volar un ratito conmigo?"

"Peguntale a Vegeta el príncipe de los Sayaiins lindo y fuete o a mi papa, ellos no quieden que nadie me toque y yo epeto eso soy obediente "dijo Sofía.

"Bueno, yo les pregunto, no tengo problema" dijo Goku.

"Vegeta, puedo llevar a Sofía a volar un rato, por la ciudad?" preguntó Goku.

"Yo no tengo problemas, pero pregúntale a Trunks él es el padre" dijo Vegeta.

Trunks escucho la conversación y le dijo" La podes llevar Goku, no tengo drama, pero la cuidas con tu vida, ella voló nada más que con mi padre"

"Por supuesto que sí, no te hagas problemas Trunks yo la cuido"

Goku se acercó a Sofía y le dijo "Me dejaron llevarte a volar un ratito"

"Bueno eta bien entonce voy con vo Kakarotto" dijo Sofía.

"Mi vida por favor no te soltás de Goku por nada en el mundo" dijo Trunks.

"Si papa no me solto de Kakarotto, lo pometo"

Goku agarro a Sofía en sus brazos y la llevo a volar por un rato a la ciudad.

"Mira Sofía las luces, te gustan?" preguntó Goku.

"Si me gustan tengo un poco de frio Kakarotto, pode hace algo?"

"Si puedo agárrate fuerte "

Goku incremento su KI para darle más calor a Sofía.

"Gracias Kakarotto, e mejor así pedoname que te pedi"

"No me pidas disculpas, no quiero que te tengas frio"

"E linda eta ciudad le voy a pedi a papa el príncipe de los Sayaiins y a mama que me traigan a pasear acá"

"Si es muy linda esta ciudad, es cierto, y muy grande también"

"kakarotto quiedo volver con mama y papa si no te moleta"

"No mi vida vamos a la casa de vuelta"

Cuando volvieron a la casa Sofía corrió a los brazos de Trunks.

"Te extrañe pa príncipe Sayaiin e linda la ciudad me tene que llevar con mama"

"Por supuesto mi vida que te voy a llevar junto con tu mama"

"Pa quien e ese en la pueta?" pregunto Sofía.

"Quien mi vida" pregunto Trunks

" ese padece que eta mirando a mi mama no me gusta"

Era Michael de vuelta y quería conquistar a Misty a toda costa.

Trunks lo vio y entro en modo de protección "Sofía anda a los brazos de mi padre y decile que te agarre y que ponga cola en tu cintura es una orden"

"Si papa como vo diga"

Sofía entro corriendo y se acerco a Vegeta y le dijo "Agadame en tu brazos y pone tu cola en mi cintura e una oden de papa po favo príncipe Sayaiin lindo y fuete"

"Para que tu padre hable así algo pasa, donde está tu padre?" pregunto Vegeta.

"Afueda, vino uno y eta mirando a mi mama de lejos no me gusta" dijo Sofía.

"Kakarotto, vos y tus hijos afuera conmigo ahora es una orden" dijo Vegeta serio.

"Si Vegeta vamos, Gohan Goten escucharon" dijo Goku.

Trunks se acercó a Michael y le dijo "Que haces vos acá insecto"

"Vine por Misty y vos no lo vas a impedir"

"Te recomiendo que te vayas, sino querés terminar muerto"

En eso Misty salió y vio a Trunks y a Michael y se abrazó fuerte a Trunks.

"Hola hermosa, vine por vos querés salir conmigo?"

"No, ya te dije que no Trunks casi te mata, parece que no entendes, no quiero estar más que con Trunks" dijo Misty.

"La escuchaste sali de acá no hagas que me enfurezca de vuelta"

"No me voy, yo no me voy de acá sin ella "dijo Michael intentando agarrar a Misty y se cruzó con Vegeta enojado.

"Me parece que el mensaje anterior no te quedo claro sabandija" dijo Vegeta.

Michael vio a Sofía y quiso tocarle la cara mala suerte para el que Vegeta apretó la mano de mala manera.

"Ni siquiera intentes ponerle un dedo encima a la hija de Trunks, porque yo te mato y nadie se va a meter, ves a las personas que están allá atrás son lo mismo que mi hijo y yo" dijo Vegeta.

"Sos muy linda hermosa, sos hija de Misty y de Trunks cómo te llamas?" preguntó el tarado de Michael.

"tengo miedo Vegeta Príncipe de los Sayaiins lindo y fuete po favo quiedo a mi papa acá a mi lado con vo"

"Sos muy linda, como tu mama sabias "dijo intento agarrarla y ahí se metió Trunks.

"No te metas con mi Hija insecto nadie la toca, no te metas con mi mujer, te voy a matar si intentas algo" Rugió Trunks

"Digo Trunks a quien vas a defender a tu hija o a tu mujer, elegí" dijo cuándo Michael agarro a Sofía de mal modo

"Papa, ayúdame po favo, Vegeta Príncipe Sayaiin lindo y fuete ayúdame "lloraba Sofía.

Vegeta estallo en furia y lo agarro a Michael y la agarro a Sofía en sus brazos y puso su cola en la cintura de ella.

"Te metiste con la nena equivocada sabandija inmunda, te metiste con mi princesa Sayaiin con la hija de mi hijo, de esta no te salvas"

"Papa, papa quiedo eta con vo papa" dijo Sofía.

Trunks lo miro más que furioso a Michael y lo agarró del cuello y mal "No me provoques, tocaste a mi hija y a la hija de MI Mujer es decir Misty, estoy furioso y no creo que nadie te salve"

"Trunks no me mates por favor te lo ruego"

"Tarde, te dije que no te aparecieras nunca más acá, te dije que la próxima vez no la contabas, y me parece que ese es tu deseo, lastimaste a mi hija y eso no te lo voy a perdonar"

"No, la lastime, te lo juro" dijo Michael.

"Papa decime si Sofía tiene alguna marca en los brazos a causa de este insecto"

"Princesa Sayaiin mostrame tu brazos y dejame verlos si mi vida "dijo Vegeta.

"Creo que tenía algo en la mano ese poque tengo este líquido rojo en mis manos me duele mucho el brazo me duele"

Vegeta le miro el brazo y vio que Michael la había cortado con la misma navaja que había usado con Misty.

"Yo que vos insecto voy pidiendo mi último deseo, no creo que Trunks te perdone y yo no me voy a meter"

"Que le hizo a mi Hija, esta basura decime a hora "

Vegeta se acercó con Sofía y le mostro el brazo a Trunks y ella le dijo "Me duele mucho papa me latimo en serio, tengo ete liquido rojo "

Trunks vio la sangre en el brazo de Sofía y estallo en furia y Goku, Gohan y Goten se acercaron.

"Que le hizo ese para que Trunks se pusiera así Vegeta" Pregunto Goku.

"La corto a Sofía con una navaja, nadie se mete, es una orden kakarotto es la segunda vez que esta basura lastima físicamente a alguien que está con Trunks "

"Lo va a matar Vegeta "dijo Goku.

"Perdóname Kakarotto vos que harías en el lugar de mi hijo si alguien lastima a tu mujer y si tenes una hija como es Sofía decime"

"Ninguno se mete, es una orden" dijo Goku mirando a Gohan y a Goten.

Trunks lo miro a Michael y lo agarro mal del cuello y le dijo "Cruzaste la raya basura lastimaste a mi hija le cortaste el brazo, este vez no te salvas de mí, nadie se va a meter"

"Que le pasa a mi papa Vegeta príncipe Sayaiin lindo y fuete del univeso" pregunto Sofía.

"Está furioso, eso es un Sayaiin furioso mi princesa Sayaiin, está furioso porque ese te lastimo a vos de una mala manera, Sofía por ahí tu papa lo puede matar a ese sabes no está mal es defensa sabes porque él te hizo daño a vos" dijo Vegeta.

"Lo so, no etoy enojada con papa etoy ogullosa de que me defienda, yo soy chiquita y ese e grande no tenía que hace eso me latimo de veda y me duele"

"Trunks si me matas podes ir preso eso lo sabes verdad?" pregunto Michael.

"Cuando yo acabe con vos no va a haber nada tuyo ni siquiera huesos, nadie va a saber nada estoy furioso"

"Kakarotto agarra a Sofía y no la soltás por nada en el mundo"

"Veni Sofía, veni conmigo " dijo Goku.

"Me duele el brazo Kakarotto me duele mucho" lloro Sofía.

Y esta vez Goten estallo en furia, y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Trunks.

"Nadie se mete, a este lo mato yo, andate de acá Goten" rugió Trunks.

"Te ayudo no vine a pararte, yo también estoy furioso, por lo que le hizo esta basura a Sofía"

"No es justo dos de ustedes contra un humano no es justo" suplico Michael.

"Goten la hacemos justa si quiere la basura esta uno contra uno, no te conviene insecto, andate Goten es una orden yo defiendo el honor de ella no vos no mi padre no nadie yo "

Trunks formo una bola de KI y se la tiro a Michael pero antes le dijo a Goku.

"No quiero que mi hija vea esto date vuelta Goku "rugió Trunks.

Goku se dio vuelta y le tapo los ojos a Sofía mientras que Trunks le tiro la bola de energía a Michael.

Trunks se acercó a Sofía y la miro a los ojos "Hija perdóname si hice algo muy malo, pero ese te lastimo a vos físicamente y lastimo hace un tiempo atrás a tu mama, no lo iba a permitir más sabes actué como un Sayaiin protegiendo a mi familia "

"No papa no me de epicaciones, yo te amo mucho y sé que me defendite, yo no etoy y nunca voy a eta enojada con vo po esto etoy ogullosa de vo por cómo me potege a mí y a mi mama nunca me pida pedon a mi po eso te amo papa gracias" dijo Sofía.

"Yo te amo a vos mi vida, quiero ver el brazo por favor "

"Me duele y mucho nunca tuve tanto dolo en mi vida pedo me asuste ma creo que eso fue peo "

Trunks le vio el brazo y si tenía un tajo no muy profundo pero grande.

Vegeta todavía estaba furioso, el KI lo tenía por las nubes, habían lastimado a su princesa Sayaiin.

"Vegeta príncipe de los Sayaiins lindo y fuete camate, etoy bien gracia a vo me sacate de la mano de eso po favo me eta asustando" le dijo Sofía mirándolo.

Vegeta la miro a los ojos y la agarro en brazos "Nunca más te van a meter una mano encima, eso te lo juro, no te asustes esto es furia pero no hacía vos mi princesa Sayaiin, te amo y me muero si te pasa algo porque yo no puede defenderte"

"Vo me defendite con mi papa vo me agadate de la mano de ese malo vo gracias te amo mucho Vegeta príncipe de los Sayaiins lindo y fuete"

Entraron a la casa y Vegeta empezó a llamar a Bulma.

"Mujer, te necesito Sofía necesita que le cures el brazo dónde estás?"

"Vegeta calmate, por favor, que paso con Michael y que tiene que ver Sofía?"

"Ese animal la lastimo físicamente le hizo un tajo en el brazo, para provocar a Trunks, cúrala Bulma no discutas esta vez no discutas"

"Vegeta, calmate por favor nunca te vi así"

"Cura a Sofía mujer ahora no me cuestiones después hablamos"

En eso entro Trunks y vio a Sofía en brazos de Vegeta.

"Mi vida estas bien mi princesa Sayaiin?" preguntó Trunks.

"Si papa me duele el brazo nada ma no te enoje ma po favo nunca te vi fudioso, como hace un rato atrás"

"Veni mi vida que te curo el brazo, te va a doler sabes, pero es rápido" dijo Bulma.

"Sofía gracias a Dios estas bien casi me muero, si te pasa algo me muero te juro" dijo Misty llorando.

Trunks la miro a los ojos y le dijo "Jamás pienses eso mi vida, te jure y te vuelvo a jurar nadie la va a tocar nadie"

"Lo se mi príncipe lo se gracias, por proteger a nuestra hija te amo "

"Mama es muy grave el tajo o no?" preguntó Trunks.

"No, no es grave y no es profundo, va a estar bien no te preocupes Trunks y vos tampoco Vegeta, Sofía va a estar bien" dijo Bulma.

"Ahora quiero saber que paso con Michael, Trunks me vas a decir vos o me lo dice tu padre?"

"Realmente, pensás que lo iba a dejar ir después de lo que hizo, lo siento mama, defendí a mi hija, como lo hace un Sayaiin, y no me arrepiento lo lamento si no es lo que querés escuchar, se metió con mi hija y la lastimo de la misma manera que lastimo a Misty la última vez que lo vimos esta vez se la busco lo siento"

"Yo no dije nada Trunks, no lo cuestione tampoco, no te enojes" dijo Bulma.

"No, me importa si te gusta o no mama, seré mitad humano pero en ese momento me tiro mi sangre Sayaiin, iba a defender a mi hija de la misma manera que mi padre te hubiera defendido a vos si estabas en la misma situación"

"Lo se hijo estoy orgullosa, y tu padre también lo está"

"Agradece que lo mato Trunks y no yo mujer, agradece eso, porque vos me conoces como soy yo cuando me tocan a alguien de mi familia y lo lastiman"

"Si lo se Vegeta lo sé, le explicaste a Sofía Trunks de porque hiciste lo que hiciste"

"Si Buma me dijo yo no etoy enojada ni nada etoy ogullosa de mi papa, el me defendió de una pesona mala que me latimo, po eso mi papa e guededo de pimeda case poque tiene hono y un codazon puro y en ese momento reacciono poque me latimaron nada ma y lo amo mucho "dijo Sofía.

"Mi vida te amo mi cielo, siempre te voy a proteger de todo y de todos los que quieran lastimarte mi ángel nadie te va a meter un dedo encima mientras yo viva" dijo Trunks.

"Vo Vegeta príncipe de los Sayaiins lindo y fuete del univeso, gracias también po potege, de ese malo de veda no ete enojado con vo mimo no fue tu cupa que ese me latimara sabe, vo me sacate de la mano de ese cómo te dije hace un rato te amo mucho, con todo mi codazon "

Vegeta la miro a los ojos y le dijo "Y yo te amo a vos mi princesa Sayaiin, nunca nadie te va a tocar te lo vuelvo a jurar"

"Vamos a casa Misty, Sofía está cansada y quiero que descanse después de lo que le paso" dijo Trunks.

"Si mi príncipe vamos a casa"

Llegaron al departamento y se fueron a dormir pero a la madrugada Trunks sintió a Sofía llorando y se levantó y fue a la habitación de ella.

"Mi vida, soy papa estoy acá mi princesa" dijo Trunks.

Sofía se despertó lo vio y se le tiro a los brazos "Miedo papa tengo miedo, po favo no te vayas tengo miedo"

"No llores mi princesa toda va a estar bien, veni conmigo y con mama a la cama mi princesa Sayaiin"

"Trunks mi vida que pasa que Sofía está llorando?" preguntó Misty preocupada.

"Tuvo una pesadilla, la traje para que duerma con nosotros"

"Veni mi vida, nadie te va a lastimar estás conmigo, tranquila yo cuido de vos como cuido de mama, no tengas miedo" le dijo Trunks.

"Si papa, no tengo miedo, etoy con vo papa príncipe de los Sayaiins"

"Trunks estaba pensando en que podemos irnos unos días a las montañas o algo para que Sofía este mejor" dijo Misty.

"Si es una buena idea podemos ir, podemos ir a Suiza es muy lindo y en esta época hay poca gente, va a ser la primera vacación que tenemos en familia con Sofía"

"Hasta mañana mi príncipe Sayaiin te amo con todo mi ser gracias por ser el hombre que sos y por ser el padre que sos estoy orgullosa de vos Trunks"

"Hasta mañana mi vida descansa"

 **Bueno hasta acá el capítulo 15 en el próximo capítulo las vacaciones a Suiza.**


End file.
